<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rearrange the Stars by mltrefry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161692">Rearrange the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry'>mltrefry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stars Rearranged [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, F/M, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of past attempted suicide, Nothing that isn't alluded to in the MCU already, Pining, Romance, Situational appropriate angst, Slow Burn, as in it's low level, eventually, he's more antihero, it will be ooc if you want a dark Loki, regency feels because there's a lot of no touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of New York didn't just leave Jane Foster with the realization that Thor wasn't coming back for her, it also threw a rather large wrench in her career leaving her drifting without direction. At least until the God of Mischief, gifted with a little something Frigga smuggled into his cell, begins to visit her.<br/>Loki is bored, which is the only reason he goes to Midgard at all, even if he can't physically do anything while he's there. And if he becomes fond of a pair of mortals, so what? It will keep the madness at bay, and at least someone might see him for who he really is.<br/>It's not a terrible arrangement for anyone involved until it is. When bonds get a bit too strong and reality becomes too bittersweet.<br/>Then the convergence happens, and that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stars Rearranged [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2279282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a story that has been sitting in my Work in Progress story folder for three years. I didn't dare post anything for it before now because I could never get past the second chapter despite having copious amounts of the middle written.  I'm rather fond of it, and the pairing, and now that I finally found an angle that's letting the story flow, it's time to share it.<br/>Which brings me to the notes that must be shared. First, this is an alternate universe for the MCU. What's more, I realize we all have our own interpretations of the various things that happened so my characterization could read OOC for you. I hope not, but if they do, perhaps you could suspend disbelief for a while and join me anyway. Twisting stories we're familiar with is one of my favorite ways of writing fic, and sometimes that leads to characters acting very differently.<br/>Second, while there is never anything graphic or outright said, there will be (in the beginning and maybe later) mentions of past attempts at suicide as well as torture. It's all Loki, so if these things even in passing bother you I will make a note which of his sections will mention it. (He only has one in this 1st chapter, FYI)  Nothing here is any more graphic than what's in the movies, though.<br/>Lastly, I have no update schedule. That said, with the exception of one fic I have always posted fairly regularly.<br/>With that, on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Jane</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thor had been on Earth. </p><p>He was there during the battle of New York, and from what she could gather, it wasn’t as though he had dropped out of the sky the moment the aliens had. All of the news accounts she’d went back and searched through when she returned to New Mexico had shown the Germany footage. </p><p>Loki of Asgard. His brother. The God of Mischief. Erik said he’d arrived in the middle of the SHIELD research bunker, brought in by the thing called the tesseract, and he’d been completely deranged. Completely unhinged, and took multiple prisoners while killing dozens of others. There was no way that Thor had not been here trying to stop his brother before the big apple had a giant wormhole open above Stark tower. </p><p>The thing was, she really didn’t know what stung more: Thor never bothering to contact her, or finding out that Erik had been working with the same assholes who took all of her stuff. </p><p>Thor never even popped in just to make sure she was alright, to warn her to stay in Norway and as far away from the States as she could be. It was like he had forgotten her existence. Jane was pretty sure that had Erik not been abducted, then she likely wouldn’t have even been considered target enough to relocate. </p><p>As Jane looked around the Puento Antigua lab, a pang of something she couldn’t quite place hit her in the chest. Not the heart, three days wasn’t really enough to say she loved him. But there was an ache that radiated around it, something that tinged with regret and hinted at rage but was heavy with sadness. </p><p>They had a deal, and he broke it. And wasn’t that just the story of every man she ever cared about? Took an interest in? Thor was the most recent of romantic prospects to do such a thing. Donald had been the one before that, always promising his free time was hers, but quickly taking extra shifts at the hospital. And there was James from before. He’d promise her that he would respect her research time, and yet never did. </p><p>Of the fatherly figures, the most recent letdown was Erik who used the knowledge she had to head off and gave it away to the government, credit where it was due probably never to be given. He used her knowledge to build a gateway to another realm/dimension/whatever and got to experience the thrill of it working. Not that it had been for a good cause, nor had it exactly brought friendly beings to their world, but still! Her theories, her prototype designs, and yet….</p><p>Jane would never admit, even to herself, that she was a little bit jealous of her mentor for being the one to do it. Because whether the reasons were for ill or not, it didn’t matter. He opened a gateway, he had the power to do such a thing, and she didn’t. He had said he was off teaching, but apparently, his pupils weren’t university students after all. </p><p>Sighing, Jane headed toward her old computer set up, wondering if there was any point to any of this anymore. She’d been right. The scientific community really couldn’t refute her at this point, not with all the evidence she could have ever needed playing on a near loop on the evening news. She wasn’t so sure she wanted to find a way to the other side of any bridge now that she felt there was nothing left for her. </p><p>Papers. She could write papers. Lots and lots of papers and submit them to all sorts of publications. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Loki</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week and he was already overwhelmingly bored. His mother, bless her, had demanded he have comforts. He was still a prince of Asgard, after all. And really, what had he truly done? What were his real crimes? Brought back to the realm eternal in chains, brought before Odin without even his “brother” present to escort him. There was a mockery of a hearing if that was even what it could be called. The fact that he saved Asgard from a terrible fate by ensuring they didn’t put a boorish, arrogant fool on the throne meant absolutely nothing. Nor, apparently, was the fact that he essentially saved Asgard from war with the Frost Giants. No, the focus was on his attempting to rip Jotunheim apart. His apparent upheaval of Midgard. </p><p>There was also the ridiculous accusation that he was supposedly treasonous while he himself was king of Asgard. A role he did not want in the first place but was thrust upon him when Odin chose an inconvenient time to fall into the Odin Sleep. Doing so just when Loki begged for answers, to understand.</p><p>How could he stand in chains, look the man who raised him in the eye, and admit that maybe he had a bit of a crisis in finding out that he was the monster deemed lesser than an Asgardian? The one children should fear and loathe. That upon learning this, despite his mother’s tender words, he wanted nothing but to destroy any evidence that he was what they said. He didn’t want to be Laufyson, so he killed the king. He didn’t want to be a Jotun, so he sought to eradicate their realm. And Earth, well. He was told he was born to be king, had recalled with clarity the words Odin spoke in the treasure room that day. When the sun shone bright and warm, and the king of Asgard had a moment for his boys when he was king and father at once.</p><p><em> “Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you, were born to be kings.”</em>.</p><p>That was what he had said, and Loki hadn’t understood what the meaning of that was right up until his nature had revealed itself to him. He thought perhaps he’d been betrothed to a princess in another realm, set to wed and ascend as no princes were born. He would never have thought it was because he himself was an heir, even if it seemed likely that he was a bastard. </p><p>And it was that memory the Other clung to, warped, twisted. He brought out the very worst in Loki. He liked the throne, liked the power. He may not have wanted it, no, but it agreed with him. He was a natural, and wouldn’t it just show Odin up if he were to rule over a realm and do so with success? </p><p>Pain had been brought about when he tried to deny anything else. Agony ripped through him time and again whenever he claimed to not want war on Thor. The mind stone helped him see so clearly that taking Earth, the realm Thor claimed to be a protector of, would be the perfect revenge. Mortals were nothing, had never been worth anything, so what did it matter of a few million died? He would be a king, the stone had shown him that. Not a free king, no, Loki would be under Thanos’ ultimate reign, but a king as had been his birthright.</p><p>Loki had pondered what was worse: Thor seeming to see that Loki wasn’t fully himself and not seeming to care, or that all of Asgard except perhaps his mother had absolutely no doubt that he did everything of his own free will. That all the decisions made from Thor’s aborted coronation onward had been entirely in character. He had brought the Jotun in, but he also knew they would meet their downfall. He also knew that Thor would demand a war, everything else….</p><p>He was the God of Mischief. He caused trouble, he reveled in it. He had wanted to see Thor fail if only to prove that he was not ready. He could fight, but he purposely avoided it. Why risk your neck when it wasn’t necessary? He’d been taunted for such behavior nearly his whole life.</p><p>But it had been clear to Loki the moment he stood before Odin in chains that the only past actions that would be considered were those that occurred after he confronted the king of Asgard in his true form. Not the research he’d done with the academics, nor the diplomatic missions he’d headed to maintain peace in the realms while Thor had done whatever he pleased.</p><p> Many believed him to be the God of Lies, so that was what Loki chose to pretend he was when facing the All-father. Make himself seem like the ultimate unrepentant, and not the boy who felt like the only way to escape his brother’s shadow, to be seen by Odin, to be free of his inner turmoil was to let go of Gungnir and likely die somewhere in the space of Yggdrasil. </p><p>The only regret Loki had in that decision was that he wasn’t sentenced to the ax, as he expected. As he hoped. Just banishment, a lifetime in the dungeons, only making it difficult for Thanos to find him and not impossible.</p><p>Which only made him regret that he didn’t die all that stronger.</p><p>“When I asked your father for leniency, this was not at all what I had intended.” </p><p>Frigga’s voice startled him so severely that Loki nearly fell from the bed he was perched on. Instead, he turned the startled roll into a graceful sort of stand and stared agape at the woman who raised him. </p><p>“He said I would never see you again.” His words came out in a soft, desperate whisper.</p><p>Frigga gave him a knowing little smile, one he knew influenced how he gave his own. He had thought for so long that it was hereditary. How wrong he had been.</p><p>“Your father-”</p><p>“He is not my father,” he grumbled, though she continued as if she did not hear.</p><p>“-Can say you will never see me all he wants. He can claim I am whatever it is he wishes to think, but unlike him, I am a ruler second and a mother first. You are my son, Loki.” When he said nothing, showed nothing, she changed tack. “You know, I furnished this cell in every way for you. The comforts of your preference, as well as reading materials I knew you would enjoy. It will contain your offensive magic, there is no way to teleport….”</p><p>“And yet, here you stand,” Loki said thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes at Frigga. He took three, large steps to close the distance between them, then hesitantly went to put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled as it passed through her.</p><p>“Your father believes me napping. Or knitting, or whatever he thinks I get up to when we do not see one another.” </p><p>“Magic can enter here?” He said thoughtfully.</p><p>“It is not all containing,” Frigga replied nodding a touch. She then sighed regretfully. “I cannot stay long, not now. I’m sure my visits, in time, will be longer.”</p><p>“Come if you wish,” Loki said, turning away from the image of his mother, waving a hand carelessly in her direction in an act of dismissal. He ignored the lump in his throat, swallowing back the sting of having his first company in days, the first true ally in forever leave him.</p><p>“I will return,” She said once more, firmly, a promise, then he knew she had left.</p><p>Loki looked around his cell once more, seeing it only in a slightly different light. It was still his own, personal hell, but it was also a stark reminder of the fact that only Frigga ever paid him any mind. </p><p>His earlier bitterness returned in a wave, crashing around him before ebbing back. What was the point in getting angry again? He knew Odin had favored Thor. He knew that, had things continued as they should have the day of the coronation, he would have been the seldom heard adviser to the King. His brother, the mighty warrior, would still be brash and brutal, unthinking in every way. And if Loki were to turn to the Allfather to point out these failings, Odin would likely not listen either. Too focused on his golden child, his true blood heir. If things had gone on the way they had, Loki would never have found out about his heritage, and then….</p><p>But then Thor would never have been banished, and therefore would not become the man he was now.</p><p>He would never have met Jane Foster.</p><p>She hadn’t been what Loki had expected. </p><p>The memories of her were clouded, the effect of the mind stone having been rather strong when he’d slipped off to see her. It amused him to no end that the son of Cole had claimed her safe in this supposed remote location. He had soldiers from the man’s organization under his thrall, of course, no information was safe. And so when he could, Loki had projected himself to Jane Foster’s side.</p><p>She had been working, completely unaware of what was going on in the rest of the world. The room she was in was quiet, barely lit enough for her to see what she was writing down in her notebook. There wasn’t another soul around, which was odd given that she was meant to be in a place that was for her protection. </p><p>He recalled stalking toward her, a voice not quite his own inside his head telling her to take her, hold her high as bait for Thor. Make his brother choose between the pathetic mortal’s life and the planet he claimed to love. He’d come up right behind her, his footsteps were soft, unheard in the room. He peered over her shoulder, staring at her in the reflection of the window she had been standing in front of. He bore his gaze at her, hoping she would look up, look at him, scream in fear.</p><p>Then he glanced down. </p><p>Her notes were small, neat, but scattered about the page. She had down equations in the margins and circled some theories and not others. It drew from Loki memories of doing something so similar with the academics of Asgard. Whiling away his younger years in the library, the observatory, even the highest peaks of the kingdom so he could better study the stars of his realm. And others. The pathways he could slip through as though they were any other door allowed him to visit all the realms on a whim. See their stars, their vegetation, and wildlife. Learn their customs, though he would admit having not been about Earth in a few hundred years.</p><p>Jane Foster’s work had triggered a moment of lucidity, and he glanced up at her reflection again as if to better look at her.</p><p>She had glanced up at the same time, and Loki knew their eyes had met. She gasped very softly and stilled like prey before a predator. Then slowly, Jane had straightened, her eyes shifting first before she slowly began to turn her head toward him.</p><p><em> Scream </em> , the voice that wasn’t quite his own had asked. <em> Give Thor a reason to come running. </em></p><p>But someone had called for her, and Loki retreated, returning to where he was expected and leaving her be.</p><p>Even when he’d gone to see her again, just before the battle, he had found she triggered his lucidity.</p><p>As had Stark, despite the proximity of the mind stone. Loki had been holding the scepter in his hand, but it was as if the thing hadn’t known who it wanted to influence more. </p><p>Perhaps it was because he and Stark had such similar personalities? Loki could see it in the way they bantered with ease, the way Stark had done his damnedest not to smile and failed when he and the rest of “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” had surrounded Loki in the end.</p><p>Thor had muzzled him not terribly long after Loki had gained his mind back, making conversation rather limited, but what he had overheard from the man of Iron had made Loki think perhaps if Tony Stark had been anything but a human, he and Loki very well could have been friends.</p><p>Friends. That was something the God of Mischief was uncertain he had ever really had. Certainly not Lady Sif and the warriors three, they were Thor’s companions. And loyal to him above everything, including the throne. They’d proven that twice.</p><p>And yet not a single one of them was rotting in a prison for treason despite being treasonous twice. The perks of being among Odin’s favored, apparently. </p><p>He couldn’t help but ponder how Friga could ever claim that there was love in her marriage when she and Odin were such opposites. With such different priorities. Morals. Reasoning.</p><p>The All-Father claimed Loki would never see her again, and yet she had entered the cell as nothing more than a projection. She bent the rules just as Loki always had, and proved to him that there was at least one being in all the universe who had any affection for him. </p><p>And what had she said? The cell was not all containing? That a little bit of magic, so long as it wasn’t offensive, could go in or out.</p><p>Pacing the edges of his cell, Loki examined the barrier. He’d never be able to break down the energy that kept him contained, and frankly, he wondered if he even wanted to. Time to escape, to not be constrained to the four walls of his cell was one thing. But he also knew that he was safer within. Here, tucked away on Asgard, those who tormented him, those he <em> failed </em> could not get to him. </p><p>As his eyes lingered along the lines, he noted a slight gap just in the corner. </p><p>He closed his eyes, imagined himself on the other side, willed a part of his soul to leave his body and stand proudly, then opened his eyes.</p><p>Loki was looking back at himself, smirking as he did. Focusing his energy, he blinked, and saw himself again staring back at him, but this time through the barrier of the prison. Prisoners in the other cells watched him with interest, raising the hair on the back of Loki’s neck.</p><p>A demonstration, a way for them to stay silent on his skills, was clearly required. Loki moved to the panel beside his prison, the one that would free him with the right combination, and turned to look at the other prisoners. He reached for the panel and sensed the strange rush of having his hand pass right through the wall, the tingle of his projection breaking felt on his physical hand.</p><p>There were a few grunts and quite a few mocking laughs, but the prisoners would be satisfied that Loki wasn’t able to truly escape. He returned himself to his body in a blink.</p><p>It wasn’t like he wanted to roam around the castle, anyway. Therein lay the way to ruin, or at least the strengthening of his cell. But the mountains where he would venture in his youth, that would be somewhere he knew he could escape to without being seen.</p><p>Loki repeated the process from before, extending himself to the highest peaks, and with a blink, he could see all of Asgard in its splendid, golden glory. The Bifrost was nearly completely rebuilt, the rainbow bridge once more whole. The city below shone bright with light, the sun setting on the kingdom. Sunsets were always so glorious in the realm eternal, and Loki couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out as he realized he found a way to view it.</p><p>Moving his projection was interesting. He knew physically his body was back in his cell, standing still as though he were sleeping on his feet, eyes open. But he could walk his projection about like there was a strange disconnect between his body and the movements he was making. He could move it to sit, sensing with that odd, broken tingle when he moved the projection too far down.</p><p>Not that he needed it to sit, it made no sense for it to, really. And yet the appeal of sitting on a stone and gazing over Asgard was too tempting to pass up. So, superfluous as it was, Loki sat. And for the next few hours, he watched the sky over Asgard change color while being safely tucked away in his prison away from his tormentors, both family, and foe alike.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean I can’t publish my work? It’s my work!” Jane shot back at agent… whoever it was that was calling from SHIELD.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Doctor Foster,” The woman said, her voice firm and devoid of emotion. “But given that it directly relates to the incident in New York-“</p><p>“Yes, right, the incident. Where my friend was forced to build an Einstein Rosen bridge with <em>my </em>research data, <em> my </em>theories,” Jane interrupted.</p><p>The agent went on.</p><p>“It’s now considered classified information. Researching these theories, and even trying to test them, will get you a visit I’m sure you’d not like to have. You can’t release any information on it, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Huffing, Jane ended the call and slammed down the mobile, glaring at it.</p><p>“You’re not sorry,” Jane grumbled before rubbing at her face, trying to work out the tension in her whole body.</p><p>“No luck, then?” Darcy asked, her voice causing Jane to drop her hands in her lap with a sigh.</p><p>Darcy came to her side, handing her a cup of coffee with a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“No,” Jane half snapped back before taking a breath and reaching for the cup. The heat from the ceramic grounded her just a bit more, and she cradled the mug close to her chest. “For one, when I tried to ask to speak to Coulson they said no such person existed. Which we know is bullshit, he was here a year ago with all the other men in black. And then when I tried to argue that the world knows, they said that everyone may have seen what happened but not how. So, no papers, I can’t even continue to research it! My prototype, my everything, and I can’t even do anything with it anymore.”</p><p>“Do you think calling your dad would….” Darcy suggested with a bit of a shrug, but Jane just glared back.</p><p>“I’m not going to call my dad and see if he can… pull some strings or something. Besides, he’s far too low level, if he’s even involved at all still.” Jane took a sip of her coffee, allowing it wash everything away. “If anyone was going to get me my research back, it would have been Phil. But he’s not returning my calls, and now,” She huffed again.</p><p>Darcy twisted her mouth about, then pulled up a wheelie chair. She plopped down in it, then used her feet to scoot herself closer to Jane.</p><p>“Look, everyone in the field knows you were following this theory. Everyone knows Erik was mentoring you.”</p><p>“Humoring me, really,” Jane corrected, her mouth involuntarily twitching upward.</p><p>Darcy grinned, “so they know that he likely didn’t come up with that on his own. Now the whole field, -hell, the whole <em>world- </em>knows that Doctor Jane Foster was absolutely, one-hundred-percent right. There will be assholes who will try and say otherwise, there always are, but you get to be right, and most everyone knows it.”</p><p>Jane nodded, feeling a little better after the pep talk for at least a few seconds. Then reality crashed down on her again, and she tilted her head back.</p><p>“I thought I was going to spend my whole life studying this,” She admitted. “I knew I was right, I knew it in my gut. Now it’s been proven, but I can’t go further with it. So… now what? Do I teach? Do I just tape into a radio frequency and see what it’s about?”</p><p>Darcy shrugged, “Probably safer than chasing a storm.” She countered with a smirk.</p><p>“Probably,” Jane agreed. She took another drink of her coffee, staring into the black liquid. “I hate that he didn’t come.” She confessed. “I hate that what we were looking at in Tromso was probably all tied up in… him and everything, and….” She thought for a moment about mentioning that she was pretty damn sure she’d seen Loki. </p><p>It was before the news before she had ever had an image of him in her mind. She glanced up from her notes and was met with vibrant blue eyes and an oddly handsome face staring back at her in fascination. She had known he likely wasn’t from SHIELD, not dressed the way he was, and Jane hadn’t been sure she really believed someone could break into somewhere where security was so high.</p><p>But Darcy had called her over, and when she looked back over her shoulder a few seconds later there was nothing there. And she doubted Darcy would want to know now that the man who caused the Battle of New York had been looking at Jane’s work her shoulder the day before it all went down.</p><p>“Men are dumb,” Darcy said matter-of-factly. “I doubt gods are any different. Hey, speaking of men and being dumb, wanna watch <em> The Bachelor </em>with me later? It’s fucking hilarious.”</p><p>Jane did not want to watch <em> The Bachelor</em>. But the reality was she was now without an academic focus and had another good reason to have a bit of a pity party.</p><p>“Sure,” She agreed, regretting it instantly when Darcy got into an excited rant about everything Jane wouldn’t have known.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The citizens of Asgard had gathered, cheering and applauding as he walked the length of the throne room. Lady Sif and the Warriors three bowed to him with smiles as he ascended the dias to the throne. Loki turned to the gathered masses, his long red, fur-lined cloak billowing with the movement. He extended his arms in welcome, in gratitude, and smiled. Then he felt it, Mjølnir moving through the air toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he caught it. In one hand, Loki held the hammer over his head and smiled to himself. King, the rightful ruler. The people loved him, he was respected, he was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Friga’s voice cut through the dream, and he stiffened. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving the people what they want,” He responded with a grin, lowering his arm and turning toward his mother. There was something about the edges of Frigga that didn’t quite fit, another thing aside from her wardrobe that indicated that she was from outside his manifested daydream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does all this make you feel better?” She asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly doesn’t make me feel worse,” He retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cast enough illusions, and you risk forgetting what is real.” She warned with motherly affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely,” He replied before breaking the illusion, the cell taking place of the throne room, his glory vanishing. He turned to face Frigga, crystal clear now that he wasn’t projecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not enjoy the books I sent you?” Friga asked, moving around the cell, gesturing to the stack of tomes in the corner. Two guards had stood watch while two of Friga’s ladies had stacked them there, the barrier keeping Loki contained bent to allow them to place the books without allowing him any chance to escape. Not that he’d try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how I’m to while away eternity? Reading?” Loki asked petulantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to acknowledge that the books sent to him were among his favorite, or at least were quite catered to his interests. It had been another two weeks since he’d learned of his ability to project and already he had seen all he could of Asgard without being seen. For being known as the realm eternal, it was rather small to someone who was avoiding everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was bored. He was lonely. It was the first visit he had from his mother since, and he was in such a terrible mood he was sure he’d spoil the time they would have together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friga gave him a knowing smile, moving to the small table that held his water, a cup, his meal, and a small ornament he hadn’t understood the purpose of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I found you before all… this happened,” Frigga said, gesturing about the cell, “I hardly knew where you were. I sought your essence, your spirit. With the right spells, the right skills, one can seek out any being they’d ever had contact with. At least in the form of a projection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, “Anyone I would see aside from you would raise alarm and have my prison made more secure. And seeing you poses its own risks as I would never know when you are alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga nodded, her hand hovering over the contents of the table a moment before she drew it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no one said you had to limit your visits to Asgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, “And who would I know who is not here? Or even from here and merely in another realm? I assure you, there are many I was in contact with </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Asgard who I would much rather never see again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga’s smile dimmed, her eyes losing their mirth for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had not meant any of them, though I still don’t understand why Odin-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell the All-Father.” Loki cut her off, and when Frigga looked at him in shock he scoffed. “What would be the point? He had readily thought me completely and wholly capable of doing everything, absolutely everything that transpired on Earth. Thor, who attempted on multiple occasions to appeal to my better nature, who supposedly knows me better than anyone, turned a blind eye to it all. And at least here I’m safe. For now, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga opened her mouth, but then closed it, seeming to think better of the words she had been about to speak whatever had crossed her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She said with a smile so like Loki’s own that it made him ache with the desire to still believe he had gotten it from her in every way. “I imagine there’s a soul or two out there who wouldn’t mind a conversation with a kindred spirit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki wrinkled his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who could you possibly speak of?” When Frigga’s mirth did not dim, he added, “What have you seen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never you mind.” Frigga countered, striding to stand just off to the side of him. “I’ll check in on you again when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded once, turning away from her so he would not see her leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, he processed what she had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see any soul, anyone he wanted, with the right spells and the right skills. Loki knew both, she had taught him that, but it required an enhancement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga wouldn’t have suggested the spell without knowing there was a way for Loki to cast it, so he allowed his eyes to scan the table she had hovered around while she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell on the ornament, a strange thing that he hadn’t paid any mind to the whole time he’d been locked away. Loki crossed the room and snatched it up, turning it over in his hands. Faintly, he could see ruins either etched or engraved on the surface of the strange shape. Nothing anyone without extensive magic knowledge would notice, and even then they would seem random or perhaps placed only for ornamental purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could send his projection out further than Asgard, see anyone he wanted. He just needed to think of someone to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selvig had a fantastic mind, for a mortal anyway. But Loki could see that the stone was going to affect him more than anyone else. Barton had been too much of a soldier, too quick to follow orders. Not precisely the company Loki would want to keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark, though, had been amusing. And, from what Loki could gather, an intellectual. Easily one of the brightest minds on Midgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why was he thinking of mortals? Sure there had to be someone somewhere he could drop in on. The princess of Alfheim? His relatives on Vanaheim? But, of course, they were closest in all the realms to Asgard. And while the Bifrost was still in disrepair, it wouldn’t be forever. Once it was operational again, diplomats would be sent out, and word would get back to Odin that Loki had been to visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortals it was, then, much to his distaste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off to see Stark, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Loki focused on the man, allowing the relic in his hand to strengthen his projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was fully formed he found himself in an unfamiliar place, not the tower like he had expected. Through a large set of windows, Loki could see a vast body of water and not much else. It was dark, the dead of night wherever he was, but he thought he would have seen….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snore cut him off, and Loki whirled around to find Stark sprawled haphazardly on a sofa. There was a device resting screen down on his chest, and hovering nearby was a full suit of his red and gold armor. It seemed to stare at him, and Loki tilted his head, wondering if there was someone inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting an image of your being here but I’m not picking up anything on my scanners.” A disembodied voice said quietly, causing Loki to look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here.” He replied, deciding to focus on the ceiling. “I’m about as real as you are in this instance.” He looked to Stark, “I’m not even sure if I can wake him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ask you don’t.” The voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the first time he’s slept in three days.” The voice replied in a kindly way that reminded Loki of his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is that to me?” Loki asked, though his heart wasn’t really in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he retreated away from Stark though didn’t fully return to himself. Instead, he hovered somewhere in space, looking at the stars. It was rather peaceful, and he would have to remember to do this again, but he had wanted conversation. He wanted interaction. The voice in Stark’s home may have been amusing if it hadn’t been so on guard, but it still wasn’t company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inspiration struck, and Loki directed his projection to one other mortal that may be of some amusement to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jane</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something unsettling that stirred Jane from her doze. She hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fall asleep. It was happened sometime between combing through possible findings to research, and the occasional weeping moment. One moment she was quietly lamenting to herself how all of her research was lost to her, the next exhaustion had overcome her, and she drifted off on her sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awareness came back to her before her eyes opened. Darcy had put a throw over her and had moved her work. Or, at least, Jane hoped she moved her work and she wasn’t about to open her eyes and find everything on the floor. That is, of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> she opened her eyes. She didn’t want to but there was that niggling feeling of being watched. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, her heart was starting to pound. It could be the remnants of a bad dream, or it could be something real like a SHIELD agent staring at her through the windows. Or maybe something more sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she cracked her eyes open, just a little at a time. There was a soft light coming from the screen of her laptop, left open on the coffee table. Her papers and notebook were placed in a neat stack beside it, ensuring everything was as it should be. The sky glimpsed the windows of the lab was still dark, though the moon must have bright for the dessert scenery was somewhat visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane sat up, her neck protesting at the awful angle she’d succumbed to sleep in, her back giving its two-cents as well, and she rubbed both of them as she looked around the make-shift living room and workspace. That feeling of being watched was still strong, but she didn’t see anyone or anything outside. Getting up, the blanket falling off of her into a pool on the floor, she carefully stepped over it. Her heart was pounding ever faster, the sense of danger growing as she uneasily glanced at the doors near the kitchen. No one was there, and the town beyond wasn’t awake except for the dinner in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coffee, that’s what she needed. Coffee to ease her nerves, wake her up and wash away what </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have been the lingering feelings from a nightmare she didn’t remember having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane headed to the kitchen, going through the motions, all while looking out the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was there, she knew there was no one there, there couldn’t be. And yet….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting the coffee started, she shifted slowly, casually, toward the doors. She noted as she got closer that the lock was still in place, and that the security alarm was still active. Any touch of the door would have triggered the alarm, same as the windows. No one could be inside, no one but her and Darcy. Paranoid, she was just being extremely paranoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Jane turned around and nearly screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Jane Foster,” Loki’s voice purred, and she backed up a step as he loomed before her. “I’ve been wanting to properly meet you for a long while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Properly meet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been in Tromsø. She had seen him in the reflection of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself as she tried to understand what was happening. Why he was there, why he was coming for her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He knows about you, and you’re in great danger.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik had said that to her when she and Darcy had gone to see him in New York when they got back from Norway. The Doctor’s had said that he had suffered some sort of brain damage, that he had endured a rather severe blow to the head that caused some of his faculties to slip away. And she had believed them because Loki had been arrested, and he had been returned to Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he was here, in her lab’s kitchen, smiling at her as though he were extremely amused. It also reminded her of a cat about to pounce a mouse or unsuspecting bird, and she became very aware of how far from everything she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki advanced on her with every step she took back while trying to put space between them. Her back eventually hit the counter, and once it had Jane shifted against it, inching her way away from him. Her hand felt around behind her, questing for something, anything, that she could use to defend herself. Not that she really thought she had much of a chance against a being believed to be a god, but she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t invade her space as much as she thought he would, he didn’t advance as close as she might have expected, but he still had her pinned with his gaze. Not as cold or cruel as she’d seen on the news, but still something predatory. He was danger, her mind supplied, and he’d done some really, truly, awful things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head to the side, appearing amused. “What? Have nothing to say? No threats of calling Thor to save you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something shorted in Jane, and she felt her features shift from wide-eyed terror to bitter confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She half snapped, hand still searching behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come now. Give a shout. See if he comes running to rescue you.” He asked with seeming delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand came into contact, first with something hot, then with a plastic handle. She knew what it was, and while it wasn’t much -and she wouldn’t get far even at a sprint- it was a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need Thor to save me,” Jane said with more bravado than she should have when facing a man who tried to invade Earth. She then whipped the coffee pot out from beneath the percolator and flung it toward Loki with impressive precision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of surprise on his face before he laughed as the coffee pot, liquid and all, passed through him to smash on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passed. Through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane stood, eyes wide, as the image of Loki faded from view, his laughter fading shortly after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, what the hell!?” Darcy asked, tearing out of the short corridor to the main area. From the look on her face, and where she’d been staring, it was obvious she’d seen what Jane had. “Do we need to, like, call someone or something? Was there something a little extra in those brownies we had? Did we even see the same thing? Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jane didn’t reply. She stood, regaining her composure, trying to comprehend what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was real, she had Darcy to back that part up. Loki of Asgard had somehow come into her home as a projection of some kind. He had spoken to her, interacted with her in real-time, which meant there had to be some connection to the real Loki. Because this couldn’t be the real Loki, could it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane!” Darcy repeated, her frantic voice coming out more like a shout and snapping Jane back into focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go to the dinner for coffee.” She replied automatically, her body moving to collect her coat and keys without any conscious effort on her part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane knew she should be terrified, and yet her mind was trying to understand how he was there, in her home, and yet not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to go sit down he was still laughing hard enough. The relic had slipped from his fingers in his mirth, falling to the floor of his cell by his feet and causing his projection to snap back. And still, despite the sting of the sudden return, he couldn’t help the breathless laughter that gripped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hadn’t known what to expect when he arrived. For a moment, he had been disappointed that she was asleep as well but she stirred within seconds of his arrival. Then he watched her cautiously move about, her instincts clearly picking up on him being present. So he had stayed out of her line of sight, seeing her go about what appeared to be a waking ritual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wide-eyed fear when she turned around, coming face to face to him with a gasp, was too good not to latch on to. He couldn’t resist following her with every step back she took, watching her retreat back against the counter. Nor could he help taunting her just a little bit, especially given how much everyone was so concerned with keeping her safe and presumably ignorant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the mention of Thor’s name hadn’t left a trembling mess, a pleading damsel begging for harm not to become her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need Thor to save me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were surprising enough, but then she had flung the carafe at him. The tingle of it passing through his projection had shocked him, the expectation of her attempting to fend him off in any way having been so low that his reaction was visceral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he had a hard time pulling himself together as he collapsed in his chair, the fierceness in Jane’s expression morphing into surprise and confusion replaying in his mind on a loop. Oh, but she had fire. The only one of Thor’s countless other dalliances that had the same spirit was Sif. All the others had been simpering fools who fawned over his handsome features and burly physique. Humans were such simple creatures that he truly thought Jane would have behaved accordingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to recall the limited view of her he had through the destroyer while he was king, but she had been background noise.  Someone running to comfort Thor before the hammer revived him. He’d paid her no mind, more concerned with trying to enact his plan before Thor’s inevitable return to Asgard. How he wished he had now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a blurred memory of a brunette with Jane in that facility they had tucked her away in while Loki had carried out Thanos’ will. It was from the second time Loki had gone to see her, just before the final battle had begun. He wasn’t sure why he had felt the need to visit Jane Foster a second time, but he did. He’d kept to the shadows this time, just observing. She and the brunette were discussing their work, Thor being brought up in a roundabout way as if they were avoiding saying his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time, there was talk of Jane hitting someone with her vehicle twice, though Loki hadn’t given the comment much consideration. He was barely lucid, and he couldn’t explain why he had decided to stop in on her let alone what was going on. There had simply been peace, a moment when his mind was more his own even if not completely. Now looking back he wished he had been more aware so he could have asked for clarification as to whether or not she had hit Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he still could? After all, now he knew he could go as far as Midgard with the relic’s aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not now, perhaps not even this day. Now that the initial mirth and touch of adrenaline had left his system, Loki had realized he was absolutely drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising from the chair, he moved to his bed and fell upon it hard enough to bounce. With a sigh, Loki tucked a hand behind his head and allowed his eyes to drift shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jane</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The events of the early morning hadn’t fully computed to Jane until sometime around noon. Before that, everything she had done was on autopilot. Jane was aware that she had driven to the diner, ordered coffee and breakfast to go from Izzie, and had brought it back. She had eaten at the table, listening to Darcy talk but not retaining anything that was said. Jane had been aware that she collected her laptop and papers and brought them to said same table where she had her second cup of diner coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while avoiding looking over the various findings she could be researching further, as well as searching the internet for a replacement carafe, she would glance or stare at the spot in the kitchen where Loki had stood the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was aware that Darcy had noted her constant lingering looks, and that she was probably freaking her intern out just a bit, but she couldn’t help it. Her mind just kept wondering how he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d appeared solid, yet the coffee pot had gone through him. He was able to cage her, yet that may have been simply a product of Jane’s fear and his movements, not an actual ability. How could he possibly…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phase meter!” Jane exclaimed, shooting up from her seat and making for her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy made a little yelp noise, nearly falling off the couch and fumbling her phone to the point of dropping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Jane.” She said with the breathless harshness of one who would claim a near-heat attack. “A little warning next time. Slower movements, quieter voice, something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jane said, not really meaning it as she plucked up the meter and turned it on, returning to the spot where he had been standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any sort of reading would have been a long shot, he’d been gone a while, but she thought she would at least see if there was anything residual. Her radiation detectors were in the van, she would have to go out to get them later, but this was a start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A start which apparently wasn’t going to get any theories off the ground as the meter did absolutely nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s dead?” Darcy asked curiously, and Jane gaped at her. Darcy shrugged. “The coffee pot went right through him. I mean, it would make the most sense. A ghost, right? Though why he’s haunting you is a mystery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s a ghost, Darcy,” Jane said, half huffing as she turned off the meter and set it down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how else do you explain it?” Darcy sassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Jane admitted. “Some sort of long-range hologram? A hallucination?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we both saw and heard?” Darcy countered, and Jane rolled her eyes. She was already aware that theory was stupid, but it was a possibility. “What… what was he doing? Did he, like, have a knife or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane frowned. “No, he was just… standing there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure it was him? I mean, he sounded like the guy from the Germany clip, but he wasn’t wearing the you know,” Darcy raised her hands to her head, resting them on top and curling her index fingers to point behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Loki,” Jane said with confidence. “I looked right at him, right in the eye and….” She trailed off with a frown, realizing there had been something off about the man she saw the night before. Maybe it was the lack of a helmet. Maybe it was the fact that he had appeared rather casual compared to how he appeared on the news, and even in comparison to how Thor looked after the return of his hammer over a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, deciding it wasn’t worth looking into right now. She would get some equipment out of her van and have it ready in case the phenomenon happened again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have a meeting!<br/>Thank you to everyone who's giving this fic a chance, I love seeing the love it's getting.<br/>This upcoming week is a bit hectic in the beginning but I'll try and post the next chapter by the weekend.<br/>until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will hope for something as sweet as pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d fallen. Down, down, down, for longer than he hoped, longer than he could imagine. Somehow, he’d found a pathway, or perhaps the pathway found him. He had wanted to die among the stars, to be free of all he’d learned, all he’d done to try and erase his the truth of what he was. To go on to Valhalla, if he were so lucky. He just wanted to return to a time when he was simply Loki, prince of Asgard. Before coronations for ill-prepared brothers, before a journey to Jotunheim where he stumbled across a few stray soldiers who wanted to win Laufey’s favor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before it all went so horribly, terribly wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything went black, but then he woke again in a strange world, and for a moment he had thought himself in Hel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hel would have been better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki’s mind was invaded, torn through, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening. He begged and pleaded to be killed, to have his misery end. But he was strong, apparently. Strong enough that he could still act mostly independent from the effects of the mind stone. He was still fully organic, no part of him had been pieced together. And he wasn’t loved. Not by the other, not by… he wasn’t loved by anyone so if something should happen to him, it wouldn’t be a waste. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How his mind was twisted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How he longed to say or do anything that would get him out of this-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki woke with a start, gasping, eyes frantically darting around his cell. His heart raced as he searched all the corners of his cell, trying to remind himself it was all a memory turned dream. He was back in Asgard, just a prisoner. He wasn’t having his mind picked apart, nor having the truths twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up on the bed, he looked around the room, seeing into the other cells that his fellow inmates were asleep, that the lights were dimmed still. Loki got to his feet, moving to the table, pouring himself some water, and gulping it back. He then added some to his basin, splashing it on his face. He bowed over the table, letting the droplets drip back into the marble base while he tried not to think of what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard not to recall the months he’d been in agony, magic cuffs dampening his abilities so he couldn’t escape. His mind invaded, his memories of recent events extracted and bastardized until he could only see the bad in all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of power from being on the throne, the words from Odin in his youth echoing powerful with an undercurrent of rage, and Loki had gladly gone off to Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And slowly, despite the mind stone’s constant presence, he grew more aware of himself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving off, Loki prowled the edges of his cell. When that didn’t work he closed his eyes and sent himself out to the top of the highest mountain in Asgard and screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birds took off into flight, startled but the sudden voice of something they likely hadn’t noticed. In the distance, Loki could see the city had been dark, the castle mostly as well, hardly a soul awake to have heard him. He could go among the buildings, walk the streets, see the realm in which he grew up in once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he collapsed on the ground, allowing the tingle of stone passing through his projection to remind him he wasn’t substantial out there. He would never have freedom, and he deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a monster in so many ways. He belonged in a cage, for he apparently had no idea just how much damage and destruction he was capable of causing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So back to his cage he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there he stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a day or two, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had expected Loki to show up again the next day, and when he didn’t turn up Jane found herself mildly disappointed. As she did the following day. By day four, she began to wonder if maybe the whole thing had been in her head. Never mind the whole broken coffee pot or Darcy having heard him as well. Jane had doubted that she somehow scared him off, so perhaps it was some sort of hologram, after all, a small little torment somehow linked to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pondering if there was a way to sort of invoking him when her cell phone rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the screen, she noted the Unknown caller and number and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” She answered, and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, is this Doctor Jane Foster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cringed. “Yes,” She said as politely as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is James from the Daily Bugle in New York. I was wondering if you had time to answer a few-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to tell you anything,” Jane interrupted the near dozenth reporter in the last few days. “For one, Erik Selvig is a colleague and a friend who is going through a tough time recovering from a life-changing ordeal. For another, SHIELD-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can keep you an anonymous source,” James quickly cut in, sounding so hopeful and desperate. “Your name would be kept entirely out of anything-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, except you’re asking me to give you information on the Battle of New York, right? And how the aliens appeared in the city? Yeah, there are only theoretically two, possibly three people who have any idea how that portal worked. One of them is currently recovering from being very up close to the whole thing, and anyone aside from me would work for the government. They aren’t going to tell you anything, so regardless of how ‘anonymous’ you try to make me, it will be pretty easy to figure out who told you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was quiet on his end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you or any other news thing anything else. I’m blocking this number after I end the call.” Jane stated plainly before lowering the phone and hitting the red button. And then, as she promised, she blocked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have loved to know how word got around that she would have any knowledge of what had happened. While the attention was a little flattering the first three times, and she had been much more apologetic about not sharing, she soon came to realize it had nothing to do with her experience or knowledge, but merely for her connection to Erik and that was it. A likely sane source to feed their need to draw out the nitty-gritty of everything that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another one?” Darcy asked as she walked into the main living area from the bedrooms in the back. “You should just give them, like, the most insane answer you could possibly think of. That’ll shut them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and ruin my name when it gets out.” Jane countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an anonymous source,” Darcy shrugged. “They try and say it was you who said it they ruin their reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane couldn’t argue with her there and shrugged a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then took in Darcy’s outfit, seeing her in something a little nicer than she wore around the lab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to?” She asked her friend, perhaps a little jealous of how well Darcy managed to pull off the red lipstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the pub,” Darcy replied with a grin. “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you. Last time I went with you Patrick spent the whole time hitting on me. And complaining about Erik head butting him? After… you know. Thor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Darcy said, eyeing Jane a little suspiciously. “And, uh, how are you doing with that? It’s been about a month since the whole thing went down. You, uh… alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked, deciding now would be an excellent time to suddenly become very invested with something on her laptop. She woke the device, the screen revealing her last Google image search. And, of course, the picture enlarged being one snapped by a bystander in Central Park, the focus on Thor and Loki both holding on to a capsule with something blue and glowing inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy arched her brows and smirked as she glanced between Jane and the picture. “No reason,” She said in a way that made it clear there were likely lots of reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I have data from a few researchers in New York who had offered to share it with me, especially considering my studies regarding wormholes. There were some fascinating wavelengths and background mi-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m off the clock, boss lady. You can tell me aaalllll about it tomorrow.” Darcy said, surprising Jane with a one-armed hug. Jane reciprocated by putting her hand on Darcy’s arm, leaning her head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t drink too much,” Jane said with a smirk that only grew as Darcy gave a little cackle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” She said like she didn’t mean it then sauntered to and out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane watched Darcy through the windows as the smaller brunette got in her car which she would have to leave at the pub later, and took off down the right just as the last of the sun was falling below the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>attempt to try and be more sociable with the village. After what had happened in the village with Thor and his friends, despite Damage Control promptly cleaning up everything and repairing all the damages there were still quite a few that blamed her for what happened. If she were honest with herself, except for a late-night trip to the dinner, she had avoided going into town since returning after everything that happened. Jane was certain people had recognized Thor on the news, and she had no doubt that seeing him had only served to remind them who had housed the god of Thunder and what followed him to their tiny town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane minimized the web browser, clicking through the files and folders until she found the picture from about a year before, the etching in the sand that had been left behind when Thor returned to Asgard. It hadn’t occurred to her that maybe there was a similar etching in New York, or even where ever Thor had arrived when he came to join the Avengers in the battle against his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reliving fond memories?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s voice was right at her ear, startling her enough to make her gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second she had her wits about her, she reached for the nearest scanner and flicked it on, turning her chair and pointed it at whatever he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced down at it and laughed. “Do you really think a weapon will work against me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a weapon,” Jane snapped back. “I’m collecting data.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Loki asked with a tilt of his head, his face twisted in condescending amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane glanced at her scanner and noticed it wasn’t picking up anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to,” she said as she reached for another instrument and flipped it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why are you doing that?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can understand how you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re small mind couldn’t begin to comprehend my being present. It would take you longer than you have to live in order to figure it all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A statement. Mortal lives are so… fleeting.” Loki said as if it were pitiful and disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jane said. “Sure we’re nothing to you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re barely more than a heartbeat,” Loki replied in a very matter of fact way. A simple truth as he knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked at her Geiger counter and found the readings were only a little higher than normal. Nothing dangerous, and if she moved it away from Loki they started to drop a bit, but it was something to note anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humor me,” Jane stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Loki asked, and Jane met his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humor me,” She repeated. “Thor once said you all treat magic and science like it’s the same thing. I understand science, but I don’t understand this so it must be magic. But how? Are you merely a different sort of molecular structure? A wavelength?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed, more amused than wicked sounding though Jane had noted a little hint of disdain to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Thor told you so it must be accurate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying it’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki scowled. “I’m saying that oaf could hardly teach a dog to heel, let alone impart any useful information regarding things he barely paid attention to when we were being tutored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t like him, do you?” Jane countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my reasons,” Loki countered, his voice taking on a rather threatening lilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane narrowed her eyes at him, but instead of poking at that point, she set down the Geiger counter and snatched up a third scanner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed, “Trying to rid yourself of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you aren’t exactly welcome,” She countered as she adjusted the settings to pick up on the smallest traces of particles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>willed him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome or not, I’m here.” He countered, sounding amused. “I will stay here, and I will be a fly in your ear, a shadow you can’t help spot in the corner of your eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do anything, you’re not real,” She retorted, setting down the scanner and letting it do its thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am real, Jane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll give you that. You’re real as in you are or were a real being in the universe. But you’re not real as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know what you are, how you’re here, but I do know….” She trailed off, reaching behind her on the desk and picking up Darcy’s iPod, and showing it to him. When his face scrunched up, she unwound the earbuds and popped them in her ear with a smile. She then showed him the screen and hit play.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned in, reading the song title on the screen, and Jane nearly found it sort of adorable when the man who brought destruction and devastation down on New York scrunched his nose in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that meant to be a statement?” Loki had said as he straightened, hands behind his back, but Jane didn’t hear him. She only knew he said what he had because he was close enough for her to read his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, can’t hear you,” She gestured to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He stated again, and she frowned, shaking her head. He scoffed, or his body moved as if he did, and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. His lips moved, but facing away from her even a little meant she couldn’t be sure what he had said. Maybe something about being childish. When it got no response, he glanced at her, and his mouth moved again. Maybe he said something about serious? Was she serious? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came closer, clearly saying her name, but she reached behind her and grabbed a stack of random papers to pretend to pay attention to instead of him. He leaned into her space again, his voice just coming over the music as he clearly yelled her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jane crossed her legs, her knee passing through a part of his anatomy that would have likely been unpleasant if he had been solid. It had the oddest sensation of being cooler than the rest of the room, like how people claim passing through a ghost felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, his eyes still widened comically wide, and he seemed to lose his breath a bit, glancing down at the space between them then up at Jane with a slight tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked up at him, meeting his eye and smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored that her heart was pounding, a primal part of her brain acknowledging that he was dangerous, or would have been if he had any ability to affect the things around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How I wish it had been you instead of Selvig,” He said, too close and too clearly for her to have mistaken the words for anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, he vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that a threat? Or a legitimate if not twisted compliment? A part of Jane’s ego couldn’t help but feel that at least one person was acknowledging that without her Erik wouldn’t have had anything. The primal part of her brain reminded her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he could do incredibly awful things to her, and that he might have if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been her there that day instead of Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he had sent that thing to decimate the town a couple of years back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her mind whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he sent it after Thor and his friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Did it matter? Maybe not to him, and maybe it wouldn’t have to Thor if he hadn’t been essentially human himself. It did to her, it did to the people here, but looking at it with a wider lens….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What in the hell was she thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ripping the earbuds from her ears, Jane moved quickly to connect the various scanners to her laptop and upload every single reading just in case there was something there that could explain how he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days after his visit to Jane, Loki felt someone staring at him, which really wasn’t new. Prisoners in other cells frequently bore their gazes into him since he was allowed luxuries. It’s partly why he enjoyed sitting on the floor in the corner of his cell: to irritate the other prisoners by having a comfortable place to sit and choosing not to use it. Yet Loki knew that this wasn’t the normal stare he would receive. So, once he finished and turned the page, he looked to the side to discover who was trying so persistently to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fandral,” He greeted the warrior who appeared outside the cell alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Fandral said with a bow of his head. He glanced around nervously, seeming lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” Loki asked. “Silver tongue turned to lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral huffed, his lips curling into a grin. “I suppose it has,” he replied. “I came here to speak with you, and found upon my arrival I had no words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are my crimes so heinous to you?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say yes, but the reality of it is… I would have to condemn the All-father of the same.  Though Earth is rather more advanced than the last time we had visited, we know he conquered some of the realms when they were in weaker states. As it stands, I’ve sat through countless councils pertaining to how we are to visit the other eight realms and ensure they are returned to a peaceful, and admittedly Asgardian rule. I don’t feel it treason to say the truth, though one must be careful with how one speaks. These days especially.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head, glancing away as he processed this information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that must be true.” He looked again to Frandral, “I had not seen you since I myself was king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were forbidden to see you,” Fandral replied plainly. “We were not to accompany Thor to Earth to retrieve you, nor we to speak to you. I’m not even sure if I should be here now, but since your sentence has been given… I genuinely can’t see how it would be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might convince you to let me out of here,” Loki smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral rolled his eyes, “You can be quite persuasive when you wish to be, Loki, but not that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smirk morphed to a smile before it became thoughtful. “I still don’t quite understand why you’ve come to see me. You’re Thor’s friend, not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think I was your friend just as much.” Fandral countered. “Which, I suppose, is why I can’t understand why you did what you had at Thor’s coronation. Sif will claim jealousy, but I personally don’t see it. Hogun that you were always one for dark magics, and I suppose that’s true but… well it doesn’t explain much, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought the events that followed would be the obvious reason.” Loki countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you brought the Jotun’s here, didn’t you?” Fandral asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this an interrogation?” Loki countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Fandral shook his head. “No, what point would there be? I merely wish to understand. I loved you as my friend for hundreds of years, and you do - or did - love Thor. It doesn’t reconcile for you to betray him, or us, as you had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shifted, sitting straighter against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor… would have led the realms into war far greater than any I could and have started. He was brash and boorish and easily offended. He thought far too highly of himself, and I suppose it was to be expected. The eldest, and apparently the true blood heir, he got all the glory. He could do no wrong. Loved by all, worshiped by many. He cared not for any consequence so long as the action gave him a sense of satisfaction. I had only wanted to show Odin, and all of you, the Thor no one wanted to see. And his decision to storm Jotunheim had set in motion… everything. And still, he goes to Earth for three days and he’s suddenly a better man. One once more deemed worthy. And I? I learn my entire life was a lie, and discover that only Thor can be foolhardy and get away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral nodded thoughtfully, and perhaps even sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki replied immediately. “Of preventing Thor’s coronation, I regret nothing. The things I wish I could change were based on decisions I had made after our return from Jotunheim.” He held Fandral’s eye. “Did my answer satisfy you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t here for satisfaction,” Fandral replied, “Merely to understand. I think I do.” He bowed, perhaps mockingly, but it was deference that Loki hadn’t expected. With a smile, Fandral left Loki alone with only his book for company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The visit from Fandral had had Loki’s mind spinning. He’d been tempted to imagine any number of scenarios where he could play out the ways things might have gone if he had been a little bit more in control of his reactions. Or, perhaps, if he had never been touched by the Jotun at all, and therefore the path he took would never be presented to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there lie the way to madness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed a distraction, so he plucked up the relic, sat in his chair, closed his eyes, and sent himself to Midgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an immediate mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music, if that’s what it could possibly be called, was loud and atrocious. Loki tightened his jaw against the assault, looking about the room he was in, finding it appeared to be some sort of smithy. There was metal, sparks, and hunched over a red and gold arm at a table was the mortal he’d sought out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” That disembodied voice from before said, and Loki looked about to see if he could spot where it was coming from as the awful racket dimmed in volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark stopped what he was doing, tilting his head. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an unexpected visitor.” The voice replied cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them I’m busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s already inside your workshop, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For god sake, Rhodey,” Stark slammed down the tool in his hand, turned abruptly while pushing his goggles off his face, and whirled to face Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in Stark tensed, and for a beat too long to be healthy it appeared he’d stopped breathing. For a second, Loki thought maybe he somehow put the mortal into cardiac arrest. Then Stark’s eye twitched slightly before he let out a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.” He stated the obvious, and Loki gave him a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still looking more vampire goth than before, too. That’s nice.” Stark said, sitting back down and leaning backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still?” Loki countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you came here before, didn’t you? Not long after New York? JARVIS had you on the CCT, popping in one night, chatting him up a bit, then leaving. No other indication you were there, no life forms of any kind aside from me, and yet there you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned. This wasn’t what he expected when he popped in. He expected a reaction more like Jane’s: panic at first, surprise, anger maybe. Not this cool facade presented to him. But then, Stark hadn’t been anything less than calm and patient whenever they encountered one another, had he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was.” He replied, studying Stark who stared back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Stark eventually asked. “Did they pardon you on Asgard or something? You throw a tantrum? Claim Thor didn’t play nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s hands balled into fists, and his jaw tightened. “I did nothing of the sort.” He retorted. “The All-father made it perfectly clear that anything I would have had to say on the matter would be ignored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a recording?” Stark asked, tone still casual as if Loki hadn’t just half-snapped at him. “Some sort of countermeasure you put in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m quite real. Why is it you mortals seem to have a hard time understanding that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you can’t be here and on Asgard at the same time. Not unless this is some sort of strange, intergalactic form of Skype.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what?” Loki’s face curled into confusion, and he was suddenly wishing he’d paid Jane a visit instead. He pinched the bridge of his nose, glancing around the room and noting a few more iron suits than he would have expected. He then looked back to Stark who had crossed his arms and tilted his head, brow furrowed while a smirk played on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not physically here,” Loki said in way of explanation. “I’m a projection of myself. Physically I’m in my cell on Asgard, where Odin placed me after a mockery of a trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, kinda understand that bit,” Stark said before pointing at Loki. “You’re different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being jailed would have the effect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, there’s something more to it.” Stark tapped a finger against his lips. "Can’t put my finger on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes at Stark but then turned away, looking at the contents of the workbench, noting that the glove Stark had been working on likely wasn’t one in disrepair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I was someone else,” He said, his hand making to touch the glove only to remember as his fingers skimmed that he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhody,” Stark replied as if that was clarifying enough. “Ever since… well, I don’t know how much of the battle you saw after our little tete a tete in the penthouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Loki replied, “Until the rage monster and I had a… disagreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Stark laughed a moment, his eyes glinting with glee. Loki suspected that he had some sort of surveillance that allowed Stark to witness the Hulk’s handling of him. A moment later, Stark sobered. “We already had you and your army of drones to handle. Actually, at this point you were about a foot deep in a concrete floor, so really we just had your army of uglies to get through. Anyway,” Stark swallowed, his hand beginning to jiggle the tool in his hand. “Someone thought the best solution would be to nuke the city. Fury called me, told me what was on the way. Had to get rid of it so I grabbed on and steered it upward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s heart skipped a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upward?” He repeated, aware his tone was probably a hint too hopeful and curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark’s eyes narrowed infinitesimally, barely noticeable to someone who didn’t scrutinize people in the same sort of way. “Yeah,” he said casually. “Through the little wormhole, you opened above my tower and right into space. Aimed it for the great big ship floating there. I let go, obviously, managed to come back before the wormhole closed. And I blacked out, I’m man enough to admit that, but I do know I lasted long enough to see it and all those little ships nearby go up in flames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, made to grab on to the counter only to be grounded by his hand going through it instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Other would be dead. It would likely be too much to hope that Thanos was gone as well, but at least his greatest tormentor was currently rotting in Hel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki met Stark’s eye again, and there was something knowing in those brown irises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhody, Pepper, Happy, they’re all worried about me,” he carried on, “They all seem to take turns, coming in, checking on me. Rhody and Happy more than Pepper, but they don’t share the bed with me, so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of Rogers? Banner?” Loki asked in spite of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banner’s dealing with his own issues. Rogers… more issues. Frankly, it’s amazing any of us were sane enough to even be considered for the Avengers in the first place. Think you just brought Barton down to our level with your glow stick of destiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to that?” Loki asked suddenly, recalling precisely what was encased within the staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIELD took it, carted it off to somewhere called the Fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded slowly. “I would find out its precise location if I were you,” Loki warned, “and when you do, I would destroy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Stark asked a touch intrigued. “Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki breathed deep through his nose. “Because if your world thought the Chitauri were overwhelming, you’ll find yourselves vastly unprepared for what else lurks in search of such treasures as the tesseract. And I was not the original bearer of the staff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to himself, blinking rapidly as he recentered his consciousness in his cell. His heavily enforced cell, deep in the heart of Asgard, an unknown but surely vast distance from one whom he wished to avoid at all cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the person he could barely bring himself to warn Stark against. And why he said anything at all Loki wasn’t entirely sure. He closed his eyes and sent himself back to the mountain top on Asgard, and simply allowed himself to watch the day pass slowly, trying to clear everything from his mind and not dwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t work as well as he would have hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was plagued with nightmares when he finally succumbed to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to put a "Loki &amp; Tony Stark" tag in there because there will be a friendship between them, but when I attempted to see if there were any matches before publishing I only got stories from the ship tag so I thought it best to leave it off.<br/>FYI, I believe the MCU timeline puts Iron Man 3 after Thor 2, but I think it's the other way around. And since they made a mess of their own timeline, I'm opting to go with Chronological release, so we're going to have Loki sorta... pop into a few scenes that wouldn't affect the overall storyline. <br/>Anywho, until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something there that Jane couldn’t properly record. The data was too vague. Some radiation, not much. Radio waves, but not the sort she would have thought would show up. And the particle data was just an absolute bust. But there was something there when Loki appeared. Something she really couldn’t pin down and wanted to because with an explanation maybe she could either use the data for something in communications or to simply prevent Loki from dropping by unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irony was she needed him to drop by unexpectedly in order to gather more data, and it had already been a week without a word from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other things Jane could be working on, of course, and she had been keeping busy by helping others in the astrophysics community confirming their data. But it wasn’t a big enough mystery for her, wasn’t as tantalizing to prove. It was all so safe, so boring. After Thor, after New York, her theories being proven correct without a shadow of a doubt, she didn’t want to do safe and sane. Boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t show up, and that left her in a bit of a lurch. And because he was playing so heavily on her mind, Jane found herself taking to Google to unearth more of the battle and before than she had dared to before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is exactly why Darcy came home from a day trip out of town to find Jane at her computer shoving spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said he hadn’t come back,” Darcy asked, teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was here eat fucking lunch!” Jane gripped between bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki?” Darcy asked with a lilt of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor!” Jane said, stabbing her spoon toward her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a terribly blurry picture, and it had been capture more around Tony Stark than anything or anyone else. But sitting beside him, shoving shawarma in his mouth was Thor. He didn’t look tired as all the others did, he seemed just fine, pleased as punch, a little lettuce from this food getting caught in his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had time for lunch but no time to check in and see if I was alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have there been tears, or are we bypassing the waterworks and moving right on to food therapy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pissed,” Jane said around the cold, salty-sweet cream in her mouth. “I shouldn’t be, because it was three fucking days and we didn’t really say anything but I mean come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you have a point,” Darcy said, reaching for the pint and gently prying it from Jane’s hand. “But maybe you shouldn’t eat a seven-dollar pint of ice cream in rage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy retreated to the kitchen and Jane huffed at the laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked the enraging picture closed, and moved on through the image search, glaring at the repeated snaps of Thor people had taken. And when she couldn’t find anything more than a few shots of a muzzled Loki in central park, she decided to amend her search to include Germany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A batch of blurred, awkward-angled photos that Jane had already seen a half dozen times since the whole thing happened. She’d seen them all, of Loki in the crowd, of Loki and Captain America, again with Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An angle of the fight Jane hadn’t seen before caught her eye, and she clicked on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the arrested Loki, hands bound in front of him in what looked like barely more than regular cuffs. His hair looked a little shorter, or perhaps it was merely because it was slicked back. Either way, the hair out of his face, the way he was framed unobscured by the pair of Avengers who he had encountered him, gave Jane a clear view of Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked paler, not that he was in anyway sun-kissed like his brother (the thought had Jane curling her lip bitterly). But he looked almost unhealthy like he hadn’t seen the sun at all in a very long time. There was something else, something she couldn’t really put her finger on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he’s supposed to be, like, all wicked and evil and shit. But… he’s kinda hot,” Darcy said as she came up behind Jane. “Like, not in that beefy, lift you up with one arm sorta way Th-er, the other guys were. But I mean… he’s not hard to look at, is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not,” Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your type, I know,” Darcy said in a bored way, and Jane turned to look at her aghast over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a type,” Jane stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s eyebrows shot to her hairline. “Oh? You don’t think? So, like, Don wasn’t as muscley as… you know, but he was also a human. And that guy before, James? He was pretty ripped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I dated guys with muscles, it doesn’t mean I have a type. Expect emotionally unavailable. Or physically unavailable. Just generally unavailable, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy hummed in agreement. “Still,” She said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane narrowed her gaze at the screen. “Look at his eyes,” She said, pointing at them, her finger getting as close to the screen as she could manage without touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy grabbed onto the back of the chair and leaned in. “Yeah, not as murder-filled as I would have thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, look at the color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, rather bright, but… blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I’m missing the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His eyes aren’t blue,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they are, I’m looking right at them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane shook her head, clicking the back button on her browser and bringing up the New York photos again. She enlarged the one from Central Park and stabbed at the screen. “Look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy squinted. “Well… yeah, but that’s just an angle, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not! I’d been looking right at him for ten minutes last week. His eyes aren’t that blue. They aren’t even blue at all, they’re more a grey-green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….” Darcy asked, looking expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all of the pictures of Loki in Germany show him with really blue eyes. All the ones in New York after the battle he’s got grey-green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Darcy said, blinking. “What’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane opened her mouth and paused. “I’m not sure,” she finally said. “But my gut tells me there’s a reason for the difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay, Jane,” Darcy started, grabbing a wheelie stool and bringing it over. She flopped down, then took Jane’s hand in hers. “You need a hobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane snorted, “You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to get out of here sometime this week, and not just to get food or supplies,” Darcy said with as much sternness as she probably could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane merely nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite what Darcy had likely wanted for Jane, she did not go to the pub, nor did she go a few towns over for shopping or merely to get away from the lab and her computer for a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Jane went to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was peaceful, and what’s more, was the books within were more out of date than most of the town would care to admit to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which made it absolutely perfect because ever since Thor and Loki had come to Earth, and did so in a spectacularly public fashion, the top search results for either of them had twisted what Norse legends may have been there before to include the Asgardians she now knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five books deep, and Jane gave the whole thing up as a wash. Sure, there were somethings they clearly got right, like their names and the hammer. But she was pretty sure Thor would have mentioned some of the stranger things she had read about. Like, for instance, having a wolf for a nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe it was a shape-shifting thing, that change of eye color. That could be right, couldn’t it? He changed his eyes. That must be what it was. Had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just in case it wasn’t, maybe the websites she had scoffed at before could tell her something the books couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay back on the bed, tossing the relic in the air, trying to decide who he should go see. On one hand, Stark was much easier to have a rather riveting banter with. On the other, Jane Foster was rather unpredictable in the way she reacted to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she heard the last thing he had said to her before leaving the last time, so he wondered what she might do when he showed up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark had seemed to see something in Loki he hadn’t expected anyone to find, and he felt with the man of iron he may never get the upper hand. But then, he’d never have the upper hand without trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see someone else, anyone else. How was Fury? Especially after Loki had learned the need for what he would assume to be a rather large weapon had been aimed at New York. How much of whatever space he was in would Fury destroy if Loki popped over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin curled his lips as he imagined the one-eyed man making a rather large mess of a small space all because Loki appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what has you so amused?” Frigga asked, and Loki lowered his arm and the relic to rest against his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just picturing a reaction or two to some rather minor mischief,” Loki confessed, swinging his legs to propel himself up into a sitting position. “And how are you, mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Frigga asked with a grin. “I think I’ve selected some interesting titles for you to read, I’ll have the girls send them down within the next day or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> read nearly all the tomes currently in my possession,” Loki confessed, glancing at the pile in the corner of the cell. “It’s that or boredom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only reading or nothing?” Frigga asked, pointedly looking at the relic now in Loki’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at it. “I’ve not… had much cause or reason to… do much else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips. “But you are doing other things? No more grand illusions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as of late,” Loki assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother,” she started, ignoring the snarl Loki gave at the term, “is going to begin his campaign to reunite the realms, bring a collective peace to them all again now that the Bifrost has been fixed. It’s expected to take nearly the whole year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I weep with sorrow that he won’t be here with us,” Loki deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do.” Frigga retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki got to his feet, pacing. “I imagine he looks forward to returning to Midgard. He left something there he seemed rather fond of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor is not to go to Midgard,” Frigga stated. “The All-father has decreed they’re to be left alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki ceased pacing and frowned. He turned to meet Frigga’s gaze and found her entirely serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what purpose?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga shrugged. “I know not the reasoning behind your father’s decision,” She said, pointedly pretending Loki had not denied the relationship plainly. “I see the future for many, but usually not for him. If I had, I would force him to rest when an Odinsleep was forthcoming. And to perhaps not make such important decisions just before doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat of silence, Frigga approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been sleeping well?” She asked, making to cup his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you know the answer to that,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can send down to help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said with a shake of his head, knowing his cheek passed through her hand when he felt the odd coolness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled sadly, then stepped back, fading from view, her head turning at the last moment. Someone had entered the room, and she was probably withdrawing as to not be caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Loki turned and headed to his bed, flopping down and laying back, clutching the relic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely closed his eyes to focus his energy before he was in the brightly lit room facing Jane Foster’s back as she typed furiously on a computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her for a few moments, finding it oddly fascinating by how engrossed she was. And, he realized absently, that despite being so spectacularly advanced in comparison to Midgard, Asgardian scholars still wrote everything by hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of merely finding a portable means to transcribe their findings, they would be brought to the printers for someone else to typeset. How utterly tedious, and yet it had never crossed their minds that it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone gasped to his right, and the sound of something breaking had Loki turning, and the sound of Jane’s typing ceasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette that had assisted Jane in that observatory was staring back at him, wide-eyed, seemingly prepared to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should know I have a taser and I’m not afraid to use it.” She stated clearly, albeit a little shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll pass right through him,” Jane said calmly, and Loki turned to see her appearing rather accepting of him. “His molecular structure won’t allow it.” Her eye widened. “Molecular structure!” She launched off the chair and darted out the door to a rather worn down vehicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows knit together as he watched her fling the door open, then half leaned inside, rummaging. She straightened up a moment later, slamming the door shut before darting back inside while looking at something in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came back inside and thrust the device toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down at the various lines in different colors on a small screen, then glanced up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still trying to wrap your small mind around concepts you can’t possibly understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic is just science we don’t understand yet,” Jane stated as if quoting something she repeated ad nauseam. “And I would like to understand. It’s incredible that you are supposedly on Asgard and yet you’re here. Oh,” Her eyes widened, a spark of joy and excitement brightening them. “There’s something there! Holy shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course there’s something here, you simpleton. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.” Loki narrowed his eyes but couldn’t quite put the snarl behind it he wanted to. It was rather like watching a small child discover something for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but my scanner is actually picking up a reading, something other than the molecules of the air where you are. It’s not reading quite like a human, or something solid, but there’s definitely some sort of energy reading.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes and turned away, looking around the open lab, his gaze moving to the desert outside the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is weird,” The brunette said. “It’s weird, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling we’ll need to get used to this,” Jane said rather blandly, making Loki chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was unwelcome,” He challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t welcome, but I also know that until I know exactly how you’re here, I’ll have no way to stop you from just popping up.” Jane flashed him an insincere grin and returned her gave to her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” The brunette said, getting his attention. She was holding a mobile communication device toward him, grinning, “Say cheese!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Loki glared, then squinted a bright light flashed in his face with a corresponding click. The brunette stayed still a moment, fingers moving rapidly before another one of those clicking noises sounded, and then she was lowering the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, that’s interesting,” she said, shifting over to Jane and showing her the device. “Flash on he’s still there but he’s kinda see-through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… what are you going on about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy took your picture,” Jane said, setting down her scanner and taking the apparent Darcy’s device and showed it to him. “Without the flash, you appear fine. With? You’re like a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Loki frowned, suddenly realizing that he should probably know all this. He was on Earth for a couple of days, he should have had some idea of what the limited technology Midgard had was. He did recall mobile communication, but they hadn’t looked like what was in Jane’s hand. He knew there were methods of surveillance different from those used on Asgard, but he hadn’t thought much into how they were implemented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel very misinformed about your realm,” Loki grumbled quietly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, maybe that’s why you didn’t manage to win,” Jane quipped, meeting his gaze and quirking her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite brave, speaking to me like that.” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do anything,” Jane reiterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not physically, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you invade my mind like you did Erik’s?” She countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not one of my abilities. And if it were-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t here so you wouldn’t be able to affect us anyway. So, you can’t do anything. And, as I demonstrated before, I don’t even have to listen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled. “You are so very full of fire. It’s no wonder Thor became so submissive after only a few days in your presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also hit him with her car,” Darcy said with a pleased grin. “Twice. And probably wouldn’t mind hitting him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane pursed her lips but said nothing, and Loki had to wonder if perhaps he was completely offbeat with where this woman was concerned. Thor had feelings for her, that was easy to discern. A small bit of goading, and he had nearly lost his mind to rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched this small, unassuming mortal as she slowly turned away from him, setting the scanner down on her desk, then turn toward him with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here because of Thor?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He told her bluntly. “He was rather fond of you, enough that he sent a ‘forgive me’ out into the universe before he broke the one thing that would allow him to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane scoffed, “Not the one thing, clearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Loki grinned, drawing out the word, “Is someone a little bitter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane replied in a way that sounded more like a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled in his throat, “Tell me, Jane, did he tell you he would return for you? Promised to whisk you away to Asgard? Make you his queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” This sounded more certain, “nothing like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose at least he didn’t make you a promise he couldn’t keep. You’re probably one of the only in an exceedingly long line of women to whom he didn’t.” Loki stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jane glanced away, Loki snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he didn’t promise you a crown, but he promised something and failed. Oh dear, I must say I was beginning to think you were special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the second I figure out how to Loki proof my home, I’m doing it.” Jane snapped at him, her eyes darkening and narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s nostrils flared as he could barely contain his amusement. “I look forward to seeing your every failed attempt.” He said before pulling himself away in order to collect himself out of her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so spirited. So utterly defiant in such an eye-pleasing form that he could almost see how Thor could fall for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was no longer teaming with mirth, Loki glanced around his cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Books were all that awaited him. He could, perhaps jeer on the other inmates, see if he could incite a brawl or two for his entertainment. It probably wouldn’t be worth the possible aftermath, or even the lecture from his mother should she catch wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Loki closed his eyes and focused his energy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed more difficult this time, likely because he had already used a decent amount harassing the lovely Doctor Foster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feminine voice greeted Loki as he found himself once more in the place that was not the tower but another dwelling belonging to Stark. Loki had found he had manifested near a bar, which he was beginning to realize was a theme. He was facing out toward another room that happened to be down a small set of stairs. The same sitting-room he had manifested in before, the sofa Stark had fallen asleep on still up against a large set of windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the area stood Stark standing off against a tall, blonde woman with a touch of red to her hair. She looked at Stark sternly, hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yes, I get it. It’s been a month-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost two months,” Stark interjected, which the woman looked damn near ready to kill him for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that you should be over whatever you went through, Tony, but I am saying that not sleeping is not healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been sleeping,” He defended calmly. “I got, er, eight hours last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, after how many days without?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was busy, you know how I get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy? On what? The mark nine? Ten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twelve,” Stark replied, and the woman’s jaw dropped. “I wasn’t happy with the speed in which-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, please, I’m begging you. Stop. Okay? Just stop. You have a whole team now to help you, you don’t have to fight the world’s problems on your own. And when you do have to fight them, I’m sure you’re ready for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not,” Loki said easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark merely turned toward him, eyes wide with alertness but his demeanor calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman screamed and flailed about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Oh my god, is that? Oh my god, Tony, do something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what, you said I wasn’t allowed to touch my suits for the next,” he checked his watch, “four hours and forty-seven minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone being punished? Have your playthings taken away from you?” Loki asked, his lip twitching upward as the woman looked between Stark and Loki in fear and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently I need to sleep at least once in a thirty-six-hour period, or I get put in a time out,” Stark replied with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty-six, is that all?” Loki asked as he made his projection, walk toward the couple, hands behind his back. He was sure his feet likely didn’t touch the stairs properly, what with the way both Stark and the woman looked at them oddly, but that was neither here nor there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could go for longer, but Pepper wouldn’t allow it. I’m surprised you’re back,” Stark said bluntly. “I would have thought our conversation in the workshop a couple weeks back would be the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conversation, what conversation?” The woman - Pepper - asked with growing alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably the most intelligent of your kind, and I’m bored. You’re as close to a decent conversation as I’m likely to get from now until the end of your short mortal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except for Jane,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind provided, though he ignored that bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark hummed, lips pursed and brows shooting up in a way to show his surprise at the barely-there compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a minute, stop,” Pepper interjected. “How… why is the guy who destroyed my tower and turned New York into a war zone standing in our living room, and you’re having a civil conversation with him?” Pepper asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because he can’t do anything,” Stark shrugged. “I could walk over to him, wave my hand through his body,” he moved as if to do just that, and Loki sidestepped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask you very kindly not to,” He said, raising his hands as if he could somehow find Stark off physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man just smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, Pep. Bit nosy. What would you have done if I’d been in the shower? Or was just simply naked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned. “What would it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know. Privacy and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes, I forgot your kind’s strange notions of modesty. Nudity is strictly sexual and all that rot. I really can’t understand why you were hardly more than naked Animals a few thousand years ago. My grandfather had accounts of coming to Earth and encountering your kind’s… humble beginnings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, evolution and all that. I frankly don’t care, I’m pretty sure anyone with the internet and a web browser could probably pull up a few dozen pictures of me naked. But I mean what about someone else? Or am I the only one you grace with your presence? Are we not exclusive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is another here on Earth I’ve paid a visit to. I was to see her just before coming here.” Loki responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark put a hand over the glowing piece in his chest, mouth agape as if in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even your favorite?” He asked with mock offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t help the chuckle that let slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark turned serious. “There was something you said last time you were here. Just before you vanished, you said the Chitauri weren’t even the worst thing out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smile fell. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Stark turned to Pepper, pointing at Loki. “There’s more out there, more than what we already faced, and we gotta be ready. Cause I mean, it might not happen now, or in ten years from now, or maybe not even in my lifetime, but we gotta be ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper sighed, “Tony-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find the whereabouts of the staff? If it’s been destroyed?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still working on that,” Stark replied. “There’s something blocking data that I stole from SHIELD while I was on the helicarrier. Turns out even their dirty secrets have secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work harder. The threats I speak of, they’ll be looking for it,” Loki pulled back to himself a beat later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on his feet, walking the perimeter of his cell, wondering what in Hel he was doing. He didn’t care if Thanos found Midgard and ripped it apart looking for the Infinity stone. Though Loki had to wonder why Earth was so important to him. When he began to feel the early pull of the tesseract, calling to him from across space, Loki hadn’t thought much of it. When it had been pulled out of him in the form of a pained scream that the tesseract was calling from Earth, the glee Thanos had was unmistakable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was handed the staff from the Other and was allowed to follow the pull of the space stone light years away from where he was. And then he lost, and not just the battle but also the gift he’d been given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One could suppose at least he hindered the mad titan in his ridiculous plot, but to what end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was the reminder, the reason Loki had been feeding hints where he could. First to Thor as much as he could from within the thrall of the mind stone, and then again to Stark these last few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark, at least, was listening. He heard Loki, and perhaps that would be enough. Midgard had so few advantages, so little that could serve to save them. But what had Stark said? If they could not save the Earth, then they would Avenge it. Pretty words, but Loki could see the truth behind them even with a clouded mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing at one of the transparent barriers, Loki weighed the options of being more forthcoming in the future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're going to start seeing the friendships start to form next chapter!<br/>Thanks to everyone reading and being patient with me while I get these chapters out at what feels like a snail's pace to me. You are all the best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very Jane and Loki Chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were more prisoners flowing in than Loki would have expected. He could see that they were not all of Asgard, though there were still the few that trickled in. It was only ever the Einhejar that brought them down, to which Loki would never admit to being a tad disappointed by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see Thor. He wanted to see the look on his face when Loki shared a tidbit about Jane Foster. How she didn’t miss him, how she didn’t pine for him. How the very name of Thor seemed to incite indifference at best and bitterness at worst. He wanted to see the struggle displayed in the golden boy’s features as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to go see if any of it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, the days ticked by, and there was no Thor to be seen, nor his posse who worshiped Thor above the crown. Above everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki eyed a prisoner who had been there since before his arrival. He was pounding on the barrier, begging for freedom one second and death the next without likely realizing the two were not exclusive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that had been the All-Father’s plan for him, to be so bored that Loki would ask for the ax instead of merely having it swung at him. To go on bended knee and ask for it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki would do everything he could to not give Odin the satisfaction. He had no idea how many if any frost giants had survived his attempt at wiping out the evidence of his own heritage, what any of them would do now that Laufey was gone, but Loki would not allow Odin or Thor the satisfaction of eliminating the heir to the throne of Jotunheim. They had their chance, and they decided to cage him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving away from the barrier, Loki began to head for the relic and stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days, but did he really want to return to Midgard so soon? And to whom? Stark or Jane? To the former, he may find himself divulging just that little bit more regarding Thanos than he wanted. To the latter, well, he wasn’t sure what would happen aside from a near-matched verbal sparing. She might even manage to convince him to teach her something, and he was so bored that there was a chance Jane may win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither would be a bad thing, really, but how would it benefit him?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need to benefit from it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind provided, though it was a voice too juvenile to know the reality of what life was now. From a Loki eager for friends, to share his knowledge and to gain more. Who had known mortals to be stupid, foolish things barely walking on two feet but were creatures who were curious at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re that Loki again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind taunted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So desperate for companionship you’d do anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t entirely true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it wasn’t an avenue he wished to venture down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he knew there was at least one member of his once-family who would be able to give him guidance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned away from the table and sat down in his chair, pictured a specific place with absolute clarity, and sent a double there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he could smell, but even without being able to, he knew the air would smell of musk and heady flowers, a hint of smoke, and fragrant fruit. He knew without feeling he would sense the cool air on his skin as it always seemed to flow into these rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see nothing but the wall he had wanted to face, his back to a pillar he had often hid behind as a small boy. He listened to the gentle music that filled the room and closed his eyes, relishing in its familiarity. For a woman who so embraced change, she had not deviated from her choice of entertainment at all in the last century.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies,” Frigga’s voice rang out through the room, “I find myself in need of some solitude and rest. Come find me again in an hour’s time,” She directed her handmaidens. Loki could hear them shuffling about, their kind farewells given to her as they departed. The doors opened and then closed once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come out now,” Frigga’s tone was laced with amusement, and Loki couldn’t help the chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and stepped out from behind the pillar, a smile stretching as he was greeted with such warmth in his mother’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always seemed to know when I was hiding there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was very attuned to you,” Frigga retorted, “and still am, apparently. So what brings you here?” She asked as she approached him, reaching for but not touching, a gesture of love when she couldn’t physically do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find myself in need of your advice,” Loki stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will gladly give it,” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed, looking around the room to avoid meeting his mother’s gaze. “I have been using the relic. I’ve gone to see some… acquaintances from my time on Midgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this, Frigga raised her eyebrows, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t causing trouble, are you?” She asked pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only mildly, and only for those two that I see while I’m there. Nothing to draw the attention of the All-Father. But one of these acquaintances has inadvertently drawn some information from me which I had not intended to give to anyone. Not even you, though I imagine you know at least a little of it. You had managed to find me before I went to Midgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga hummed in agreement, catching Loki’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This acquaintance, the information you have given. What would happen with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned his projection a bit to one side, then the other. “I’m not sure. Perhaps… he could use this information as one of Earth’s protectors to defend it. If he heeds the advice which I’ve already given him, there’s a chance that he’ll end up doing the universe a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing for you to benefit from?” Frigga asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t benefit from anything but the kindness you dare show me despite the All-Father’s demands. Though I will confess to being rather fond of the idea of meager mortals besting the same foe twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga’s eyes sparkled, her lips curling slightly. “I suppose it will ultimately depend on whether or not you find yourself in need of entertainment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed, turned away, “I hate how much of the truth you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that you would not reveal it to anyone, but there is nothing to be done for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned back toward her, brow furrowing. “You were the one who told Odin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was,” Frigga said, “I was the one who told him our son was alive but lost. That he needed to be brought home. But that was all. I had hoped you would speak up, hoped your brother would see the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would either of them want to? I am not blood to any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Frigga started, but he lifted a hand, begging her to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know the truth. You know I was always on the outside looking in when it came to them, and had it not been for you I would doubt I’d have gotten any form of affection from anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odin loves you. Thor loves you,” Frigga protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you mean loved, as in past tense,” He said bitterly. “The emotion ran dry the moment I learned the truth.” He sighed. “I’m… to return.” He pulled projection back in and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsettled, uncertain of anything, Loki found himself getting to his feet once more and collecting the relic. He gave it a toss, then turned to his bed instead of the chair, laying down and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself in the desert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing about, he spotted Jane by two rather odd-looking vehicles. One looked like something from the Earth’s military, the other like a sad attempt of a capsule on wheels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a small fire pit set up in front of the old, rather rickety-looking chair she was perched on. In the pit, there was the tiniest of fires beginning to blaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearby was a small telescope, something that didn’t seem at all what one who would study the stars would use. She had a book in her hand, not an academic tomb but what looked to be a rather well-used book for entertainment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so engrossed she didn’t seem to notice him, which was actually sort of wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki moved to her side and got down on the ground. He felt the tingle of his projection making contact with the earth beneath him and lamented for a moment that he could not bask in the heat of the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a terrible frost giant in that way, having always been fond of the heat rather more like the snake he enjoyed changing into as a child. Not cold but cold-blooded, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane still didn’t seem to notice him, or she was doing a rather fantastic job of ignoring him. The only sounds aside from her breathing and the gentle rustle from the occasional breeze was the periodic turning of the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all relatively peaceful, and it allowed Loki the chance to think in silence without being in his cell, or at least looking at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he told Stark of the threat, plainly telling him who could have been on the ship he’d destroyed, what lurked in space and would find the way to Earth before Stark was elderly. A mad man who believed he needed to execute half the universe to try and solve the problem of not having enough resources for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst of it all was that Thanos acted so benevolent, as though the ones he spared should feel honored. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span> should feel honored for being spared. That he had been deemed worthy of being kept alive because the Other had noted something about him that could be useful. He suspected Thanos’ daughters were like him but perhaps had been found much younger. Perhaps part of his torture was in an effort to make him wish to be a son of Thanos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they thought they had? Perhaps that’s why Loki had been trusted with the staff containing the mind stone? They believed him to be part of the family, willing to execute anyone who would hinder Thanos and his schemes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was he avoided as much death as possible. Self-defense, casualties of war. True, Mortals were nothing more than mayflies, buzzing about until they expired, but that didn’t mean half of them had to be wiped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No one understood that he was avoiding stepping on as many ants as possible. After all, what’s the point of ruling if there were no subjects? He truly thought mortals would still be so easily swayed, recalling the ease in which they fell to their knees in worship at the strange beings who came from another realm. How they were gods beyond merely being Asgardian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, as gods, they were likely prayed to. He could imagine someone encountering Thanos and praying to Odin to save them, to rid them of the titan before being slaughtered. If Odin </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear, would he bother? The ruler of the nine realms, and would he care to lift a finger to help? Since Midgard was primitive, inferior, utterly useless to those on Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except they weren’t. While it was true that there were a lot of things they were only just discovering, some simplistic things that allowed ease of life - the keyboard, the mobile phone, the bloody internet - were not a thing had on Asgard. Unless you had strong magical abilities, you did not have a way to communicate over long distances. Much of Asgard’s history still remained in tomes, still were fairly inaccessible to those who only had a mere curiosity instead of a driving desire to be an academic. It had all made his infiltration into SHIELD easier, of course, but Loki could also see how it could be used to help protect as well. To relay information to the citizens of New York, to move them to what was determined to be safer grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he could keep the battle from spreading much further than the central area of the island of Manhattan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane Foster’s voice startled him out of his musings, and Loki realized that a significant amount of time had passed. The sky had grown darker, the sun having moved to sit just at the edge of the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Jane and noticed she was frowning in concern, and if the slip of paper in her book was a marker of her place, she had made significant progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask? I hadn’t even realized you knew I was here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “I saw you probably just after you arrived. You sorta stand out,” She gestured to him, and he glanced down to see the plain green tunic and black trousers and slippers he would be wearing in his cell. “I thought,” Jane continued, “that if I ignored you, you might leave me alone. Only you’ve just been sitting there quietly for hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how much data did you gather?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I don’t have my equipment with me, not the sort I would want anyway. Those are all back in the lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A missed opportunity, then,” He said, looking back out over the dessert. “So what are you doing out here, then? Away from your ‘lab,’ as you call it. I don’t really see it anywhere nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a meteor shower expected here tonight. It’s not anything to do with anything; I just really wanted to see it. Darcy… she had no interest in coming out, and that’s actually fine. I love her, but sometimes she can be a bit much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, “That I can understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yeah. She would want to just talk my ear off about everything and nothing. And she’d want the radio going, and she’d eat chips, and that’s all fine, but I just…,” She sighed, looking at the sky, probably at the first signs of planets and stars lighting up the night sky. “It’s been a shit year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki arched a brow, “Oh, I’m certain whatever you’ve gone through pales in comparison-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know that,” Jane said firmly. “But I also don’t really care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head, a smirk growing on his lips in spite of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… yeah, I care. Of course, but I also… selfishly don’t. I’ve had my research commandeered. Hell, it was stolen, really. Twice if you count when SHIELD swooped in the first time. Erik essentially betrayed me by going to or back to SHIELD with what I discovered, using it for them. I haven’t been able to get anything published. Stuck working on proving other people’s research just for some small bit of credibility. And just when I thought that maybe things were looking up, I discovered that the only reason SHIELD wanted to work with me was to keep me hidden away. Then they turn around and tell me I can’t publish any of my papers because everything’s classified now. I’m… lost. And pissed. And I just want to see the stars and not have to think about anything else for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked from her to the sky, noting the dots of light growing in number. “They can be rather therapeutic.” He agreed. “And, I suppose, you hope to see Thor suddenly drop from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” She said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Loki looked at her. Stared, really, until she met her eye,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly?” He repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think he and I are to each other? I would have said friends who kissed once, but I don’t think we are even that. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admittedly, I had thought given his behavior upon his return, the way everyone attempted to keep you hidden from me, that you were his lover.” Loki reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, keeping me hidden worked so well,” Jane retorted with bite, rolling her eyes and huffing, leaning back in the chair. “Would you have killed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki confessed, “I wanted you for bait. But Selvig… I knew he was considered highly intelligent in your realm, but he confessed that even he couldn’t have dreamed the technology you developed. But the… but he was shown the way, the final steps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shook her head, “It’s actually really unfair. Because now I can’t even attempt something similar. I do, I get thrown in jail. If I’m lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I apologize for not invading your mind? For not forcing you to join me?” Loki asked brow wrinkled as he looked up at this strange creature perched in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Maybe? No. No, a sane person would say no. But… would I have remembered? What I learned? What I saw?” She asked him, tucking the well-loved book between her back and the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Selvig?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To a point,” Jane replied. “He hit his head really hard, had a skull fracture. It brought him out of his… whatever, but it also may have caused some permanent damage. He’s become a bit of a recluse, won’t really talk to anyone. Returned to Europe, doesn’t return my calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you would have remembered.” Loki said, then daringly added, “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s eyes widened a fraction, but she said nothing. He thought she would demand answers, have a list of questions, but she remained silent. She turned away from him, looking up at the sky, focusing on them for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between them stretched out, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Which should have made Loki uneasy, the fact he didn’t feel like destroying her experience. But what would be the point? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really hit Thor with your vehicle?” He asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Jane confessed, embarrassment and pride all mixed together. Jane was smiling more than she cringed, though, and while she looked at her hands while she twisted her fingers, Loki could tell Jane wasn’t terribly sorry about what she did. At least she wasn’t now, looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d do it again,” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I so would,” Jane replied immediately, smiling and chuckling nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was contagious. It had to be because Loki was smiling and chuckling as well in spite of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was weird. And wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should not be out in the desert alone with Loki and mildly enjoying his company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, as the sky darkened, as Jane had to feed the fire pit, as she waited for the display she had come out to watch, she found herself actually liking talking to this pop-up nuisance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d been such an arrogant prat,” Loki had been telling her as part of their Thor story exchange. It was oddly companionable, she telling Loki of Thor’s less than stellar behavior his first two days on Earth. Loki shared only a fraction of the ones he could probably tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always Insisting that there was no one braver or mightier than he,” Loki continued, “That he was too quick for anything, and nothing would ever get past him. So, I transformed myself into a snake, something small and harmless, and slithered up to him in the garden where he was playing with Fandral. Of course, Thor spotted me and dropped his sword to roughly snatch me up. And just as he had a handhold on me, I shifted back and… I believe I had said something along the line of ‘gotcha’ or ‘it’s me’ and then I… well, I stabbed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Jane asked, trying not to laugh because it really wasn’t funny. But Loki appeared so amused it was really hard not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a minor thing, really, nothing worse than what he would have gotten from a play sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A play sword would stab you?” Jane blinked. “Seriously? Are there no child safety laws on Asgard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a rather condescending look. “They’re essentially a warrior race. It’s hardly unheard of. It prepares the child for battle. To understand and endure the pain so they may keep fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s horrible!” Jane half-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t tell me children here to do not have play weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, but they’re foam!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes, “Perhaps it’s why you are all so soft. But then, I suppose, given your life expectancy….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, we’re small compared to you gods.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, so, you stabbed your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki cringed. “I stabbed Thor, yes. I believe we were eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight. Eight years old and already attempting murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, nothing worse than he’d have gotten from a play sword, and if I had wanted to murder him, I’d have aimed for something more vital than his arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get in trouble?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mildly,” He confessed. “From Odin only a little. He saw it as my testing Thor and finding him wanting. From our mother… she was extremely cross and forbid me from using magic for a year. I think she was more disappointed that I would use what she taught me to bring harm to Thor than she was with the actual deed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shook her head, smiling to herself though trying not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine,” Loki scoffed, “What horrid thing did you do to your siblings, then? There must be something even if it isn’t mild stabbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mild stabbing,” Jane said, still shaking her head a moment before she stopped, looking to her feet. She didn’t have to tell him this, but….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any siblings,” She smiled sadly at him. “My dad can’t have kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki closed his eyes, looking as though he was preparing to calmly speak to an errant child. “That’s not-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jane cut him off. “God, I’m not an idiot. My mom got knocked up by a one-night stand. She and my dad, they broke up for a bit. Long enough for mom to meet a guy who was on a trip or something, and one thing led another leading to me. She and my dad got back together just after she found out she was going to have me, and he decided I would be his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Loki said in a darkened tone, eyeing her suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane frowned. “Yes, really. They didn’t stay married long, though. Dad got really busy with work when I was about eight. Mom didn’t like that, so they divorced. I didn’t spend a lot of time with him, but he made sure mom and I lived here instead of going back to London, where she was from, so he could see me when he could. When I went to university, mom moved back to England, and Dad was a little more involved. I think that was because he had really wanted me to go into biochemistry like him, but….” Her eyes drifted to the sky, and she could feel the smile grace her lips as she could see all the hundreds of thousands of stars dotting the dark blue canvas before her. “Something else had my love. Dad blamed Erik for telling me all about them when I was younger, when they were still friendly with each other and Erik would be by. When he saw my name on the student list when he guest lectured at Culver, Erik made sure to reconnect. He’s been my mentor since. And that… was way more than you needed to know.” She laughed to stop herself from cringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Jane looked up, she realized that the suspicion Loki had before had morphed into interest at some point during her explanation. They stared at each other for a long time, almost daring one another to be the first to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a shot of light above caught Jane’s attention, and she looked up with a delighted laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s starting,” She said, glancing quickly at Loki to ensure he was looking up as well, then went back to watch the trails of light zipping overhead. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oddly, yes,” Loki replied in wonder. “We have this phenomenon on Asgard, but it’s not quite like this. It puts a new perspective on things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane turned to see him looking at the sky, his eyes a little sad, maybe even hopeful. Unguarded for sure, and she realized that he genuinely hadn’t come to antagonize her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away, giving Loki some privacy. And herself a moment, as well,  to process how she had begun to have sympathy for what many would say was the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a time, he simply disappeared. She didn’t know when he had, only that after a while when Jane went to talk to him, he was no longer there beside her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for reading and continuing to be patient with the update speed. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A meteor shower on Earth shouldn’t have been the deciding factor, yet after watching them with Jane Foster, Loki had decided that he should pay a visit to Stark. He should tell the man what to expect, what was coming, prepare him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still took nearly a week to find the courage within himself to visit the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind that he’d been to see Jane twice since, looking over her shoulder at her computer screen as she brought up all the data she had and was still collecting on him, trying to make sense of her primitive Earth terms and relate them to the way the did things on Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever studied a projection, though. So few people could do them. The information Jane was getting was laughably basic, but it was something no one else had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Loki had known despite his genuine interest in what she was doing, visiting her was merely procrastinating acting on his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’d taken the relic in hand, sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something went through his projection almost as soon as he appeared in what looked to be the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, fuck!” Stark snapped, his breathing erratic, one gauntlet covered hand and one bare moving to his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, watching as Stark bent in half, getting down on one knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS!” He shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, the voice said, “All vital signs read fine, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I startle you?” Loki asked, surprised at the lack of hostility in his own tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Yeah. Sorta, maybe.” Stark said, taking a few more deep breaths. “Was just… working on the suit. Thinking, realizing that there was…. I blacked out, right? But was that from lack of oxygen? From the suit not being space ready? Was it the effort? A heart thing? And I just… spiraled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, considering whether this was an appropriate time to impart such devastating information on Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, this man already faced down aliens to his realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your… JARVIS,” Loki began, gesturing broadly to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an AI,” Stark said as he got to his feet. “Just a rather very intelligent system. JARVIS.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Loki said, meeting Stark’s gave as the man turned to face him. “Does he record everything? Keep a record of what’s being said even if you aren’t able to listen to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you mean like if you start talking Asgardian, am I going to have a record of it even if I can’t understand it? Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I more or less meant if you have another episode like the one you just went through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also yes,” Stark replied, eyes turning sharp, focused. “Why? I should be afraid to ask, but I’m honestly more curious. You’ve been saying some rather interesting things lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stared at the man, feeling his heart distantly pick up speed. His body felt that much more separate from him now, and yet so much more attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spoke of the Chitari, and there being worse,” Loki said, seeing Stark nod. “There is a being out in the Universe who controls them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark must have pressed his tongue to the inside of his mouth, his cheek bulging just ever so slightly. “Not you.” He eventually said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my control over them was merely temporary. I had to have an army.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Stark said, tilting his head back slightly. “So, who’s the real leader, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A madman named Thanos,” Loki replied, every fiber in his being rebelling at the revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does Thanos want?” Stark asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a very specific goal. And it’s to wipe out half of all life in the universe.” Loki glanced away, looking at things around the room without ever seeing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when you said there was worse out there, you meant him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Loki said, still avoiding Stark’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what? He’ll come to Earth and wipe out half the population? And it was easier to have you on the throne to, what? Delegate who gets to live or die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bitter laugh was ripped from Loki then, and he turned to Stark with a skeletal smile. “No,” he said, “I’d have not had a say in that. There was no guarantee that I would have lived through the cull. As it stands, even Thanos himself could fall victim to his own whims. I’m not sure if it would work that way; I assume he would not be immune. And I really don’t think he’d care either way so long as he got what he wished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark frowned in disbelief, and then a smile tried to force its way to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki held Stark’s gaze, “He’s already slaughtered half the life on multiple planets, including those where he found two of his children. He doesn’t have compassion, and if he believes his own death would benefit the universe, then so be it. He watched his own planet suffer from a lack of resources, had proposed such a cull there. And when his planet faded into nothing with its people starving or killing one another for what they could not get themselves, he felt himself proven right. That his way would save more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he’s doing the killing-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s done the job by hand thus far because he’s had no other choice. But his secondary, though more important mission, is to collect the infinity stones and use them together to force his will into being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark blinked. “Whoa, stop, back up,” he said, gesturing wildly, “what are you talking about? Infinity stones, is that some sort of crystal thing? Like the little shops I see pawning rocks and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki said firmly. “It’s the tesseract, known as the space stone, and inside the staff I bared was what is called the mind stone. There are six altogether. At least two of them were on Earth, but since Thanos was very adamant on having someone here, I would wager there had been more than merely the one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was adamant, was he?” Stark deadpanned before shrugging. “So, there’s at least one, maybe more here on Earth. And this guy is going to come for us.” Stark clicked his tongue. “Any advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave a short, mirthless laugh. “Afraid not. Only that which I’ve already been telling you: find the staff, and destroy it.” He was about to pull himself back when Stark spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, quick question before you fade out, cause this seems about the time you would do that. The person you visit, not Romanoff, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smirked, “No. Much as I sort of see a bit of myself in the Black Widow, I’m afraid she would be rather boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Stark said with a grin. “Probably would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki almost stayed, almost allowed himself to continue discussing the spy, but pulled back instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d wondered if he’d feel lighter after telling Stark what was waiting for him and the other so-called Avengers. He certainly didn’t feel worse, but it was more like the weight shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief, terrifying moment, he thought perhaps he still felt the heaviness of it because warning Stark was only part of what could be done. That maybe he actually imagined himself defending Earth and the Universe alongside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he thought a small part of him wanted to be Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t it, could never be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Loki decided it was best not to think on it at all, lest some other sentiment makes itself known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a reflection, which was the weirdest thing considering as far as Jane’s data was concerned, he was light and something plasma-like. She could imagine a shadow appearing on her screen when he stood behind her, an outline of him without detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Loki was there, reflected against the dark mode of her computer, his frown superimposed over her lists of emails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t care, but after that moment in the desert, after the days of his hovering around and making comments on the things she was doing, Loki’s silence was worrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over at Darcy, seeing her bobbing her head along to her music, headphones in, probably unaware yet again that they had company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was about to ask Loki what was wrong when her phone buzzed beside her. She glanced down, not recognizing the number, and sent it to voicemail. Within a few seconds, it started again. She touched the end call button again and turned back to her emails. When the phone buzzed again, she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the impression that the purpose of those devices was communication,” Loki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Jane said, pressing the end call button rather forcefully and turning in her chair toward him. “But I’m getting calls from people I don’t want to talk to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How distasteful,” Loki said dispassionately, hands clasped behind his back as he stared out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Jane asked, silencing her phone a fourth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smirked, the first sign of any sort of emotion since his arrival, “concerned about my wellbeing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right, forget I asked,” Jane replied, turning away from him and back to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suppressed a grin as he gave a breathy chuckle, making one think he may have been surprised by her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you asked, I’m… grappling with a recent decision,” Loki said, and Jane decided that instead of having her phone on vibrate, she would simply put it on silent, sending the caller to voice mail for the fifth time, noticing that they had yet to leave a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned in her chair and faced him. “What sort of decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether or not I should murder the snorer in the cell next to mine,” he replied with a lilt of uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How loud is the snoring?” Jane asked, crossing her arms and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at her from the corner of his eye. “Dreadfully loud. Damn near shakes the walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, smother that asshole with a pillow,” Jane replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Loki’s mouth quirked up, “You endorse murder over such a small thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sleep is important. And unless you can put him in a cell that’s soundproof, there’s a risk he’ll incite violence from everyone locked up. It’s keeping the peace, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned more fully toward her, “I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I,” She shrugged, knowing full well he was lying just as much as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smirk turned to a grin, and then he moved to stand by her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve recently shared with someone information I had thought to keep to myself. I still wonder if what I did was the right thing. Not morally, it was without question the right thing. More, I wonder if it was perhaps it was information I should have shared with whom I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane frowned, mulling it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because what are the chances that you mortals can do anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the god who failed to take over the Earth,” Jane countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had wanted to win, I would have.” Loki retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane froze up just as she had after his off-handed comment in the desert about remembering while under the influence of mind possession had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had debated bringing it up with him, sensing that it was not a topic open for discussion at the time. Jane had to wonder if it was now, what with him revealing something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever tentative truce she and Loki had would likely still unravel if she poked. So she went with an angle that she knew would likely at least not upset him overmuch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d go easy on your brother?” She arched a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snorted softly, “And still the oaf was far too stupid to really grasp it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did seem rather slow on some concepts,” Jane grumbled. “Like manners. I mean, really, smashing a mug because you wanted another drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually rather common on Asgard,” Loki replied, “Barbaric though it may be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you keep saying I’m small-minded, and yet you both make me think that Asgard is rather… behind the times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define what you say are ‘the times.’ We may not be to your level of technology in some aspects, but at least our women are treated as equals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He titled his head from side to side, “mostly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose there was Sif.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sif, I’m afraid, was an exception. Not that a woman couldn’t or shouldn’t be a warrior, but it simply wasn’t done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did women do?” Jane asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Academics, trades, healing,” He pursed his lips, “politics. Odin’s word is final, but that doesn’t mean he does not listen to those in his court. But in all those fields, gender was never a factor in whether someone was deemed capable. I believe the only reason Sif was likely looked at with any sort of ridicule is simply because she couldn’t bellow a battle cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane huffed but grinned. “Right, okay. So we’re more civilized, but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how does one measure civilization?” Loki countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, you tell me,” Jane retorted, “because you seem to think us uncivilized because we don’t have the same understanding of things as you. And yet, you request a second beverage by throwing your cup on the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki beamed, “but your understanding of things is just so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So educate us. Or at least me,” Jane said when Loki rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit there are few among you who might be able to grasp what I may choose to impart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the feeling you’re going to say I’m not one of them just to be a jackass,” Jane mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, if I had found you a simpering numb skull, I’d have stopped returning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, was that all I had to do?” Jane asked, and Loki smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we’ll never know.” He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “How long have I been here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Jane replied, glancing at Darcy, “I would say maybe an hour or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, “I very much think I should rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here a few hours nearly every day this week,” Loki reminded her, “it takes rather a lot of effort to project as I have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disappeared a moment later, and Jane narrowed her eyes and shook her head. He didn’t even say he was leaving, no goodbyes. Pops right in and then takes off without a word. Asgardians, she supposed, were just rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Darcy said just before she pulled an earbud out, turning to look at Jane, “you hungry? I was thinking pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are things?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes, “Things are fine,” she replied to her father over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a regular call in the sense that it came about every three months. The last time had been roughly when the sky over New York opened up, which hadn’t quite been the quarterly mark, but it was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking to him, though, had her moving around her lab and cleaning up the scattered papers and shuffling to put away dishes and boxes of food. Half living inside the building had some advantages, but since neither she nor Darcy were particularly tidy, people there tended to be an overabundance of stuff about. And Jane knew logically her dad would never know that she was currently living in such chaos. But the well-ingrained part of her that knew he expected order had her moving around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not running low on funding?” He asked, his deep, soothing voice trying to sound comforting and confident, but Jane could hear the uncertainty layered in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought the place I set my lab up in. I still have plenty in the bank from when… mom….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Jane, I know. I just worry, is all. I tried to talk to a few of my colleagues-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say that,” Jane attempted to interrupt, but he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-They don’t have the space or funding for you right now. I heard there was a rather secret investigation team being assembled, that the one heading it was just getting back from vacation and hadn’t even started making selections. I had hoped maybe I could get you in on it, but there’s just no room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to be in on it. They’re all a bunch of bastards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad chuckled, “You’d play nice for the right incentives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane replied, knowing full well she was lying, that he knew she was lying and didn’t rightly care. “What are you doing these days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same old thing,” he hedged as he always had when work was brought up. “A bit different, I suppose, given recent events.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to know,” She said, pausing with a stack of papers in her hand as something out the window caught her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at it as her dad chuckled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure I can tell you,” He countered as Jane realized the dark spot in an otherwise clear, blue sky was coming straight for her lab at a relatively quick clip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” She said, tilting her head as she realized the thing looked rather man-shaped. “I have to go. Something’s about to come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Janie. Keep in touch, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too. Love you,” She said, hearing the sentiment returned before she ended the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the man-shaped spot became a rather obvious red and gold figure, and Jane dropped the papers in her hand onto the table and allowed them to scatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Darcy asked, finally looking up from whatever she was looking at on her phone, then turning to look out the window. “Shit, is that Tony Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane didn’t have to reply as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iron Man landed just outside her lab, and then the armor opened up to reveal </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony Stark walking casually to the doors as if he were strolling into a coffee shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, umm, can I … help you?” She asked, wishing instantly she hadn’t and cringing at how stupid she sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” The Tony Stark replied, glancing around her space. “I’m kinda loving the feel here. Putting together different parts, making things work. You can tell that there was love put into the craftsmanship,” he said, pointing to a scanner that was cobbled together quicker and with less consideration than some of her other pieces of equipment. The Tony Stark then turned abruptly toward her, catching and holding her eye. “You and I, we have a mutual,” He pursed his lips, “let’s call him a ghost. I know he’s not a ghost, but since he doesn’t physically come by, it’ll do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he talking about… you know?” Darcy asked, widening her eyes a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki of Asgard,” The Tony Stark said, snapping his fingers, “one and the same. And I know he’s been coming to see you. Just you, aside from me. And he’s been to see you within the last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he hasn’t,” Darcy said with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no idea what you’re talking about,” Jane tried to say, her heart in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tony Stark - and she really had to stop thinking of him as such - smirked, then pulled a device from his back pocket. It might have been a phone, but it was clear like a plate of glass, blurred on one side so Jane couldn’t really see what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, after a few taps and swipes, he held the device out flat, and a projection appeared above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Loki out in the desert, clearly talking to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d no idea how </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony Stark had what was likely a satellite image of she and the God of Mischief chatting away, but he did, and he grinned like the cat who caught the canary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, excuse me,” Darcy said as Jane sucked her lips into her mouth. “You did not tell me he came to see you! What the hell, something could have happened to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Jane turned to her incredulously. “Him annoying me to death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t look like he’s annoying you there,” Darcy said as she pointed to the projection. “You almost look like you’re flirting. You know, if ya didn’t know what you two are really like with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often does he come by?” Tony Stark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been around maybe… a dozen times?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, what!?” Darcy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my problem you have your music up so damn loud in your headphones that you don’t hear us talking to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How well do you know him?” Iron man asked, nipping whatever Darcy would have said in the bud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked at him and shrugged despite feeling the blush rising in her cheeks. “I really don’t know, a bit, I guess? I mean…..” She didn’t know what to say. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> she say? She realized with a sudden start that while she was somewhat overly familiar with his molecular structure and had a theory as to how the refractions of light worked to form his imagery, she also knew a bit about the man’s personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, in reality, she’d interacted with him more than she ever had Thor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he hostile to you?” Mr. Stark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s more of a nuisance,” Jane replied. “At least in the beginning. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark is-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Mr. Stark. That was my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry…. Umm, is there a reason you’re here asking about all this?” Jane asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a theory, Dr. Foster, and I think you’re probably the only one who could help me prove it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If 2014 Thanos can somehow travel forward in time and get dusted in canon, then 2012 Tony Stark can know Thanos is coming well in advance. <br/>Thank you all, as always, for reading and for your patience. I will not be having a lot of writing time over the next week, so there may be a delay in the next chapter. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” Jane said haltingly, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. </p><p>Tony Stark was in her lab telling her that the ghost of a god who had been popping up whenever he seemed to feel like it visited him as well. That he had a theory about him, and Jane was getting the feeling it aligned with hers.</p><p>“Well, umm, Jane is… fine. Seeing as how you wanna go informal, so… yeah. Why? Why am I the only one who can help you?”</p><p>“Because you’re the only other person Loki’s seen, interacted with, all of that since the whole New York thing,” Tony told her. “I think I noticed something. I’m about ninety-six-point-four percent sure I’m right, but I need someone to back me up.” He snapped his fingers. “That person’s you.”</p><p>“How?” She asked with a shake of her head. “I never talked to him before he started popping in. I had only heard really vague stories. I do know he came for me in Norway, but that he changed his mind and left.”</p><p>“He what?” Darcy asked sharply.</p><p>“Twice,” Jane added. “That’s literally as close I got to him before after it all went down.</p><p>Darcy quietly cursed to herself, but both Jane and Tony ignored her.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Tony said, moving to an empty dining chair, turning it around, and sat on it backward. He set his device on the table in front of him, then crossed his arms over the top of the backrest. “He ever mention a Thanos to you?”</p><p>“No,” Jane frowned. </p><p>“Infinity stones?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>Tony growled quietly to himself.</p><p>“Has he mentioned anything odd? Like something that hinted he wasn’t the one pulling the strings?” He asked Jane politely, none of the frustration he was obviously feeling being directed at her.</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Actually, yes.” She said as she pulled the chair next to Tony’s out and sat down. “I asked him if he had taken me instead of Erik if I would have remembered what he told Erik to get the Einstein Rosen Bridge to work.”</p><p>“I did find out through my sneaking into to SHIELD’s files that you are the leading astrophysicist in the field when it comes to research and execution. But you were deemed unfit for service. Poor attitude, uncooperative.”</p><p>Jane snorted. </p><p>“That’s probably putting it kindly. And why they stole my work. Twice.”</p><p>“If it were me, I’d keep doing it,” Tony stated.</p><p>“If I were you, I could afford a proper lab and better equipment, let alone being able to let SHIELD steal my work on repeat.”</p><p>“Touche. Right, so, continue. You asked, and he said…?”</p><p>“He said I probably would remember because <em> he </em> remembered. And I’ve been looking at some of the pictures from the battle, and afterward in New York.”</p><p>“Because she’s obsessed,” Darcy interjected.</p><p>“Because I’m thorough,” Jane corrected.</p><p>“You angry-ate a half a pint of Phish Food.” Darcy countered smugly.</p><p>“I had good reasons. Anyway,” Jane said firmly, looking back to Tony, "Loki’s eyes were blue. In Germany, they were a bright blue. But after? Now? They’re green.”</p><p>Tony clapped his hands. “That’s it, that’s the different thing. I knew there was something.”</p><p>“He also said something about if he wanted to win, he would have,” Jane added. “And while I can’t be absolutely certain, and I’m sure if Loki ever heard me say this, he’d find a way to make my life hell, but, “ she chewed her lip. “I think he was hoping or expecting Thor to know this.”</p><p>“He did mention Thanos was the one pulling the strings and that the staff he had had one of these stones in it. The Tesseract was another. And Loki’s got a theory that there’s at least one more kicking around.”</p><p>“So he was mind-controlled. Like Erik?”</p><p>“You think so?” Tony asked, arching a brow.</p><p>“Well, what do you think?” Jane asked in turn. “I wasn’t there with him. With you. But I mean…. Was there a way he would have snapped out of it? And when? Erik said he was smacked into the machine he built, and that’s when he got control of himself back.”</p><p>Tony grinned, then reached for the device and did a few more taps and swipes.</p><p>He displayed a new video, this time surveillance featuring Loki and the Hulk.</p><p>The swiftness in which Loki was plucked and tossed around like a rag doll had startled Jane. She put her hands over her mouth, unsure whether she wanted to laugh or gape in horror at it. It barely lasted half a minute, and in the end, Loki had simply stayed in the crater that formed in the floor around his body.</p><p>“Yeah, think someone hit his reset button,” Darcy said with barely controlled amusement. “Can I, umm, have a copy of that? For research?” She said as straight-faced as she could.</p><p>Tony grinned.</p><p>“JARVIS, access Darcy Lewis’s computer and drop the file, would you?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” A British male voice replied.</p><p>“Oh my god, he knows my name,” Darcy said under her breath before she got up and darted for her laptop.</p><p>“I still don’t know what you need me for,” Jane said as Darcy clapped with joy somewhere behind her. “I mean, yeah, he’s told me things but not like you.”</p><p>“Not jealous, are you?” Tony asked.</p><p>“You’re Iron Man. I think if Loki’s going to tell anyone about a big, bad… guy out there, I would rather it be the one who has actual superhero contacts that could do something about it.”</p><p>“You have a contact. Thor.”</p><p>“That’s not a contact,” Jane stated plainly, “that was a three-day thing that ended with half the town getting destroyed and a few broken promises.”</p><p>Tony nodded once, and let that topic go.</p><p>“I need you because I’m guessing he talks to you,” Tony said, gesturing in her direction. “He sees me. It’s a pop-in. We see who can out snark the other, he tells me some cryptic bits of info, or just info dumps a bunch of things on me, and then he fades out. But you? That satellite footage of you two in the desert that lasts hours. Yeah, sure, for a while, it doesn’t look like you two are doing anything but sitting there, but then it’s like watching two old friends conversing. And you say he’s been by a dozen times. I can count on one hand how many times I’ve seen him.”</p><p>Jane opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say. She promptly closed it, feeling her cheeks warm a bit. </p><p>“Right, so…?” She said, pursing her lips.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m going to do with all this yet. I have thoughts, think they might be rather pointless, but I wanna try. And I think it can’t hurt to have someone else in my corner. Especially someone who knew Thor and who knows all about SHIELD. Your dad works for them, doesn’t he?” </p><p>Jane scowled, “yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said with a single twitch of his brow. “I know what that’s like. To some degree, anyway.” He hit the table a couple of times like a drum, then got up. “Take my calls this time,” he said, pointing at Jane.</p><p>“That was you?” She asked, a wave of mortification keeping Jane in her chair a moment longer.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said as he headed for the doors, and Jane scrambled to follow after him. “I wanted to make this less of a surprise but didn’t think you’d listen to a voicemail.”</p><p>“I thought you were a reporter. They don’t call as often as they used to, but they were also the only people I didn’t know calling aside from telemarketers.”</p><p>“Well, save my number. I’ll be calling you again.” He said as he pressed his back to the doors. “Jane, it’s been a pleasure.”</p><p>“Yeah, it, yeah,” Jane smiled, hating her lack of eloquence at the moment.</p><p>Tony Stark waved before stepping back and pushing the doors open with his back. Then he was out, walking over to the armor hovering nearby. </p><p>A small crowd had gathered nearby, probably snapping pictures from a distance. Jane would guess there was a sort of weariness having Iron Man in town and so near her lab, but so long as the next invasion didn’t happen here, there was likely not going to be any glares from the town folk.</p><p>Jane watched through the window as Tony stepped in and took off into the sky and didn’t turn away until he was barely more than a speck.</p><p>“So,” Darcy broke the silence. “A dozen times?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How many is that, now?” Loki asked as he sat propped against his cell wall, looking through the barrier at the parade of recent prisoners from Nidavellier. The book in his lap was forgotten for the moment, not that it had been holding his attention much.</p><p>Fandral glanced over his shoulder and sighed. “From that realm alone? Thirty-four,” he said. “And so many of them fled when Thor came around that we still have to hunt them down.</p><p>“But for what means?” Loki asked him in a low voice. “What could they have possibly done?”</p><p>Fandral’s brows lifted a quick moment. “They rebelled.”</p><p>“I’ve no idea what that’s like,” Loki deadpanned, glancing away as Fandral barked a surprised laugh.</p><p>When his friend settled, Loki looked back at him and wished he hadn’t. </p><p>The look of sympathy on Fandral’s face was condescending in its own way.</p><p>“How are you fairing?” Fandral asked.</p><p>“As well as anyone can when they’ve been sentenced to eternity in this small space,” Loki replied as blase as possible, gesturing with one hand about his small and rather lascivious space. </p><p>“You’re, ah… keeping well?”</p><p>“Are you asking if I’m keeping sane?” Loki asked with a smirk.</p><p>“I may have noticed an illusion or two. Stars, sand, a rather strange-looking chariot.” Fandral said pointedly.</p><p>“I was recreating something I had witnessed on Midgard. It was rather calming.”</p><p>Fandral nodded, “I suppose I can understand.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I probably shouldn’t stay much longer. The others will be down soon to see what’s taking me.”</p><p>“Ashamed to be seen speaking with a criminal?” Loki asked.</p><p>“More I would rather not hear a tirade over your many faults, real or perceived, and how you were always bound to wind up here.” </p><p>“Why do you think Sif became so hostile toward me?” Loki mused.</p><p>“I would wager it’s because you managed to capture Lorelei when she could not.”</p><p>Loki chuckled, “yes, she was rather bitter after that. I’m also told that I was much more beautiful than her.”</p><p>“You were rather lovely. It had me quite uncomfortable for a day or two.” Fandral smirked. “I shall see you again, my prince,” He added with a bow before turning and heading to the stairs leading out of the dungeon.</p><p>Loki turned back to the book but found he had no desire to read.</p><p>Frankly, if he was honest with himself, he had only picked up the tome because he was resisting paying a visit to either Stark or Jane. He should probably see the former, having not spoken to him since imparting the information about Thanos.</p><p>If he should visit either of them at all.</p><p>Tapping his fingers against his book, he tried to think of somewhere else in the universe he would want to go. There had to be somewhere, someplace where he could be alone and merely exist away from the cell.</p><p>Or he could read. There was a perfectly good book in his hands, after all. The story was a touch bland, a bit too much of the usual. But it was one he hadn’t actually read before his incarceration, and so it could at least hold some of his wandering interest.</p><p>He was just getting back into the story when a disturbance deeper in the prison distracted him. </p><p>Loki glanced up, unable to see anything, of course, but it was a reflex as he strained to listen.</p><p>“Make sure these ones are nearby,” Loki heard Thor instruct, “My father will have questions for them.”</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. As though Odin asked questions of those who he deemed criminal.</p><p>Tossing the book aside, Loki ignored how it skidded across the floor as he got up and crossed his cell in three strides to snatch up the relic.</p><p>He hadn’t even thought much of where he was going, hadn’t even been sure if he closed his eyes, but Loki found himself in a very cramped space.</p><p>At least he had managed to appear in a small space between a wall and a counter, though it didn’t allow for a lot of room. But it was better than the alternative, which would be having part of himself intersecting with a counter.</p><p>He noted a window, the lab he thought he would be in seen through it not terribly far away.  </p><p>He heard the quiet crunch of something being eaten behind him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, it sounded angry.</p><p>Turning, Loki found himself looking at Jane sitting cramped on a bed smaller than the one in his cell with a furious look on her face. She was shoving her hand in a box with a picture of some sort of food in a bowl.  Then Jane brought the food to her mouth, shoving it in and chewing aggressively.</p><p>“And here you tried to convince me your people weren’t primitive.”</p><p>“Don’t start,” Jane said between mouthfuls, scowling no more than she had before and not even looking at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He found himself asking instead of merely tormenting her further despite her request.</p><p>Jane looked at him out of the corner of her eye before shoving another handful of the food in her mouth. She chewed a little less angrily, and when she swallowed, she looked at the box and sighed.</p><p>“My dad… talked to people. In SHIELD,” She said, lolling her head side to side before setting the box on the floor by the tiny bed and met Loki’s eye. “They took my research away. Now they’re willing to give it back as long as I follow a very strict set of rules. If it were anyone else, I might not have been bothered, but coming from him? I feel like he’s patronizing me. And Darcy doesn’t get it, so I can’t deal with her right now because she just looks at me like I’m crazy.”</p><p>“Your father talked to SHIELD?” Loki asked, moving to stand at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“He works for them, so all it took was for him to find the right people. Go up to them all, ‘Hey, so-and-so, how’re things? Listen, can you give my Janie back her work? Thanks’. That sorta thing.”</p><p>“Didn’t you lament having them take it away from you?”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s not the point!” Jane shot back.</p><p>“I’m afraid to ask,” Loki mumbled, crossing his arms as a smirk tugged at his lips.</p><p>Jane didn’t seem to know or care, her attention diverted to the window as she ranted on, her hands flailing wildly.</p><p>“I’m allowed to talk about it, but only as if it were still a theory. Which, great, maybe now I can do a lecture or two, but I risk sounding like an idiot because I can’t say anything definitive. And I’m not allowed to make any advancements in it unless I’m willing to sign my life away to SHIELD, and even then, I would be working <em> under </em> someone despite being foremost in my field. It’s frustrating, and I wish he hadn’t done anything because now I can just see his proud grin and feel the damn pat on my head like he managed to get my favorite toy back even though it was half damaged or something.”</p><p>Loki watched as she huffed, her jaw setting stiffly as she looked firmly out the window.</p><p>“At least you get it back in part,” he reminded.</p><p>“But I can’t do <em> anything </em> with it,” Jane snapped, turning to him with sparkling eyes. “I can’t expand on it or claim it. I can’t ever turn on my machine and create anything more than a beacon with it.”</p><p>“So move on,” Loki told her bluntly.</p><p>She scoffed, looking away from him.</p><p>“Jane,” He said firmly, causing her to meet his eye again. “Move on.”</p><p>“How can you say that? Half of this is your fault anyway! If you hadn’t shown up-“</p><p>“Being angry with anyone and everyone gets you nowhere, believe me,” He snapped. “And you can sit there and lament about my showing up and using your barely complete knowledge which you willingly imparted on the man I encountered to do what I was tasked, but it will get you nowhere! You have a choice, something not everyone is allowed. You could do exactly as you told me you were permitted. And any fool who would choose to believe you ignorant is merely flaunting their own lack of knowledge. Or, you could move on and find something not yet proven to put your name to. That is what academics in this world strive for, is it not? To earn acclaim?”</p><p>Jane seemed stunned for a few seconds, staring at him in shock and merely blinking. </p><p>“Umm, not… not always, but most times, yeah. I mean… I just wanted to prove there was the existence of other worlds, that we could use an Einstein Rosen Bridge to get to them.”</p><p>“And you can,” Loki said plainly, voice less sharp. “Though whether or not this realm ever manages to create one without help from the tesseract remains to be seen. Either way, you and anyone else with half a brain knows you were right in your theory.”</p><p>Jane blinked and looked away, back out the window.</p><p>“You’re not a terribly dull creature. You’ll have a better understanding of whatever you set out to discover than most.”</p><p>Jane gave a startled laugh, followed by a sniff, but still didn’t look back at him.</p><p>“Could I… do you think you might be able to….”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, surprising himself once more.</p><p>He blinked, then realized he hadn’t closed his eyes when he projected. They were somewhat irritated, and he found himself blinking until his eyes watered a bit too much to overcompensate. </p><p>Working to clear them, Loki tried not to think too hard on the fact he was actually rather kind to Jane Foster. Of how there was the smallest niggling of guilt that he was the reason she found herself in the mess she was currently in.</p><p>It was best to find a distraction.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he settled back in the chair and drifted.</p><p>He was in the workshop again, more iron suits, though there wasn’t any music this time.</p><p>“You’re back,” Stark stated from behind Loki.</p><p>He turned, finding the man of Iron in a chair that swiveled from side to side. In his hand was what appeared to be a drink but could easily pass as something from a swamp. </p><p>“Here to bear more bad news?” Stark asked before taking a large gulp of the swill.</p><p>“Merely that I’m bored,” Loki replied, trying not to allow his disgust at whatever Stark was drinking show.</p><p>“Oh?” Stark took another drink, swallowing loudly, “didn’t want to see Jane Foster?”</p><p>“She appears to be having a personal crisis,” Loki replied as he looked around the workshop, counting at least another three full suits since his first visit, all different variations. “I thought I would leave her to wallow or work through it, whichever she decided.”</p><p>A beat later, Loki realized what the question was.</p><p>When he turned back to Stark, the man was smiling behind his cup of something.</p><p>“You didn’t think I knew,” Stark said with a shrug. “I had to know. Wanted to find out who my competition was. Can I just say, so glad it wasn’t Rogers. I know you said ‘she,’ but it could have been a misdirect.” He took another drink.</p><p>Loki grimaced.</p><p>“What is it with the pair of you and your unappetizing sustenance?”</p><p>“Probably in that it’s good for us. I have a question about all… this.” Stark said, gesturing about Loki’s form, his darting over his body.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m rather unavailable,” Loki said with a smirk.</p><p>Stark smirked back, “these days, so am I. But that’s not really what I meant. Can you stay here by yourself? I assume you somehow connect with me since you’re here despite having not been in my house before. Physically, I mean. I doubt in your quest to obtain the Earth for a madman you decided to pop on over to Malibu.”</p><p>“I do project myself onto you, yes,” Loki replied.</p><p>“So, if I were to get up,” Stark said with a grunt as he got to his feet, “head for the doors,” he said as he did the action, stopping in front of them. “And just head upstairs, would you stay here? Or would you snap up there, too?”</p><p>“I would stay here,” Loki replied. “I need a point, a person or a place, in which to sort of latch onto. But once my projection is where I sent it, I can move about freely. I could go up your stairs right now, into another room here in your house, and the only thing that would stop me is the disconcerting sensation of passing through the walls.” </p><p>“Interesting,” Stark said, taking another sip, this time grimacing ever so slightly. “So I could throw something at you, and it would just….”</p><p>“You shot at me upon my arrival last time,” Loki reminded him.</p><p>“So I did.” He said with a touch of amusement.</p><p>Loki studied the man as he took another drink, noting his features.</p><p>“You’re still not sleeping, despite your lady’s wishes,” Loki said not unkindly.</p><p>“Can’t,” Stark said flatly, shaking his head. “I sleep, and I just… it’s too hard.”</p><p>“That I can understand,” Loki commiserated.</p><p>“You dream of dying in space, too?”</p><p>“I dream of worse,” Loki retorted. </p><p>“Wishing for death?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Yeah, been there, too,” Stark said, and Loki found the honesty there rather startling. Stark met his eye, tapped the glowing part of his chest. “Three months held by terrorists when I got this. Told to build a weapon I had demonstrated just before capture that killed every single soldier I had been with. One of my best friends mighta been one of them if I let him have his way, stay in the vehicle with me. The thing in my chest started out connected to a portable battery. I mean, it’s probably nothing like this mad-guy put you through, but.”</p><p>“Torture is torture, regardless of how it’s inflicted,” Loki nodded.</p><p>“And here I thought you would try and tell me my pain was nothing.”</p><p>“Why would I?” Loki asked him with a half-meant glare. “I’ll not diminish your suffering. You’re mortal. What’s agony for you would not be so for me. You’d have probably perished enduring what I had. It’s how my people can live for thousands of years, and yours barely a century.”</p><p>Stark stared at him for a long moment.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” he said in a way that made Loki think he had just proven a point he didn’t know Stark was making.</p><p>Shaking his head, he took in the number of suits highlighted along the wall.</p><p>“Why so many?” He asked, turning to take in the full spectrum.</p><p>“Keeps my hands busy. And I’m always thinking how I can improve them. Quicker assembly, better weapons, security.  Just making it better. Always.”</p><p>“Your armor assembled quickly when I threw you through the window,” Loki noted, grinning at Stark over his shoulder. “Probably not as quickly as I would have liked.”</p><p>“Oh, expecting that, were you?”</p><p>“I <em> had </em> held on until you summoned it.”</p><p>“Huh,” Stark said, getting up from his chair and coming to stand beside Loki. “So, you leaving the staff just laying around.”</p><p>“Oh, you are clever, aren’t you?” Loki turned to him, brow furrowed as his grin grew.</p><p>“I watched the security footage from the tower. You and Thor were getting into it. He had you on the ground. You rolled away. The staff was right there. You could have snatched it before you took off. You didn’t. You could have come back for it. You didn’t. You left it in plain sight by the very thing it could shut down. Not hard to figure out it was on purpose. Or, you’re just really bad at misplacing your things, but I didn’t think anything that important would just be left around.”</p><p>Loki snorted. “It pains me that you figured all this out from simple observation, and yet the man I called my brother couldn’t see what was staring him in the face.”</p><p>“Really? He said nothing at your trial?” Stark asked.</p><p>“What trial?” Loki scowled. “I was brought to Odin in chains and sentenced based on my actions, not the reasons behind them. I was given not an inch of leeway. And Thor said nothing. We returned to Asgard. He had me chained and sent me to face the All-Father while he went. I know not where. I had thought it might have been back here, to you, to… to Jane,” he didn’t understand why that seemed difficult to say. It had him frowning a moment before he shook his head and glanced at Stark. “I’m sure even if the great oaf were to have spoken up, nothing good would have come from it.”</p><p>“Well, guess I should scrap his room in the tower, then.”</p><p>“He’ll likely not come back for quite some time,” Loki admitted. “Odin has him bringing the realms to heel.”</p><p>“He sounds like a treat. Much like my old man,” Stark turned toward the collections of armor and said nothing. </p><p>He set down the vile-looking drink and returned to work on the piece of armor resting on the bench before him.</p><p>Loki, having nothing more he wanted to say and nowhere else to be simply watched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to give you all a heads up that we may have another week in between chapters. Sorry about that. But there will be more to come, and I want to thank everyone for reading along.<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I swear, Jane,” her ex, James, had earnestly said over the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked at the recent images he had sent over of the sky at night over Ireland. At first, she thought she’d seen something interesting, but upon closer examination, it must have been a satellite. It was only there for a single frame, then was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I just don’t see anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Cause those are the recent ones. From the last couple days, but really, Janie, as soon as I find the image </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> took, I’m going to send it right over. Just… just wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have hung up instead of just rolling her eyes, but she didn’t. Leaning back in her chair, tipping her head toward the ceiling, she had debated once more whether she shouldn’t have jumped at the chance to reclaim her own work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad had called and apologized after realizing he’d crossed the line, but the damage had been done. Having limits and restrictions put on what she had spent most of her adult life working on had not been a consolation prize at all, and in the end, she had firmly declined the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that had left her still only backing up other people’s research, and she was now looking at far too long of that until some other wonderful thing had sparked her interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The funny thing was that she couldn’t even really remember what made her truly believe that people could reach other worlds, what possessed her to seek out the truth. It had just always been there, a certainty that she was determined to prove. Now, she knew the truth, she got most of the way, but she would never finish it, never see her name placed alongside the facts. Maybe if she were lucky, she’d get an Astrix somewhere in the text fifty or so years from now when SHIELD finally allowed the public to know the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear James shuffling about over the speaker on her phone, place on her desk face up so she could watch the seconds tick by. Every click he insisted she hear as he went through his terribly labeled folders and files, every flip through a paper stack was costing him. He hadn’t put in this much effort to keep her on the line when they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flickered in the corner of her eye, and she turned to see Loki standing by the kitchen table, frowning down at something Darcy had left spread out before she went to the diner on a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked a little different. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it at first, considering he was always in simple clothes. Green shirt, black pants, black slippers, hair down and a little curled. But once it clicked, she couldn’t let it go without acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a new shirt,” she stated, causing Loki to turn toward her before looking down at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He replied, making his way over. “My mother thought it would be a nice change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James made a sound on his end, which sounded suspiciously like a snort or scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked in the direction of it but perhaps hadn’t seen her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t still sulking over what your father did, are you?” He asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane said, sitting up straighter. “I told you I was only going to do that for a week. It’s been one. My time was up.” She glanced at her phone, then at the computer screen, which showed her open email program. She reached for the mouse, clicking refresh, seeing nothing. “I’m consulting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned. “Why? It seems rather foolish to just toss everything aside simply because your father-“ Jane shot him a rather pointed glare, and Loki stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips, the corner twitching slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my father.” He countered her silent argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I could say the same,” She retorted, clicking again and sighing in frustration when there was still nothing. “James, much as I rather like the idea of wasting your time, I do have other things-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janie, please, just… give me another couple minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janie?” Loki questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of people call me that,” She said with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Thor?” Loki asked in a sort of mocking way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no one actually called me that in his presence.” She turned her attention back to the Asgardian, who was surprisingly closer than she expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What sounded like a rather large stack of papers falling broke through the line, and she and Loki both turned to the phone as if they could see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James mumbled something, but it was too distant from the microphone to pick up clearly. Probably better to leave that alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything interesting happen to you since yesterday?” Jane asked Loki instead, turning her attention back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “There was a rather interesting brawl right outside my cell.” He replied, looking toward the ceiling dreamily. “I watched a woman about your size take out three Einherjar before they finally were able to subdue her enough to place her in the cell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell,” James said a little more distinctly this time but still quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘my size?’” Jane asked as she got up from her chair, crossing her arms. She ignored the fact that she had to tilt her head way back to look at his amused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to fake ignorance at your rather small stature? Or would you like me to point out all the ways you’re rather unintimidating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be scary,” She retorted. “Though she is small, she is fierce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose you are. Your current carafe must tremble whenever you reach for it, given the end you gave to its predecessor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane threw her head back and laughed. “Yeah, who’s fault was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you can’t blame me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shove it,” She said, making to smack him on the chest and having to withdraw her hand rather quickly when the unexpected sensation of frigid temperatures tingled over her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked rather startled as well, though at least not in any sort of pain. He glanced at his chest before blinking, moving slightly away from Jane as though he needed to collect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane! Found it!” James’ sudden declaration had Jane startle before she went right back into her chair. She reached for the mouse to refresh her email again, clicking repeatedly before anything actually popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked open the email, then the attachment, ignoring whatever James had typed out. The image that popped up appeared the same as all the others on the surface, except for the slight shift in placement due to the Earth’s orbit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as Jane leaned in, she noted something odd about a small portion of the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, did you photoshop this?” She demanded when she realized there was an extremely faint circular disruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I swear!” James replied earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane sensed as much as saw Loki coming up beside her, and she glanced up at his profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were sharply focused on the image, his body leaning toward the screen as he clasped his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find the disturbance again,” James said, getting Jane’s focus off Loki and on to the image again. “But Jane, it was there. And I figured… well, I mean I remember your research, and I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was rather unsupportive of you at the time. But given what happened a few months ago, back in May? You know, I thought maybe… maybe this was the sign of the next invasion or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane and Loki both scoffed in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not particularly bright, is he?” Loki asked Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” James snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to think you have a particular preference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone had a front-row seat to the Bifrost dropping Thor down on Earth,” Jane retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware your people capture events to share with the world. I doubt very much what happened in New York hadn’t reached everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like they would show the Einstein Rosen Bridge up close. And really, all the news footage of the wormhole focuses on Ir-Tony redirecting the nuke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I was wondering when you were going to confess to being familiar with the man of Iron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you know Iron Man?” James asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane glanced at her phone. “Yeah, we’re best friends. Listen, James, I’ll look more, but I don’t think there’s anything of any real significance there. I’ll let you know if I find anything, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” James chirped. “And hey, listen, if you aren’t seeing anyo-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane hit the end button and went to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the image James sent at half-screen, then rapidly went through her own files until she brought up the image of the Bifrost markings left from when Thor first arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She changed the opacity of the image James sent, cropped it to focus on the circle a little more, and then brought it over to the image of the Bifrost and tried to align it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit,” She cursed when it became clear pretty quickly that the stars within the circle didn’t align in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you hoping to discover?” Loki asked in a sort of mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping maybe James had found something that indicated we were about to get another visitor. Like maybe there was some sort of sign that precedes the Bifrost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not how it works,” Loki replied. Turning, he seemed to lean against the desk, balancing mostly on his heels as he looked thoughtfully off to the side. “The Bifrost is relatively instant. I’m sure you saw it when Thor returned to Asgard. He merely had to ask, and Heimdell opened the bridge for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But unless one is royal, they simply can’t call for a bridge to Asgard. We’d have a flood of people from all over the realms, not all kind. That’s not to say that there aren’t pathways between them that bypass the Bifrost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor showed me that, actually,” Jane said as she reached for her well-loved notebook. She flipped it open to the drawing Thor overlayed on her sketches, then showed it to Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one look at it and rolled his eyes so hard she felt the strain herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to the oaf to oversimplify the concept,” He groaned, making to reach for her book and snarling when his hand went through it. “Damn,” he glanced around with an aggravated huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can describe it?” She offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” he narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He darted his gaze about, unseeing, for nearly a full minute before he met Jane’s eye again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yggdrasil is a tree, but it’s rather more mobile than the plant. It spins, moves. One might even say it sways. The branches do not remain a constant. They shift about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they orbit something?” Jane asked, frowning a little, glancing down at the sketch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not like how we orbit the sun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your planet is linked to the star with force, but there’s nothing really holding the realms in place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible?” Jane asked, setting the notebook down, smoothing the crease so it would lie flat. “How do they not jumble up? Collide with one another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s rather well spaced out,” Loki mused, and Jane glanced at him to see him smirking, standing nearer to her than she expected. “Your… Einstein Rosen Bridge connects them. The Bifrost is used to guide those to whom the pathways do not speak to through space from one realm to another. There are many, some quite narrow and hidden to all but those who know where to look. The larger ones, those are what the Bifrost uses. And those pathways, those are what look like a tree, only that the branches tend to move from time to time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what I’m seeing, that’s not anything to do with the Bifrost, then?” Jane asked, gesturing back at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not,” Loki replied, squinting at the screen. “Though I must admit, I find something oddly familiar about this. I just… can’t put my finger on what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for now, I’m saying my ex is a bit crazy. Which, well, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>ex, so it shouldn’t be surprising.” She grinned at Loki. “I’ve been told I’ve terrible taste in men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Thor was attracted to you,” he smirked back, and Jane laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would jump to that, wouldn’t you?” She crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would.” He agreed, glancing out the window and frowning. “Miss Darcy seems cross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane glanced out the window and watched her friend stomp toward the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would say the date didn’t go well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Date. What an odd term for courtship,” Loki slowly shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not sure where we came up with-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men are stupid!” Darcy shouted as she threw the lab door open. She shut it promptly, tossing her purse on the counter and kicking off her shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re painting the gender rather unfavorably,” Loki said, earning a glare from Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to take over the world,” She pointed at him. “And you’re a god, so I don’t think it counts. But tell me, if a lady says she’s going to be career-focused, would you try and convince her to settle down instead? On a first date, no less?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Asgard, if a lady has an occupation, it’s rather given that it would continue once she is married. And no, no one with half a brain would assume on the first meeting that they would have any say in her destiny.” Loki replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have invited him back,” Jane said thoughtfully, “he’d never want anything to do with you once he saw him,” She gestured toward Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, like that?” Darcy said, gesturing to him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned, then disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane glanced at Darcy who shrugged and was about to ask for details of the date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Loki returned, only this time looking exactly as he had in all the New York footage, only without a staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would this do?” He said, gesturing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy looked him up and down. “Wanna follow me back to the bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane jumped up from her seat. “No, you are not parading a war criminal around the bar, whether physically present or not. I’m already looked at by the locals a little skeptically after what happened with the big metal thing. We are not going to show up anywhere with him like this,” She turned to Loki, and if Jane’s eyes did a twice over, it really couldn’t be helped. Something about the armor, maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to Darcy, “perhaps another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy took out her phone and took a snapshot. “Maybe just flashing this around will be enough.” She said as she looked at the photo on her screen, her red-painted lips curling in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane merely shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall leave the pair of you to discuss what I’m sure will be a riveting revisit of the night’s events,” Loki said, getting Jane’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not going to stay to provide your colorful commentary?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time,” He said with a grin before he faded out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Kay,” Darcy said when they were alone, “you two are really starting to get more flirty, you know that? Which means if either of us should be going on any dates, it should be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jane waved it off. “But seriously, did this asshole really try to convince you to settle down on a first date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Darcy said as she went to the freezer and pulled out a pint that Jane really hoped wasn’t her mint chocolate chip. “Like, literally tried to convince me that letting him essentially pay my way through life would be way better than working on anything.” She rolled her eyes then stuffed a spoonful of (chocolate, thankfully) ice cream in her mouth. Speaking around the mouthful, she added, “I mean, he’s got a point? I’d love to be able to sit around all day and do nothing but watch TV. But we all know guys like that want more than just a pretty face to come home to, and I’m sure I’d get bored after a while. Hell, I only went out with him cause I</span>
  <em>
    <span> was</span>
  </em>
  <span> bored. But seriously, like, ease up, you know?” She swallowed. “So what was with you and Ghost Man? You two were looking rather cozy when I was on my way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was telling more about how the world tree worked. James sent over some images he claimed were messed up but definitely weren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James? Your ex James? How’s that loser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same,” Jane said as she moved to join Darcy in the kitchen area. “Except now the world knows my theories are true, so a little less condescending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Darcy as she took another spoonful, opening the drawer and handing Jane a spoon, “have you thought more about maybe doing stuff with your work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you like I told Loki: I was going to give myself a week, and it’s been a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but a talk at some university? Just a quick ‘yep, I was right losers’ kinda thing can’t be that bad. You just can’t say ‘and here’s how I know we would have done it.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane hummed in agreement, scooping a spoonful but not eating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s all I’m known for? Giving lectures with incomplete information on something Tony Stark or Bruce Banner would be better at speaking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck ‘em, say your bit anyway. If there had been a pretty lady scientist talking about space and stars, I probably would have leaned more toward Astro-anything over political sciences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane snickered, finally eating her melting bite of ice cream and deciding to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar voice took a second for Loki to place when he popped into Stark’s space, but once he had, he was infinitely pleased with himself for choosing to visit the man of Iron instead of Jane again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was rather preoccupied as of late, lots of staring at the picture the man she had been previously linked with romantically had sent her. There was something off, they could both agree, but neither could agree as to why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while bantering with her, tossing ideas back and forth had been rather entertaining for the few days he’d been around when she wasn’t wholly consumed with various things, he felt he absolutely needed to not be there for a day or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy had been smirking at him in some sort of knowing way that he couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s to worry about?” Stark replied, and Loki stepped around the corner in a different living space to confirm his suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Captain Rogers stressed, crossing his arms. “Could be you came back here,” He gestured about with his whole body, keeping his hands and arms to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked about the room and realized that they were in the tower, the view from the window rather hard to make out with the dense fog outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be that you aren’t sleeping much. That you have something near thirty suits.” Captain Rogers continued, and Stark waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sorta need those.” Stark countered. “Big man in a suit, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony don’t what?” Stark countered. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> called you, so why are you talking to Pepper and Rhody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They reached out to me before you did. Hoping that maybe I could give them some insight as to what’s going on with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coping,” Loki interjected and was mildly surprised when Rogers turned rather calmly toward him as though his presence wasn’t out of place at all. “My understanding is that he’s become far more intimately acquainted with death than any of the rest of you while being far less equipped to handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you would know?” Rogers asked skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have done something I fear neither of the others has, which is simply listening.” Loki countered as he approached the pair of avengers. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers nodded as though he conceded the point, then looked Loki over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony’s right. You’re different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked to Stark who merely smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can vaguely understand your discussing me with Jane, but the rest of Earth’s mightiest heroes is oddly surprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you hoping to keep this just between you and me? A little secret affair?” Stark asked as he put his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I already mentioned my lack of availability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meh, you’re not my type anyway. Prefer blonds. Anyway,” he withdrew one hand and snapped his fingers, pointing at Loki, “You told me about Thanos. I can’t handle him on my own, so I need to start preparing the others. Rogers is, well, the one to likely handle the information the best. Banner is probably next, but I would need to get him really zenned out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long before he gets here?” Rogers asked Loki, giving the god of mischief an unsettling and scrutinizing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mortal should not be able to unsettle him, but there was something about how the good Captain sized Loki up that had him wonder if he was found wanting in some way. As though the spangled hero - currently in a simple, plain shirt and jeans - was somehow the human embodiment of Mjølnir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way to give you a definitive answer,” Loki told him honestly. “He’s rather deep in the cosmos, searching for that which he believes will give him everything he wants. I’m unsure what Stark told you, but I do believe his arrival here is a given. Especially with my staff still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to get into the Fridge, gain access,” Rogers told them both. “Fury keeps saying I wouldn’t have the clearance, and Natasha refuses to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even to clear the red in her ledger? Her friend’s ledger?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers took a menacing step toward him, hands dropping to his side in a fist that had Loki smiling gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back down, Rogers,” Stark said before heading to the bar. “Just gonna be like punching air, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers frowned at Loki, looking him over. “You look real enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am real enough, just not here physically,” Loki said, stepping around Rogers to hover near the bar where Stark was making a drink. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have</span>
  </em>
  <span> you been sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Stark said simply. “Maybe not the full recommended eight hours, maybe not every day, but I’m sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be good for your condition. From what you told me, it’s rather delicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>told him</span>
  </em>
  <span> about your heart condition?” Rogers asked in disbelief, staring at Stark as though he’d lost his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark shrugged. “Can’t do anything but scare me, and I have JARVIS to warn me if he’s about to be a little shit and try and startle me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I almost want to make it a challenge,” Loki remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to see you try. Drink? Oh, wait,” Stark smirked, the glass he had lifted toward Loki only staying for a second before Stark brought it to his lips and took a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark, if you want me to come back-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Steve, this is actually a good thing.” Stark interrupted him, gesturing at the Captain with the glass. “Fury doesn’t take my calls. I’m pretty sure he believes he can ignore me until he needs me or I’m about to die or something. Either way, short of hacking into SHIELD again or purposely doing something to piss the man off, I can’t get him to talk. You can. Probably duty-bound by Aunt Peg or something to never ignore you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you need to talk to Fury about?” Rogers asked as he joined them at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark took a moment to pour the man a drink, then slid it over to him before recollecting his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki didn’t get a trial on Asgard, but he should get one here. And given that he was about as in his right mind as Barton, and he got away with-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Rogers interrupted, which was brilliant as Loki was a bit too stunned to say anything himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, what?” Stark shrugged. “Every single person who Loki had under the power of the staff weren’t sentenced. None of them and all of them were technically an accomplice to all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you know he was actually mind-controlled, and it’s not something he just told you?” Rogers argued, gesturing to Loki without looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark grinned like with mischief. “Because I’m not the only one who pieced it together. And we have proof, photographic, that shows him sharing all the same signs as Barton, Selvig, all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark,” Loki finally said, “it’s a pointless endeavor. I may not have had a trial on Asgard, but I received a sentence. Eternity in a cell, my magic contained but for a small gap which I can project through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve justice. And given what you shared? The warnings we now have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with him; what’s the point?” Rogers demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is why should he be blamed for someone else’s dirty work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He destroyed half the city, brought aliens down on us,” Rogers gestured skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re to blame for the destruction, too.” Stark countered smoothly. “And Loki? He didn’t bring his A-game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced between the pair. “I feel as though I should perhaps leave you two to sort this out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them looked away from the other. Loki wasn’t even sure they blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding it would be better not to get between whatever was about to happen, Loki pulled away, bringing himself back to his cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Opening his eyes, he sat up, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before setting the relic on the table beside his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trial on Earth. It was both endearing and belittling. Mere mortals putting more thought, more due diligence into whether or not he should pay for his crimes than the man who raised him. And for what? What could possibly be the outcome? He was already locked away for the rest of his life. And if he was seen as innocent, what then? Hardly like Thor would pass word along to the All-Father should he visit and hear of the verdict. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still early in the day, the visit having not lasted nearly as long as anticipated. So, Loki stood, began to pace his cell, contemplating these mortals he’d been spending so much time with.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be an update late Friday NYC time. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you really still looking at that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane glanced up from the photo before her and looked at Loki, who appeared in the kitchenette area of her trailer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat on the small bed, back propped against the wall, knees bent to prop up the papers she’d been going through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it,” She confessed. “James moved on. His co-workers convinced him there wasn’t anything there. But I think they’re wrong. That’s a star. The more I look at it, the more certain I am. And what’s more, there were some radio disturbances in the area the day that the anomaly happened. The locals chalked it up to a technology malfunction, but I’m not so sure. Only, I don’t know how to explain it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s been a week,” Loki came up beside her, standing at her side. “Perhaps some distance would be beneficial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Jane sighed, tossing her papers at the foot of the bed before running her hands through her hair and stretching out her legs. “Hey, do you know why Tony is asking me to go to New York?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki frowned, but something in his eyes said he had his suspicions. “No,” he said evasively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jane said, allowing him the out. It’s not like she would know for sure if he was lying anyway. All she had to go on was that Tony had called, said he spoke to Loki a couple of times, and would she mind making the trip? All expenses paid, she could stay in Stark tower if things went late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Loki asked after a moment. “Normally, I find you outside at this hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too cloudy, and it feels like it’s going to rain,” Jane explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re not in the lab because…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane sighed, “Darcy is currently hosting a few friends who were passing through, and really? I just didn’t want to deal with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your lab,” Loki mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she doesn’t have a trailer she’s lived in off and on for six years,” Jane added with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s a point of pride,” Loki glanced about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I love my trailer. Don’t diss the trailer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll say what I like about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d throw a pillow at you, but then I would need to pick it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki chuckled and then looked to the floor. He gingerly got down, sitting in an uncomfortable-looking configuration to avoid any parts passing through anything physical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you do that?” Jane asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sitting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Like, do you move about where you are physically to accommodate, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced away thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how to describe it. I don’t physically move in my cell. Most times, when I’m here with you, I’m lying in bed. Occasionally, I’m sitting in a chair, but never am I standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I move it similar, I imagine, to when we tell our bodies to move. But I’m controlling my magic, telling it what to do, how to form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you do other things with your magic while you’re here?” She asked curiously. “I know you changed your clothes before, but you disappeared to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s because it’s easier to project myself as I am physically. I’m not sure I dare try. Seeing you, seeing Stark, can be rather draining. Not as much as when I first started coming, but I do find I need rest afterward. Less so if I just pop up to the mountains of Asgard. That’s where I was yesterday, actually. I spent nearly the whole day projecting there, only bringing myself back for sustenance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So manipulating the molecules around you takes practice. Like weight training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Loki smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else can you do that takes a lot of energy? And where does it come from? There must be a sort of source, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be impossible to explain that to you,” Loki replied not unkindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could try,” She half pleaded, hoping to look earnest enough that he would relent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki gnawed on his lower lip a moment, appearing thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose, in a way, it’s not terribly unlike finding the energy to simply live. Your body needs rest. It needs nourishment. Magic, I suppose, isn’t entirely different. And, as you pointed out, requires usage to both maintain itself as well as grow stronger. Everyone on Asgard is born with the ability to use it, but the vast majority don’t. They allow it to atrophy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Jane asked, shaking her head in bewilderment. “How could they just not? Do they just take it for granted, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asgardians are a warrior race. And to many, though I’m not sure why, magic is trickery. Despite the All-Father requiring it to maintain rule, despite it being inherently part of them, they will allow it to die in some foolish attempt to appear stronger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane narrowed her eyes. “But Thor uses it. And so do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor’s hammer wields the magic,” He retorted. “Thor wields the hammer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother taught me. Or, at least, shown me how to control it. Taught me her tricks, as it’s said, though I was a shapeshifter from birth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have read something about that,” Jane confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki growled though there wasn’t a lot of heat to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t birth Odin’s horse.” He grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I literally didn’t think that,” Jane assured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may be the first mortal to have read that who didn’t at least wonder.” He smirked, “Even female I don’t have the ability to birth anything. I’d never be able to hold the form that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been a woman often?” Jane asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk became a grin. “When it suits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any memorable moments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once,” Loki nodded. “There was a woman, Lorelei, who did not allow her magic to die. She could charm any man into doing whatever she wanted simply by speaking. Any man, it didn’t matter who they were. Which, of course, didn’t bode well for Asgard. Thor… may have come under her thrall. And given that the vast majority of the guard are male-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She could get away with anything,” Jane concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. So, Odin was in his sleep, much like what happened when Thor was in exile. Thor was supposed to be acting regent and was more than willing to usurp our mother for Lorelei. The only one of the guards able to do anything was the lady Sif, but she has not an ounce of subtlety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which left me, and since no one really knew what I would look like female, I managed to integrate myself among Lorelei’s handmaidens and essentially muzzle her. It took her by surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you look like?” Jane asked curiously, taking in his features and trying to imagine them more feminine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki pursed his lip and closed his eyes, “this might not work,” he said, and Jane waited patiently as he bowed his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki remained still for a few moments, then there was a flash of green light, and before Jane sat someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, not someone else. As Loki tilted her head up and turned to Jane, she could see the similarities the Asgardian had to her male form. Her face was softer, of course, her jaw not so severe. Her cheeks were rounder. Her hair was thicker. Passing her on the street, Jane would never have thought it was Loki. But those eyes gave her away, eyes Jane realized she knew far too well. And that Cheshire grin couldn’t belong to anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awfully quiet,” Loki’s voice was still on the deeper side but had gone higher. “Is it distressing to see me like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jane sighed, “only ‘cause you’re hotter than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki laughed but sighed quickly. Closing her eyes, there was another flash of light, and he was back as Jane was used to seeing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was quite draining,” He confessed as he rubbed at his temples. “It is far easier to leave for a few moments to change form than it is to manipulate the projection. I think it was only because I had been a female for a week before that I was able to do it at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you were beautiful,” Jane said begrudgingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Fandral had been rather perplexed for a while, wondering if maybe he’d been attracted to me all along,” Loki said as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane wanted to ask him so much more. Could he be anyone, or was it merely a gender thing? Was Asgard the sort of place where it didn’t matter? How would he replace his energy now that he spent it and so much more?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki,” She said gently, getting him to crack his eye open a little and look at her. “Go home. Rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am resting,” He retorted, and Jane chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but doing whatever it is you do when you leave would probably allow you to rest more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to get rid of me will not be so easy.” Loki’s voice had dropped more, the fatigue evident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to get rid of you. You just explained that magic burns energy and then went and did something you weren’t sure was possible. Now you’re tired-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and getting a proper rest will help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing about me, mortal,” He grumbled in what might have been a menacing tone if Jane wasn’t so damn used to him by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know more about you than I do any other Asgardian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips twitched briefly at that, but Loki didn’t move. He didn’t open his eyes either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he was going to be stubborn, Jane reached for the papers she had shoved at the end of the bed and retrieved them. She then began to look through them, making notes as they came to mind, wanting to check the images taken from various places that also reported radio disturbances in the last little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, she realized Loki hadn’t said anything, and she turned to find him still as he was, appearing sound asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She checked on him frequently, admittedly a bit freaked out by the fact he didn’t even appear to breathe. But then, he was a projection, and breathing was such a subconscious action it probably didn’t even translate as a movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she worked as much as she could, eventually grabbing her laptop and beginning her search for data.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After many checks on the Asgardian on her floor, Jane had thought she heard him make a noise an hour or so later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she looked, Loki was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to fatigue,” Loki confessed to Stark after the two spent a few hours talking about their experiences in battle. Stark’s was less, of course, but Loki had supposed they were rather impressive for a mortal who had had no training. This was after spending a few hours with Jane discussing - or perhaps debating -  a few of the ways magic could be likened to science.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spent most of his day away from his cell, so to speak. And while he was beginning to find a need to expel some physical energy when he returned to himself, magically, he was finding himself well spent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, before you go, quick question: are you able to come here by a specific Earth time? Like, does time run the same there as it does here?” Stark asked, setting his mug of something black on a table beside his sofa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possibly,” Loki replied. “It doesn’t run the same, no, but I can likely figure out the Earth hour. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you link to me in about fourteen hours?” Stark asked, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I could.” Loki nodded once. “I promise nothing, however.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, totally understand,” Stark said, standing. “So… how exactly do I see you out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki laughed, “trying to rid yourself of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who said you were tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fatigued,” Loki corrected good-naturedly. “As one does when they expend a great deal of energy. Tomorrow, then. In about fourteen hours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you then,” Stark said before Loki withdrew his projection and returned to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed heavily as his eyes opened, the part of himself where he could feel his magic aching as though he’d just been in a heated battle for longer than he was used to. Rising, he set the relic on the side table next to his bed and began to pace the cell, working off the need to stretch his muscles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A meal was delivered, and he consumed this standing, not wanting to sit after having done so for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pushing yourself,” He heard his mother said, and Loki turned to the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing the last bite of his food, he set the plate down where one of the guards could easily collect it later and then closed the distance between him and Frigga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too hard, I assure you.” He told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see it in your eyes, your posture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I promise I’ve not fallen asleep while projecting again.” He assured, seeing the worry in her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to do that a week ago when he had been speaking with Jane. He wasn’t even sure how he managed. Only that while he had drifted off, the relic had slipped from his hand, severing the connection and snapping his projection back to him, making him rather ill from the backlash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eir had been called down for an examination by Frigga’s demands, and the head healer had given him a thorough examination. She had said magical exhaustion, and Loki had feared his secret would be revealed to the All-Father, but nothing ever came of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frigga, however, had figured out rather quickly what had caused it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take it away if you aren’t careful,” She warned him. “The damage you could do-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I swear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing anyway? I’ve left it be for a time, hoping you would tell me yourself, but I must know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was,” He took a breath, carefully avoiding the whole truth. “I was using magic on my projection. Shapeshifting. I hadn’t realized what it would do, and I was wildly unprepared to find myself asleep suddenly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frigga scrutinized him but clearly found no fault with his story as she huffed, then turned away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What news?” Loki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing new, I’m afraid. There’s to be a banquet in two weeks. A celebration of having Nidavellir once more at peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean under Asgard’s rule,” He countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Frigga said plainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How glorious for them,” he glanced away, noting the dwarves in one of the cells, wondering how many of them had merely wanted independence for their people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you go?” She asked curiously, getting Loki’s attention. “I truly believed I would see more of you than I do. Yet you’re clearly using the relic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it to see you,” he reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked and shrugged. “No, but nonetheless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not worth the risk,” Loki said, then grimaced at what he’d said. “What I mean is that anyone from Asgard could see me and tell the All-Father. And what then? My cell is inspected for my means of escape, that small gap is closed, and I am prevented from leaving in any way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right,” Frigga admitted reluctantly. She smiled at him, warm and loving. “I just miss my son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snarky reply regarding Thor was on the tip of his tongue, but Loki stopped the words from slipping out. Instead, he smiled sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I, my mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the flight?” Darcy asked over the phone, and Jane huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, how any six-hour flight is. I suppose business class wasn’t all that bad, but it was still a plane.” She replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No You-Know-Who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not Voldemort, Darcy,” Jane smirked as she weaved around people on her way to find the exit to the arrivals and baggage check. Not that she had any, her carry-on having everything she would need for the overnight stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d worn her nicest t-shirt under a light blazer on the plane, a pair of decently new jeans with her simple flats rounding it out. Something a touch better than what she would wear around the lab, but hardly anything too fancy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t care who she was seeing that day. This was all the effort she felt they had deserved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you get that reference,” Darcy retorted, sounding a bit proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would have had to have been living under a rock not to know that one.” Jane retorted, eyes widening and a grin forming as she spotted the sign to direct her. “And no, I haven’t seen him since yesterday. Which is probably a good thing, considering where I am and who he is. At least, who he is, for now, we’ll see how this day goes.” Jane glanced at her watch as she waited to get the escalator, the crowd rather thick. “Don’t you have a paper you need to be working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the one who called me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me to when I landed. I landed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah, fine. See if I worry about you.” Darcy poked back. “Are you gonna see your dad while you’re there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jane replied as she inched onto the escalator. “Managed to arrange for him to meet me for dinner. Though we’ll see how long my ‘I’m in the city for research’ fib lasts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it later,” Darcy said as Jane descended, her eyes finding her name on a card among the many chauffeurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, will do. Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, babe,” Darcy said as either she or Jane ended the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once back on more solid ground, Jane approached the shorter man who stood stoically and had been looking right at her since before she’d made it all the way down the escalator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” She said, giving a quick wave. “I’m-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor Foster,” The man greeted with a warm smile. “I’m Happy. Tony sent me to bring you to the meeting spot.” He lowered the sign and held out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy, hi,” She said as they shook. “I, uh, I don’t have anything besides this, so we can just,” she pointed to the exit, and Happy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her carry-on for her, and Jane followed him out of the airport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car Happy brought her to wasn’t as ostentatious as she might have expected given who he worked for. Happy opened the back door for her, and Jane climbed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be at the SHIELD headquarters in about forty-five minutes.” Happy said as he ducked down to flash her a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” she tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. SHIELD headquarters. Exactly where she didn’t want to be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you as always for following along! I didn't want to describe Lady Loki in too much detail because I'm sure everyone has an idea in their head of what she would look like. But just a heads up, Lady Loki isn't going to be a feature in this beyond this little bit, and this was just to make Loki's shapeshifting canon within this universe.<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jane had a visitor’s badge on her lapel and a nervous smile plastered on her face as some guy she barely caught the name of began to lead her further down a nondescript hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’d first walked into SHIELD headquarters, she thought it was a rather ordinary-looking office building. She could imagine countless others just like it in New York, all just off of Times Square as well. People had milled about the lobby in suits, the logo on the back wall was subtle, just a slight shade off so only someone who knew it would be there would see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once she was brought into the area just beyond the lobby, through a small sliding door to the left of the reception desk, there had been no doubt where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there were no longer simply people in suits but uniforms as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy who was leading her had brought her to an elevator. He used his badge, and then long series of numbers entered on a keypad before he pushed the floor on the control panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a thing to her. Not even when Jane had tried to talk about the great weather New York was experiencing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he brought her down a hall with no doors except the one at the end, Jane’s nerves skyrocketed. She didn’t have the best relationship with SHIELD, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy stopped at the door and knocked, and a muffled voice from within gave them permission to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the guy only opened the door for her, waving her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jane said before stepping through, finding it somewhat jarring to have the door close just as she was clear of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Jane Foster,” A deep voice startled her, and she turned to see a tall man all in black, eye patch over his left eye, staring right at her. He leaned against a desk, arms crossed, looking severe yet unassuming, all while making Jane feel like she was in great danger. “You are a stubborn woman, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” She got out, entirely unsure how to handle this particular situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay off her, Fury,” Tony said from her right, and Jane instantly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, finding Tony sitting on a sofa among a sitting area with what appeared to be Captain America without his mask or shield sprawled in a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jane managed to get out, finding she didn’t know what to do with her hands since there wasn’t anything in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Tony beckoned, then patted the seat next to him. “Sit down, we’ve got about,” he checked his watch, “five minutes if he’s punctual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not sure what you wanted this meeting for,” the man named Fury said to Tony with a tone that screamed incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane went to take her seat next to Tony, flashing the Captain a nervous smile as he grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dudilligiance,” Tony said simply. “Justice, all that good stuff. You didn’t argue with Thor about his decision to bring Loki back to Asgard, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury glanced at Jane, sizing her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied rather curtly, glancing between her and Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any reason?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury tilted his head back, focus entirely on Tony now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that things would be handled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you call handled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” Captain America said in a warning tone, but Tony held a hand in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared Nick Fury down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Loki of Asgard were to have remained here, and he had no means of escape, would we have held a trial for him?” Tony asked Fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury barked out a “ha” as a wide grin stretched over his face. “He killed hundreds of people, most of them SHIELD agents when he started his war on Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, the death count that could be solely attributed to him was less than two dozen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Fury’s tone had Jane shifting more into the corner of the sofa, flinching away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It allowed her to see Loki blink into existence for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the months he’d been visiting, he always managed to pop up when she wasn’t looking. She didn’t know that he started as a golden silhouette, that in less than five seconds he would fully form. That he blinked once before he became animated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t know!” She snapped at him, bringing Loki’s attention to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, I hadn’t known why he asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here. If I had, I’d have told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him, “No, you wouldn’t’ve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “you’ll never know, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Fury’s voice, filled with acid, cut through their banter, “is he doing here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane turned and noted the man had been staring at Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought your brother said you would be seeing justice on Asgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, the All-Father saw fit to do with me as he would,” Loki replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki of Asgard wasn’t to blame for what happened,” Tony declared, earning Fury’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a single eyebrow, “he’s not?” Fury asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tony said as he got to his feet, pulling out his transparent device. “And I’m going to show you why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was humiliating having the entirety of what happened during what everyone referred to as “the Battle of New York” analyzed in front of him. He didn’t recognize himself at times. He was a trained warrior who fought in countless battles, but there was something feral about some of his actions upon his arrival on Midgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the beast toss him about like a child’s toy wasn’t a treat, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane kept shooting him apologetic looks, though he couldn’t imagine why. It was hardly her fault this whole situation was happening. No, that honor belonged to Tony, whose testimony had forced Loki to retell everything he’d already shared with both Tony and Jane for Nicholas Fury to pass judgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury had dismissed them all for the room for a few moments, telling them that the call he had to make before he gave the final word was for his eyes and ears only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like my being here was rather pointless,” Jane said after a few seconds, glancing at the others as well as Loki. She had her arms crossed, her shoulders hovering near her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re easy with him,” Captain Rogers said as Stark continued to poke at the device in his hands. “You’re a civilian that they purposely tried to keep away from him because of your ties to Thor. The fact you’re not afraid of Loki says a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but he’s physically not here. He can’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It almost sounds like you’re not on my side,” Loki smirked at her, and Jane’s indignation was damn near adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” She retorted. “But if I wasn’t, if you were still the colossal pain in my ass you were when you first started dropping by, I still wouldn’t be afraid of you. My coffee pot might be, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that was your doing,” Loki quipped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane opened her mouth but was cut off by someone speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-says that he was mind-controlled?” The son of Cole said, an image of him coming through on Stark’s device. It appeared to be displayed from the same angle the seating the mortals occupied faced Fury, the man himself standing in front of his desk, facing the wall where the agent’s face was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The evidence seems pretty clear he was,” Fury said reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch,” Stark said, and his voice had Loki looking at him instead of the image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appeared pale, shocked beyond what anyone would expect. A glance at the Captain told Loki the shock wasn’t limited to Stark. Jane seemed rather indifferent to the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He survived,” Loki commented, genuinely surprised and oddly relieved. He remembered thinking this agent a means to an end, the thing that was in his way. The ant mistakingly wandering into the path of the boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t,” Rogers said, his jaw tense, “That’s what we were told, anyway. There was a funeral for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a cellist,” Stark said as the conversation they were listening in on continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you want from me, sir.” The agent said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to tell me if you think he should be granted any sort of leniency,” Fury asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t come back?” The agent asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he ever come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can’t say for sure,” Fury said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed, looking to Jane, who seemed the only mortal still retaining all their faculties. “I’ll return in a moment,” He told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of disappearing, Loki turned toward the office, steeled himself, then headed through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a sensation he ever wanted to experience again if it could be helped. Loki shuddered, hoping his true physical form wasn’t affected enough to want to drop the relic and met the eyes of the son of Cole on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for the intrusion,” He said, “but I thought I would clarify a few points, not that it will make any sort of difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury looked to the agent on the screen, who shrugged in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Fury relented, gesturing toward Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am in a cell on Asgard,” Loki confirmed. “And all Stark said was true. There’s more to the story that is mine and mine alone, but it doesn’t change how things happened. Would I have ruled your world gladly had I won? With relish. But I hadn’t tried. Had I truly wanted to win, there would have been no contest. You’d have been my subjects all these months. But earth is paltry compared to which I could have laid claim, and I technically am the rightful king of a realm already. But I wasn’t giving it my all, having known the plans of the Mad Titan. I’ve never truly endeavored to rule your realm, nor will I ever. Not that I foresee ever having the chance. Short of the All-Father’s demise, and my mother having any sort of say in my fate before Thor takes power, I’ll likely die within my prison with only these moments to keep my sanity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s not likely that you’re gonna just pop in at some point?” Fury asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki said with certainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what assurance do we have that if you do manage to get back, you aren’t going to try to take over again?” The agent asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I manage to escape, I’ll hardly want to draw attention to myself,” Loki pointed out with a grin, and he noted the agent on the screen make a face as if he agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romanoff,” the agent said to Fury. “Banner, sorta. Ward. Those are just the names of people I know off the top of my head who we’ve given second chances to. We didn’t hold Barton accountable for what he’d done under the mind stone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it like?” Fury asked, crossing his arms. “Being under the influence of that thing, what was it like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would equate it to being a puppet on a string,” Loki replied, shifting his gaze to the side as he recalled what it was. “You have no voice of reason. All you know is what you need to do,  and the stone has shown you all you need for it. Knowledge, power, the path to glory.” He met Fury’s eye. “A part of you knows what you’re doing. It’s how I could leave the staff, ensure that there was a way to disengage the portal. It’s how I didn’t unleash my full capabilities once I had been here, away from the Other. Did you really think your soldier could truly defeat me if I had used all of my magical arsenal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a bit more powerful than the average human,” The agent said with a touch of hero-worship in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but still not the same as an Asgardian. Not quite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury nodded once, turned to the agent on the screen. “Thanks, Coulson. I’ll keep you posted in regards to that team you want to build.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson gave one quick, swift nod, and then the screen cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s rather pointless for me to open the door and call the rest in,” Fury said as he turned toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after, Jane, Stark, and the good Captain came in. Loki couldn’t help notice the two Avengers’ clenched jaws, and Jane had inched her way toward Loki as if to keep her distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust, Doctor Foster, that he’s not the reason you hadn’t snatched your research back up?” Fury asked Jane, startling her at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled, “I haven’t ‘snatched back’ my research because of all the hoops and red tape. Loki had nothing to do with the decision except to offer some advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not giving you intel on how to get the portal to work without the tesseract?” Fury looked down his nose at her, scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was nearly overcome with the strange sensation to protect her. To stand between her and the director and….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he didn’t know what would follow, but his feet almost carried him to stand between them, and that simply wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s not telling me how to build a portal without the tesseract.” She assured, her face bare of any emotion, hands clasped in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt oddly specific, and Loki wondered what the reason for that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury didn’t seem to care, for Loki hardly doubted he failed to notice it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will say that Loki of Asgard is no longer considered a war criminal. I’ll do what I can to make that charge go away, and I’ll make sure it’s replaced with this Thanos. However, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> at fault for more than a few casualties. So, if a time comes you do make it back here, you’ll be expected to play nice. Think of it as a sort of community service.” Fury reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. “I didn’t use this before. I had a team I knew could handle things. But if you so much as sneeze in a way that causes trouble, I will summon the person this connects to, and then your a-game will mean fuck all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a pager from the 90s?” Stark asked, pointing at the thing in Fury’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director pocketed it. “She hasn’t been back in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” Jane said, getting everyone’s attention on her. “So, now that Loki’s… hearing? I guess? Is over... can I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury waved at her in dismissal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A moment, Jane,” Loki said, then pulled his projection back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even open his eyes, merely cast the spell to change his clothes, pulling his hair back neatly at the nape of his neck, and then projected back to Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide as she looked him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A suit?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll blend in this way,” He gestured to his attire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given where we are, do you really think wearing a suit will be all it takes?” She countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned, “No one will look too closely, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Fury said pointedly, and Jane hurried to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She retreated down the hall, heading to the elevator doors and pushing the only button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seemed too easy,” She said as they waited. “Getting you off on any charges? Work for SHIELD if you ever make it back to Earth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think would happen?” He asked as the elevator chimed and the doors opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Jane said as they stepped in, and she pushed the button for the ground floor. “I guess I thought it would be more than a day. That it would mean more than Tony just showing the evidence he and I put together through emails and a quick discussion at my kitchen table.” She looked to Loki, “Do you think they already figured it out? SHIELD? Do you think they knew all along and just did nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would they have done?” Loki asked her. “Thor made it clear that he was to take me back to Asgard where I would face the All-Father. And who would argue with him? SHIELD could have put everything together sooner. That agent, Coulson, even looked me in the eye as he was supposedly dying and said he knew they would win, for I lacked conviction.” The elevator chimed, and a glance up indicated they had made it to the ground floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors open, and Loki followed Jane out into the main area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They may have seen through everything but found no use to me prior to today when I had offered information and my word. But I was of no value to them. I certainly wouldn’t have told them anything if they had held me here and most assuredly would never agree to work alongside the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you would now,” Jane said as she stopped, the people milling about not paying them any mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Loki said with a sigh. “Should I miraculously find myself among you mortals in a true physical form, I would do what I could to help. Or lead, as I would be far superior to everyone with the possible exception of the agent Romanoff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone glanced their way, pausing briefly but moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki must have noticed them as well because he knowingly smirked at Jane before sighing once more. “My experience as a previous spoil of war is that one is only worth holding onto if they have a purpose, a use. And easily discarded when they don’t. To SHIELD, to these mortals, I had had no use. Now I do. And how could anyone argue when a few of their own had been in the same state, doing many of the same things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane stared back at him, eyes wide and her lips parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment before she asked, “a spoil of war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced over her shoulder and noticed a mortal heading straight for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A story for another time,” he assured, gesturing behind her with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane turned, and Loki watched the storm of emotions flicker over her features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was momentarily happy and next apprehensive. Her guard had immediately gone up, but not so much that she couldn’t remain relaxed. And nervous. For a moment, Jane was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” She smiled, and Loki studied the man more thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Jane looked nothing alike in any way, but considering she had already explained her parentage, Loki shouldn’t have been surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wasn’t, not truly. Shocked, yes, but when it boiled down to it, he was somewhat jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever said he looked like Odin. Thor didn’t either, but then, no one had ever said how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like Odin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The All-Father had had dark hair in his youth, so Loki had been told, and Loki had similar features to Frigga. Similar, but not exact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki could recall people speaking of how Thor bore a strong resemblance to their grandfather, how Frigga’s coloring complimented him so well. No one had ever drawn comparisons to Loki, yet no one had ever doubted his parentage. It had never come into question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any doubt at all that this man wasn’t Jane’s biological father. They shared nothing, not skin tone, not bone structure. Even their brown eyes were different shades that could never have shared a strain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still smiled at her with a love Loki had only truly seen in Frigga’s eyes, reached for Jane, and drew her close in a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a father who truly loved his child unconditionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the man’s eyes were focused on Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, dad, this is, ah-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Friggason,” Loki smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. “And you must be Doctor Foster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill,” Jane’s father said simply, offering his hand while holding Loki’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jane said, her eyes going wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t,” Loki said, attempting to sound and look as charming as possible. “I’m afraid I’ve had a bit of a-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold,” Jane supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Loki nodded, perhaps a touch amused by the name of the illness, given his true nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Bill said as he withdrew his hand. “One’s been going around. I blame school starting up again. Janie always came home with at least three colds those first months of school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jane chuckled nervously. “Um, Lo-, er, Doctor Friggason, I’ve, um, gotta….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means,” Loki nodded. “I can wait here for Stark or simply disappear for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane snickered, “Yeah, you do that.” She turned away from him with a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched Jane go through the lobby, her father’s arm around her shoulder, guiding her toward the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blink later, and Loki was back in his cell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus concludes the trial of Loki.<br/>Next chapter we're going to see Jane and Tony learn a little bit more about Loki, and Loki learning a theory about his past. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air had turned crisp, and while there wasn’t exactly a lot of foliage, what there was had changed color. The town streets were decorated with bales of hay, pumpkins, and other assorted October fare, and one could smell spice nearly everywhere they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I understand this ritual,” Loki said as Jane finished with the children who were brave enough to come to her lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was genuinely surprised there weren’t more kids making their way over. It would be the second year in a row she gave out full-sized candy bars, bags of chips, and cans of soda. She still felt awful about indirectly causing the town so much destruction and thought this might make things a little better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder at the Asgardian, who stood as though he were leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not to get? Go to someone’s house, say trick or treat, get loot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s the concept. They’re begging for food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy,” Jane corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And people just give it to them. Yet any other day of the year, should they do such a thing, no one would do anything for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to think I wouldn’t turn down a kid begging for food,” Jane said as she turned to Loki, actually leaning on the counter nearby the door. “But that’s not really how it started, not exactly. It actually dates back before you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes a scoffed, but too many months of his being around, of her getting to know him, allowed Jane to know it was all for show. Loki’s eyes sparkled too much, the gleam of amusement too bright for any harsh words or derision to hold weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new round of trick or treaters came to the open door, and Jane handed out the bags of loot she’d put together with Darcy a couple of days before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they left, she turned back to find Loki watching her with a touch of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often has Miss Lewis called?” He asked, having taken to calling Darcy that after seeing her name on an envelop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only three times. Says defending her thesis is stupid, which I sorta agree with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki merely hummed noncommittally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple more kids came, and Loki snickered as a small Iron Man, Hulk, and Captain America got their loot from Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Thor?” He mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just be glad no one around here knows you’re the one who was actually behind the big… thing that destroyed half the town,” Jane said, closing the door this time as she hit the same count as she had last time and didn’t see any shadows making their way here. “People might understand that Thor did some good, but if he hadn’t been here, none of what happened would have. So, yeah, no. No Thors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to where he was standing, chewing her lip, trying to gauge his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something you said a while ago,” She started. “And with the spirit of Halloween and all….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, nervously twisting, wringing her hands. “You said you were a born shapeshifter. What did you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head back, looking to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have looked this way all my life,” Loki said, “Asgardian, I mean. Unless I Purposely changed my form, I have always had dark hair, green eyes, this nose. But… around the time Thor arrived here, I had made a rather unsettling discovery. That I was not Asgardian like I had always believed, but rather… something else. A dwarfed Frost Giant. A runt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jane said lamely, blinking owlishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Loki repeated, still looking toward the ceiling. “I’d asked Odin to explain himself to me. Why keep me on Asgard? Why raise me as his own? He said he hoped to unit our realms one day. Except, I was never going to be the ruler of Jotunheim. I was likely a bastard, and even if I wasn’t, Laufey, the king and my birth father, had left me to die. Too small, I would guess. Odin snatched me up, brought me home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you meant by being a spoil of war,” Jane stated, that question having an answer that was better than she had feared. Still not great, of course, but it could have been worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki still didn’t look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see?” He asked after the silence stretched out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” She asked, not sure she heard him right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the night for horrifying things, is it not? That’s what Miss Lewis lamented a few nights back, that she couldn’t be here to watch frightening films with you. I could show you my true form, and you could have the fright you’re foregoing without her around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s heart began to pick up speed, unsure how she was supposed to handle this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, okay. Only if you want to,” She rushed to assure, but she didn’t even have the sentence out, and Loki was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blew a breath out through her mouth, tapping her foot and glancing out the window toward town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely no shadows heading her way, at least not for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back to where Loki had been, the space still empty, then glanced around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said the wrong thing,” She grumbled to herself. “I just had to be weird, and awkward, and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, I find endearing. Mostly.” Loki’s voice came beside her, and Jane turned her head toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and then blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he looked different, sort of, but the biggest thing was is that he had no shirt on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had not expected that,” She said, trying to look without looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor did I when I had discovered it.” Loki quipped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you only now discovered you’re not wearing a shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned sharply toward her, frowning as he opened his eyes to scrutinizer her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jane gasped for a different reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her brain that understood he was alien told her she should be unsettled. That looking upon anyone with ice blue skin should be cause for alarm, let alone someone who seemed to have pattens tracing along most of said skin. That red irises on black sclera should have her flight instincts kicking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of her brain couldn’t help but see beauty. Alien beauty, yes, but beauty all the same. His chest was smooth but for the line that seemed to be part of his skin. In fact, aside from his head, there didn’t seem to be any hair on his body at all, at least from what she could see. But alien or not, he was what sculptors aspired to capture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Loki seemed to have been expecting a different response. He seemed far more hesitant as Jane inched closer. She could see him make a motion to swallow despite not needing to as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you terrified?” He asked quietly, his voice quivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrified? Why would I be terrified? You’re beautiful.” She said, eyes roving him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a mirthless laugh. “I’m a monster.” He stated as though it were obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re alien,” She countered. “An alien who was made to do some monstrous things-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, I haven’t always been </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do some of the misdeeds.” Loki cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point is you aren’t a monster because this is what you look like,” She huffed. “And, I dunno, you really aren’t so bad. You’re annoying sometimes, but it’s not like I’m not used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, clearly believing Jane had lost her mind, then looked out the windows. He stayed quiet for a time, that contemplative silence that heralded a revelation. A peek behind the curtain of Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she waited, nervously glancing out the window in case more children were heading their way, poised to interrupt what was about to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotuns were the monsters many of the realms told their children to be wary of,” Loki explained quietly. “To learn that this was my true form was not easy. I have returned to it, fully, twice. Once to prove to myself that the incident that revealed my nature was not a trick of my mind, the other as a result of using my birthright: the casket of ancient winters. I have not since returned it, not until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, forgive me, but Asgard is sounding more and more like a bunch of stuck-up assholes who might also be a little bit racist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a surprised chuckle, turning to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was raised there,” He reminded her with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re an asshole,” She smiled back, enjoying that she was making him giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll own that,” he nodded once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to wonder, though,” Jane said thoughtfully, “How are you only Yoden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joten,” Loki corrected the pronunciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotun,” She repeated. “But I mean, if you were found as a baby, and you obviously changed to look like an Asgardian… how could you not know? I mean, I don’t know how it works, obviously, but I would think you would have found out the first time you shifted back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean… you would have thought you were Asgardian. You looked Asgardian, but I doubt despite being a born shapeshifter, you didn’t start turning yourself into a snake at three. You said you were eight when it happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Loki’s frown deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what eight-year-old is going to know exactly what they look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will yourself to return to your original state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Jane gestured wildly. “And if your natural state isn’t actually an Asgardian, I think you would have realized the truth that much sooner. So you can’t be only a Jotun, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced away, “I had thought the same. But how would I have ended up found on Jotunheim in the middle of a war if I hadn’t always been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jane shrugged. “But sometimes people like us will always have questions about where we come from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People like us,” Loki repeated, meeting and holding her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still red on black. Still blue-skinned. Still very alien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ridges on your skin, is it weird I want to touch them?” She asked, and Loki rolled his eyes and turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.” He said, turning and moving as though he would somehow find an exit down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be back!” She retorted just before he disappeared. “And I’m looking forward to it.” She admitted to the empty lab, biting her lip to keep the wistful sigh vying for an escape inside where it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked out the window one more time, saw no one heading her way at all. The largest silhouetted were a ways out and growing smaller, indicating the likelihood that no one else was going to brave their way to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Jane grabbed a bag of the goodies, turned off the lights to the main room, then headed to her room in the lab where she could watch a movie and have a snack, and no one would be the wiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez-fucking-chri-gah!” Stark shouted, eyes wide as he tried to scramble back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head to the side, noting Stark’s rapid breath, the way he raised his hand as if one of his iron gauntlets would just make its way to him at his command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more the reaction I expected,” He said before he returned to himself in his cell. He opened his eyes long enough to shift back to his normal form and drop the illusion that had anyone looking in his cell believe he was reading. Once done, he closed his eyes and focused back on Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was still standing where Loki had left him, just getting himself calmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at Loki, who could only grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting into the spirit and all?” Stark asked eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I showed Jane, and she was rather fascinated.” Loki retorted, a chorus of “trick or treat” coming from a speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the screen in the workshop where Stark was evidently hiding. On it, Pepper was handing things out to children much as Jane had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought you would enjoy this strange tradition,” Loki commented, turning back to Stark as the man shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t always know how to talk to kids. I get them coming up to me these days, asking me to sign drawings, take a picture with them. It’s fine, I get it, like Mickey Mouse in Disneyland, but I just,” he grimaced, “can’t do it. Not here, not in my house. Just… there’ll be a party later with adults. That’s when I’ll enjoy the tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, wondering what traditions Stark spoke about but decided not to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do I pass some sort of test for freaking out appropriately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wouldn’t be fair. She was expecting the change, though she had no idea how it would look. You did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Stark agreed with a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How goes the latest mark?” Loki asked to take Stark’s mind off of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark thirty-seven?” He shrugged. “Coming along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s sleep?” Stark retorted, but Loki could tell the man had been getting more rest recently. Under his eyes were less dark, his eyes less red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I’m made to understand you mortals need.” Loki taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m no mere mortal,” Stark quipped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you aren’t,” Loki agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if not for Halloween, what was with the blue face?” Stark asked as he moved to a stool and sat, picking up a tool and fidgeting with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A question of origins,” Loki replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark seemed to understand this was not a topic Loki wanted to speak of again, and he nodded, glancing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the good Captain?” Loki asked eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve is still a bit pissed that Coulson was alive and used as a way to motivate us. It might have worked but was rather uncalled for. But he’s good. He’s fine. Actually calls regularly now, which is… I mean, we’ll never really get along well if we don’t talk, right? We knew each other, what? A day? Two tops when we were dealing with your scrawny ass. I heard so many stories of him growing up, some from Dad, some from Aunt Peg, and they painted him out to be this great guy who could do wrong for the right reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snorted, “I know about that too well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had felt a restlessness that escape could not relieve after his talk with Jane. His mind had been turning over questions that begged an answer, and while being in Stark’s company for a time had helped, the distractions wouldn’t last forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until late, when he knew the handmaidens would be dismissed for the night, and sent himself to hide behind that familiar pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s barely been fully projected when he heard, “I knew you would visit tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled at the warm fondness and shifted out from his hiding place to see his mother sitting on the balcony, staring out over the kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lovely night,” she said as Loki moved to join her. “Your brother is out there somewhere, escaping the castle and his princely duties for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How he must tire now that he has to carry the weight of all he was responsible for. Now that he can’t pin them on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enjoyed it,” Frigga retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had,” Loki conceded, “But the responsibility was never mine to have. Nor was it ever supposed to mine in any capacity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not,” Frigga nodded as Loki made his projection sit in the chair across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an odd sensation. Hardly like he felt as though he were posed as if sitting in the chair without the weight. It was effortless, but it did live a strange tingling sensation along his body at all points of contact. But his visits to Jane and Stark over the months had him conditioned to barely notice it. He still did not like to pass through things if at all possible, but touching them, occupying a space, that he had grown familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother raised a single brow and pursed her lips, eyes filled with intrigue as she met his gaze. But Frigga said nothing of it, merely turning to look out at the kingdom again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much as I enjoy your company, there’s been something pressing on my mind as of late which I hope you may be able to give me some insight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” She turned back to him, giving Loki her full attention. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nervous jitter he felt may have come through in his projection because Frigga shifted forward, reaching out on instinct and pulling her hand back at the last moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave her a crooked grin but sobered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand Laufey is my father. But what of my mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga blinked rapidly, “Where is this curiosity springing from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki almost confessed the truth of it, but Jane seemed like something sacred, a treasure not to be shared lest she be taken away. An intellectual not quite his equal, but someone at least willing to learn. Stark as well, but if he had to give up one or the other, he was mildly surprised that the Iron Man would be the one to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something to consider another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Loki sighed, tried to think of a way around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It occurred to me that perhaps I may not be entirely Jotun,” he said, running a hand through his hair. Hair that he had even as a frost giant, which should have given him his first clue long before Jane pointed it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he would need to reassess how she was intellectually compared to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga’s head tilted slightly as if trying to see him at a better angle. He knew she knew he was mincing words and telling a half-truth. But the half he shared was the important one, and as always, his mother seemed to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where was this line of questioning when it had originally been revealed to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me if my immediate thoughts didn’t turn to my true parentage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose I can’t,” Frigga agreed. She took a deep breath, seeming to ponder how to proceed. “I can give you no firm answer,” She began, meeting his eye. “Your father-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not,” Loki interrupted softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-found you in a temple on Jotunheim as he and the army were leaving. He told me that he heard a baby crying, and knowing there was no more Jotun left in the area, or at least there shouldn’t have been, went to investigate. He found you abandoned. Too small to be a giant’s child. He picked you up, looked at you, and when you met his eyes, he said you simply changed. He had wondered if perhaps it had been some strange sort of cloaking spell that you were hidden there somehow, but when he put you down a moment and stepped back, you turned back. He returned, and so did you to the form that matched him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, unsure what to think of Odin having tested the magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odin brought you home, and we discussed what would become of you. He’d been gone for nearly a year fighting the Jotuns, so it was quite obvious that you were not my child. But you could be his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s likely I was Laufey’s bastard, and then I was passed off as Odin’s. How wonderful. Did all the kingdom know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just court,” Frigga said simply. “We hadn’t announced Thor’s birth to the commoners before war broke out, so it was simply stated that there were two princes of Asgard when it was eventually declared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say just court as if it were meaningless,” Loki waved his arm about. The idea that any of those who gathered would look at him and know that this was a secret kept from him all these years, but common knowledge to everyone else was unthinkable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In many ways, it is,” Frigga replied simply. “I don’t think you know or realize how many of those older members of the court had suddenly vanished or stepped down and went to the mountains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes at his mother, and she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odin made sure no one who knew could ever say anything or even give hint of the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked, bewildered. “Why was it so important that I not know? I may never have wanted or even expected to have the throne, but I at least wouldn’t have believed his tripe about my being born to be a king if I had known I was a bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga pursed her lips again, glancing at the doors. Loki followed her gaze, seeing them closed, the rest of the room empty of anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe,” Frigga said, “it was because of who people assumed your mother was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki reared back, whipping his head around to meet his mother’s gaze. She was stone-faced, but something told him this had hurt her more than she would ever let on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I am not of Asgard,” She started. “You know your father met me when he came to Venaheim and that he courted me relentlessly afterward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, too enthralled by the pending information to correct her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you don’t know is is that Odin met me just after he finished conquering the nine realms. It was thought of as a victory tour. And during that time in which he courted me, he had overseen a few skirmishes, a few attempts at a coup, so I was led to believe. I don’t know if it’s true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But eventually, things had settled, and Odin won my hand, and we were married. I was made Queen. But in those early days, I had heard a few whispers of how surprised people were. They had expected another. One who supposedly already gave Odin an heir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor is your son,” Loki stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Frigga nodded once. “And Odin has claimed him his firstborn all Thor’s life. I have no reason to doubt him, but I also can’t be sure that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have another child out there who he does not claim. And,” She paused, taking a steadying breath, “when you were little, barely more than a babe, one of the elder ladies in court commented on how much you looked like Bodil. The smile she gave me was sympathetic, and I could never really place why. Until I found out the Bodil was the name of the woman Odin had claimed as his mistress-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Loki seethed through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga raised a hand to calm him, “Mistress as in the woman he was not married to but was his chosen partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki calmed, glancing out over the kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where is she now? This possible mother of mine? And how could I have come to be half Jotun if she were Odin’s mistress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was banished before I ever arrived on Asgard,” Frigga shrugged, “It’s all I know. I can not look to find out, either through magic or in history. And I don’t want to look. Odin and I, our marriage may not be founded on a deep love that bloomed naturally, but love did find its way into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, all desire to beg Frigga to investigate wiped away with the tearful smile she flashed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry that had this Bodil been around, his heart would not have been yours.” He realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fear that may have been the case. But I can’t be sure. He never speaks of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask him,” Loki said bitterly, “he’ll never tell you, merely fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Loki, please. You knew the Odin sleep was coming. It was why he wanted Thor to take the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t ready,” Loki cried in frustration, getting to his feet and pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we know that now,” Frigga said, standing as well. “What’s done is done. The past can’t be changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose it can’t,” Loki agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stood together, taking comfort in the presence of one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki found himself, strangely, feeling closer to his mother than he had before. He would never know the woman who birthed him, whether she died or simply was fine with leaving him to perish alone in a deserted temple. But that she could be the same woman whose shadow Frigga had lived in before establishing herself as the rightful and beloved Queen of Asgard, and yet Frigga would still take him in her arms and love him just as much as the son she brought into the world had him love her all the more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded on the door, and Loki pulled away before anyone could see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not stay long in his cell, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the relic on the nearby table, he clutched it in his hand and left once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was outside, on the roof of the lab, if experience told him anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fire in the pit, and Jane was wrapped in blankets and wearing a warmer-looking coat than her usual as she looked up at the sky and made notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched her a moment, a smile tugging at his lips as he noted the way her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth as she scribbled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you studying tonight?” He asked when she seemed to pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane smiled without looking up. “Not studying tonight, just observing. Wondering. Imagining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about it,” he said as he took the seat across from her and drowned happily in her ramblings for the next few hours.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was very excited to share this with you as it included my own theory of Hela's origins, and how they tie in with Loki. I remember when Ragnarok came out what seems like forever ago now that a popular theory for the MCU was that Hela was Loki's mother. It is a great theory, but I also sort of like the idea that Loki and Hela were siblings as well as she and Thor.<br/>In about two chapters we're going to begin to see how this lead up all builds to the changing of canon. And in the next chapter we get to see a hint of pining and romance. Until then, and thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was on to something.</p><p>After James had sent her that picture back at the end of the summer, she had made it her goal to figure out what was happening with it. After linking the disturbances in radio waves to other off snapshots, not to mention the background radiation that seemed off compared to what was usually picked up, she knew there was something going on in the universe. </p><p>But she knew that whatever was out there, her current equipment would never be able to pick it up. She could never study it the way she would want, and if she looked at her bank accounts, it didn’t bode well. She never used her personal funds for research purposes if it could be helped, and the research funds could barely buy a week or two worth of groceries at the moment.</p><p>Which made the invitation to a mixer where scientists and researchers could hunt for donors more appealing. </p><p>The small, rectangular piece of paper sitting on her desk had been initially tossed in the trash. The function required her to dress up, chat up wealthy sponsors, and hope she could somehow charm them into wanting to fund her fringe research. </p><p>But Darcy had fished it out of the trash and looked at her rather pointedly as she put it back on Jane’s desk. So, that’s where Jane intended to keep it until the date had passed, and she could toss it out once more without guilt.</p><p>That had been a couple of weeks ago, and other than asking her dad for a rather substantial holiday gift of funding her research, she didn’t have any other options.</p><p>If she qualified her travel expenses as a really absurd sort of shopping trip, she could justify spending her own money to get there. Plus, it <em> was </em>New York in December.</p><p>“You know someone in New York,” Darcy pointed out as Jane searched for the cheapest hotel possible without risking it being too questionable.</p><p>“I’m not going to couch surf,” Jane retorted.</p><p>“I don’t think it’d be couch surfing with Tony Stark. He probably has, like, a whole apartment-type space he could put you in.”</p><p>Jane clicked on a link, grimaced, then clicked back.</p><p>“I don’t know him that well,” She reminded Darcy. “I can’t just call him up and ask him if I can stay with him for a day or two.”</p><p>“Pretty sure you could, but alright,” Darcy retorted with an eye roll. She rolled a chair over to where Jane sat at her computer, plopping down with her bowl of popcorn. Darcy popped a kernel in her mouth, glanced at the screen, and asked, “what about your dad?”</p><p>“He’s gone to DC for a month. I suspect there’s someone there he’s seeing, but he’s being cagey about it. That, or he is doing some super-secret work stuff. Either way.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, well, that’s a thing, then,” Darcy said, popping another kernel in her mouth. “You sure you don’t mind me going back home for December? It’s a really long time without me around.”</p><p>Jane smirked, “I think I can manage.”</p><p>“You’ll be alone,” Darcy reminded her. “If you don’t stay with your dad, and you send me off. Erik’s probably not going to be around much.”</p><p>“No,” Jane agreed with a sigh, clicking on a hotel that might just fit what she was looking for. “He hasn’t been the same. I asked Loki about it, but he thinks it’s more how he hit his head than what the stone did.”</p><p>“Loki, huh?” Darcy smirked deviously, popping in another kernel and chewing. </p><p>Jane rolled her eyes, “you realize at this point we could be considered friends, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” She said with a suspicious lilt. “Just, you know, you’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately.”</p><p>“Not like I can control when he pops in.”</p><p>“And when he does, you damn near drop everything to talk to him.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, again, I can’t control-“</p><p>“And then there was that guy the other day when we popped up to Santa Fe. The one you said was kinda cute that you flirted with? You know what he had? Loki vibes.”</p><p>“Oh, why? Because he had long, dark hair?” </p><p>“Not to mention lean.”</p><p>“So all skinny guys with long dark hair are Loki-ish now?”</p><p>“No,” Darcy grumbled, her mirth fading.</p><p>Jane nodded once, feeling the matter put to bed, and then focused a touch too intensely on her screen.</p><p>She might be able to admit that she did sort of, kind of, maybe a little bit have a crush on Loki. But only when she was completely alone, within her head, and only as a fleeting thought. Allowing it any sort of traction was a Bad Idea.</p><p>For one, he still called her mortal from time to time. It wasn’t said with derision, condescension, maliciousness, or even annoyance. It held more of a tease, a fondness, maybe even an affection if Jane wanted to torture herself a little.</p><p>For another, he wasn’t actually there. So she would once again be pining after an unavailable man. Except maybe instead of his being emotionally unavailable, he was just physically so. </p><p>But none of that mattered because Jane would not admit to anyone, and barely even herself, that there was a little spark of something growing in her heart that glowed warmly at the thought of him.</p><p>After a few minutes of searching, Jane sighed, checked the hotel where the event was taking place and found the cheapest room available. She cringed a little at the price, but it would probably be a bit cheaper in the long run since she would have to pay cab fare otherwise.</p><p>“Black dress, right?” Darcy said after the confirmation came up on the screen.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jane sighed.</p><p>“Oh, come on. Dressing up all nice for one night can’t be that bad. Wear some pretty lady clothes, smell nice.”</p><p>“Are you saying I don’t smell nice now?” Jane asked, turning her chair to face Darcy.</p><p>She took a couple of kernels and tossed them at Jane.</p><p>“You smell like paper and lab, which is like coffee and greasy food. Sometimes despair, but that’s only on occasion.” </p><p>Jane laughed from her gut, unable to be offended enough to be outraged, especially with Darcy’s smug grin.</p><p>“Well, you live here, too. And work here.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I always smell awesome.” Darcy retorted, head held high, and Jane smacked her playfully on the arm in protest.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not regretting this,” Jane told Darcy over the phone as she looked around her hotel room. “Like, seriously, this has to be the nicest hotel room I have ever stayed in.”</p><p>“I want pictures,” Darcy told her flatly. </p><p>“There are chocolates on the bed.”</p><p>“For real?” Darcy’s disbelief was adorable, and a pang of longing for her friend shot through Jane’s chest. </p><p>It had only been a few weeks, and yet life without Darcy was boring. Loki was around nearly every day, of course, but there was something to be said about having the best friend one thinks of as a sister around all the time. But despite Darcy having not been around, Jane was still asked to text or call at every junction of her trip, from leaving the lab to head to the airport to arriving at the hotel.</p><p>It wasn't as annoying as it should be.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jane said as she picked up the box and looked it over. Dropping it back on the bed, she asked, “so, big question: hair up or down?”</p><p>“Down,” Darcy said immediately, “You wear it up, makes your neck look longer, and you more serious.”</p><p>“Don’t I want to be serious?” Jane countered as she took the dress she planned on wearing out of the bag.</p><p>“No,” Darcy replied as Jane went to get a hanger out of the coat closet. “You want to look like a pretty face. These guys who will be there looking to back someone aren’t going to understand shit about any of it. What they do understand is a pretty face, so give them one, and they’ll give you money.”</p><p> “I would hope they had an actual interest,” Jane protested as she put her dress on the hanger and brought it to the bathroom. There were some wrinkles, but the steam from the shower could help with that.</p><p>“What do you plan to tell them?” Darcy asked as if trying to make a point.</p><p>“That there have been spacial anomalies linking to an increase in radio wave disruption as well as-“</p><p>Darcy cut her off with a loud, over-dramatic fake snore.</p><p>“You’re going to lose them,” Darcy said point-blank. “So, pretty face. Small words. Big money, no whammies.”</p><p>“You’re impossible,” Jane said, barely keeping the grin from her face.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. If you want to have a hope in hell of looking decent, you better start getting ready.”</p><p>“What is <em> that </em> supposed to mean?” Jane half snapped into the phone.</p><p>“It means in the nearly three years I’ve known you, I don’t think you have ever put on makeup. And if you had, it wasn’t much. Also? I’ve seen your legs.”</p><p>Jane glanced down and cringed. “It’s a societal expectation,” She argued.</p><p>“Yeah, that might be true,” Darcy agreed, but her tone implied that she knew Jane’s real reason.</p><p>After a moment, Jane broke. “No one sees them. What’s the point?”</p><p>“The point is you know you’re going to be self-conscious if you don’t because despite what you say, you’ve been conditioned to want your legs smooth if you’re wearing a dress. And someone <em> might </em>See them given the slit I know is on the side of that dress.”</p><p>Jane huffed. “Right, yes, fine.”</p><p>“Remember,” Darcy said before Jane could hang up, “pictures!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He was in an unfamiliar space, but he did recognize a sort of inn when he saw one. Jane had mentioned a trip to New York a day or two ago, but he hadn’t thought much of it. If Loki were honest, he would have thought she would have stayed with Stark.</p><p>But he had to admit that the space he was in was quite fanciful for Midgard. It didn’t have the opulence of Asgard, but nothing usually did.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes as he strained to listen, trying to figure out where Jane was, especially since the space was small.</p><p>A door behind him opened, and he turned.</p><p>“Holy shit, Loki!” Jane screamed, turning around abruptly while pulling something around her body and dashing back into the other room.</p><p>He slammed his eyes shut anyway, raising a hand as if to block the sight nowhere near him, and grimaced.</p><p>“Apologies,” He said, guilt niggling at him. “I should have announced myself.”</p><p>“Yeah, mighta been better,” Jane snapped from where she was hiding. </p><p>Her embarrassment was adorable, and a grin tugged at his lips despite knowing how wholly unappreciated it would be should Jane see it.</p><p>“Does it help to know your modesty was maintained? I didn’t see a thing.”</p><p>“Good!” She yelled, and he laughed, dropping his hand and peeking just a little to see if she was in the room.</p><p>“I’m turning around,” He informed her as he did it, clasping his hands in front of him. He still kept his eyes diverted.</p><p>“You could just leave,” She grumbled, some of the fire in her dying as something slammed in the other room.</p><p>“And where would be the fun in that?” He asked as he heard the door creak, and Jane’s form moved in the corner of his eye, most of it covered in white. “I do so love taunting you, as you’re well aware.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” She said but didn’t continue. There was a zipping sound, the soft rustle of fabric, and the rustling of something else Loki couldn’t pinpoint. If he would guess, he’d say it was containers of some sort.</p><p>Her footsteps began to sound a little further away, and the door creaked again.</p><p>He turned his head a little, noting a travel case perched on a small metal stand was open that hadn’t been before.</p><p>“I’m going to be leaving soon,” She said from behind the door to the other room. The bathing room, perhaps? </p><p>“And where will you go going this evening?” Loki asked over his shoulder.</p><p>“To beg for money,” She said with false cheerfulness.</p><p>Loki frowned, “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“It’s something researchers do here when they’re independent like me. We ask for funding from rich people. Or, more accurately, try and charm them into funding us.”</p><p>“I’m guessing SHIELD wouldn’t fund you?” Loki asked.</p><p>Jane gave a rather terrifying laugh that held no humor at all. “Yeah, no. I’m hoping SHIELD doesn’t know anything about what I’m doing, and I’m being very careful not to have anything they can say for certain. I have absolutely no doubt they’re watching me.”</p><p>“Well, you are rather entertaining.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!” She called back, no heat at all behind it.</p><p>Loki grinned, satisfied his misstep of appearing at the wrong time seemed to have been forgotten. He could hear her moving about, the shift of fabric as it was dropped or slipped on. He tried not to think about it too much.</p><p>“So how does one get someone to fund them?” Loki asked, the corners of his lips ticking higher as he heard her cursing softly.</p><p>“Charm them,” Jane replied flatly.</p><p>“Charm? Oh dear,” he started to say, only to hear Jane slam something down on the counter.</p><p>“Loki!” She said in warning.</p><p>“I merely was going to say that I’m sure many would not stand a chance against you. For while I don’t know many mortals, I can say you are by far the most charming of the lot I do.”</p><p>She stilled to the best he could guess, and he wondered if he’d somehow managed to offend her. </p><p>“Maybe you should come with me,” She said after a moment. “You can do all the talking for me.”</p><p>“Imagine the stir I would cause. Tell me, has word of my pardon spread throughout the lands? Or will the rest of the mortals run in terror at the sight of me?”</p><p>“Yeah, good point, then I wouldn’t get any money,” Jane said, followed by that zip sound. </p><p>“Hmm, yes, there you do have a point. I should think it best I sit this one out then, though I could give you a few pointers.”</p><p>“No thanks,” Jane retorted. </p><p>Things were placed on a stone surface, that gentle click familiar to Loki. He glanced around the room again as the soft sounds of Jane’s preparations filled the silence. And when he exhausted all he could see, Loki turned just enough to see her shadow moving against the wall of the room she was in. </p><p>There was a shuffle, then the rhythmic clicking sound of Jane’s footsteps.</p><p>He hadn’t turned fast enough to have his back to her anymore, but it didn’t matter. Loki turned to face her head-on, a tease ready on his lips about timing or something, but it fled in an instant and was completely forgotten in the wake of Jane’s appearance.</p><p>She stood a touch taller than she usually did, though her confidence seemed to have wavered. He had no idea why as his eyes traveled the length of her in wonder.</p><p> Her hair was down as it normally was, but now it was caressing bare shoulders. No, not bare. Her dress - floor-length, black with a hint of green and blue in the light - had straps that were hidden behind her tresses. By Asgardian standards, she wasn’t completely dressed. There should be armor plating covering her chest, arms, those elegant shoulders. </p><p>“Weird, I know,” She said as she pulled a bit on the skirt of her dress, looking down at it as if she could somehow find it, or herself, wanting.</p><p>Jane glanced up and met his eye, and Loki noted her features - lovely on their own - were enhanced just a touch. Make-up, he wagered, but subtly done.</p><p>“You look radiant,” he said without meaning too, the words slipping out before he could stop them. Jane’s eyes widened in surprise, and she gave a nervous chuckle, looking away from him and clearing her throat.</p><p>He wanted to say something, though what Loki didn’t know. It was utterly baffling how she managed to silence him. Words would not form, and if they tried, Loki feared he would embarrass himself somehow. “Well,” Jane said after too long of him merely staring and her glancing at him nervously. “I have to, umm, head downstairs.”</p><p>“Downstairs?” He repeatedly lamely.</p><p>“Yeah, the thing… it’s down in the hotel event hall or something. Where ever it is that they hold big things. So, umm, yeah, I’m just gonna, yeah,” She gestured about before moving around the bed and past Loki.</p><p>Before she moved far from his reach, he moved his hand as if to catch her own in his.</p><p>“Jane,” he said just before his hand passed through hers, causing that odd sensation but also a breathtaking rush that reminded him of lightning from the hammer.</p><p>Jane spun to face him, seeming unbothered by their contact.</p><p>“I wish you luck,” He told her, making her grin.</p><p>“Thanks.” She glanced at the door then back to him, “Don’t wait up. I might be a bit.”</p><p>He nodded once, watching her grab a small bag from on top of the chest of drawers, then leave the room.</p><p>When the door closed, he bowed his head and sighed.</p><p>“What in Hel just happened?” He grumbled to himself, shaking his head. </p><p>Best not to dwell. It had, after all, been the first time he passed through a person in this form this far away.</p><p>Or… no, it wasn’t. Jane had “kicked” him early in their acquaintance. He didn’t remember the rush. Perhaps it was because he had reached for her?</p><p>Loki shook his head, then returned to himself only briefly before he sent himself back to Midgard.</p><p>“Nope, you can’t be here,” Stark said before Loki had even fully formed. </p><p>He was on a roof in New York. The tower now bearing only the A from Stark was part of the skyline. Stark was in mortal formal wear, standing next to his Iron Man suit as it seemed to hover in wait.  </p><p>“Should I ask?” Loki glanced from the suit to Stark with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Nah, probably not. Just a thing I’m obligated to attend. But, hey! The micro-repeater that’ll link up to mark 42? Should be ready. Plan to test them out in a couple days if you wanna be there.”</p><p>“So I can watch as pieces of your arm propel themselves toward you?” Loki grinned, “I would very much like to see the amount of pain you’re about to endure.”</p><p>“Ha,” Stark deadpanned. “Two, three days tops. No, you know what, make it three, you can’t exactly be called.” He said as he headed for a door that would likely bring him inside wherever he was.</p><p>“Three days, I’m guessing evening.” </p><p>“You’d guess right,” Stark said before he went inside, leaving Loki alone.</p><p>He could go back to Asgard. He could read a book or simply sleep early. But the truth was he rather enjoyed being away from his cell, and he was actually becoming rather fond of Midgard. </p><p>Which was almost as great of a shock as the one he felt passing through Jane’s hand. This back-water realm that was so primitive was beginning to prove itself to Loki far more advanced than Asgard had ever given it credit. The marvels before him, though not gleaming gold and marble, were impressive all the same. And the city shone, like stars in the sky, only it was spread out before him. The sounds of the traffic below made up of inventions that Asgardians had never even considered. </p><p>And if he strained, the melody of something cheerful being played on a wind instrument somewhere below. He hoped that had he won, he wouldn’t have taken all this away. That he’d have had enough of himself to maybe see what was here before him and not try and change it to suit his vision.</p><p>He wished he could smell, not because he remembered New York being pleasant smelling, but it would add to the moment. To breathe what he would guess by the flakes in the air to be cool night air mixed with smoke and food. To taste it as he took in big lungfuls.</p><p>Loki moved to the edge of the building and put his hands on the rail surrounding the roof. He could damn near feel the metal beneath his palm instead of the tingle that told him he was making contact that disturbed his projection. </p><p>How long could he stay? How strong had all these visits made him? Could he simply spend most of the night remaining where he was?</p><p>Loki looked skyward and decided he would see what he was capable of.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Foster.”</p><p>Jane damn near sighed with relief at the sound of Tony’s voice behind her. The man who accosted her before hadn’t been interested at all in anything she had to say about her research. Or science at all when it came to her. He just wanted her number, as had the other three men before that. Had it not been for the banner in the room, the sign out in the hall, or the other scientists around her sparking interest, she might have thought she accidentally ventured into a singles mixer.</p><p>“Mr. Stark,” She said with all the relief and fondness in the world, smiling brightly at him as she put her back to the other guy. “What a pleasure to see you again.”</p><p>“Bet it is,” Tony said, giving the man a thin smile over Jane’s shoulder. He continued to do so until they were left alone, then the smile turned full for a moment. “You’re here for funding?”</p><p>“Do you really think I would come out here to this if I didn’t need it?” She countered, wishing there was liquor. Lots and lots of liquor.</p><p>“What are you looking to have funded?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I need to build new equipment. I’ve got a theory, something I’ve noticed, that could lead to a massive world event. Or, it might be nothing.”</p><p>“Tell me more,” Tony said.</p><p>So Jane explained everything, delighted to find herself in conversation with someone who at least had the basic understanding of what she was talking about, let alone be able to ask questions about the findings she had already.</p><p>“It’s nothing concrete,” She finished, and Tony shrugged.</p><p>“Nothing is until we prove it one way or another. And given what our mutual friend has said about impending visitors.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Jane beamed.</p><p>“So, how much you looking for?”</p><p>“Just enough to cover the cost of my equipment build,” Jane said quickly, the answer ready for anyone who might be willing to fund her research.</p><p>But Tony gave a smirk that told Jane he knew better. “Your equipment. And living for you and Darcy, right?”</p><p>“Well,” Jane stuttered.</p><p>“Half a million would do, wouldn’t it?” </p><p>She gaped at him.</p><p>“A million?” He corrected, smile growing.</p><p>“Half is too much,” She managed to choke out. “And you’re a friend. I can’t-“</p><p>“I like to help friends. I like to toss money at friends when they let me. Look, let me fund you. Nothing crazy, I promise. And you keep me up to date with what’s going on. Free reign, go anywhere. I’ll cover the costs, and you bill me.”</p><p>“Tony-“</p><p>“Jane,” He cut her off, grasping her arm gently. “I know what’s out there. Okay? I’ve… I’ve looked right at it with my own two eyes. I know what Loki is talking about. You tell me you think you’re seeing stars that aren’t ours, blinking in and out of existence and noting something in the skies that could be the start of a wormhole or multiple wormholes? I will back your research. Because you might be giving us a shot at actually getting the jump on whatever might come.”</p><p>Jane nodded lamely, “right.” She managed to say. “Right, ya, you got a deal.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony said, right back to his enigmatic self. “Right, so. You’re good, I’m good. Should we head to the hotel bar and have a drink?”</p><p>“Let’s,” She agreed readily.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I genuinely can’t imagine what it must be like for him,” Jane said to Tony as their first drinks went dry, the order for their second on the way. “Like, I can’t imagine what it must be like to wake up after, what, seventy years?”</p><p>“If my dad were still around, he probably would have demanded he be there when they thawed him,” Tony said, glancing at the bartender as he brought the second round. He handed Jane her beer before picking up his own. “He loved Steve. Went on and on about him all the time. Jarvis, the actual Jarvis, didn’t know him. From him, I got to hear about all the antics he and my aunt Peg got up to.”</p><p>“Gosh, to be in your family,” Jane shook her head. “My dad never talks about his work. Ever. When I was a kid, people would ask what he did, and I just knew he was super smart, so I said he was a scientist. Or just said a doctor and let them think whatever.”</p><p>“Better than being known as the merchant of death,” Tony quipped.</p><p>“Yeah. So how is the arc reactor working as an energy source? I read the press release, even though it got buried with everything else that happened, but it’s amazing what you managed to do.”</p><p>Tony grinned cockily, “It’s working flawlessly. The former Stark tower, now known as the Avengers tower, has been running off the grid for nearly a year, no issues.”</p><p>“That is amazing.” Jane shook her head, taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>“Yeah,” He agreed with a sniff, and Jane chuckled.</p><p>Somewhere there was a flash, and Tony looked around and spotted something.</p><p>“Oh, there we go. Cover of every tabloid, I’m cheating on Pepper with you. Be prepared.”</p><p>“At least our mutual friend wasn’t with us,” Jane noted, “Imagine what they would have said then? Oh! Has he ever shown up at <em> the </em> most inconvenient times?”</p><p>“I would argue that as always,” Tony retorted. “But I’ve gotten used to him. Trying to see if JARVIS can detect any sort of energy surge when he’s about to appear.”</p><p>“I tried that, haven’t found anything so far. Would be nice to have some warning now and again. Most times, it’s fine.” She took another sip. </p><p>“He saw you naked,” Tony said bluntly, causing Jane to sputter a bit.</p><p>“No!” She said firmly, “no. Almost. He almost saw me naked.”</p><p>“You know, I always suspected it would be me? I’d be in the shower or something, and he would just pop up. Instead, he’s just great at triggering my anxiety, maybe give me a bit of a heart attack.”</p><p>“So you’ve seen his Jotun form, then?” Jane asked, attempting another sip.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to need more liquor if we’re going to talk about that. Excuse me, Mr. Waiter man? Yeah, keep’em coming.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~ </p><p> </p><p>Jane stumbled into her hotel room, tossing the key card on the dresser by the door, then turned to lock, deadbolt, and put the chain on the door. Being alone in a hotel always made her a bit nervous, and she’d never been a touch drunk when she was in the past. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>Then, she haphazardly kicked off her shoes, getting a text just before she managed to fall over.</p><p> Her clutch was still open from when she had gotten her card key out, so she didn’t have to try and get it open again to pull out her device. It <em> did </em> take her a couple of tries to put in the pin, even if it was a simple 0-9-8-7. Then there was tapping because, of course, the menu had to be navigated.</p><p>It was a text from Tony, though it was more likely sent by JARVIS given the way it was worded, to say he’d made it back to the tower safely. </p><p>She sent back a smiley face, the only thing she was sure she could manage, then headed to the nightstand where she’d set up her charger. As Jane held the device near her face to get it plugged in more efficiently, she noted the flash on her screen before a fully formed Loki was in the reflection behind her own.</p><p>“You’re back?” She asked, a mess of excitement and surprise as she turned to face him.</p><p>“I heard Stark return to the roof,” Loki replied. “He seemed like he was a bit in his cups, said you would probably be worse. Swore that you would be alright, but I had to make sure.”</p><p>“Wait… you waited upstairs all this time?” Jane asked. She plopped down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I hadn’t realized you, and Stark would be in the same place.” Loki retorted.</p><p>“Why do you call him that?”</p><p>“What?” He asked with a frown. An adorable frown that… no, no, she wasn’t going to go down that road with lower inhibitions while being alone in a dark room with him.</p><p>“Stark.” She replied flatly, watching him inch toward her.</p><p>“Because that’s his name,” Loki teased.</p><p>“His name is Tony,” She pointed out.</p><p>“So it is,” Loki tilted his head. “I don’t think you’re as bad off as <em> Tony </em> made you out to be.”</p><p>“I’m tipsy,” She admitted, falling backward on the mattress and assessing her condition. “Should be fine, though. In the morning, I mean. No hangover or anything.”</p><p>“You mortals are so weak,” Loki said without derision. More like fondness, and Jane turned her head to see a matching glint in his eye.</p><p>“Yep, we are. We’re so weak we ingest a mild poison for the fun of it.”</p><p>“As do we on Asgard,” He said as he sat on the bed beside her. </p><p>Then he leaned back, tucking his arms behind his head as if he needed the support. He turned his head toward her, all boyishly charming and causing Jane’s heart to stutter. </p><p>She did, however, manage to keep her cool and not outwardly let on just how much he affected her. And he was, so very much. </p><p>“Though what we ingest would surely kill you.” He said matter-of-factly, and Jane swatted him, stopping just as her fingertips brushed his chest. </p><p>Loki laughed, turning away from her a moment.</p><p>“Seriously?” Jane admonished, but Loki tutted, half turning back to her.</p><p>“Don’t even think about trying to argue with me on this one. I might concede there are some ways in which your realm is superior, but I’ll not have you try and say you could handle our libations.” </p><p>“You don’t know,” She retorted half-heartedly, knowing it was an argument she would never be able to win no matter how hard she tried. She could never prove him wrong.</p><p>The idea made her chest tight.</p><p>He stared at her a beat longer, then said, “Now that you’re safe, I should return. I don’t think I’ve projected this long on Midgard before.”</p><p>“Are you tired?” Jane asked, shifting to lay on her side despite it being awkward with her legs still hanging off the side of the bed. Not to mention how her head had that floaty feeling of just a touch too much alcohol.</p><p>“No,” Loki replied, “But I was beginning to get nervous with how long I’ve been able to stay already. I’d like not to repeat fatiguing myself if I can.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll see you soon, then,” Jane said.</p><p>“That you will.” He promised, then disappeared.</p><p>Jane stared at the spot Loki had been in before slowly reaching her hand out to touch the comforter that had been beneath him. </p><p>She hadn’t known what to expect. He wasn’t a physical entity, so he wouldn’t have been able to warm or cool the sheets. He left no trace of himself behind, not shocks or static or anything. There was just room temperature cotton beneath the pads of fingers, a softness brushing her palm.</p><p>And Jane ached. More than she had when Thor had broken his promise to her. More than when Donald would take extra shifts when he said he wouldn’t. She ached so strongly it nearly broke her heart and made her eyes prickle with tears that threatened to fall.</p><p>And beneath that ache was an intense, overwhelming pang of longing. To be able to feel not just the evidence that he had been there but the material of his shirt when she smacked him. </p><p>“Shit,” She said to herself, rolling on her back and rubbing at her face hard. “Shit!” She cursed louder, smacking the bed in frustration. </p><p>This wasn’t happening. It was a crush. A very fleeting thing, a momentary reaction to being so close to someone she found attractive. It happened all the time, friends endearing themselves to her so much that she felt a fleeting affection beyond platonic. It didn’t mean anything, and it would always, always go away.</p><p>But this? It was only getting worse. Which meant….</p><p>“I have the absolute <em> worst </em> taste in men,” Jane grumbled to herself as she half stormed to the bathroom to rinse the night off and get ready for bed. </p><p>Hopefully, when she woke up, she’ll have forgotten her sudden epiphany that she was in love with Loki of Asgard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time we have the first changes to Iron Man 3, which will likely happen over 2 chapters. until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki reclined on a sofa, one leg crossed over the other, as he watched Stark shoot himself in various parts of his appendages - currently his arms - voluntarily. He knew it wasn’t a weapon, but the infliction of pain that Stark seemed to be suffering didn’t precisely speak to it being a wise idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, when you were explaining this to me, I had thought you would have found a way to make it a little less painful for yourself,” Loki observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Stark punctuated another chip going into his arm. Another drop of blood welled, the reason for the gathered items on the cart beside his chair. “Could’ve. Didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS, do tell me, was Stark merely being impatient?” Loki addressed the AI while holding Stark’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer that,” Stark commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” the AI replied, its tone exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to be told on?” Loki asked as Stark shot himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to tell,” Stark replied, setting the gun down to clean up the blood on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then took another dressing, or gauze as he’d called it earlier, and soaked it with the clear liquid from the brown bottle that said peroxide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he wiped down his other arm, Tony glanced at Loki again. “How’s Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane is Jane,” Loki replied, the image of her in her hotel room flittering across his mind. And then her the night before, alone in her lab, clicking closed whatever she was working on on her computer so she could talk to him about nothing and everything. As she had often recently, though it was possibly due to loneliness since Darcy was not currently with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she told you what she’s been working on?” Stark asked, reaching for the gun once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki replied as the next shot rang out, causing Stark to grit his teeth. “Is it something I should know about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Stark said, cursing on the next injection. “Just curious. It’s space stuff. You two probably talk a lot about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Loki agreed, lips ticking up a moment at the more colorful expletive caused by the next shot. “But we also talk of our childhoods. Foods we enjoy, despite them being different from anything the other has ever had, our favorite tales of literature. Not simply ‘space stuff.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Stark said flatly before pulling the trigger and causing what Loki thought would be the last implant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” the AI spoke up, “please, may I request just a few hours to calibrate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Stark said as he sat down the gun. “Micro-repeater implanting sequence is complete. I’m ready to test this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, sir,” JARVIS replied. “I’ve also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which I will,” Stark retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m constantly fascinated by this creation of yours,” Loki turned to the ceiling, eyes darting around. “That it has such depth, such personality. That it was created to follow your order, and yet it can give you cheek!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also tend to be the better romantic partner than him, as I ensure that at least an order of flowers for Miss Potts is prepared for any special occasion. Or when Mr. Stark does something that will surely cause a rift.” JARVIS added, and Loki turned back to Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo,” Loki said, barely keeping the grin off his face. “Is this one of those instances?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark stood, heading toward the part of the room where the other suits were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you do when Jane is annoyed? Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a thorn in Jane’s side was my whole purpose for dropping in on her in the beginning,” Loki said as he rose to follow Stark. “And the difference is that Jane is not my significant other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark said nothing, but Loki could have sworn he saw the man’s lip tick up a bit as if he were about to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dummy,” He addressed a robot wearing a hat. “Hi, Dummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it a dunce?” Loki asked as the boy seemed to shy away from Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows what he did,” Stark replied without looking away from the bot. “Blood on my mat, handle it.” He commanded as he went to stand on a circle centered like a stage before the collection of suits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stood where the imbecilic robot had been before, next to an artificial white tree trimmed with baubles. Loki frowned at it, wondering what its purpose was and why it had only made an appearance recently but was distracted by Stark clapping his hands once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus up, ladies,” He said, presumably addressing the suits. “Good evening, and welcome to the birthing suite. I’m pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, bad-ass baby brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this one suit is male, yet the rest are not?” Loki asked, crossing his arms as Stark looked at him over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gender is a construct. I’m told you change into a woman. You should know more than anyone. Alright, JARVIS,” he said to what Loki presumed was a camera. “Start tight and go wide, stamp in time.” Stark turned about in the circle until he faced the table between him and Loki, where there was a pile of parts to the Iron Man suit. “Mark 42 autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence.” He raised his hands as if to surrender, then flicked his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyebrows went up as parts on the table began to light up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smugly, Stark grinned, putting his hands on his hips a moment before dropping them to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS, drop my needle,” Stark instructed, gesturing to the record player nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki braced himself for the onslaught of what Stark called music and was surprised by the change. It was familiar, something he’d heard faintly from the roof in New York from the wind instrument on the streets below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark raised his hands again, balling them into a fist as he started moving his hips in what anyone would call a sensual rhythm to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you testing again?” Loki asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, it’s my jam,” Stark said briskly just before the strangest lyrics Loki had ever heard filled the space. Something about going through the snow in a sleigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This? Really?” Loki arched a brow, but Stark merely shot him a heatless glare before he whipped one arm palm up toward the pile of suit parts, the other in a defensive position behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark dropped his arms and then did the pose again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap,” He grumbled before bringing his arm to his mouth for a moment, then hitting it with his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it was ready?” Loki asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t exactly test it before now,” Stark glanced at him a moment before snapping into the pose from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, a gauntlet began to power up before flying onto Stark’s hand, followed swiftly by the part that covered his shoulder and biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done,” Loki complimented, watching as the armor detracted to form a complete arm piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark grinned as he moved his other hand toward the pile, this gauntlet moving much faster toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was bright and warm, the laugh of joy bursting from Stark in a child-like manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I should be more humble, but humble’s never been my thing. So, yeah, well done me. I’m fucking fantastic. Let’s send the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A leg went flying toward Stark, and he bent his right to catch it. But as he had, part of the helmet fly past him toward the cases containing the other suits. It was swiftly followed by another piece that Stark had to hit away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a little fast, slow it down,” Stark instructed, tapping the palm of one hand to the fingertips of the other. “Slow down just a-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked as another piece nearly hit him in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your doing or a miscalculation on his part?” Loki asked softly as he watched Stark easily catch the left leg before being knocked around by the following two pieces, the second forcing him to use propulsion to catch himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A screen flickered to Loki’s left, the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have no idea what you mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> appearing letter by letter for just long enough for Loki to read before disappearing the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god of mischief sniggered to himself, wholly approving the AI’s actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another stray piece flew past, hitting the table with the record player and disturbing everything enough for the music to stop completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the faceplate, and it amusingly seemed to have a staredown with Stark, who was in the full suit except for the cheeky piece of armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. I ain’t scared of you.” He taunted his creation, and Loki watched as it hurtled toward Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got knocked around the wrong way in its travels, and Stark did a flip to catch the plate in the proper position before landing on one knee with one first braced against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the best,” Stark announced, the self-congratulatory smile evident in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the piece that had launched itself into the case behind him shot toward Stark. It hit him hard enough to knock him over, the suit falling off his body, leaving only the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work,” JARVIS said as Stark rolled on his side and took the faceplate off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki giggled, but it quickly grew into a laugh as Stark glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark tossed a piece of the broken armor at him, and Loki shuddered at the unsettling sensation of it passing through his shoulder, but it didn’t do much to stop his laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose now you’ll do well to listen to the constantly running computer?” Loki asked as Stark stumbled to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just remember who got you a pardon,” Stark said as he half-hobbled past him to where Loki knew he kept the pain medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what am I to do with this pardon?” Loki quipped back. Stark didn’t answer as he was too busy preparing what he needed to relieve what was likely more than a bruised ego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changing the subject, Loki turned to the artificial tree. “What is this, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas tree,” Stark said before taking a large drink from his water bottle. “Christmas tree, Christmas music. You know, tis the season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t,” Loki said simply. “Is this some sort of grand Midgard tradition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some,” Stark shrugged. “Different faiths all around and stuff. Not really big on the religious part. I mean, I’m talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> god right now, so it’s, you know, but I like the lights. I like the whole tree thing. Was the one time of year my dad was actually around, and my mom was her happiest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, trying to find something similar in his memory and failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane not have a tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I noticed,” Loki replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Stark said, face impassive. “Any little sprigs of green leaves with white berries hanging about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would she have mistletoe? My understanding is that that is actually rather poisonous to you mortals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason,” Stark said in a suspiciously flat way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki debated whether to push or ask JARVIS but decided he probably didn’t want to know. Instead, he glanced around Stark’s workspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll want to improve the speed and accuracy before using the mark 42 in battle,” he said to the wall. “Having pieces of the armor find its way to you is rather handy, but I made a guess at how fast a suit would get to you when I tossed you out the window. My calculation was almost wrong, and it wouldn’t have ended well for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Stark said, and Loki noted he nodded once. “Any other observations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How compact can you make the suit?” He asked, turning to face Stark again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “try and get it smaller every mark. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More compact, the lighter it would be, wouldn’t it? You could have it move faster but with less impact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to remember durability.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And strength, too, I suppose,” Loki conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he and Stark were once more seated, and Loki was sure there were probably plans for at least two more marks before he returned to his cell, mind tired in the best way.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, Darcy had been absolutely right: Jane had a type. But it wasn’t the muscular sort that had been what Jane typically went for. It was blonde-haired, blue-eyed people. If that person looked like they were strong enough to lift her with one arm, admittedly, it was a nice bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blonde hair, blue eyes were the big thing, though. And Jane would scroll through dating sites when she was at her most lonely and desperate to find these people with hope for any amount of compatibility. It had always been rare, of course. She wanted these people also to be smart, at least smart enough to keep up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now? Now Jane had been scrolling for an hour and realized she had clicked on more dark-haired people than she ever had before in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she knew just who to blame for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After realizing that her crush soared right past infatuation and landed firmly into love, Jane wanted to try and find a way to turn it around. Ice cream didn’t help. Calling up James and flirting didn’t help. Looking at the footage of Loki in Germany certainly didn’t help. That actually just made her heart break for him knowing he wasn’t in complete control of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, after hoping it would go away in a day or two and finding it didn’t after two weeks, Jane turned to online dating once more. But even that was letting her down, and she had no one to blame but herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all so stupid. It would never go anywhere. Loki was locked in a cell on Asgard, and Jane already knew the chances of her ever getting there were slim to none on a good day. And, if he did ever manage to be released, it would likely be long after she was dust because she was a human, and he was a damn god. He was already nearly a thousand years old. That in itself should somehow be a major deterrent, but it was such a large number to try and comprehend when it came to age, and he acted so immature sometimes that it simply didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also kissed his brother, which there had to be a rule against that somewhere. But, logically, he knew there wasn’t, and it wasn’t as though she and Thor had been anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could probably sit around for days thinking of all the reasons why she shouldn’t be in love with Loki, and by the end of it, none of these things would matter. Her mother once said that the heart wants what it wants, and it can’t always be changed. Jane had always thought that was bull shit until she was an adult and suffered a broken heart more than once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Jane closed her laptop and flicked on the television. It was the holidays, so people were getting desperate to find someone they could bring to parties and gatherings, which meant the dating pool right now would not be great. And did she really want to go out with someone simply to run from her feelings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Jane leaned her head back on the sofa, listening to the drone of whatever television show was on while not at all absorbing what was being said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally a laugh track played, a sure sign that whatever the joke was probably wasn’t all that funny. At least she knew there should be a sitcom on should she decide to actually watch what was on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane?” Loki’s voice was by her ear, soft as if he feared disturbing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her stupid heart swelled as her chest tightened at the gentle way he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to find him just at the arm of the sofa, hand hovering just above the back as if he had intended to use it to balance himself should he lean toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had thought perhaps you were asleep,” he said before moving around to sit beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She shook her head, hair rustling against the fake leather. “No, just… tired but not really that sort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand what you mean,” he said, his attention a moment on the television. Frowning, he asked, “are these people supposed to be intelligent? Because they’re hardly acting like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane glanced at the television and snorted, “it’s meant to be a comedy based on how smart people have trouble acting like ‘normal’ people. I mean, I suppose it’s sorta right. I can’t really talk to people all that well, but I’m also just not that social.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and Stark seems terribly charismatic,” Loki noted, turning his body in her direction. “Except, it seems when it comes to his lady love. I don’t think I’ve seen the pair of them interact once without there being some sort of tension, usually not the kind one wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki Friggason, are you gossiping?” Jane grinned in delight, bringing one leg up and hugging it to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snapped his attention to her, eyes wide and brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jane asked, unable to decide if she somehow said the wrong thing by how he blinked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called me Friggason.” He said, awed and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her turn to blink at him. “You introduced yourself to my dad as Doctor Friggason. I thought that was your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…,” he bowed his head, eyes darting about as if trying to find the words in the space between them. “Thor is Odinson.” He glanced up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jane replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I didn’t know that. Why is his different than yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t,” Loki replied. “At least not until the day I discovered the truth of my parentage. I was Loki Odinson until that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would it change?” Jane asked before understanding struck. “It changes based on who your father is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded slowly, swallowing. “I would have been Loki Laufeyson. I suppose to Asgard it’s what I am now since I’m quite certain being locked away for eternity is the same as being cast out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m guessing you didn’t want to be Laufeyson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether I want to or not, it’s what I am,” Loki said bitterly. “It’s what I’ll be known as. But here on Midgard, only my given name is known. I could be Odinson to spite those who shun me. I could be Laufeyson and be the villain that those on Asgard surely believe me to be. Or I could be Friggason and bare the name of what seems to be my only true parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for what it’s worth,” She said, hesitantly putting her hand by Loki’s knee, her finger barely touching his leg. “I think Loki Friggason sounds better than the other two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down at her hand, face unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she doing? Why was she doing this? Just because she loved him didn’t mean he cared much for her at all. He could sound fond, say she endeared herself to him in a multitude of ways, but it didn’t mean she was anything to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he moved his arm, resting it alongside hers so that his fingertips brushed her arm. She could imagine the touch, the way it would feel through the fabric of her shirt. She imagined it would be a strange mix of cook and warm, and it made her heart do a little leap in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at his hand as though he hadn’t had control over the gesture, but his lips ticked up, and a beat later, he was moving his fingers ever so slightly against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask a question?” He met her eye, and Jane nearly blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She said, all while internally berating herself for acting like a fawning idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the courting customs of Midgard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s heart stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why do you ask?” She managed to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was with Stark earlier,” he began to explain, and a wave of disappointment hit Jane so hard she nearly felt nauseated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what had she expected? That Loki would suddenly want to date her in the weirdest long-distance relationship that ever existed? That he wanted to know to customs so he could “court” her properly? To what end? What point? Had she been alone, she’d have buried her face in her hands and screamed at her own idiocy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she swallowed the need down and listened to him as his finger still moved about her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were discussing a few things when he thought to ask one of his friends a question. It turned out this friend was watching over Pepper and some gentleman. Once we told his friend how to change the camera on his device, we could watch them together. They were standing close, intimately so. His arms were practically around her as if to embrace her. And Pepper didn’t seem bothered by it. Yet… Stark did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane huffed, “well, yeah. If I saw the person I was dating in what you described… well, actually, I did once. Donald, my last boyfriend. I saw him standing like that with a nurse. He swore nothing was going on, but they did start dating after we broke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe he was unfaithful?” Loki asked, his tone darkening a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Donald had feelings for her, but I don’t think he acted on them until after he ended things with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded once, seeming to accept that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened? Is Tony alright?” Jane asked when he didn’t say anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he was still processing it all when Pepper returned to the house. I left before she entered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane sighed, resting her head against the back of the sofa again. “I haven’t met her. Kinda hope I don’t after that tabloid tried to say Tony was having an affair with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had that in his workshop,” Loki smirked, fingers still moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did,” Jane grumbled, cracking a smile as Loki snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now, it was a rather flattering image of you,” He said, hand leaving her arm so he could lean his head on his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose there is that,” Jane agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The background sound of the sitcom suddenly cut out, the sound jarring enough to get Jane’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of scenes of war zones blended with those from infomercials as the symbol for the terrorist organization known as the ten rings was interspersed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jane said, her heart in her throat for different reasons as she gave the TV her full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These were the people who kidnapped Tony a few years back,” She explained. “They’d been quiet for a bit, but they suddenly popped up, interrupting broadcasts. I haven’t seen….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off as someone she understood to be the Mandarin was shown up close and began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True story about fortune cookies. They look Chinese, they sound Chinese, but they're actually an American invention. Which is why they're hollow, full of lies, and leave a bad taste in the mouth. My disciples just destroyed another cheap American knock-off, The Chinese Theater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane gripped the cushion beneath her as footage from what looked to be the aftermath of a bombing was shown on the screen.  Flashes of the injured and those trying to put distance from the scene flickered over the screen. One such flash focused on a man on a stretcher that she swore looked like Happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mr. President,” The Mandarin continued, “I know this must be getting frustrating, but this season of terror is drawing to a close. And don't worry, the big one is coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked away at the footage of the Mandarin shooting a cutout of the president, closing her eyes against it even as the broadcast ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look to me,” Loki instructed, firm but not commanding. Jane did, meeting his eyes as they searched her face. “How often does this happen?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only the second or third broadcast that’s happened. I haven’t seen any of the others. Just read about it in the news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took a breath, let it out slowly. “This? This is one of those things I had hoped to prevent had I did win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane laughed mirthlessly, “They’d have just turned on you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would they have done against me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not bombproof,” She chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose I likely wouldn’t be. But I have talents they could never dream of. I’d have had them crushed under my heel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Jane agreed. “Or they’d have overpowered you. And probably have gone on to do that much more damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m uncertain if I should be offended that you think me so easily defeated when I don’t wish to be,” Loki quipped, but Jane could tell there was a genuine hurt behind the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me for not wanting to think of you in that situation? Of you against maybe a hundred armed and dangerous men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve fought in battles much like that with opponents far more difficult to defeat,” Loki said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so damn stubborn sometimes!” Jane growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snickered, and she swung her arm to hit him on the chest, barely stopping before she accidentally passed through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I successfully distracted you?” he asked, watching her hand with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve successfully pissed me off,” She shot back, scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, then started to reach for her before stopping. He looked at his hand as if he hadn’t expected it to be so close to her, then clenched it in a fist and returned it to his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to push you, Jane. Merely offer a distraction from what neither you nor I can mend. Darcy was not there, was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy’s in Pennsylvania, other side of the country. But… I thought I saw Happy on the footage,” She told him, and Loki gave her his full attention once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark’s friend, the one who was watching over Pepper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rose from the couch, “I’ll return,” he told her before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beeping was the first sound he heard, then the whirring of some sort of machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Loki saw the prone form of Stark’s friend in a strange-looking bed, surrounded by various machines with screens showing lines and numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what he was doing there,” Stark said from Loki’s left, and he looked to see the man look more tired than he had in months. “I’ve got JARVIS hacking in and getting everything he can on what happened from everyone. Steve’s already called me, asked what he can do. He’s in DC, so that’s… I mean, short of hopping a flight and just coming to be here, there’s nothing. And I already know it’s likely not going to be handled by SHIELD but still….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane was concerned,” Loki said, getting Stark’s attention off his friend for a moment. “She saw him on the news, though she couldn’t be sure it was Happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark stared a moment, then nodded, looking back to Happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he have anyone? Someone….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just me,” Stark said, resting his chin in his hand, staring. After a moment, he said, “I had a nightmare. Thinking of everything again, the wormhole…. Pep and I got into a fight after you left. Started her being pissed about a suit being upstairs waiting for her instead of me, which I get. Bad move on my part, but I just, well, bad move. And that I ate, which, I mean, she was already late, and I mentioned Killian, and she walked away. I called back, apologized. Tried to explain how everything with New York, and knowing the big raisin man as you described him is out there, just… that I’m a mess. And I have been a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize-“ Loki started, but Stark was already shaking his head on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You, me? We’re good. You don’t need to apologize. You opened the wormhole, yeah, but you didn’t send the nuke to New York. You aren’t the reason I had to fly up there. And you told me that something more was coming beyond a shadow of a doubt. I don’t have to worry about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be there. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what’s there. I was dreaming about the wormhole, was sorta,” he waved a hand by his head. “Pepper was trying to wake me up, I think. The suit, well, couldn’t get to me, so it grabbed Pepper’s arm, pulled her off. Wouldn’t hurt her, but in the moment, you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was shaken, which I get. I tried to explain, asked her to stay, but she walked off. Wouldn’t hear me out. Right after she left the room, I got the call from here. Happy’s in a bad way. I’m his next of kin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your chosen family,” Loki understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pep, she’s great. I love her. I don’t know if I want to live without her. But I can, I have. I could without Happy, too, but when it comes down to it when things get hard, she walks away. Happy stays, he tries. He wants to listen and hear me out. Since he’s been in my life, he’s always been there, always had my back. Pepper walks away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded in understanding, though want of having a bond that strong settled in his gut. Fandral was the closest he could say he’d had in the past. He wanted to believe the man in the chair beside him and the woman waiting for his turn would be that for him in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew now that if it were possible, he’d protect Jane and Stark with his life, as he once would have with Sif and the others. Though Jane and Stark seemed far less likely to be fair-weather friends than those who were more loyal to Thor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A startling realization to have about a pair of mortals who would disappear from Loki’s life long before he would cease himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hand and curled his fingers around Stark’s shoulder, careful not to let his hand pass through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark startled, however, and cause the Loki’s fingers to tingle unpleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you for now, but I promise to check in when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark nodded, not turning his gaze away from Happy, but lifted his hand to pat the air just above where Loki’s hand had rested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t even return to his cell before shifting his attention to Jane, finding her curled into a ball on the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was him,” He said as he took his seat beside her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he….” Jane started to ask, her voice breaking a little at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive,” Loki answered, causing Jane to sag with relief. “He appears as though he was greatly injured, though. Stark was with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Tony?” She asked, leaning a little toward Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distraught, and if I had to guess, probably quite angry,” Loki replied, glancing at the television that had brought Jane such distress and finding it still on. He then turned his attention back to her, seeing the worry in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for her, wanting to curl his hand around her arm and squeeze, give comfort. He made the barest of contact instead, a reassuring brush that got her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could help, give you some comfort or reassurance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went to find out,” Jane gave him a weak smile, “It’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s truly not,” He replied honestly. “I’d like to do much more for you, for you and Stark both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, all anyone needs is for someone to be there,” Jane replied. “And if either of us needs you, Tony will need you more. You should go to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already been projecting most of the day,” Loki retorted. “You this morning in the early hours. Stark, just before I came to you earlier, back and forth between you two now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go rest,” Jane leaned in toward him, her hand moving as if to reach for him and stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, realizing that while his stamina had undoubtedly increased, he still didn’t dare push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, then,” He said, pulling himself back just as he heard Jane’s murmured goodnight as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was very Loki heavy, and the next one will be as well. Both this and 14 will cover the changes in Iron Man 3, so Loki's perspective will end up being the primary one so we can see them.<br/>Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki flipped through the book on the relic in his lap, though it was thin and provided more anecdotal information than anything solid. And no one reported the strange sensation of sparks or lightning, whatever it was that he felt when he had passed through Jane and not Stark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also purposely delaying himself from going back to either of them, having found it difficult to get rest in the night when the lights went out. Then there was opening his eyes after hours of projecting to the harsh glare around him. He could be with Jane in the open desert, the bright sun beating down on them, but it was nothing to physically adjusting to light again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was getting impatient, feeling caged, wanting to pace and prowl instead of sit on the floor to prop himself against the wall. To have a change from the chair or the bed. He wanted to toss the book on the relic aside and seize the damn thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” Fandral got his attention, and Loki turned to see him approaching the barrier. “I have to say I’ve been worried about you. Every time we’ve passed by, you’re either lying or sitting with your eyes closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I assure you,” Loki replied, closing his book and setting it aside. “It’s simply that I often find my mind a more entertaining place than where I am,” He gestured around the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral nodded, “Just try not to stay there too long. I fear if you find somewhere you desire never to leave, you won’t be able to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere I would want to be more than here would have an expiration date,” The words were a knife, but a fact Loki liked to forget about. She, they, would be nothing but a blip in his long life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Fandral asked again, more concern showing than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave a weak smile, “As much as one can be. How is the outside world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re back for a time. Strategy talks for Vanaheim before we make our way to take it back.” Fandral glanced around. “I’m not even sure why we’re doing this anymore. Don’t get me wrong. I’ll follow the orders that Thor and the All-Father give me, but I do question if we are going about this the right way. Hogun seems unbothered, but he has asked if he could stay behind when it’s all over, so take that how you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given his tendency to stay quiet, I would say it speaks volumes. The All-Father granted it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I know,” Fandral replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How intriguing,” Loki mused. “Has Thor mentioned a desire to go back to Midgard? Since the All-Father seems to be granting a reprieve from everyone’s duties once the last realm is back in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral snorted, lips twisting in humor. “Mentioned? No. But the way he mopes? Stares longingly into the distance? I would say no words are needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s lips curled, and he glanced at the book in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so hard on him,” Fandral chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course. I’m sure he’s added to the arts of Asgard by writing great, many sonnets about Jane and how he pines for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, writing has never been Thor’s strong point,” Fandral said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it certainly hasn’t,” Loki agreed as his lips curled. Huffing a laugh, he added, “though I wonder what words he would find to lament her not missing him at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t know she doesn’t miss him,” Fandral retorted, and Loki turned his head sharply toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on the tip of his tongue to repeat all the things Jane had ever said to him about the mighty Thor. To ensure that she hadn’t missed him at all. But he wasn’t supposed to know that, so he pressed his mouth shut and glanced away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not fast enough to miss the widening of Fandral’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How!?” He asked Loki in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki darted his gaze around them. “I can’t tell you.” He said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Fandral ran a hand down his face, looking around before stepping as close to the barrier as he could get. “I want to be your friend here, but if you’re causing mischief-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how can I do that within the four walls of this cell?” Loki asked calmly, sweeping his arm to gesture at his prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, how can you know the lady Jane does not miss Thor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had no more than three days,” Loki reasoned. “It’s nothing to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human, </span>
  </em>
  <span>let alone someone like us. I doubt she misses him, and the fact he aches for her is merely a testament to his ego. She didn’t let him have her, nor was he provided enough time to tempt her. He’s merely lamenting a lost opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral narrowed his eyes at Loki. “How do you know he didn’t have her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so certain he did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be,” Fandral replied. “But I did witness the kiss she gave him before they parted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s jaw tightened, his hands balling into fists. “It means nothing.” He bit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re oddly defensive about this,” Fandral pointed out. “Are you, perchance, defensive of Lady Sif?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such an unexpected guess that the tension left Loki in a moment, and he threw his head back in a hardy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching his gut, he said, “Oh yes. I suppose she would have witnessed it, too. And how has she endured Thor’s pinning? With all the grace she possesses, no doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Fandral grinned, “where Thor has not mentioned his desire to return to Midgard, Sif has made no mention of the jealousy that boils within her. But it’s there all the same.” He glanced in the direction of the stairs and sighed. “I must depart. But I will be checking in on you again,” Fandrall pointed at Loki in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I shall be here,” he said, watching his friend disappear from his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited only until he could no longer hear Fandral’s footsteps before he stood and went for the relic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki wanted to see Jane, to perhaps ask of Thor and her feelings regarding him. To ensure he was still correct that she did not yearn for the oaf as he apparently longed for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was barely settled on his bed when he found himself in Jane’s lab, her seated almost exactly the way she had been when he left her, complete with the television on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, I wondered,” He started to say but stopped when she turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were red, and tears were trailing down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked her, dropping onto the sofa and reaching for her before remembering it would do nothing but bring discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tony,” Jane sniffed. “There was an attack, and….” She glanced at the TV, and Loki followed her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Breaking News: Mandarin Attack in Malibu; Stark Presumed Dead</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been on for an hour,” Jane explained, her voice rough. “I can’t get a hold of him, and Darcy can’t, and… I-I don’t know who else to try. I think… I think he might….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find out,” Loki told her, turning his attention back to Jane as Jane turned to him. He held her gaze, chest tight with grief for both himself and the woman before him. “I can give everyone the most direct answer. I’ll go to him, and if I return straight away….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you can’t find him,” Jane nodded. “Which means….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, holding her eye for a bit longer while fighting the urge to attempt to wipe her tears away. His hand began to reach for her before he clenched it in a fist and forced himself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to his proper self for a moment, bracing for what might be the early demise of his mortal friend, then sought out Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki found himself in a wooded area, the ground covered in snow, flakes in the air, and one Tony Stark sitting in what looked like a suit spread open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank someone you’re alive,” Loki said, and Stark turned toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now,” Stark said, then looked around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, he slowly got to his feet, his movements careful and pained looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Loki asked, watching Stark kneel as best he could beside the suit and feel along the edges of it. Whatever he was doing was forcing it closed up, which given the snow around them, didn’t make a lot of sense to Loki. He was reasonably sure mortals did not fare well in the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I provoked the Mandarin,” Stark said matter-of-factly. “Was greeted by reporters when I left the hospital this morning, gave the bastard my address on live TV. A couple hours later, my house is being shot at, and I’m watching everything but Pepper sink to the bottom of the ocean, including myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get here, then?” Loki asked, glancing around. “I was sure you lived in a warmer climate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. We’re in Tennessee. Because apparently I passed out, and instead of taking me to someplace safe and out of the way but near Pepper, JARVIS decided flying me out here was a better call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, watching as the last of the suit was closed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can’t return?” Loki guessed while Stark set the armor into a sitting position, then ran his hand up the back before finding something and pulling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of long cords came from the rough location of the shoulder blades. Stark took hold of them, twisted until he was pulling on them from over his shoulder, and began to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He said after a moment. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the suit?” Loki asked, ready to offer to go to Pepper and see if there could be some way to assist Stark in getting home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Stark said, huffing a little as he dragged the suit behind him on the snow. “I mean, yeah, it’s busted for now. No power in the suit, any more than it already takes from the arc reactor, will probably make it short out and give me a heart attack. But I’m guessing by the way that you greeted me people think I’m dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it on the news with Jane,” Loki explained, moving in step beside Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Stark said, showing minimal signs of exertion though he couldn’t have had an easy time of it. “So,” he grunted, “if I go back, the Mandarin’s just going to keep coming at me. And I have to stop this asshole, especially if no one else is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It baffles me it’s gone on as long as it has,” Loki commented, staying with Stark as the man seemed to follow the road. A car passed by, and Loki frowned between it and Stark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was probably frozen, his sleeves too short and shirt too thin to be of any use against the temperature. It reminded Loki of Jotunheim, except perhaps not as barren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes these guys are in someone else’s pocket,” Stark said. “And those guys have friends in just the right places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak from experience. I take it there’s more to the story than simply ‘these are the men who took you.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they were paid to take me hostage. Well, to kill me, but they changed the terms,” Stark grimaced then shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Loki heard another vehicle starting to approach and wasted no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may cost him, but he’d been finding his ability to hold the projection had grown exponentially over the last six months. So as he made his way to the road, he forced his projection to change, transforming himself into the Loki who was poised to take over Earth. He went to the road and stood in its center, chin up, a fake staff in hand, stance wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car skidded to a stop not far from where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the windshield, he could see a human male practically vibrate in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out,” he commanded, and after a moment, the man scrambled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, d-don’t hurt me,” The man stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked him over, seeing him dressed well for the weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your jacket,” he said to the man, “and hat. Take them off. Now.” He commanded, adding just an extra bit of menace. When the man didn’t immediately comply, Loki began to make the jewel on the fake staff glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” The man rushed to do as he was told. After scrambling out of them, he held them out to Loki with quivering hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set them on the side of the road,” Loki gestured to the shoulder, making sure to focus his coldest gaze on the man as he stared him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man did as commanded, looking a little uncertain once they were on the damp ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in your vehicle,” Loki commanded. “Drive off, never speak of this. And I assure you, mortal, I will know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I-?” The man started to ask, but Loki forced the staff’s glow to grow, and the man scrambled to get into the car. Loki stepped out of the way just as the man went speeding off in the opposite direction that Stark had been heading in, and Loki watched the car to make sure it didn’t turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was sure it was out of sight, he dropped all changes to his projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki assessed himself, trying to find even the slightest bit of fatigue. There was perhaps the barest minimum, a hint that he won’t be able to project for a whole day, but it was nowhere near what it had been when he had changed for Jane all those months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously just scare a guy into giving me his coat?” Tony asked as he came up to the roadside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki may have grinned a bit too wide as Tony looked wary of him a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have you freeze,” Loki replied. “And he had a heated mode of transportation. He’d be fine. You, on the other hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah,” Tony said as he bent down and snatched the black and red checkered jacket. He shrugged it on, shivering a moment before zipping it up snuggle, covering the arc reactor seen glowing through his shirt. He pulled the black hat on, covering his ears, lip curling as he sniffed. “Mighta been a good idea to steal the car, too. Smells a bit boozy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never catch him now,” Loki said, glancing down the road where the car had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, let’s hope it’s the clothes and not the man that’s pickled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony headed back to where he left the suit, picking up the straps and continued to pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki fell in step with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to go to someone for you? Rogers? Fury? I could possibly find my way to Banner, though it’s unclear how well that may go. I could even go to Pepper, inform her you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where Pepper is,” Stark replied. “Safe, I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can find out,” Loki reminded him. “Ease your mind. Just let me know what you want me to say to her, and I will relay the message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There were law enforcement and other official-looking people around what was once Stark’s home when Loki found projected himself to Pepper Potts. He had to pull himself back completely to find her, and it was somewhat difficult for him to latch on to her. Loki had taken the time to transfigure his clothing into something more Midgardian, a simple suit and shirt before he projected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It meant at least that he blended in among the crowd, and no one seemed to pay him any mind. Which also meant dodging a few mindless apes lest he pass through them. The rubble, hard to see from it being dark as well as unpredictable, was uncomfortable enough. He had a near-permanent grimace by the time he made it to Pepper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright,” Loki said quietly, startling a gasp out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, eyes darting across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen him?” She asked quietly, a keen edge to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” he nodded once. “He’s trying to get a message to you personally, though it may be a bit before he can. He told me to ask you to put on a helmet if one can be found. And if not, check your Stark server as often as you can. And for me to tell you that he’s sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on her lips melted, forming into a thin line as her bright eyes dimmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d better be sorry,” She said. “If he hadn’t gone on TV-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what he did,” Loki interrupted. “And I speak from experience that perhaps we don’t always make the best decisions in moments of anguish and anger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what New York was, then?” Pepper shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stared her down, his jaw tightening before he closed his eyes and regained some composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I merely came as a courtesy to Tony, who worried about you. So that you would know that you’ll hear from him soon and that he’s alive. The man you love has suffered through horrors you can not possibly imagine. Lashing out at him, walking away, being an unforgiving shrew will not endear you to him for long. He realizes he’s to blame here, I’m sure he’ll say as much when he gets the message to you, but you do not need to remind him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to keep him in check. You have no idea what he was like before all this,” Pepper argued, voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Loki conceded. “But I know the man he is now. And I don’t believe he has much need for someone to keep him in line so much as someone to support him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Potts,” Someone called, and Loki took her moment of distraction to pull away and bring himself back to Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark glanced at him but did not stop as he continued to drag his suit of armor through the snow. In the distance, there were lights, the signs of civilization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought you’d dress up for the occasion?” Stark glanced him over, then looked forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought it better to blend in. Given I hadn’t known where Pepper was initially, who was with her.” He said as he followed Stark. “I told her what you asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Stark questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think there’s an ‘and?’” Loki retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tense. Something happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sneered, “She lashed out. As soon as she was sure you were alright, she put the blame on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am to blame,” Tony said, and Loki shook his head. “No, I taunted a terrorist. I gave him my address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did he engage you in hand-to-hand combat, or did he take the coward’s way out?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about that. I put Pepper in danger.” Tony argued. “Seriously, if you were in my position, did what I had, and put Jane in harm’s way, would you not see that as your fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I would,” Loki glared at Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed silent for a while as the lights grew closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve better,” Loki told him. “It is only my opinion, and it is the opinion of one who, perhaps, has never been properly in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Tony said dubiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had the pleasure. Fleeting thoughts that perhaps I was, but never anything real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Tony replied, and Loki chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe what you like, but my age doesn’t offer me much in the way of experience in this instance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony scoffed, “Yeah, forget sometimes you’re older than most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more steps, Loki asked, “Are you sure you don’t want Rogers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hesitated, looking at the sky, at the building a short distance away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said. “He’ll come all… stars and stripes, and I think I need subtle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Banner, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did say I needed subtle,” Tony smirked a quick moment. “I’ll be fine. Just need to find somewhere to patch this guy up, getting him charged. This is where one of the first bombings happened that are like the ones the Mandarin is behind, but it’s not one claimed by him. I wanted to see what happened, see what might have done the damage everyone was reporting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to check-in?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, best not. You pop up at the wrong time, who knows what will happen. When this is over, I’ll send Jane a note. She can pass it on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, realizing that he couldn’t go any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Tony said as if realizing the same thing. “For just… being here. Being a friend, doing what you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have very few friends,” Loki replied, “I want to help the ones I have where I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself back but didn’t go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any word from Ghost Man?” Darcy asked over the phone, tone subdued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shook her head, “Nah-uh,” She replied, “But that’s a good thing. It means he’s out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s that,” Darcy sighed. “Makes me wish I didn’t come home, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much you could have done,” Jane reminded her, getting up off the sofa and heading to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Coffee would wake her up more, but she wanted the comfort of warm ceramic in her hand more than the caffeine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we could have been miserable together. You’re all by yourself, just waiting for Loki to get back to you.” Darcy pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So distract me,” Jane retorted as she filled the kettle and then set it on its base. It clicked on automatically, and she went about getting her cup ready. “Tell me about the guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the guy my aunt tried to set me up with? Gay. Very, very gay. We had a good time, though. Just sorta hanging out away from our crazy families. Got to impress him with my ‘I know avengers and one former super villain’ knowledge, except I left out the supervillain bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane snorted, “yeah, probably a good idea for now. I’m not sure you’re supposed to know about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard not to when he practically lives with us. Anyway, bragging that I’ve seen Thor half-naked was great. Josh and I are probably gonna hang out again this weekend, maybe go bowling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You live an exciting life away from me,” Jane teased as the kettle beeped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put Darcy on speakerphone and set her cell down so she wouldn’t have to worry about burning herself as she poured or about dropping the phone from between her shoulder and her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have your parts all come in yet?” Darcy asked with a grin in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you could be living an interesting life in the meantime, but I’m guessing you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane scowled as she poured the water over the teabag, tugging on the string to cause the bag to bounce in the water as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve, you know… I’ve read seven books so far. And attempted to catch up on TV. And last night, I even checked out an online dating site.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy remained silent for a bit, and Jane tapped the screen of her phone to make sure the call was still connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you find anyone?” Darcy asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane replied. “But I tried. That counts for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose,” Darcy agreed as Jane went to the fridge to grab the milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snatched the carton, splashed some in the mug, then put it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jane closed the door and turned away, Loki was standing in the kitchen in a black suit with a green shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” She started, glancing him over and trying not to be too apparent in her appreciation. “Why are you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had gone to speak to Pepper on Tony’s behalf and wanted to be prepared for the possibility that others were around. Apologies, I hadn’t meant to be gone so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long is good,” Jane reminded him with a grin. “Long meant that you probably found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had,” Loki nodded once, shifting to join Jane at the counter. “He’s quite a ways from home, alone, no suit, and wishes to go it all alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony Stark escaped terrorists in the middle of nowhere,” Darcy’s voice cut in, and Loki startled, whipping around to look for her before spotting the phone on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane barely bit back a grin, and when he scowled at her, a little titter of laughter escaped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be alright,” Darcy finished as Loki scowled at Jane, all while his eyes sparkled with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you laughing at me, Jane Foster?” He asked her with a menacing voice that only made her laugh a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be,” She replied with bravado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalked toward her, not that there was much of a distance in which for him to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane craned her neck to maintain eye contact, a smile still in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna….” Darcy said, and then the call disconnected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be quaking,” Loki stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At what? You?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s nostrils flare a moment, and then in a blink, he was in the full regalia he had worn in New York, complete with a staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s eyes widened, and as they did, all the mirth in Loki’s eyes vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” he said worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say you made yourself super sick doing this before?” She half shouted, gesturing at him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki opened his mouth as if to speak, then stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t afraid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of you killing yourself? Yeah, I am. Would you stop that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s shoulders saged, and then he was back in the suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re wearing in your cell?” Jane asked firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way,” Loki replied, then swayed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home,” Jane rushed. “Before you pass out here again, I can’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright,” Loki assured. “I promise as soon as I feel too weary to remain, I will leave. But I think my constant visits have strengthened my magic in a way I couldn’t have fathomed before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane huffed, reached for her tea, and took a sip. She ignored that it was still too hot and that she felt a few of her taste buds die from the heat. She simply couldn’t let Loki see how much the idea of him causing himself harm, any sort of injury, made her want to cry all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing of Tony’s supposed death had shaken her, and when her calls kept going right to voice mail, she’d begun to worry that maybe the news had gotten it right. She couldn’t imagine a world without him, and then her mind had turned to Loki and how she knew he was probably closer to the billionaire than she was. What would he do, how would he cope, if his friend had died and he couldn’t even mourn properly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But faced with the fleeting possibility that Loki could cause himself irreparable damage or, worse, had the flood gates buckle under pressure. Jane wouldn’t let him see how much she cared, not if it could be helped. She didn’t even want to imagine what he’d think of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She startled to feel a chill on her face and turned to see he had likely caressed her cheek with his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I’ll not attempt anything beyond my capabilities like that again. My mother already extracted that vow when she swore to take away the one thing that allows me to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded, accepting his answer, blushing from the lingering chill of his touch that had already been well withdrawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to reach for him, so instead, she clutched her mug that much tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you aren’t asking a half-dozen questions regarding the object that allows me to come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me some of it before,” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s never stopped you in the past,” Loki teased a little, making Jane grin a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a rough night,” She peeked up at him. “One of my best friends was pronounced dead, and my other might have made himself sick for the sake of a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed in understanding. “I must say, Jane, I worry about you. You’ve horrid taste in friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, shaking her head. “I have horrible taste in far worse,” She confessed, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m aware,” Loki said, sending a jolt of fear to her gut. “A kiss for Thor, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sagged against the counter. “Yeah,” She managed to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the kitchen for some time while Jane sipped her tea. There was a comfortable silence between them, comforting given the scare they had earlier and the worry that did linger for Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Jane leaned her head toward him, brushing the crown of her head against his arm, letting it prickle her skin for a few seconds before her neck begged her to straighten out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Loki told her a few seconds later. “Lest I make myself ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow,” he said, and just before he left, Jane swore she felt the cool tingle of a brush against her shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a little bit of a wrap up in the next one concerning the last of Iron Man 3, but then we begin to move toward the convergence. I'm still debating between merging the next two chapters into a longer one (each are under 4000 words, but together they're just over 7000, which is long for this fic). Either way, posting will be later this week. <br/>ALSO: I made a very very minor adjustment to the last chapter to clear up a timeline issue I made within the fic. <br/>Anyway... I'm off to write more! Until next time.</p><p>PS - Pepper fans, I'm really sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jane checked over her shoulder and the general surroundings of where she was for the dozenth time as the video call started to connect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The papers she had scattered about her desk were formed into a neat(ish) stack. The boxes containing parts for her equipment builds were pushed into one corner of the room. There had been a few empty cups scattered about the living area, and the bowl of cereal from her breakfast had still been on the counter before she frantically tossed them in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of these things would have shown up on the camera of her laptop, which was placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. But it didn’t matter. Just the mere fact that she would be talking to her dad while her place was a mess was enough to send her into a ten-minute cleaning spree the moment he mentioned he’d like to see her for the holidays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call connected, and Jane sat upright, trying to put on a believable smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Bill Foster greeted her with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Dad,” She said, trying not to glance at the missed paper napkin that had fallen on the floor just under her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost expected to see a tree in the background,” He teased, his own little tree sitting just behind his desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shrugged, “Darcy doesn’t celebrate, so I didn’t see the point since it was just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill nodded solemnly, “Erik’s still being monitored. Doesn’t seem quite there yet, but….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jane nodded. “I did try and call him a couple times, but….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s work?” He asked, going for the default when things got strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good,” she replied vaguely, glancing at the SHIELD logo behind her Dad. He didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Bill just hummed in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your aunt call?” He asked with a hint of bitterness to his tone that had Jane laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She said, rolling her eyes. “Lamenting that I wasn’t there with them to celebrate, hear the Queen’s speech, attend church. You would think the way she goes on that mom did that with me all the time. Oh, and that I call her mom and not mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad chuckled, though it petered off to a groan when his cell phone chimed. He glanced at the device, which must have been at his side but just off-camera, and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a sec, Janie. A colleague just has a quick question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded, awkwardly running her hands over the cushion she sat on, all while trying not to dart up and over to that lone napkin her father had no idea existed. She glanced at the screen, seeing him typing out a message on his phone, and tried to guess how long he would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker caught her eye, and Jane turned her attention to Loki looking around the lab in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane frowned, watching him turn his head, scanning the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so clean in here?” He asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to mean?” Jane asked, brushing her hair behind her ear as she scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, “I think we both know what it means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you don’t like the way I live,” she started to say, but Loki raised his hands in the air in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given I’ve had servants nearly my entire life, I’ve no room to judge. It’s hardly like I’ve done more than neaten a stack of notes. I merely meant that it’s rather tidier than you’re accustomed to keeping it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s because-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, run.” Her dad instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at her dad, seeing him tense and staring behind her. She shifted, peering over the sofa but not seeing anything. She then looked at Loki, who seemed to be scanning the area for danger, his posture straight, stance defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything seems fine,” She told her dad, Loki seeming to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jane, you need to run. Keep the computer going. I’ll get a team there-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” She demanded, giving her dad her full attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janie, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m fine. There’s nothing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> just hear a known hostile in the background?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane met Loki’s eye over the monitor, him having come closer to her while she argued with her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks you’re still a hostile?” She questioned, following Loki with her eyes as he came around to join her on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evidentially, Fury either did not keep his word about changing my status or merely didn’t deem it necessary for it to be common knowledge,” he replied as he took a seat beside Jane. He looked to the monitor. “Hello, Doctor Foster. I thought we had a rather pleasant introduction, but it seems that has been forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you lay a finger on my daughter,” Bill began to threaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You’ll what?” Loki asked in that smooth, cold tone that Jane hadn’t heard in months. “You’re nowhere near, I’m sure. And there is so much I could do before you or any team you send would get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t antagonize,” Jane scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s attempting to threaten me while unable to follow through with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just being protective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what way?” Loki countered. “Had I intentions of doing you harm, no one would be able to stop me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being pigheaded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? There is no one here, Jane. I could have snatched you up and be halfway across the realms before anyone would get here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would you take me?” She asked curiously, a smile curling at her lips. And was that a dash of flirtation in her voice? If it was, she could easily explain it away. If Loki questioned her, she could say it was a lure, her trying to get something out of him to feed her scientific curiosity and not her imagining touring the nine realms with him for a very brief moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned back, mischief dancing in his eyes, promising an excellent bout of banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane Charlotte Foster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grin was gone as she suddenly remembered that she and Loki were not exactly alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Middle name,” Jane clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a middle name? What’s the point, precisely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly so we know when our parents are especially pissed at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And right now, I am. Explain. Now,” Bill demanded, earning their attention again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, Loki was pardoned,” Jane said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardoned?” Bill asked dubiously, “For trying to take over the Earth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a long story and one I’m not going to get into. But, yes. Which is why I was at SHIELD that day. I was there for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be with Thor?” Her dad asked, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thor. I was never with Thor. Second, how do you even know about that? I never told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad glanced away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Erik say something to you?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… might have said something to me when I went to see him after the whole New York thing. Might have mentioned maybe making sure there was an extra set of eyes on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Jane gaped at her dad, unsure if she wanted to be more shocked or angry. “You had someone spy on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Bill rushed to say. “But I do have a buddy whose job it is to watch certain areas. You might come up from time to time in his scans of the area since you live and work there. It… may have recently come to my attention that you were seen in the presence of a suspicious person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone watches your daughter through means she does not know of, and you aren’t disturbed by it?” Loki asked, his eyes darkening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s sorta creepy,” Darcy’s voice came from behind the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane startled before whipping around to see Darcy standing just behind it, clearly very pleased with herself that she managed to sneak in with at least Jane not being aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing back here?” Jane asked, getting up and moving around the sofa to hug Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were wrapped in an embrace, Darcy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, with what was going on with Tony, and thinking you were gonna be alone when that one wasn’t around, I thought I’d fly back a little bit earlier. Plus, you know, my mom was driving me crazy, and my brother is annoying.” She stepped back, smiling at Loki. “Hey Ghost Man, been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lewis,” Loki grinned back, “Your presence wasn’t missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it wasn’t,” She replied cheekily before glancing over the sofa and spotting the laptop. Clearing her throat, Darcy added, “Doctor Foster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane moved back around the couch to sit beside Loki once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad had taken off his glasses and was rubbing the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janie, I don’t know what to say,” He told her in his disappointed father’s tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even have anything to say,” Jane shrugged, shaking her head. “I’m almost thirty. I don’t really need to explain what I do and who with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” Bill assured her. “But you’re my daughter, and I’m always going to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe worry that someone has seen Jane on camera enough to know I’m with her,” Loki told him, the tension still in his voice. “I tend to be with her in here, in this lab, or her trailer. Rarely am I outside with her when there is any amount of sunlight. And I’m willing to wager that this person who showed concern did not mention I spend a lot of time with Tony Stark as well, though I admit not nearly as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane blushed, and she had to turn her head away from him so Loki wouldn’t see and comment on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Stark? Have you heard from him?” Loki asked, and Jane snapped her attention to him despite there still being red in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s back to Stark, now?” She said as she reached for her phone on the coffee table beside her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a moment of sentimentality the other night. It won’t happen again,” Loki assured, and Jane knew he was giving the tiniest of grins as he said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to tell you this, but Tony Stark is dead,” Bill said as kindly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, for a SHIELD agent, you don’t know a lot of things, do you?” Darcy commented as Jane unlocked her phone and checked the unread messages in her inbox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned when she noticed two messages in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to say JARVIS sent the first one as it reads, ‘Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are safe, and the threat has been neutralized.’ The other one is definitely Tony since it says ‘tell Tricksy all is good, but don’t come by for a day or two.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t realized anything happened to Pepper,” Loki frowned, leaning closer to read the messages over Jane’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t either,” She told him, turning her head only slightly toward him, trying her damnedest not to be too flustered by his proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janie,” Her dad got her attention, and she wanted to simply die by the way he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew. The way he quirked his eyebrows, the slight uptick of his lips, the amusement in his eyes, all of it told Jane that her Dad knew she had feelings for the Asgardian beside her, and she simply wanted to crawl into a hole and not climb out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to let you go,” He said. “We’ll catch up another time. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Merry Christmas. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” Bill said before the call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Darcy said cheerfully behind the sofa as Jane flopped back against the cushions. She looked at Darcy’s grin staring back at her. “Anything new happen while I was away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Lewis, could you give Jane and I a moment?” Loki asked, and Jane watched Darcy’s grin grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you need? ‘Cause I could go down the road, get something from the diner, be back in a half-hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be but a moment,” Loki told her, and Darcy mercifully didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to. The way she pursed her lips and turned away was all Jane needed to see to know that a comment was on the tip of Darcy’s tongue, waiting to be said. Instead, she nodded once and then headed down the hall to where her bedroom was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane sat up, shifting to give Loki her full attention, though he appeared to be looking at the space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize,” he said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arriving when I had, for being the reason you and your father did not have a pleasant conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane scoffed, “it was stilted before you showed up.” She shrugged, “It’s fine. I promise no reason to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, glancing over the sofa, likely to Darcy as she came back down the hall. “I shall leave you and Miss Lewis to your reunion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much as I would like to stay, I think the pair of you deserve this day together, just the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t stay away too long,” Jane said with a nervous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Loki promised, then disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I said you were leaning toward guys with Loki-vibes, and you were all ‘mrawrr’ about it?” Darcy said from the kitchen, and Jane buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened to Darcy move about, opening cupboards and drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to say something beforehand but wasn’t sure you were self-aware enough to piece it all together. Then there was the other night on the phone with whatever the hell that was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane dropped her hands as she heard Darcy coming toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plopping on the sofa where Loki had sat before, Darcy handed Jane a bowl of ice cream with a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane took the bowl with a sigh, “I don’t even know how it happened,” She confessed miserably. “I want it to go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Darcy asked, scooping a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be because he’s never actually physically here? Could be because even if he were, he’d have no interest in me that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Darcy said as Jane shoved a rather large scoop of the minty cream in her mouth. “It sucks that he’ll never have a physical presence. And yeah, I can understand not wanting to feel this way because of that. But I mean, why not let yourself feel it? He makes you happy. He’s, like, your best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, no, that’s you,” Jane corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, duh,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “But I’m that best friend that’s more like your sister. He’s the best friend you want to go to bed with, and I don’t just mean in the, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy wiggled her eyebrows, and Jane snorted, a smile pulling at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you two think I’m just cranking the tunes every time he’s been here, but I’m not. I hear what you guys talk about sometimes. People who aren’t interested don’t spend twenty minutes trying to describe the taste of a dish the person will never eat just so they could share some aspect of their favorite thing. And it wasn’t just you who did that. He did it, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t feel that way about me,” Jane stated. “I mean, I’m terribly, horribly obvious about it, so he knows, and he hasn’t said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what’s obvious to you might not be to him,” Darcy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane sighed, not really believing that, but she also couldn’t rule it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she would need to move on eventually. Though maybe she could see if this feeling in her would pass first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki popped in on Tony a few days later, he found the man scribbling at the bar by very low light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the sky was dark, and if he strained to listen, Loki could hear there was less traffic than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dungeon lights had been dimmed, but Loki hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d no idea what the hour on Midgard would be, though he’d come to understand it was different depending on where on Earth one was. But he’d guess it was quite late or extremely early given what he noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he appeared behind Stark, Loki didn’t know if the man had noted his appearance. He cleared his throat as he approached the bar, noting only the slightest twitch to Stark’s form when he’d done so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a seat, Loki remained silent as Tony continued to scribble something that looked like an equation or ancient dialect in a book with lined sheets of paper. The Asgardian watched him, wondering what it was the man was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pep’s been fucked with,” Tony said after a moment, pausing his work to look at it. “Fucking Aldrich Killian turned her into a living bomb, trying to make her perfect. I had this formula almost figured out twenty years ago, left it to a friend who made something that could have been great out of it. Now I have to figure out how to counter it, and I can, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the man still live?” Loki asked and was satisfied by the smirk on Tony’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Pep took him out,” Tony replied, looking up at Loki for the first time. “Jane got you the message?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why I’m only showing up now,” Loki replied, looking at the sheet again. “I will confess I’d have given you more time, but I was bored. Jane and Miss Lewis are ill, something Jane says is a cold. She’s sleeping a lot, and while it can be entertaining to listen to her snore, she tries to put off rest when I’m there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She say if she’ll be alright in a few days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so, yes. Why?” Loki asked, turning his attention back to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Thinking of flying over there to see her before this big party Pepper and I are having.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you celebrating?” Loki asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically the new year. But I’m gonna go in and get this removed,” Tony said, tapping what Loki knew was keeping Tony alive. At his frown, Stark explained, “It’s time. I don’t want to live with a chest full of shrapnel. If I’d been smart, if I’d been thinking, I’d have gotten it all taken out once I was back from Afghanistan. But I didn’t know of another way of powering the suits, so… but now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be more like the one you built for your friend Rhodey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I blew up the suits,” He said after a moment, and Loki’s eyebrows shot to his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean slate protocol,” Stark explained. “Pepper was all rescued, and she asked about the distractions, and I just… blew all the marks up. 42 was a little… ngh anyway,” Tony shrugged, tilting his hand from side to side. “But I mean, she loved it. And I love her, and it was cathartic to see them all go up in smoke and sparks. But then I remembered Thanos, and I mean, who else did I piss off in my younger days? Who did dad piss off? How many more threats to me, to everything, are out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what will you do?” Loki asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll build 43,” Stark replied. “Once I get everything sorted out, all the metal out my chest, I’ll get to work on 43, maybe a couple others. But I won’t… you know, I’m not going to go around in the suit all the time, I’ll drive like a normal person or… something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Pepper? What of your bond with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tony started, stopped, huffed, then continued. “She’s either going to be there, or she isn’t. I can’t stop being Iron Man, and I don’t want to. I don’t want to lose her, either, but it’s been years of this. If she hasn’t accepted that I’m Iron Man by now, she never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them as Stark reached for a glass of something that had a golden brown tint to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask, why did you become the Iron Man in the first place?” Loki questioned as Tony sat the glass down on the bar top again. “You told me the story of your escape, and I can understand building that suit, but why continue? You had no training,  no reason to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony picked up the pencil, tapping it against his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what I told you? About the Ten Rings, and how they were using Stark Weapons?” Tony asked, to which Loki gave a brief nod. “Felt it was my fault, something I had to set right. I’m typically the smartest guy in the room, and I had something that big go on right under my nose for who the hell knows how long. Maybe dad had it happen to him, too, or maybe he didn’t care. I want to think that he did, given what I know about him now. But there was no Captain America there to suit up, and SHIELD wasn’t doing enough, clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know they existed until Coulson showed up. Knew aunt Peg worked for the government and had been a big part of the war with Dad way back when, but I didn’t know either of them had been carrying on in the way they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I stepped up. I made the suit better and better and kept working on keeping things safe or as safe as I could. Then you came, and I mean… I’m part of a team. Before I texted Jane to let you know I was alright, I called Rogers. Rogers and Banner and both were so happy to hear I was alright. Rogers bitched at me about not calling him sooner, that he could help, and Banner offered to help with Pep if needed, and I realized that I’m not in this alone. And I blew up the thing that helped me be part of the team. I mean, I’m not the suits. I’m still Iron Man without them. I proved that to myself these last few days, but I did something stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For love,” Loki reminded. “I perhaps am not Peppers most ardent supporter, but I understand that we can’t always choose who we love. And that despite everything, there is something between the two of you. And you told me she chose you after you became Iron Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “So why do I know the moment I start tinkering again, it’s going to cause another rift? Because there is no stop point. Dead is my stop point, and I don’t plan to pop off anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can offer you no answers and sadly no advice,” Loki said in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t expecting it. Sometimes it’s good just to have an ear, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do,” Loki replied, giving Tony a slight grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark returned it briefly, eyes drifting to the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting heavy,” He said, reaching for his glass of amber liquid and taking a swig. “I don’t want heavy. Let’s talk about something else. How much do you know about reverse bioengineering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Loki said, giving a slight shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tony tapped the pencil once against the sheet. “Rewriting DNA, whatnot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki shook his head. “We believed ourselves superior to all but one, the celestials. Though since it’s believed, they are long dead…. But we did extend the life of those we deemed worthy before the birth of humans. Our history speaks of giving apples to those in other realms to increase their life expectancy. There is supposed to be a tree somewhere that still grows them, but if it exists, only the All-Father knows of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans aren’t considered worthy?” Tony quipped, and Loki scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worthiness is something that has been a shadow over my life for as long as I can remember. I was deemed unworthy to rule, not just by a hammer but by people who were supposed to be my friends. Unworthy by the man who plucked me from death, raised me as his own. I only held value if I could be used, but when it became clear, I wanted answers and not commands, my value was stripped. I’ve been on Earth as foe and friend, and I can tell you that my experiences here make me believe Midgard is more worthy of respect than any on Asgard would dare confess to. You are not a perfect lot, but no one is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark hummed, whether in agreement or not was hard to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this somehow a lighter topic?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, tell me a really stupid Thor story,” Tony said, shifting on his stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just one?” Loki asked, earning a smirk from his friend and distracting him for a while until the hour grew too late, and Loki returned to his cell for a rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I decided not to merge those chapters and keep them separate. Therefore, next chapter is a 100% Loki chapter. I'll let you guess what that might mean.<br/>I don't know how quick the next chapter will go up. Possibly this weekend. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, chin propped up in his hand, as he debated with himself within his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>go see Stark, his having surgery to remove the metal in his chest being only the day before. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go see Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once over her cold, she’d begun to unbox various parts and sorted them into piles that only she could possibly understand the reason behind. And then, once Jane made the piles, she’d begun to build, which was a beautiful thing to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no workshop filled with everything imaginable while an ever-present AI ran in the background. It was just Jane with some tools, her sketches, and Miss Lewis offering to get her tools or coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while she worked, Loki would ask questions about the things she was building or modifying. Jane would answer with a sunbright smile, her words leaving her quicker than many would be able to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to watch her build, to get a glimpse into what she’d been studying all these months. Loki wanted to see her eyes light up when she got something that had been particularly stubborn to finally work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he should pay Stark a visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your mind, I wonder?” Frigga asked, and Loki snapped out of his daze, recalling his mother had been talking to him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies. It didn’t wander far,” He replied, rising from his chair. “You were saying something about…?” He trailed off, realizing he hadn’t heard much of anything she’d said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing of importance,” She assured, crossing the small distance between her and Loki so she could hover a hand near his arm. “I was merely rattling on as I tend to do from time to time. But I haven’t seen you that lost in your thoughts in quite some time. A few centuries, if I’m honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki tilted his head and frowned but said nothing. He thought he recalled the time his mother was speaking of, but that couldn’t be right. It had involved the one, and only time he and Fandral had ever been at odds with one another. He’d been thinking of a perfectly harmless way to get back at his friend for stealing the attentions of a young maiden who’d been visiting Asgard. Loki now could not remember the name of the woman or what she looked like. He couldn’t even recall if he’d gotten back at Fandral for the misstep or decided it wasn’t worth his time in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have new books brought to your cell soon,” Frigga said, getting Loki’s attention once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever for?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling you’ll need something new soon,” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I actually haven’t read many from the last pile you sent. Perhaps a third of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga was taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have been wiling away your time asleep,” She said worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled softly, “Speaking with Fandral, I see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More heard rumors among him, Sif, and the others,” She corrected. “He worries for you, so. I’m perfectly happy that you’ve been using the relic, but if it drains you that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite the contrary, I assure you,” Loki replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga didn’t appear to believe him, but she didn’t push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could stay longer, but your father insists I take the midday meal with the lady Sif.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he?” Loki asked, his curiosity over the request outweighing his need to remind his mother that he did not consider Odin his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Frigga sighed. “I believe it’s his way of hoping to endear her more to me than she already it. Perhaps to sway me into encouraging Thor to take more of an interest in her. He has a restless heart, your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain he does,” Loki replied on a mumble, thinking of the reason for Thor’s restless heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga gave Loki one last curious look before she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as soon as she was, Loki went to his bed, grabbed his relic, and was instantly back in New Mexico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jane greeted, glancing up from her work a moment before getting back to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” He said as he moved to her desk, standing beside where she sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had a large map of what appeared to be Earth spread out before her, spots marked with circles in various sizes and colors around what looked to be three separate areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No building today?” He asked as he looked over her shoulder, watching as her hair spilled over it. The way her locks tumbled over her shoulder caused his eyes to drift down, following the length of her arm to her hand. “What happened?” He ground out, noticing the bandage on her right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” She said, lifting it a moment to show him. Loki went to take her hand and stopped just before he would have made contact. “It was an accident. Just needed a few stitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What caused this?” He asked, thinking of all the things she’d been work with as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My own carelessness. A piece of metal I hadn’t noticed sticking up from a case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers still hovering near her bandaged hand, Loki asked, “It wasn’t an issue with you only just having recovered from being ill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes, dropping her hand before turning back to her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a cold, Loki. We get them all the time. It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, forgive my worrying. You’re only mortal after all.” He countered, subtly scanning her for any other signs of illness or injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony had his chest opened up and pieces of metal taken from his chest. Metal that had been slowly making its way to his heart. I think if you should worry about someone’s mortality here, it should be his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intend to see him after I’m done with you,” Loki countered, leaning over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds menacing,” Jane smirked, and Loki looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be much more menacing if you’d like,” he whispered darkly, amused by the blush that bloomed once more over her cheeks. When she said nothing more, he glanced at the paper spread out before her. “And what is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” she said, gesturing to the map, “is all the points where various disturbances or supposedly superimposed photos were taken. I’m trying to ascertain my hypothesis is correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is your hypothesis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That they are centered around specific areas. Which, it’s looking like they are, but I want to narrow down what is occurring where and how often. If I want to get really in-depth with this, I may have to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move?” Loki repeated with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relocate,” Jane clarified, and he nodded in understanding. “I don’t really want to. I like my lab. I like how quiet it is here. I like that I can see the stars without any interference. But if what’s happening is taking place mostly somewhere else, I want to be able to get as close as I can to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does your father think of this? Or Miss Lewis? Will she be able to join you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy is taking a step back from academics since she doesn’t know what she wants to do anymore. Apparently, Astrophysics isn’t as borrowing as she originally thought it would be. So as long as I can ply her with food and a place to live, she’s willing to go with me wherever. And thanks to Tony, I can do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t told dad. I didn’t tell him I was coming here until I already had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched as Jane checked a paper off to her left, picking up a different writing utensil and making another circle near the map’s top center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stonehenge,” She said lowly with mirth. “I wonder if I should be surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning?” Loki asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes as she grinned, then reached around him for the empty chair a small way away. She didn’t fully succeed in getting around him, her arm brushing his leg, passing through slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tingled, warm and buzzing, knocking the breath from his physical form back in his cell enough for him to consciously notice it as a projection, and reacting much the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jane said as she brought the chair closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed the part of her arm where she’d passed through him vigorously as if trying to bring warmth to her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize to me for that,” Loki said as he leaned forward. “Now, tell me about Stonehenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, he’d returned to his cell for a moment, transforming his clothes to those that would blend in on Midgard as he had when he confronted Pepper, then sent himself to Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je-fuck!” Someone shouted, and Loki couldn’t help but grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you,” Stark said in a blase way from a bed, a shapeless white garment that appeared to be tied onto his body covering him from the chest up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, when you told me up popped up now and again, I didn’t think it was quite so….” The man who spoke was to Stark’s right, and Loki glanced to see a human in army clothes looking back at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, this is the first time you’ve met. Rhodey, Loki. Loki, Rhodey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colonel James Rhodes,” The man corrected as he got to his feet, standing straight and tall like any soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Formality?” Loki mused. “Very well, then. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, the rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that’s a mouthful,” Tony mused. “By the way, you forgot leader of the Blue Man group and tallest Smurf in Smurfsville.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodes shot Tony a glare but then turned that steel gaze back to Loki, sizing him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d shake your hand, but I’m afraid my unique presence doesn’t allow for it,” Loki added, amused by how this man seemed somewhat unshakable. “I truly chose the wrong people when I attempted to invade your planet. Barton had heart, but the others were so lackluster compared to those I’ve come to meet since my periodic return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” Rhodes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it more as a compliment,” Loki replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And see, this is why Fury isn’t telling anyone you’re actually pardoned.” Tony pointed out, and Loki chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s merely because I will never physically step foot on this planet again. He likely hopes that it will never be necessary for it to come to light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodes snickered, then sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose if you haven’t tried to kill Tony since New York, I don’t have to worry too much about you,” He relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gets outta line. We just have to dial up Jane Foster. She’ll set him straight,” Tony said as he folded his hands on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane? The woman from the tabloid cover?” Rhodes asked, and Loki’s gaze on the man sharpened as he thought he heard a touch of something in his tone. Nothing bad, more intrigued than anything. Yet Loki still found himself a touch on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark darted his eyes from Loki to Rhodes, a calculating gleam in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s single,” Stark said to Rhodes. “Little on the young side for your taste, but she’s not immature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Loki asked, fingers twitching as if to clench into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhodey seemed interested,” Stark said too innocently. “And she is single, unspoken for.” He looked back to Rhodes, “She was suspected of having a thing with Thor, though, so if that intimidates you at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days does not a ‘thing’ make,” Loki glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark smirked, “Suppose you’re right,” He agreed but didn’t add anything more to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Loki said, taking a deep breath and smoothing down the Midgardian jacket he wore. It was strictly an action. The suit would have had no wrinkles on the projection, nor could the garment move out of place in any way. “Now that I know you’re still alive, and you appear no worse for wear, I will leave you to your company.” Loki met the eye of Rhodes, “It was good to meet you finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rhodes replied, one brow arched and with a slight down-turn to his lips. “Good to meet you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded once, then pulled back to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rush of magic over his body shifted his attire, but instead of changing to his simple tunic and pants, he allowed himself to don his more princely garb. He rose, crossing the room to the mirror, taking in his appearance for the first time in months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about seeing himself with touches of gold, with the intricate leather, made him feel a bit more confident—a strange notion since there was nothing that should diminish his view of himself. Or, at least, he didn’t think there was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paced his cell a moment, trying to pinpoint why he should think he needed the boost. Maybe it was simply because he’d allowed himself simplicity for too long, even when visiting Midgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been in full regalia before Jane twice, four times if he considered watching her while under the influence of the mind stone, but never once in his simple blacks and greens and golds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a self-assured grin, he moved back to his chair, sat, closed his eyes, and refocused his attention on Jane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking at a photo on her screen, leaning forward and squinting at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be good for your vision,” Loki commented, feeling himself almost swagger as he strode to stand beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back?” She asked, leaning away. “I didn’t think you’d,” She trailed off when she turned to him, and Loki preened as she looked him over a few times. “Y-you’re… ummm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was reminded this evening that I’m royalty. Despite my title likely having been stripped within the Asgardian family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane barked a laugh, “Reminded? Yeah, no, you’ve never forgotten. This is just you being a peacock.” She said, gesturing up and down loosely with a flick of her wrist in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was more displeased than he’d like to admit when she turned back to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has your focus?” He asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember those photos I told you about? Well, I got a really clear one from an observatory in Scotland. And this is without a shadow of a doubt -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your stars,” Loki said at the same time Jane said, “not our stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed, her eyes at their brightest, her smile brilliant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” She crowed. “But that just opens up a mass amount of possibilities, doesn’t it? Whose stars are they, do you know? Do you recognize them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Loki confessed, “But I’m afraid their exact location has evaded me. I could request a few books on star charts when next I see my mother. Perhaps I could even visit her. I’m sure she’ll enjoy that. But they are not of Earth and certainly not of your realm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I might be looking at, what, a portal? A very unusual sort of wormhole that gives absolutely no indications that they’re even there?” She tilted her head back and looked to the ceiling. “How long have they been there? Since New York? Did the tesser- thing cause it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tessera-“ Loki started to say and got a jolt when Jane put her hand over his mouth. The feel of her palm brushing his lips and the melding of her fingertips into his cheeks where she couldn’t help how her fingers bent stole his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it,” Jane said before she withdrew her hand. “I know what it’s actually called, but it’s not exactly common knowledge. I know it’s a really paranoid way to think, but I can’t help feel that if I say the whole word, a SHIELD logo will pop up on my computer and confiscate everything,” She said with an awkward chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Loki said, barely having his barrings again. He shuddered, the involuntary spasm caused by too much pleasant sensory input, which was… odd. Passing through things was not a comfortable feeling, and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The space stone,” He eventually amended. “And maybe, perhaps it did cause them. I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was clouded, and it was as though he’d drank far too many spirits. Yet he felt light, buoyant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if the space stone caused it, then I have to wonder if we are able to just pass through it. Space travel, hell, inter-dimensional travel, could be literally within our reach, and everyone is brushing it off as something superimposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane carried on as if unaffected by what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps she wasn’t. Perhaps Loki had grown too self-assured of his power, and the use of the relic all day was taking its toll on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can find. And, perhaps, I’ll tell you tomorrow?” He said, meeting her glimmering brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yes, whenever you can.” She said. “And I’ll see you tomorrow even if you don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” He assured, pulling back to his cell once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the relic down then stood, pacing about, head bowed in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was happening? Why was his projection suddenly starting to act this way? Well, perhaps not suddenly but certainly with more frequency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned in his pace and stopped short to see his mother standing in his cell, positively beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch with Sif went well, I take it?” he asked with a grin, all too happy for a distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Loki,” Frigga said, voice filled with fondness. Despite his mother having never shown him anything but kindness and understanding, something about it set him on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them moved or said anything for a few beats of his heart before she stepped closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to first apologize. I’ve been concerned. With how much you use the relic, how it seemed from all accounts to be draining you, I had to see what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You followed me,” He realized, a bit amused to think his mother had an interesting introduction to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” She nodded once. “I couldn’t take form. The distance was too great without a relic of my own. But I was able to see you and her together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her?” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” She clarified as if there was another her that Loki had interacted with for any great length these days. “She is who you visit when you use the relic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She and one other on Midgard.” He said, tilting his head a touch as if the new angle would allow him to see what his mother had. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Loki asked, taking a step toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga closed the distance between them, reaching for his cheek, keeping her hand hovered around his face as if to cup it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re in love.” She said, voice heavy with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve fallen in love with her,” Frigga stated again, and Loki backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “no,” he said forcefully. “No, I’m… I’m fond of her, she’s interesting, I’m not….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Frigga chided gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-“ He screamed but couldn’t find it in himself to finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To finish the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he was so blind to himself. The days he did not see Jane had been the longest. He thought absolutely nothing of projecting himself just to be at her side while she worked, watching her assemble equipment or look over other mortal’s research. Yes, he could amuse himself with Tony, but it wasn’t the same. It had never been the same, for while Tony was a friend, Jane was simply more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one he saw as radiant whether in a dress or her common garb. The one whose mind was brilliant and beautiful, not because she could make a life-like AI, but because she was able to imagine and believe the worlds beyond her reach. Someone who stood up for him time and again when she didn’t have to and did so gladly and with relish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiery, bright, brilliant, beautiful Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization that his mother was right hit Loki like Mjolnir to the chest, complete with a strike of lightning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki closed his eyes, covered his face with his hands, and nearly collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Hel have I done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve finally realized, once more, that you’re worthy of such affection,” Frigga in a matronly way, and Loki could sense she wanted to pull his hands from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worthy,” He spat weakly, rearing back. “You make it sounds as if she actually returns such pointless affections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in all the realms makes you think it’s pointless?” Frigga asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki threw his hands out around him, passing through his mother, who had been too close to be avoided. He gestured violently around him but did not raise his head. He kept it low, looking at her through his lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga, mercifully, did not force him to say anything. She nodded, then brushed her lips to his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you space,” She said gently. “I thought this would be happy news, but I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki paced his cell, his small space of hell, for he didn’t know how long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had long since dropped magic, returning him to his simple way of dress, allowing his hair to curl slightly. He ran his hands through it, over and over, pulling on occasion when he felt as though his sanity was failing him. He barely ate, only when he became too hungry to think. Sometimes that seemed better, to have the realization struck from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved Jane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he be so foolish? How could he let himself get so attached, too attached? She was a mortal, a breath, a heartbeat, a flicker. There and gone. She’d already been alive nearly thirty years, which was nothing to him but a long stretch of time by human standards. Thirty years was a considerable age, not a terribly long time ago for those of Midgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother hadn’t been back, providing no real sense of time, which was fine. Loki genuinely didn’t know if he could handle seeing her concern or hear the words she would want to speak to encourage him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she would, which made no sense! He would never, could never…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he? How could he be so incredibly foolish?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to you on earth that turned you so soft? Don’t tell me it was that woman?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave a crazed laugh as his words to Thor came back to him. Remembering his promise to pay her a visit. And look where it led him? Look what Doctor Jane Charlotte Foster, daughter of Bill, did to the princes of Asgard. Who was she to wield such power, such heart, and spirit, that she would change gods with nothing but her presence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Loki was sure it would drive him mad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKay, please don't hate me. I promise, I PROMISE only good things to come.  In fact, I think you're going to LOVE the next chapter, so please don't hate me for this one. It's just a little rickety bridge we have to cross before we get to the other side.<br/>Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Four days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been four days since Loki had been to see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the first day, Jane had narrowed down the three main spots where the activity was the strongest, where she should go and investigate. She didn’t get to tell him, though. He hadn’t shown up, which is fine. Things happen. Something might have come up on Asgard, or maybe he did get a little sick from overusing his magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day she made arrangements in London. The flat her mom had bought was passed down to her, and her aunt had been taking care of it for her in the years since her mom had died. So she just had to endure a two-hour conversation with a woman she didn’t know well so Jane could make sure everything was ready when she got there in a couple of weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Loki didn’t hear about it or was there while she wanted to pull her hair out to laugh at her expense. But Darcy was, which made it a little better until she realized she would need to get a work visa. Or, at least look into what would be required to stay there with Jane for however long it took to figure out if there was a portal opening in the sky above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had called Tony on day three to let him know what she was going to do. He’d just gotten back to the tower that day, released from the hospital with orders to rest up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked about Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him what she knew, but it wasn’t weird for Loki to be gone this long to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>September was probably the last time he’d stay gone any longer than two days. She didn’t know when it became a thing for him to be with her nearly all her waking hours, almost every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had he become so integrated into her life? How was he so strong a presence that his absence was this awful? Almost unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d woken up on the morning of the fourth day, determined not to watch for him in the corner of her eye. It lasted until just before lunch when something flew by the window and had her so hopeful she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, of course, it wasn’t him, and a crushing disappointment slammed into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys get into a fight or something?” Darcy asked when she found Jane slumped on the floor with her back against the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She said flatly. “The last thing he said to me was that he’d get an answer of whose stars we were seeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe he couldn’t find out right away, and he didn’t want to come back without an answer,” Darcy offered, getting down on the floor beside Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” She agreed with a heavy dose of skepticism. “Or he realized that I… you know… and decided to put some distance between us for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooor,” Darcy said, “maybe he’s just not able to come? I mean, he’s in jail. Maybe he set a guard on fire and had his privileges taken away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane snorted heavily, then chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Jane said before the smile faded. “Or maybe I’m the girl all the guys leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Darcy said firmly. “No, you’re awesome. And if anything, those losers were all too intimidated by your awesome to stick around. And if Loki is now one of those losers, so be it. Ghost Man can just… you know… rot in hell or jail or something. I’m not even sure Asgard has a Hell, but I’m pretty sure he used the word before. So if there’s a hell of some kind, I hope he rots in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t,” Jane said as her phone started to ring. She stretched her legs out straight so they slid under the coffee table before she leaned forward to get the device off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Tony’s name, she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to get your flight out to London from LaGuardia, and you’re going to stay at the tower first.” He told her, no room for argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you gave me money already. You don’t need to prearrange my flights and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. Now, stuff and Darcy. How’s the packing going, is there anything you need, and when is Snarky-Sauce joining you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Packing is great,” Jane said as she looked around the barely boxed-up lab. “Nothing I need. We got boxes from the locals. And Darcy….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her I got someone looking into putting through her paperwork. She’ll be down as a Stark employee, which Pepper was a little pissed about but, hey, still my company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jane blinked, suddenly feeling the need to get off her ass, to stop moping over Asgardians, and to get to work herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Darcy’s going to stay here until the lab’s totally packed, boxed, boarded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and you gotta guy there to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does,” Jane corrected, knowing Darcy charmed a few of her usual bar mates to give her a hand when the time came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so we’re all set. So, you, you’re going to fly here on Friday.” Tony stated, and Jane nodded along as she went to her desk and started putting random stacks of binders in a box that didn’t have anything in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I have to go, but I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call disconnected, and Jane pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… was the weirdest conversation I have had with Tony yet.” She stated before setting her phone down on her desk and carried on the momentum of working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he call me Snarky-Sauce?” Darcy asked somewhere behind her, sounding pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” Jane confirmed as she set the now full box aside and grabbed another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s going to be my screen name for everything now. Do you think he meant sauce like pasta sauce? Or like the liquor because I’m leaning liquor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would,” Jane grinned, picking up the last of the useless stack of papers and putting it into the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath it was a print out of the Bifrost pattern, and for a moment, Jane paused. For a few seconds, her fingers reached out, traced the lines in the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she picked up the photo, put it in the box, and swallowed the ever-growing lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~*~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane rode the elevator up to the tower penthouse, still trying to wrap her mind around how there seemed to be more security in Avengers tower than there had been at the airport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly there, Dr. Foster,” JARVIS informed her politely, and she wondered if her nervousness was that evident. She had shifted her grip on the handle of her suitcase a few times, tapped her foot, little things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the elevator chimed, and then they opened to a very lavish-looking sitting room with an incredible view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow!” Jane gasped as she stepped out of the lift and into the room. “Oh, this is incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement caught her attention, and she realized it was Tony sitting up from where he was lying on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?” He asked without so much as a hello, shifting to be more upright. “Let me give you a bit of a tour. Bar, fireplace, sitting area, and that spot is where this guy put Loki through the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” Jane’s attention snapped from the spot Tony had gestured to the man now standing by the chair he had probably been occupying before. “It was the other guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, you’re… you’re Doctor Bruce Banner,” She stated the obvious, blushing terribly and not caring. She laughed nervously before extending her hand, “We aren’t really in the same fields, but I followed your work for a time, and my dad-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was who I thought Tony meant when he mentioned a Doctor Foster coming,” Bruce Banner admitted sheepishly before he took her hand and gave it a gentle shake. “I didn’t realize until about an hour or so ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have bored him a bit, so he’s a little fuzzy on the timing. How was the flight?” Tony asked as he got up and headed to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, good, fine,” Jane replied, eyes darting between the two avengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tony went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, he asked, “Anything change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, everything’s still reading pretty strong from the same three spots,” Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t come live here, dunno why,” Tony said as he cracked the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he took a swig, Bruce looked at Jane in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tony hasn’t exactly told me anything. What is reading strongly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, umm,” Jane knelt slightly, setting her suitcase down on the floor shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, here,” Bruce said, quickly picking up her suitcase, “let me, uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m…,” Jane looked to Tony for help, not sure where she was being put up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s staying on the Asgardian floor. Word to the wise, if anyone happens to just pop up, stay calm,” Tony called, and Bruce scrunched his face in confusion a moment before gesturing for Jane to head to a second elevator off to the side of the one Jane arrived in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the button, glancing at Bruce in the quick second it took for the doors to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped in together, and then the elevator went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said once they left the floor, “Tony’s been going on about my meeting you for a bit. I assumed he meant your dad. I read about him and his work on biochemistry in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jane laughed nervously. “He’s the, uh, respectable Doctor Foster. I’m the one the studies fringe science and who most everyone thought was crazy ‘til over a year ago when Thor first came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator chimed, and the doors opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Jane said again, taking in what appeared to be a furnished apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black leather sofas and chair, a contained fire pit in the middle of the room instead of the standard mantle. A bar, because Jane would guess Tony put a bar in every suite, and a small brass and wood dining area just off a kitchen of the same coloring. It was minimalist, with white floors and walls accented with odd pops of green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did say Asgard, right?” Bruce asked in confusion as he looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the Asgardian Suite,” JARVIS replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce turned about in a circle before setting Jane’s suitcase down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t look like Thor’s taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This suite was not designed for Thor,” JARVIS replied vaguely, and Jane snorted as she stepped into the room, running her fingers along the stone edge of the fire pit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony was being a bit optimistic,” She said before a blossom of hope began to bloom in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he knew something she didn’t. Maybe somehow Loki had thought he would have been free a week ago, that he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> free and soon and that’s why she hadn’t….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would have told her. She was sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling you two are in on something?” Bruce asked, and Jane turned to see he was genuinely perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki was pardoned by SHIELD,” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s eyebrows went to his hairline. “You’re kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shook her head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long story,” Jane shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, I mean…. Tony’s told me that Loki’d been around. That he helped him while he was out in Tennessee and that there was a lot more we have to be worried about. But I mean…. I didn’t think it would mean he would come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if he is,” Jane shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce narrowed his eyes at her. “You know him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to guess this is a sensitive topic you don’t want to talk about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, grinned, and that seemed to be all the answer he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nodded once, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he pursed his lips a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you’re doing research for Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony is funding my research,” Jane corrected. “Spacial anomalies that I began to notice about four months ago. It’s leading to something bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go back up to the main area, talk about it there?” Bruce asked, gesturing to the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane quickly nodded and rejoined him. Bruce called the elevator, which hadn’t left her floor, and the two got on and stayed silent as they headed back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doors opened again, Tony was in a suit jacket heading for the main lifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta meet Pep for couple’s therapy,” he told them as he pressed the button. “You two help yourselves to everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple’s therapy? Then why did you spend the last two hours-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a great listener,” Tony interrupted Bruce as the doors opened. “Be good. If the Opera Ghost shows up, remember, can’t smash him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opera Ghost? Tony?” Bruce called out, but Tony was gone with nothing more than a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink, but if you need one,” Bruce gestured to the bar, and Jane shook her head. “So this research you were doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked almost nonstop for an hour,” Jane told Darcy over the phone, hiding her face in her hands as she laughed at herself. “I think I actually made Bruce Banner’s eyes glaze over a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s brutal,” Darcy said, and Jane flopped back on the pillows on the bed she was supposed to be turning in on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, she might. It was still up for debate whether or not she wanted to stay awake so she could sleep the flight away and adjust to London time or try and acclimate once she got there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though,” Darcy said, the crunch of something coming through the mic, “suppose as long as he didn’t turn green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you eating? I didn’t think we had any- Wait, are you eating my cheese twists?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be in London for who knows how long, and this place is gonna be boarded up. You can’t take food like this into another country, so, yeah, I’m totally eating your cheese twists.” Darcy replied, giving an especially loud crunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can if they aren’t open!” Jane protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were open,” Darcy argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they weren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they totally were. I opened the cupboard and, oh no, the bag? It got caught on the umm… like between the doors? And you know, it just-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brat,” Jane cut her off, shaking her head as Darcy gave an incredibly evil-sounding laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I woulda thought Ghost Man would have popped up, and you wouldn’t call, so I should’ve gotten away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no. No Loki,” Jane said, doing her best to keep the melancholy at bay. “You’re just going to have to owe me a bag when we get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She talked for Darcy a bit longer before her friend had to get back to packing and pilfering snacks. Jane stared out the window at the city, wondering if she should go upstairs, see if Tony or Bruce were still awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t move from the bed until it was time to head to the airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve been to Hel,” Fandral said, and Loki lifted his head just enough to see his friend on the other side. “I think I preferred it better when it looked like you were sleeping all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffed, but it was weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too many sleepless nights, too many debates with himself if giving in to his want of seeing Jane would be worth it. He didn’t have the energy to muster a sharp retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You warned me of going somewhere I could not return from. Apparently, the warning came too late.” Loki said, surprised at how gravelly his voice sounded. He knew he shouldn’t be. He couldn’t remember when he last ate or drank anything. Hours had ticked by without his acknowledging they’d passed. He only had a vague awareness a day was considered at an end when the lights of the prison dimmed for a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I genuinely don’t know which of you is worse right now,” Fandral told him, “you or Thor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snickered, but the idea of him and Thor commiserating over the same being was too much. Snicker turned into a chuckle and then a full-on, near deranged sounding laugh. It carried on for a time, bringing a tear to Loki’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you say, dear Fandral, if I told you our misery came from the same source?” Loki asked, beyond caring at this point about keeping his secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did it matter? He was never leaving the cell, never to be at her side as anything more than a shade. So what if Fandral alerted the Thor or the All-Father? They would seal the cell or take the relic, and then Loki wouldn’t have to argue with himself if it was worth the long-term misery to be in Jane’s presence. Didn’t have to wonder if she was a clever liar and had pined for Thor all this time. Didn’t have to debate the risk of confessing his heart only to be laughed at by a mortal woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral frowned, looking all the realms like he hadn’t the slightest idea what Loki meant. Then it must have hit him, for his eyes went wide with shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral huffed, putting a hand through his hair as he pivoted from side to side as if unsure whether to pace or not. Incoherent noises occasionally came from the warrior as he seemed in genuine turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Debating who to tell first?” Loki asked darkly despite his knowing it was likely to be the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More trying to understand,” Fandral replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Loki softened, sighing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you? You have the reputation of a scoundrel-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dashing scoundrel,” Fandral corrected automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-as you’ve not been so senseless as to give your heart to another. Or worse, allow someone to take it without your even realizing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it even happen?” Fandral asked in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had promised Thor I would pay her a visit,” Loki shrugged, meeting Fandral’s eye. “And I keep my promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral shook his head, blinking before running a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll not ask how,” He assured Loki. “I don’t want to know, nor do I think this any sort of recent venture that should be nipped before it gets too big. One does not get the way you do over a single meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet Thor,” Loki glanced away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor pines like a smitten youth who spotted a fine, flirty thing across the banquet hall. You look as if you’ve had your heart ripped from your chest and given to a bilchsnape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave a mirthless chuckle at the imagery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Fandral asked. “What has brought the once-king to this state?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you acknowledging I was the rightful king?” Loki asked with a curious lilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had at the time,” Fandral stated, no trace of dishonesty in the statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, head lolling to the side, looking at the pile of books a moment. “She’s mortal,” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Fandral asked immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Loki asked, narrowing his gaze before flopping his head back in Fandral’s direction. When his friend said nothing, Loki rolled his eyes. “She’ll be gone before we ever see a silver hair. Her star will burn out, fade to nothing. She’ll always be more memory than a presence. So I have not returned to her since mother brought my heart to my own attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she agrees with this?” Fandral asked. “Jane, she agrees with this separation you’ve clearly endured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply haven’t gone back to her and spared her the declaration. In time, she’ll realize I’m not going to return, and her life will continue the way it had before my arrival.” Loki replied, meeting Fandral’s eyes once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior looked more confused than he had at the beginning of their conversation, and Loki gave a weak chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this not the better way?” He asked his friend, “To part from her without a word. To simply vanish from her life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may speak freely,” Fandral said with a clipped tone, his gaze boring into Loki’s, “I say it is the coward’s way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Loki bit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say you have not seen her since you came to this understanding of yourself, spared her the confession, so I assume this means you have not told her and decided you never should, which is a rather cowardly act if I do say. A prince of Asgard running from a matter of the heart? What is the worst possible outcome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst possible outcome,” Loki said, turning to crouch on one knee facing Fandral, “is that she has never, nor would never think of me in such a light. I am a shadow in her life. I am,” he stopped, the fight leaving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Fandral said kindly, “much as she would be more a memory than anything in your life, would you rather live on knowing you were a part of every moment of hers you could be? Because we have a few thousand years left, and you’re already looking at a rather lonely few millennia. I would think living with the regret of never knowing, of always wondering, would make it feel far longer and lonelier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, sadly, a thought that had not occurred to Loki. And now, all he could think of is Jane wondering what happened to him. Years of her life passing without her ever having answers, perhaps thinking the worst. And Loki could imagine wondering if there had been any love for him in those warm, brown eyes. Wondering if she had ever made her big discoveries, what she would do for the people of Midgard. How high she would climb, how great she would become.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she didn’t love him, perhaps she would grant him the privilege of seeing what name she would make for herself, at least until he became a burden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’re right.” Loki conceded, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m right,” Fandral said with just enough conceit to make Loki chuckle. “But if you do go to her however it is you do, perhaps do something about your hair. And your shirt. You’ll do yourself no favors looking this out of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be taken under advisement,” Loki told him, peering at Fandral out of the corner of his eye long enough to see his friend seemed satisfied and left him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t recognize where he was when Loki projected himself with the relic after he’d altered his appearance back to his princely state. It was dark outside, and the skyline outside the large glass doors was not one he was familiar with. His surroundings were new, smaller than the lab but nowhere near as small as the trailer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing about the scene seemed right, not the boxes scattered around a table he had never seen, not the sounds of a city outside, not the dim light coming from somewhere behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound, a shuffle perhaps, and he turned around, feeling his chest tighten at the glimpse he had of Jane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back was turned to him, and he was momentarily thrown back to when he’d visited her before New York when he was still not himself. When she had seemed to sense him behind her, and stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her posture wasn’t as rigid, though her muscles still seemed to be tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” He said, barely recognizing his own voice for all the pain and longing infused in her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, whirling around, and Loki’s chest tightened at the sight of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had dark spots beneath her eyes and wore unfamiliar clothes that looked more like sleepwear than proper attire. Her hair was tied up, unkempt, a shade darker than he thought it usually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was beautiful, and his heart ached like a throat parched after going too long between drinks. How could he have ever thought it would be better to stay away from her? To not have this sight for as long as he could?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Jane said quietly after a time, her infliction one of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was crossing the room with her face screwed up in fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” She spat just before she reached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He tried to ask before her tiny, dainty fists began to pound through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left!” She screamed, and he raised his hands, trying to catch her arms and dealing with the awful feeling of never connecting with them, all while she still tried to beat against him and failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me,” Jane continued, “You said I would see you the next day, and it’s been two weeks! Two weeks, Loki! You can’t… I can’t….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” he said, cupping her face to bring her to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Momentum from her aborted attempts at striking him, her arms dropping to her side, had her shifting closer to him as Loki meant to lean further in. He had wanted to hold her attention and instead caught her gasp on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their noses, thankfully, did not brush, but his upper lip tingled and burned where it passed through hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s eyes shot to his, and Loki could see the tears glimmering in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things he had expected, her rage had not been among them. But the reason behind it was so evident as she looked back at him that he felt foolish for having never seen it before. For thinking it wasn’t there. For believing that the fall into love had been entirely his and not a shared venture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane Foster, he realized, loved him in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” He told her softly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It was selfish of me to leave you for so long. I just couldn’t….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t what?” She asked softly, only a hint of the anger she had before still in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked his thumb along her cheek, stirring little shocks against his pad. It was a painful reminder of what wasn’t possible between them when he could not wipe away the tear he’d caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this woman he could never physically hold peered hard into his eyes, saw something in him, and seemed to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” She realized quietly. “You know that I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” He admitted. “Not until this night. But you must know that I feel the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure this was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she’d come to London, the first few days were filled with hope that he would pop up. He would see the boxes scattered about, make some sort of comment about the state of her home, and then they would talk. He would tell her why he wasn’t around because of magic fatigue or not being able to sneak away or do whatever it was Loki did when he came to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the days went by, and Jane realized he wasn’t coming. That he had grown bored of her, or he had seen her attachment to him and decided that he shouldn’t see her anymore. She refused to think the very worst, that he’d been caught seeing her, or someone on Asgard decided that his sentence was too long, but freedom wasn’t an option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d just finished getting ready for bed. After she’d done what she’d needed to do in the bathroom, Jane had simply stood in front of the mirror without ever looking at it. She hadn’t wanted to see what a mess she allowed herself to get into over a guy after she had repeatedly told herself after Donald that it was stupid. Foolish. She didn’t need a guy, and acting like losing one was the end of the world was not worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing she was about to glance in the mirror and become disappointed with herself, she had left the bathroom. And once in the hall, she had the sudden sense that she wasn’t alone in the flat anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had thought she would have an overwhelming sense of relief if she had got to see Loki again. That knowing he was safe, that he was alive, would fill her with euphoria and would have to suppress it all so he wouldn’t get suspicious and maybe leave her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, when she saw him in her kitchen, lit only by the light from the bathroom and the glow of the city outside, Jane felt nothing but rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked exactly as he had when she’d last seen him as if no time had passed for Loki at all. Like he showed up that way to perhaps trick her into believing that he hadn’t known it had been two weeks for her. Tease her that she shouldn’t be worried over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t cared that she was straining muscles unnecessarily as she tried to hit him as hard as she could, fully aware it was just hitting air. She wanted him to know just how much he pissed her off. How much she had ached for him. How much she hated that she missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Loki had to go and apologize. He had to admit he was wrong and do so against her lips. He had to hold her face as much as he could ever hold her and peer into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to look at her with such longing and adoration that there could not be a single doubt that what was likely going to remain unspoken was a two-way street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked when she didn’t feel like she was going to break quite as easily. “Why did you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned back and shook his head, “I couldn’t face this. I couldn’t face you, face the reality of what we are, how we are limited in so many ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s stupid,” She told him, and he gave a sort of watery chuckle that held no humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jane,” he said her name like an endearment, making her breath catch. “Imagine yourself in my place and in our situation especially.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still shouldn’t have just disappeared,” She chided, forcing herself to look at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I shouldn’t have,” He said simply, not taking his gaze off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that as the seconds ticked by in silence, neither moving except for Jane’s breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we to do?” He asked, though whether or not he expected an answer, Jane didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sniff, she reached up and cupped his face, the cold rush of his body passing through her arms, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be selfish and keep you for myself,” he told her. “But I know it can’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m just going to wake up one morning and stop wanting you here.” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nor do I think I will wake and not want to see you. But my life and yours do not align.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be with me through mine,” She suggested hopefully. “I mean, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> being selfish, asking you to see me get old. But-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if you want companionship? A family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need-” she said softly, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you might want them,” he said. “And I want to give that to you, but I can’t. I could never.” Loki sighed and bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Jane whispered, getting him to peek at her. “Even if you were here, we aren’t the same species. We might have never had the family thing. And you being here to talk to, to share things with, that is companionship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know well what I meant by that,” Loki said in a slightly husky tone, and Jane giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I… I get it, and it’s great. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Companionship</span>
  </em>
  <span> is great, but I don’t need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed, seeming not to believe her as he tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have… perhaps a compromise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening,” Jane assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes a moment as if to steal himself.  When he met her gaze again, Loki looked confident, sure in his decision. “Nothing will change between us. I will see you every day of your life if it’s what you wish. But you could change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might, Jane. So I want you to promise me that if this gets too hard, if you need me to leave so, you may have a richer life, that you tell me. And I promise you that I will follow through, and you will never see me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was just about to protest when, in her desire to deny him, her fingers went through his hair in a biting chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved her. She loved him. It was so simple, except she was essentially cupping the air. That her arms were tiring because there was no support from his shoulder. There was no warmth beneath her fingers, and her lips tingled not from a kiss that passed but from the prolonged blending of his projection and her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need the physical. She didn’t. But it might be that after one too many bad days when he couldn’t hold her, after too many times of wanting to kiss him and not being able to that her mind could change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she sincerely doubted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if giving him this promise was what Loki needed from her, then she would give it gladly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know I’m incredibly stubborn.” She warned him, fresh tears prickling her eyes. “And awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He chuckled warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her smile despite the heaviness of the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, given everything… I may just want this forever. I mean, I promise, if I want more, if it gets too much, I’ll tell you. But it’ll be a while before I even consider giving you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned, “And I will stay here until you do. Be a fly in your ear, a shadow you can’t help spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a quiet laugh that was infused with so much bittersweet joy that if it were possible, she’d have kissed him. If it were possible, it looked like he would have done the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t, so they passed the time staring into each other’s eyes until Jane’s need for sleep became too much to ignore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember in the synopsis it *does* say things get bittersweet. <br/>On another note, I'm going to try and keep this 2-3 day update going, but I have a ridiculous number of appointments this week as well as the possibility of having to use a different computer as my laptop might need to be sent off. That said, I still have the whole next chapter written, and will return to writing the one after as soon as this is posted.<br/>So, probably Tuesday, no later than Wednesday. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane stumbled out of her room, a bit groggy and unsettled.</p><p>Had she dreamed that? Loki coming back to her late at night when she was tired and ready for bed? She didn’t think she dreamt it because if she <em> had </em>, Jane would have probably thought of something better than his passing through her when he held her in the dark. Like, maybe an actual flesh and blood Loki who maybe had begged to serve out whatever sentence he had on Earth with her? That his dad had taken pity on him - or expected Loki to be miserable - and granted the request.</p><p>From what she heard of Odin, she doubted he would.</p><p>Jane blinked a few times as she stepped into the living room, stopping after spotting a head of long black hair just over the back of the couch. She rubbed at her eyes a little more because while she could believe that, yes, Loki had come back to her the night before, him sitting in the living room first thing in the morning seemed a stretch too much.</p><p>“Good morning,” Loki greeted her, and Jane shuffled around the sofa so she could plop down next to him.</p><p>“Morning,” She mumbled, taking in the sight of him sat so casually beside her, smiling ever so slightly back at her. “Did you stay here all night?” She asked because when she’d gone to her room, he hadn’t disappeared right away. She knew because she may have looked over her shoulder to catch one last glimpse of him before she turned in for the night. </p><p>“No,” He shook his head slightly. “I did return to myself after you closed your door, but I don’t need quite as much rest as you would. I returned an hour or so ago.”</p><p>“An hour or so? What did you do?”</p><p>Loki shrugged, “What I imagine anyone would do in that case, I pried. Though admittedly, I didn’t discover much. There’s only so much one can do when they can’t physically move anything.”</p><p>“You could have stuck your head through a box, seen what’s inside,” Jane pointed out, trying hard not to grin at the scowl on Loki’s face.</p><p>“What is with all the boxes?” He asked, glancing around the living room where Jane had scattered the ones that had already arrived. There weren’t many, but compared to the pristine placement of everything else within the flat, they stuck out in a very obvious way.</p><p>“Well, you might have recalled about two weeks ago before you disappeared I mentioned I might have to move to study what was happening.”</p><p>Loki met her eye fleetingly, nodding once. </p><p>“So are we in a sort of temporary dwelling? None of the decor seems your taste.”</p><p>Jane glanced around the room, her heart heavy.</p><p>“It was my mom’s place,” She told him, her eyes falling to a photo on the shelf near the sliding glass doors. </p><p>It depicted her family: herself, her mom, and her dad outside Jane’s high school on her graduation day. The picture was the last one she had had of her mom while she was still healthy. When her dad was still a little more involved in her life. A happier time all around.</p><p>“She moved here when I went off to University,” Jane explained as she studied the picture from afar. “And then a year later, she was diagnosed with cancer. She passed away a couple years after that.”</p><p>“Jane,” Loki said softly, getting her attention. </p><p>“It’s fine,” She told him honestly. “I’m not… well, I’m sad. But it’s been seven years, so I’m not grieving, really. But umm, anyway, when she passed, she left everything to me. My mom wasn’t super well off, but she did a lot better than most. I couldn’t bear giving the place up, but I was never really ready to live here until now. I’m still not, really, but it meant not needing to rent a place.”</p><p>“So where did your work take you, then?” Loki asked, a slight quirk of his lips.</p><p>“London, England. Like, halfway around the world.” Jane replied, bending her knee and resting her chin on it, allowing her to turn a bit more toward him. She wrapped her arms around her leg as Loki looked around the flat once more as if seeing everything differently. </p><p>“Why so far?” He asked, turning back to her.</p><p>“You’d know if you didn’t just disappear,” She half growled, making to smack him on the chest, barely brushing his form.</p><p>“I already apologized for that,” He said, reaching for her hand and stopping short. Instead, he rested his hand just above her foot, barely coming in contact with her. It was more uncomfortable than usual since it was against bare skin, but she wasn’t about to ask him to stop.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I may’ve accepted the apology, but that doesn’t make me less mad about it.”</p><p>“How long will I have to endure your wrath, then? A rough estimate will do,” He teased, all straight-faced while mischief came through in his eyes.</p><p>“I was going to say maybe another hour, but you keep this up, I’m thinking the rest of my life.” Jane quipped back.</p><p>Loki hummed in intrigue, “I have to say, that doesn’t sound quite as threatening as I think you want it to be. I rather like your fire.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Jane said, unable to stop herself from laughing.</p><p>Loki’s mouth twisted in an attempt not to join her, and Jane desperately wanted to kiss him.</p><p>Which, if he was physically there, she now knew she could. He’d let her. But that was where the slippery slope to misery led, so she squashed the desire down as much as she could, leaning against the back of the sofa and propping her head up with one arm.</p><p>Science, she could talk about science. Science was safe, and he was asking just enough questions about her work that he at least had an interest in how far she’d gotten.</p><p>Without prompting, Jane told him what she knew so far.</p><p>“I narrowed down the three spots most of all the strange readings centered around. It was here, New York, and Hong Kong. I don’t exactly speak any form of Chinese, so I came here.”</p><p>Loki frowned, “You relocated halfway across your world for research? Yet you just said New York was also central to your research.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I mean, it is,” Jane said uncertainly. “But it wasn’t like New York had <em> more </em> anomalies than anywhere else.”</p><p>“It was closer to where you were before, and you had a friend who I know would have provided you lodgings.”</p><p>“Lodgings,” Jane snickered.</p><p>“Whatever you want to call it,” Loki retorted, “Stark would have you there.”</p><p>She shrugged, “I own this place. It’s mine, I don’t need to rent it, and I won’t feel like I need to tiptoe around anyone.”</p><p>“Stark will not have you tiptoe, nor do I think he would have you ‘rent’ seeing as he’s the one funding your research.” Loki pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s still his tower. And if my tech interferes with his, or likely the other way around, I couldn’t exactly pop off to Bryant Park in case you decided to show up.” She glanced away. “Which, I mean, when I decided to do this, you’d only been gone a couple days….” She trailed off, turning away from him so he wouldn’t see how much it hurt her to think about it.</p><p>She could see Loki’s hand out of the corner of her eye, reaching for her cheek before she felt the cool brush of his projection against her skin. Jane snapped her eyes to his, seeing the regret and pain he’d felt clear on his face.</p><p>“I truly am sorry,” He repeated. </p><p>“I know. I won’t harp on it, I swear. I’m just still a little hurt. Well, more than a little hurt, but I get it. Sorta. It’s just….”</p><p>“I told you I would return, and I didn’t,” Loki said in understanding. “I don’t know what transpired between you and Thor, but knowing him as I do, he likely made you a promise to return as well. If there is one thing I have always strived to be, it’s better than my would-be brother.”</p><p>“Thor didn’t really promise me anything,” Jane told him. “But neither did you. I was mad because I was worried and I missed you. Not knowing if something happened to you? That was the worst.”</p><p>“I wish I had better excuses than the ones I have to give. A part of me really thought it would be easier if I just simply stopped seeing you, providing no fuel for our connection, but I was being driven mad with the ache of it all. And knowing I could never….” He stopped, fingers passing through her cheek as he attempted to caress her.</p><p>Jane lifted her hand to cover where his was resting by her face, stopping just short of passing through it.</p><p>“It’s not ideal, and yeah, it sucks, but I’m glad I have you,” She told him sincerely. “And… knowing what I do now? About how you feel? I’d rather have this than nothing.”</p><p>Loki’s eyes darted about her face, but he said nothing. He simply seemed to take her in for a long while, eyes tracing over her every feature. </p><p>Jane blushed, ducking her head a little. It was intense, the way he looked at her now. Or maybe it was how he’d always looked at her, but the knowledge of why he did made Jane see it. </p><p>“So,” He said after a beat, “you’ve come to one of the places that seem to have an excessive amount of… what did you call them?”</p><p>“Spacial anomalies,” Jane said. “And gravitational shifts.”</p><p>“What have you found?” Loki asked, dropping his hand from her cheek, bringing it to rest in his lap.</p><p>“Honestly? Not a lot yet. I don’t have most of my equipment yet, only a few of the boxes I had couriered ahead of me so they’d get here when I did. Darcy was left to pack up the rest of the lab, and I think it should all be here soon, but I can’t say for sure. Hard to tell with her. But it’s fine because I might have spent the last couple days wallowing in pity. The guy I had kinda grown attached to sorta left me for a bit.”</p><p>Loki groaned, tilting his head back as Jane laughed.</p><p>“I should leave again,” He threatened weakly.</p><p>“Well, maybe you should. For a little bit anyway, unless you want to stay here while I go get breakfast,” Jane replied as she got up, moving back around the couch. </p><p>“Why should I leave so you can have sustenance?” Loki asked, making Jane pause in the hallway before going into her room.</p><p>“Because I don’t cook.” She reminded him as she made her way to the hall. “I’m going down the road a little ways to grab coffee and something.”</p><p>“And you don’t want to be seen with me?” He asked, stopping her short. </p><p>Jane turned as Loki rose from the sofa, facing her. </p><p>He was still all prince of Asgard in style, hardly something that he could walk down the streets of London in. But she also knew he could change his clothes if he wanted to, as he had in SHIELD.</p><p>“I don’t mind being seen with you as long as you change into your muggle clothes first,” She told him before darting into her bedroom and closing the door most of the way.</p><p>“Muggle?” Loki called with a disgusted sort of confusion, and Jane chuckled to herself as she began to ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It was wonderful and intensely weird to walk down the street with Loki at her side.</p><p>If Jane were honest, it was a bit of a fantasy she hadn’t fully realized she’d been having since her trip to SHIELD. At least not until it was made a reality.</p><p>The sidewalk wasn’t crowded, the cafe she found and now frequented being off the main streets where most people tended to go. Loki was probably so incredibly adept at controlling his projection that he was able to navigate the journey at her side as if he was physically there with her.</p><p>The only thing that would have made it better was if Jane could have looped her arm through his or take his hand out of his pant pockets so she could actually hold it.</p><p>But then they would probably get a few more odd looks than the three she’d already noted. They were all from women who probably wondered how she had the extremely attractive man at her side. </p><p>Loki had either altered his projection or returned to his cell to shift his attire well before Jane had emerged from her room in an oversized sweater and a pair of jeans. And, of course, Loki had decided the best way to blend in among the masses was in a finely tailored suit, though he mercifully left off the tie this time. </p><p>She really couldn’t blame them. If it had been one of them dressed like Jane walking beside someone like Loki, she’d probably wonder at how they managed to meet someone like that, too.</p><p>Or, maybe they were avid news readers or watchers and wondered at the man who they thought looked eerily like the one who tried to take over the world eight months ago.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Loki asked as he glanced around them.</p><p>“A week-ish,” Jane replied, “I flew in from New York after staying a night at Tony’s.”</p><p>“And he didn’t try and convince you to stay with him?”</p><p>“Umm, he didn’t, actually. Made some comment about it to Bruce, though.” She grinned, brushing her hair back and glancing up at Loki.</p><p>“Banner?” He asked tersely, her jaw tensing.</p><p>Jane paused on the sidewalk, glancing around to make sure no one was going to walk through him suddenly.</p><p>“Umm, yeah, he was there at the tower when I was,” She explained. “We hung out for a bit while Tony and Pepper were in therapy.”</p><p>Loki turned, taking a step toward Jane. Given that they were already pretty close in proximity, Jane took a step back. Loki stepped forward again, and Jane found her next step back had her against the side of a building.   </p><p>Loki glanced around, then leaned in toward her.</p><p>“Stark left you alone with the rage monster?” He said in a carefully controlled way that had the hair on the back of Jane’s neck start to stand on end.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Jane frowned as Loki clenched his jaw hard enough she had a sympathy ache in her own. “Hey,” She reached for him, lightly touching his arm and getting his attention as he started to look like he intended to pace. “Loki, look at me.” He did, his green eyes sharper, cooler than usual. “It was nothing. We just talked science.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous,” He bit out. “I’m murderous.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” She snapped back.</p><p>“I will make Stark’s life miserable,” Loki swore. “Did he not even consider the danger he’d put you in? What might have happened? One slip, one wrong thing said, one debate gone wrong, and you would have been in mortal danger. To think of what could have happened-“</p><p>“It was fine,” She reminded him, running her hand up and down his arm. “Bruce was really laid back, very calm the whole time. I swear the only shades of green in the tower were in my bedroom.” She snapped her mouth shut closed her eyes, wishing the world would conveniently open up and swallow her whole. “I mean, not… Bruce turning shades of green just… the way Star-Tony, the way Tony decorated the Asgard suite or whatever he called it.” She rubbed at her face. “Look, just so we’re clear, I don’t… Bruce Banner is smart, but he isn’t… you know he’s like my dad’s age, right?” she dropped her hands, looking at Loki again.</p><p>He was grinning this time, looking at her as if she were adorable, and Jane would have smacked him if she wasn’t so glad he wasn’t about to storm Tony’s presence in a fit of fury. Not that he could have done anything, but it was best it didn’t happen all the same.</p><p>“You know I am <em> much </em> older than your father, don’t you?” Loki asked playfully, and she huffed.</p><p>“Yes, I’m aware, oh God of Mischief.” She retorted in annoyance.</p><p>“I rather like you referring to me as a god, even if it <em> is </em> what I am,” He teased, laughing as she scrunched her face in anger. “You are still so easily riled, Jane.”</p><p>She glared at him, a retort on her tongue that died as someone cleared their throat.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a guy with a thick accent asked, standing obnoxiously close but not so much that he could accidentally move through Loki. He did eye the Asgardian over before focusing on Jane. “This guy bothering you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jane sighed, “But I told him last night I’d spend my life with him, so I’m expecting him to do so for a long time,” She replied.</p><p>Loki removed on hand from his pocket, shifting a touch closer and putting his arm between her and the guy. Not possessively, Jane noticed, but more protectively. </p><p>The guy and Loki had a bit of a staredown, but it wasn’t long before the other guy blinked and backed off. </p><p>Loki watched as the guy continued on his way and didn’t relax until he was out of sight.</p><p>“Did this happen to you often where you were before?”</p><p>“You didn’t usually come with me to the diner,” Jane pointed out, turning to continue on their walk.</p><p>“Perhaps I should at least shadow you while you’re here,” Loki commented as he followed. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” She assured, “but I won’t complain if you want to continue keeping my company.”</p><p>He grinned, ever so slightly, but it felt like a victory after their mostly tense moments before.</p><p>“You may,” he said like a promise. That grin on his lips growing that much more mischievous and Jane felt herself fall just a little bit more for him.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, they sat on the floor of the living room, side by side, legs stretched out beneath the coffee table. Jane’s takeaway cup of coffee and the last of a croissant sat next to the stack of research she had sitting on the corner of said table for the last couple of days. In front of them, her laptop sat open and displaying the image of the stars she’d managed to capture her first night in the city before the cloud cover came in for what appeared to be an extended stay.</p><p>It had started to rain on their way back, and now it was coming down in heavy sheets, drops pinging against various surfaces and creating the sort of symphony only heard in absolute silence in a storm. </p><p>And while Jane would have loved to have been able to curl up closer to Loki, she wasn’t precisely complaining about the way they were spending their time together.</p><p>“These look to be from Vanaheim,” Loki said as he leaned toward the screen to get a better look. “I’m almost certain of it.”</p><p>“So I’m seeing stars from a whole other realm,” Jane beamed. “That’s amazing. God, I wish I could get some data on the space stone to see if whatever radiation it gives off somehow matches what’s up there. If it somehow connected us to the rest of the world tree, no Bifrost required.”</p><p>“A Bifrost is still recommended,” Loki pointed out. “Especially since it takes a special talent to traverse the pathways without it.” </p><p>Jane rolled her eyes, “yes, you’ve mentioned your skills before.”</p><p>“All of them?” He smirked.</p><p>She gave him a pointed look before making a note in the file of Loki’s observation. </p><p>“I merely wondered if I told you how skilled I am with a blade.” He said innocently when she said nothing.</p><p>“I literally have no idea if you’re trying to make an innuendo or if you’re being serious,” She told him as her phone started to ring.</p><p>“I assure you, I’m excellent with a blade,” He smirked.</p><p>Jane rolled her eyes before answering her phone on speaker.</p><p>“Hey, Darcy,” She said, glancing at Loki a moment to see he perked up a little. “How’s New York?”</p><p>“Awesome. A little pissed <em> we </em>aren’t living here since apparently that was an option, but whatever, you’re the boss. Anyway, quick question: can a guy be a DILF if he’s not a dad?”</p><p>“What in all the realms is a DILF?” Loki asked as if he didn’t really want to know, but the question came out on impulse.</p><p>“Ghost Man! Hey asshole, bout time you showed your face,” Darcy replied cheerfully. “And in answer to your questions, I’m saying pretty much all the Avengers I’ve seen.”</p><p>“No,” Jane said, “by definition, they would need to be a dad. As far as we know, none of them are dads.”</p><p>“Well, Bruce Banner? DILF vibes. So, I either have some very repressed issues I didn’t know about, or I have a thing for older smart guys that I also didn’t know about.”</p><p>“Should I be leaving?” Loki asked Jane.</p><p>“No!” She and Darcy replied at the same time.</p><p>“No,” Jane said more calmly, “please. If she’s bothering you, I can take her off speaker.”</p><p>“I’ll shut up about Bruce for a bit,” Darcy assured. “So I’ve been put on what Tony calls the Asgard floor? Which, I think, is actually a way of him saying the Loki floor without sounding like if Thor ever came back, he would be sleeping on the roof or something.</p><p>“Anyway, you left your shampoo here.” </p><p>“Did I?”</p><p>“Yep, want me to bring it? What have you been using anyway?”</p><p>“They sell soap in England, Darcy.” Jane retorted.</p><p>“Good thing, too, because I remember you telling me about when you and Donald broke up, and you said-“</p><p>“Darcy,” Jane said in warning.</p><p>“Right, yeah, sorry. So, umm, anyway. I’m sure you smell lovely, and even if you don’t, it’s not like he’d know.”</p><p>“Right, hanging up,” Jane said, reaching for the phone.</p><p>“Wait! Just wanted to tell you that the rest of the stuff should be arriving later. Tony’s got it going over on a private plane or something because, you know, he has money and shit.”</p><p>“So, people coming by later got it. Thanks. Bye, Darce.” Jane said, hanging up after Darcy responded. She turned to Loki and sighed, “If you didn’t want Tony to know you’re back, I think it’s too late.”</p><p>“I’m sure he hasn’t noticed my absence from his life. As it stands, I spent most of my time away from myself with you. Which, come to think of it, probably should have been an indication that I thought of you as a bit more than merely a friend.”</p><p>Jane blushed but managed not to hide her face this time.</p><p>“Or maybe I’m just more interesting,” She shrugged.</p><p>“Well, I can certainly say your interests and mine are more aligned,” Loki agreed,</p><p>Jane used the sofa behind her to help get herself to her feet. She stretched, twisting about before relaxing with a sigh.</p><p>She then turned to Loki, who simply bent his legs and stood up without the need for leverage at all.</p><p>“Couldn’t you have simple made yourself stand?” She asked curiously as she grabbed her takeaway cup and her stack of files and headed for the dining table.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki replied, following her. “But I’m sure it would be disconcerting to watch and to be frank, I spend enough time in this way that moving as I normally would feels more natural.”</p><p>“What about your actual body? Aren’t you concerned that maybe you aren’t moving it enough?” Jane asked as she kicked out a chair for Loki to sit in before plopping down in one of her own.</p><p>He joined her, appearing to mull over her question as he sat. She could tell he was hesitant to answer and nearly reached for him to assure him whatever answer he had she could take. </p><p>But Loki sighed softly, looking at the bowl of fruit on the table instead of at her.</p><p>“I could be with you every second of the rest of your life, and my muscles would not yet begin to atrophy. I still need to return to myself, of course, as while I can stay longer, it <em> is </em> an intense use of magic, which I am feeding out of a very small gap in my cell,” He met her eye. “I still require to keep up all the functions an organic body has, so I never would be able to be with all the time. But if it were possible, I would not grow weak in your lifetime.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jane said, the magnitude of the statement momentarily throwing her off-kilter. </p><p>“Oh,” Loki repeated with a gentle grin, understanding evident in his eyes. </p><p>Of course, he knew what she went through in that moment. It had been the biggest thing that had kept him away from her.</p><p>Feeling brave, Jane took a deep breath, then put her hand just over his knee.</p><p>“We agreed last night to be selfish in our own ways, but if my… humanness is too much for you, I can let you go.” She said while thinking very much how she could not.</p><p>“Jane,” He said with infinite fondness as if her name itself was all the endearment he would ever need. “If your concern is strictly for my heart, be assured that whether I am at your side for another minute or the rest of your life, what comes after will be misery either way. I’m just over a thousand years old, and it took me this long to fall as I have fallen for you. And when you are gone, or when you’ve dismissed me, I will return to my cell where I will wait out my remaining years alone. I am yours, much as it pains me to confess it.”</p><p>Jane laughed a quick burst that was reactive to his words.</p><p>“Pains you, does it?” She asked him.</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea,” he shook his head. “I’d have mocked Thor endlessly if he were in my position, even without being confined to a prison.”</p><p>“Well, if it ‘pains’ you that much,” Jane grumbled.</p><p>“Oh, but Jane, I’ve been taught to endure pain,” Loki leaned toward her, his lips by her ear. “The Other once told me that if I failed, I would beg for something as sweet as pain. But this torture, this not getting to touch you, is greater than anything the Other could have schemed. And yet I will gladly endure it, beg for it, bask in it. I had not known how far I had fallen until it was brought to my attention, of that, I will admit to. But I would have tried to destroy anyone who attempted to take away my way to you. I wanted to keep you secret so no one would attempt to stop me from seeing you. I’d become so addicted to this agony that I was blind to why I needed you so. It may pain me to know I let you take my heart and soul for your own, but I’ve come to find I <em> like </em> pain if it’s brought on by you.”</p><p>Jane took three steadying breaths before she cleared her throat.</p><p>“Right, yeah, umm… okay that’s… uh…. Are we… still talking in metaphors?” </p><p>A breath, and then Loki threw his head back and laughed. Long, loud, joyous laughter that was so great, and possibly so cathartic, that Jane could see tears glistening in his projection’s eyes as if he was really about to cry.</p><p>What she wouldn’t give to see it happen, to know she made the trickster god laugh until it hurt, even if it was by her own awkwardness. To be able to reach for him, hold him, touch him, kiss him. And yeah, maybe even find out if he liked a little pain in a non-metaphorical way. </p><p>Yet this was the reality of their situation, as difficult as it was. Jane could not do anything to change it, and so she enjoyed watching Loki’s laughs peter off too giggles, how his cheeks did have a bit of a red dusting to them and counted herself lucky to be able to witness it.</p><p>But if she could change things, if given a chance, she’d do it in a heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like with that last chapter we got over a hurdle, though there is still some time left until we get to what you're all looking forward to. Where I am currently standing writing-wise, I think we'll see the start of the events of Thor 2 in about 4 chapters for you guys. All I ask if is for your continued patience while we get through a little more longing and pining.</p><p>But since we made it to a pretty important part, I wanted to share a special playlist made just because you guys are being so very patient with me and my taking forever to let them just physically be in each other's presence. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Vi6egfB3Cd7rBUDjIQDtw?si=2O1S_urWThi3fM9tdEh8uQ">You can find it here!</a><br/>Feel free to add to it.<br/>Maybe Thursday, maybe Friday. Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You seem to be fairing better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced up from his book to see his mother had popped into his cell. He frowned, glancing up at the ceiling and noting the lights had still not brightened, indicating morning had yet to dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marking his page, Loki set the book aside and got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he replied as he stood before his mother, bowing his head to her. “I apologize for my behavior that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are forgiven,” Frigga said, and Loki lifted his head once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga studied him, and he allowed it, keeping a straight face as she took in every feature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You accepted it, your love for the mortal woman,” She stated, though there was a lilt in her voice that made it seem like she couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, “And told her. Though I confess, I almost didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she reciprocates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied with a bit of cheek, and Frigga rolled her eyes. Chuckling softly, Loki added, “She has told me that she wishes me to be with her in the limited capacity we can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga grinned wickedly as if it had been her schemes coming to fruition and not simply two people growing close over months without her intervention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Loki’s turn to roll his eyes at Frigga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hardly like you can plan a wedding or whatever schemes you’re currently dreaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scheming nothing,” She retorted, though Loki had known his mother long enough to know there was something on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a matter of if he wanted to pry or leave it be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what were you reading when I came by? You looked rather engrossed,” Frigga asked, causing more suspicion. She did not typically change the subject unless she was avoiding saying anything about or adding to the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki decided to go along with the change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attempting to discover a reason as to why one can see the stars of Vanaheim from Earth, but only briefly, and in only a small space,” Loki replied, sighing and rubbing at his eyes that suddenly felt tired. He gestured to the book on the table beside his chair. “I have scoured those that you have brought me, but I’m uncovering nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Frigga said with a nod. “I do know what you speak of, but I’m not the one who you should get your answers from, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who am I to ask if not you?” Loki asked in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga barely retained a laugh, smiling indulgently at her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will come to you,” She replied vaguely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Jane answered her phone without looking, too focused on what was in front of her to bother with caller ID. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revelation the day before that they were glimpsing stars from another realm had her going back through her older photos and trying to see if she could match them up. An idea of what realm was seen from where could be helpful later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janie!” Erik’s voice came through the line, the unexpectedness of it as well as the excitement nearly having her drop the device on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erik, hi,” She said, suddenly on her feet and pacing around the small living room. “How are you? Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wonderful, Jane, just wonderful,” He replied a bit too enthusiastically, causing her to frown in concern. “I’m in Scotland! Doing some research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” She said, deciding not to divulge just yet that she was on the same continent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s some activity going on here that is just off the charts. Completely mind-blowing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny you should say that,” Jane said, glancing up just as Loki appeared a few feet away from her. She smiled at him but focused on the conversation. “I’ve been seeing some pretty interesting things happening, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad said you were in England,” Erik said, and Jane hung her head. So much for keeping it secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Loki’s chilling tingle on her chin, and she tilted her head up to see him looking at her in concern, his finger lightly trying to encourage her to look up. His face was twisted up in concern, but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She said to Erik before taking the phone away from her ear and putting it on speakerphone. “Yeah, I’m in England. Darcy just arrived last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, that’s excellent,” Erik replied, and Loki’s eyes went wide as he looked at the phone. “We should get together! I can take the train down and see you later on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green eyes met brown as Loki and Jane both seemed not to know what to do at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” She said, mouth moving as no words came out. She didn’t exactly want to kick Loki “out,” but she wasn’t sure how Erik would handle him. It looked as though Loki might have been having the same sort of debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to encounter me eventually,” He reasoned very quietly. “Is it not better now than later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think him walking in and seeing you would be good for his mental state,” She replied in a harsh whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane?” Erik asked in confusion, obviously not picking up on the conversation. For that, Jane was grateful, but it didn’t help her figure this out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” She said, trying to think. “Yeah, train, here later. That’s a great idea. Umm,” She glanced from her phone to Loki, who didn’t seem inclined to help her any. Probably for the best, she wasn’t feeling all that inclined to help herself at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Erik crowed. “I’ll see you then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up before Jane could even ask if he knew where she was living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the shock of my presence will tip the scales back in his favor,” Loki suggested. “I admit I’m not terribly familiar with him outside of being under the thrall of the mind stone. Is this all an after effect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” She said, setting her phone on the dining table and rubbing at her face. “I haven’t seen him since the hospital after everything that happened in New York. He warned me that you knew about me because you were in his head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I knew about you because I could see through the eyes of the Destroyer,” Loki countered. “I’d seen you run to Thor after the Destroyer had hit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way, to him, you were in his head, and you knew about me. So he warned me about you and now….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She half-heartedly glared at him but couldn’t hold it long. Sighing, Jane rubbed at her face before keeping her hands over her eyes and said, “Now I want you here. All the time, as much as you can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” Loki said in that way of his, and Jane felt his hands on her arms. She lowered hands from her face, the action accidentally causing her to pass through his arms a bit, but he only winced a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s been a couple days,” she told him, “but I’m still scared you’re going to leave and not come back. Which is ridiculous and clingy, and I don’t want to be ridiculous and clingy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take a while for you to trust me again,” Loki nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do trust you,” She assured him, but he gestured for her to pause, silencing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broadly trust me,” he explained. “But I broke a specific trust, one in which you could be assured I would return to you. And given your history, what you told me of your past suitors, and what you said happened with Thor, it was a trust that isn’t easily repairable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “Alright, fine. You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” He said assuredly, all cocky confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane huffed again, this time in annoyance rather than in resignation. “You are….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming?” Loki smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infuriating,” She countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enjoy it,” He stated, and she hated that she couldn’t disagree with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rather loud shuffle from the hallway, followed by an exaggerated yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah, can we not do the flirting thing before coffee,” Darcy stumbled in, still half asleep. “I mean, it’s cute, sorta. But also really gross. You can sorta tell that if Ghost Man was, like, actually here, you two would start making out against the counter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane felt her face go instantly red, and she shut her eyes even though it hid her in absolutely no way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy, she could hear, was getting herself a cup of coffee from the pot and wasn’t looking anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m a bit unfamiliar with your colloquial term,” he said in a way that very much meant he was fully aware of what Darcy was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!” Jane growled at him. “Alright, fine, don’t be here when Erik shows up. You’ll probably just send him right back to the psychiatric ward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Jane,” He said, and she believed he only half meant it. “It has been a while since I’ve seen Stark. I’ll go spend the day with him. Give you space and time with Selvig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki ran his hand down her arm, then disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Darcy chirped. “Want to explain what that was about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erik’s going to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo,” Darcy interrupted, “I mean that thing you and he were doing because I expected some indignation and denial, not what happened there. Something you didn’t tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re,” Jane pursed her lips, trying to think of how to word it. “We have an understanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Darcy said before taking a sip of her coffee. “But, like, are you together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we be?” Jane retorted bitterly, pulling out the nearest chair and plopping down in it. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it a little. “It’s… complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, it would be,” Darcy agreed. “But I mean, I’m guessing he knows you have a thing for him, and he knows you know he has a thing for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jane confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be super happy for you, but I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jane said again. “But I also don’t think I’m going to ever want anyone else. So….” She glanced at the bowl of fruit, studying the discoloration on the apples a moment. “Does this make me one of those prison groupies?” She asked, turning her attention to Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, taking another sip before replying. “Well, not like you guys have gotten physical, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda hard to,” Jane retorted, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean… you know people do stuff over webcams, and you two are, like, whole body present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Darcy!” Jane smacked the table, face heating up all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve thought about it,” Darcy said slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not answering that. I can’t believe you would even think that,” Jane protested, but Darcy was laughing too hard to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she sat in misery, wishing Darcy hadn’t put that thought into her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, Jane realized, Erik would know about Loki whether he was there or not simply because it was unlikely Darcy would be able to keep her mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I need to have words,” Loki said to announce his arrival to Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had been in a different workshop than the one Loki had been familiar with, the schematics for what looked to be a new suit projected in the space in front of Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced quickly at Loki, a smirk tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Rhodes is backing off. Bruce, though,” he said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Bruce. The man who, when provoked, turns into a monster capable of destroying an entire city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a whole city, just part of it,” Tony corrected, swiveling on his seat to look at Loki straight on. “And he was fine. Said she was intriguing, brilliant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane is all those things,” Loki agreed, “but if you think for one moment I will not find a way to bring the hounds of Hel down on you if you leave her alone with him again, you should re-evaluate what you think I’m capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was utter lies, of course. Loki couldn’t do anything at all except maybe project to Thor and tell him their favorite mortal was in danger, but that would effectively be the end of his ability to see his lady love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, however, did not know this. Therefore, he looked properly threatened, uncertainty clear in his face as he seemed to debate whether or not to test Loki and call him out on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She mentioned you and Pepper were in something called therapy,” He offered the topic change, moving to take the stool next to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stark swiveled again to follow Loki’s movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Special one that SHIELD agents use, I guess. Therapist, I mean. Someone who helps us sort out our issues. She’s got problems with the superhero thing, and I’m… well, I’m me. I’m a hot mess, and I always have been. But it’s this, or break it off. I chose this. If I can keep Pepper, I’ll try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that all too well,” Loki confessed, glancing at the schematics of the suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, Tony said, “Jane’s birthday is in two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shot his gaze back to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She probably wouldn’t have said anything. Strikes me as the type who doesn’t want to make a big deal of it. Thought you should know, though, in case you had any plans of disappearing for a bit again. You know, I’m a little hurt that you don’t visit me so often that four days is a long time without you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled, ducking his head a moment. “What can I say? As lovely as you are, you just never caught my interest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a damn catch,” Tony retorted, pointing at Loki before turning toward the counter they were perched beside and grabbing a cup of who-knew-what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were just telling me that you were a ‘hot mess,’” Loki retorted as Stark took a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Note I said ‘hot,’” Tony retorted between sips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more concerned with the mess aspect. You could be the finest creature in all the realms. I still wouldn’t even attempt a flirtation with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, are we not flirting right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would know it if I were,” Loki countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Jane know?” Tony smirked, and Loki glowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bout time,” Tony said simply. “So, what are you going to do about her birthday? Grand gestures might be hard, what with the whole not physically being here thing. I could spot you, but it would be more like me giving the gift, and that would be weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love nothing more than to give Jane answers to her questions. Have you any information on the tesseract? Or did SHIELD take it all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some, the stuff I managed to get when I hacked into their systems. Was used for experimentation in multiple ways since it was pulled out of the water by my dad. Steve tried to put it in the ocean to keep it out of the wrong hands, but well…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One attempt was about… thirty years ago thereabouts. A team up with the airforce trying to use it to make a lightspeed engine. The two test pilots died, according to the records. After that, SHIELD kept it quiet for a bit until Erik Selvig was brought on to test what they could do with it. Funny enough, it wasn’t until then that they focused their research less on energy and more on gates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tesseract contains the space stone, which has the ability to allow inter-dimensional travel without the need of pathways. I believe it was SHIELD’s experimentation with that function that allowed me to sense it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sensed it?” Stark asked skeptically, and Loki gave a mirthless chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sensing the stone is the only thing that allowed me to live. I could feel its pull, and the Other sensed it. He informed Thanos, and Thanos made sure I was well and truly under the thrall of the mind stone before he gave me the staff and sent me off to get what he claimed was his. I was his obedient soldier… until I wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can sense it, like, right now?” Stark asked, gesturing about before taking another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have not sensed it since my return to Asgard, when I believe they used the energy of the tesseract to rebuild the bi…,” Loki said before realization hit him. “The Bifrost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Loki shook his head before giving his attention once more to the curious Stark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped perhaps you would have some information you could send Jane’s way regarding any radiation or whatever it emitted that you Midgardians can read or detect. It may help her understand what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rose from the stool, and Stark blinked, glancing around dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking off already?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki met his friend’s eye. “Yes. I may not get to come back,” he said before returning to his cell to wait out the day and prepare himself for what he intended to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock on her door had Jane startling despite expecting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik might have lived with her for a few months, but she had still spent a large chunk of the time since he called cleaning every inch of the flat she reasonably could. There was also unpacking scattered within that, which led to more cleaning and a vicious cycle that at the very least stopped her from chewing her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy, mercifully, read the room and hadn’t brought up Loki since their discussion earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how long was that going to last?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Darcy who went to answer the door, greeting Erik excitedly because Jane wasn’t sure if she’d be able to get out of her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janie!” Erik greeted enthusiastically, and a smile came naturally to Jane, if not a little strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood and found herself quickly wrapped up in an embrace that was a touch too tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jane,” He said, rocking her a little before stepping back and looking at her seriously. “You’ve been keeping safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said automatically. “But, umm, listen. There’s something I really need to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, please, me first,” Erik insisted with an innocent sort of excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane gestured at the table, and he and Darcy joined her as she retook the seat she’d been occupying before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gravitational shifts I’ve been getting a reading on is unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” Erik went on to explain. “Anomalies that can’t be explained. Objects going missing, some appearing that we don’t know where they’ve come from. Some from Earth. Some not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s heart skipped a beat. “Objects? You’re finding objects?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not me exactly,” Erik went on to explain. “I’ve read about those instances. I’ve been trying to find the spots where things are coming through, but I’ll need equipment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already building a lot of my own,” Jane explained. “I don’t know-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, it’s fine, just fine. I’m looking to stabilize it. The whole thing, it could be the end of us if we don’t make sure it’s stable, you see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Darcy asked, eyes narrowing at Erik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen it,” he said pointedly. “I’ve, I’ve seen the thing that is to come. Space and connections. The way it will affect our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing the stars of Vanaheim from Earth,” Jane said more to herself, recalling the surprise in Loki’s tone as he spotted the out-of-place spots in the picture Jane took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik had heard her, and he snapped his head back to Jane, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gotten to you,” Erik said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-a-sorry?” Jane stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki. Of Asgard. He’s been inside you.” Erik stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wishes,” Darcy mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been inside your mind. I told you, I warned you that he knew about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erik,” Jane said as calmly as she could, placing her hand on his arm. “I’m going to tell you something, and you’re not going to like it. But I need you to listen and to keep as open a mind as you possibly can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the lights dimmed in the prison, Loki looked to the ceiling and lamented the loss. So long as it was bright, he could put this off. So long as it was still the time most of Asgard still moved about, he could pretend this wasn’t the only way to get answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Answers for Jane that he himself might not be able to give her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could put it off, deny he had the ability to discover something she longed to know about. But he would always know, and how could he stay at her side for as long as she would allow it all while knowing he might have been able to help her in some way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, lying back and closing his eyes, Loki sent his form out for what he feared may be the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had wondered when you would come to me,” Heimdall greeted Loki as he appeared in the Bifrost. The keeper’s back was turned to him, peering out into the space beyond the golden walls, but he would have known when Loki arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dawned on Loki that Heimdall would have the ability to see Loki wherever he was. He hadn’t precisely been cloaking his magic. If anything, he was rather flaunting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burying his face in his hands, Loki took a few breaths to calm the churning sensation in his stomach back in his physical form, the echo of nerves and revelations of stupidity being almost too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always known,” He concluded out loud, and Heimdall hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can imagine how difficult it has been keeping your secret,” Heimdall said as Loki dropped his hands and moved to stand at the guardian’s side. “Thor asks every night how Jane Foster fairs when he’s around, what she does to pass the time. He was here just two nights ago asking after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two nights ago,” Loki repeated, the memory of Jane looking up at him, all the love he could never bear to hear spoken aloud dancing in her eyes as she took in all the love he had for her. Their confessions unfinished, but their promises made to one another clear in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Loki I faced on the bridge was a different man, one I had hoped I would never meet. One I hope I will never meet again.” Heimdall stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am changed,” Loki stated, and Heimdall nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not my place to tell you the truth of your nature. Nor was it my order to inform the All-Father of the danger you fell into. Few know the truth of what happened to you. Most citizens believe you dead. Others do not even know you’re locked away. Those who do know what’s become of you don’t realize your punishment outweighs your crimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe me innocent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are not as guilty as Odin makes you out to be,” Heimdall countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Heimdall. You’re dangerously close to committing treason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would not be the first time. It will not be the last,” Heimdall said in that knowing way of his, and Loki couldn’t help but grin at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know all, so you know why I risked everything to come to you,” Loki said as he turned back to the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Jane was looking at the same ones at the moment. If whatever was causing the strange phenomenon on Earth allowed her a peek at Asgard as well, and at that moment, they were strangely connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you recall the learnings of your youth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki moved his head from side to side. “Most,” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you recall mentions of the Convergence?” Heimdall asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki narrowed his eyes. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An event we have not seen in five millennia. The watcher before me was but a young lady when it happened last. King Bor reigned then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the alignment of the world tree, all the realms connected in a single line. The space between them thins, borders weaken. And for a moment in time, we can see from one end of the cosmos to the other. All of us united, and then it’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And before this moment?” Loki asked, “Can one spot another realm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heimdall grinned, then raised his hand, pointing slightly above the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see, my prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki followed the direction Heimdall pointed in, spotting a set of stars that should not be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Stars from Alfheim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The border between our realm and theirs is thinned for the moment. It’s been happening and will only strengthen as the Convergence draws near.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is it expected?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for another few weeks,” Heimdall replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took a moment as he and the keeper fell silent to look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t projected anywhere outside the castle on Asgard in months, not since the beginning. And even then, he would never dare to have come to the observatory, to stand next to the man who had committed treason during Loki’s reign as regent. The act had severed a trust that had been somewhat unshakable, given how often Loki had snuck away in his younger days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he’d not considered that Heimdall had seen him all this time as he lived a half-life on Midgard. Watched while he befriended Thor’s comrade and fell for the mortal the crown prince of Asgard likely claimed as his own. And at any time, the gatekeeper could have easily gone to the All-Father and told him of the breach. But he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Loki said, knowing full-well Heimdall would know it was for more than merely providing information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he replied, saying nothing more before Loki returned to himself in his cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling a shaking breath, he knew sleep would not come to him anytime soon despite how desperately he knew he needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to his chair, prepared to pick up the same useless book he had discarded earlier in the day, Loki had noted it had been replaced by something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigued, he picked up, opening it and flipping through a few pages before a note caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This will give you a better understanding before you share the information with her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother did not sign the note, but there was no need to. He would know her writing anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, Loki began to read through what information there was on the Convergence until his fatigue overtook him, and he drifted off to the sweetest and cruelest of dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can confirm, events of Thor 2 begin in chapter 21. However, chapter 20 might not come until Sunday. Will try my best to get it Saturday, though. We shall see how writing time works out.<br/>And yes, that WAS a hint we get to see a bit of Jane's birthday. <br/>Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You,” Darcy poked at Loki as Jane excused herself to ready for their walk to the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked, glancing down where Darcy’s finger had passed through his projection a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be here tomorrow night. I have a plan,” Darcy said in a near monotone voice, keeping her tone low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this have anything to do with the anniversary of Jane’s birth?” Loki asked, glancing at the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might,” Darcy hedged. “How do you know about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stark told me,” Loki replied with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy eyed him suspiciously, though Loki had no idea why. After a moment, she nodded once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her a moment as she returned to cooking something on the stove that Jane had wanted no part in. He had to admit it didn’t look appetizing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might I ask,” He started, “how things went with Selvig yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm,” Darcy said as she used a wooden utensil to stir something orange with green bits around a pan. “He took it fine. We told him about what happened with you and SHIELD and that you were around, but Jane didn’t tell him any more than that. Think she wants to break it to him slowly. So, you know, tone it down tomorrow night, alright, Ghost Man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve no idea what you mean,” Loki told her honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth was that after their confession, not much had changed between them. It wasn’t as if anything physically ever could, of course, but in all other ways, they remained the same. They spoke of everything and nothing, but it was more focused on Jane’s work as she spent as much time focusing on it as possible. There may have been more conscious flirting on both their parts, but he didn’t think it was something they did a lot in front of miss Lewis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy tapped the utensil against the side of the pan, then turned to face him straight on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make eyes at each other, both of you. When you’re looking at each other and when you’re not. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I would love if some guy looked at me all moony like you’ve been looking at Jane for months now, but at the same time it’s like ‘yikes, get a room.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Jane asked as she came back in the room, dressed properly for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki took in Jane’s simple and normal attire, then focused on altering his projection. A simple buttoned shirt, plain without details. His trousers changed material, something sturdy but not so casual as the look Jane had. No further adornments, making himself appear as ordinary as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Jane eyed him over, he certainly wasn’t going to complain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Miss Lewis turned back to her food and stirred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever was in the pan had begun to congeal, and Jane wrinkled her nose at it before dashing for her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, we’ll be back.” She said once she had her things on, opening the door and waiting for Loki to pass by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained quiet until they got out on the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Lewis said that Selvig knows of my presence here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jane sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she led them down the road. “I didn’t tell him about us. I wasn’t sure how to approach it. I only mentioned Vanaheim, and he figured out I’d at least talked to you, which is weird because when Thor was here, he told me all about the world tree. Erik knew that. He knew I’d already known some of these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve no answer for you,” Loki replied, glancing at Jane as he put his hands in his pockets as well. “It could be he has some sort of slight precognition. Or maybe his paranoia got the better of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably more the latter,” Jane confessed, stepping slightly closer to him as someone passed them on the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How he longed to take her hand, place his arm around her. Simply touch her, but that desire was nothing new. Even when he knew they were still merely friends to one another, he had wanted to have physical contact with her and her him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made small talk the rest of the way to the little spot Jane seemed to favor, commenting on the dreary weather that seemed a constant in this new location. It always, always looked a moment away from rain when it wasn’t doing so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the cafe, Loki hung back near the wall, watching as Jane went up to the counter and ordered two coffees and whatever delicacy of baked good tempted her for the day. And while she waited, Loki glanced around the space, taking in the strange way the humans who ran the establishment decided to decorate. And when that was done, Loki looked to the other patrons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help spot the man who looked a little older than Jane staring at her from across the room. It wasn’t in an aggressive way, Loki did not think the man would have any designs to harm her, but there was still something about it that Loki disliked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you looking at?” Jane asked, startling Loki slightly as she came up to him. Doubting very much that anyone was paying much attention, he changed his projection again, as was now his habit, to appear to be holding a cup like the one Jane carried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The photo on the wall,” Loki lied, gesturing to the one behind the staring man. And Loki watched him as Jane turned in the direction, how he ducked his head as if he weren’t focusing on a woman that would be a stranger to him. But Loki noted he peeked up at Jane when he thought she wasn’t looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s sorta odd for a place like this to use photos like those. I mean, artsy shots of coffee beans are usually in the big chain cafes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take your word for it,” Loki said as he and Jane headed for the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were back out on the street, she bit her lip a moment before glancing up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were here for, what, two days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe it was closer to four,” Loki replied. “Though it’s hard to say, what with the way each of your regions has a different form of time. I arrived when it was dark,  I believe I was in America, but it’s rather hard to say. I don’t remember as much from that time. It was the following night I encountered Tony and Rogers in Germany. Selvig finished the work I asked him to in the early hours of another, and I was kept locked away overnight before Thor took me back to Asgard where I was promptly locked away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Jane said, seeming to regret her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you curious?” Loki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wondered how it is you know a lot and yet so little about Earth,” She told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” He nodded, knowing he was about to irritate her. “While I was planning to dominate the Earth, I made time to visit these ‘big chain’ cafes you speak of, so I was well aware-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane cut him off with a smack to his chest, his projection breaking just for a moment, sending a shock of discomfort to his physical form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be an ass.” She half-glared. “I just mean there are some things you know that I would think you shouldn’t. Like, you know what a computer is, but not really how it works. And you knew about phones, but not what they could do. You know vehicles, but maybe not their types, I’m just….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a fairly quick education from the SHIELD agents I had… enthralled, I suppose. But I didn’t need to do the work, merely ensure it was being done. Asgard has advanced technology, of course. But we power hours with the aid of magic. Only small amounts, mind, but it’s all it takes. You create devices that help you read what you called the background sounds of the universe, and we use what we were born with while paired with objects created with elements Earth simply does not have to see or hear them. Your methods of getting to where the rest of the realms are are slower, clumsier. But if my time here with you, and those days where I aimed to rule over this planet, have taught me anything, it’s that - slow and clumsy though you are - you’re catching up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will always have a different core understanding from one another, and there are things your planet considers barbaric and outdated that Asgard does not. But the opposite will also always be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But as you’ve foolishly told me you wish for me to be at your side for the foreseeable future, if I’m unsure of something, I’ll ask,” he said as they arrived outside the building in which Jane’s dwelling as a part of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jane said with a nod of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which leads me to a topic I’m quite curious about,” Loki started as she opened the door to the building. “How do those of Midgard celebrate the anniversary of their birth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane stopped just past the threshold, going completely still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you?” She asked with exasperation. “Was it Darcy? Because if it was Darcy, I’m going to kill her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As entertaining as that would be, I’m afraid it was Stark,” Loki said, putting a hand on Jane’s back to spur her on up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed, noting her step was a little heavier than usual, though not quite to the point of stomping. And she huffed adorably every few steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it an age thing?” He asked, biting back a grin as Jane whirled around on the stairs and looked down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An age… no! No, it’s not an ‘age’ thing. I really don’t care about getting older.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many years will it be, anyway?” Loki asked as she turned around and continued at a quicker clip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-nine,” She replied over her shoulder. “I was a bit of an overachiever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I”m not sure what you mean by that,” Loki said as they got to the floor her dwelling was on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means I hated high school and left as early as I could. And I was socially awkward, so I was less inclined to socialize in university,” Jane explained as she opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nose wrinkled immediately, and Loki had the feeling he should be infinitely glad he couldn’t smell anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you opened the door,” Jane said to Darcy as they entered the flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Darcy said from the sofa, buried in a blanket, the television on, and a plate with bits of disgusting-looking food left on it it. A glance beyond and Loki noted the door to the balcony was wide open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You burn your eggs. Every time, no matter what you make.” Jane complained as she pulled out one chair then sat in another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing as there was no point in keeping up the illusion now, Loki made the cup disappear and reverted back to his simply green tunic. He looked at the sheet of notes left out on the table as Jane took her pastry from the bag and began to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these ramblings?” He asked, eyes narrowing as if squinting at it would somehow help him understand them better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erik’s notes,” Jane explained before taking a bite, a crumb sticking to the corner of her mouth. “He left them here for us to look at, but I’m not sure I can decipher them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A challenge for later, perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I have data to reconcile,” She replied, taking a drink of her coffee. The crumb still clung just to the side of her lips, and for a moment, Loki forgot himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for her, making to brush it off, remembering at the last moment he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jane seemed to understand and wiped it away herself, giving him a smile in thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Jane hated her birthday, per se. It’s just she didn’t like a big deal to be made of it. Big deals tended to lead to disappointment. Birthday parties always had a moment that stuck out where mom and dad fought. Quietly, of course, and usually where they thought no one would hear them, but it was hard not to notice the tense way they looked at each other. Later, her dad would frequently need to duck out or cancel because of work, and when it wasn’t him, it was Jane’s mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her favorite birthday to memory was the one she had two years after her mom passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was alone, no partner, having not really had close friends, but alone hadn’t meant lonely. She took herself out to a quiet breakfast, strolled a park, browsed a bookstore, took herself out to dinner, and ordered herself a slice of cake. She then went to an observatory, drinking in the stars until closing, loving that she could go at her own pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy, however, always thought these things should be a big deal and ensured that one was made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not putting on the dress,” Jane said firmly as she and Darcy had a stand-off in her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not even a dressy dress,” Darcy tried to protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly, and stood her ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But don’t wear the flannel. Seriously, one night,” She said, putting the dress Jane didn’t know she had back in the closet and left her to change for the apparent outing that was set to take place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled a green blouse from her closet. Peeling off the flannel, she tossed it near the hamper but not in it. She then pulled the new top over her head, ignoring that she probably should have unbuttoned it first but not caring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the darker than normal denim, she thought she looked perfectly acceptable for wherever they were going and could even humor Darcy by forgoing the white running shoes she favored for the nicer, black canvas sneakers she saved for these sorts of occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was looking in the mirror, debating if she should bother with make-up, when Loki appeared behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was oddly already in his Earth style of clothing, and Jane sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darcy put you up to this,” She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather I not join you?” He asked her honestly, coming closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I want you there,” She retorted. “But I mean, why is she making such a big deal of this? It isn’t even an important birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it’s a bit cliche to say, but I would like to think your birth is something worth celebrating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. “You would say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, I just did,” He replied, making her chuckle. “You look lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aside from one dress, I’d no idea you owned anything that wasn’t plaid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Jane whirled around, unable to stop herself from laughing with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy knocked on the door, and while she wasn’t interrupting anything, Jane almost felt like she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get going, so stop flirting, and let’s go,” She called through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane saw the sparkle in Loki’s eye, the devious curl of his lips as he stared at the door, and quickly put a stop to whatever he was about to do by placing one finger against his lips, the coolness just touching her skin. When he looked down at it, she pulled her hand away and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going, anyway?” Jane asked, taking in Darcy’s nice-but-not-too-nice dress and the boots that went up to her knees. She wondered if maybe she was going to regret allowing Darcy to do any planning at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere you won’t be underdressed for,” Darcy promised, “But admittedly somewhere I might be able to meet someone. You’ll see,” She said as she handed Jane a blazer instead of the usual jacket Jane wore everywhere. She glanced to Loki over her shoulder and found he seemed as clueless as she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at a bar not far from the flat that Jane probably walked by multiple times and never paid any mind to. It was dimly lit, the music wasn’t loud but wasn’t great, and there weren’t many people about yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Darcy immediately took off to get a drink order when they arrived, leaving Jane and Loki to find and secure a booth. She insisted he go on first to better prevent himself from being passed through by anyone stumbling about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has bad idea written all over it,” She told him as she glanced around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why don’t you just leave?” Loki asked, glancing around in a disconcerted way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s my friend, and she wants to do this for me,” Jane retorted. “And a drink can’t hurt. Would be better done at home….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I can understand your wanting to go along with things to maintain order,” He said, resting one arm on the table surface and turned toward her. “Perhaps, though, when you leave, I’ll simply vanish. I doubt humans are different than Asgardians once in their cups, and I have been bumped into enough times in the flesh by one who is intoxicated. I’d rather not know what it’s like to have an entire person pass through my entire being.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it was uncomfortable or unsettling to have an object pass through you. Did you get sick? Like when you dropped the thing you use to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a whole body disruption,” He explained. “I would like not to experience it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright!” Darcy crowed as she came up to them carrying a pitcher of beer and four glasses. “So, obviously, Ghost Man here can’t partake, but I thought it would look really weird if we’re all having something, but he’s not. So,” She set down what she carried, moving one glass in front of Loki and pouring a minimal amount, just enough for it to appear he had drunk a large amount of what might have been in the glass. She then poured a standard amount in one for her and Jane and then set the other one aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we expecting anyone else?” Jane asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Erik,” Darcy shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane’s eyes went wide, and she glanced pointedly from Darcy to Loki and back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy shrugged, “We told him he’s around a lot. He’s gonna run into him eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best setting?” Jane asked, leaning toward Darcy, wrapping her hands around her glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best setting for what?” Erik’s jovial voice came from behind her, and Jane glanced over her shoulder to see her former mentor approach the booth. “Happy Bir-“ He stopped, his face falling as he spotted Loki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Selvig,” he said as politely as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik said nothing. He simply stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should go now,” Loki suggested, placing his hand over Jane’s arm without fully touching it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” She asked, turning to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a tiny smile, “Not particularly. But I also don’t want to make things tense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always behave,” Jane retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile reached his eyes, mischief lighting them up, “Now, where would be the fun in that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you even going to do?” She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help being sucked into his plotting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Erik said behind her, and she returned her attention to him as he slowly, hesitantly, sat down in the booth next to Darcy. He frowned, glancing between her and Loki. “I thought you were having an affair with Tony Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy nearly choked on the sip of beer she had, covering her mouth and laughing, cackling even at Erik’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… what?” Jane asked, absently shifting a bit closer to Loki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’d seen it on the cover of a paper not too long ago.” Erik reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a tabloid,” Jane retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was at the newsstand,” Erik countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bullshit,” Darcy retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik glanced at her, then gestured to Loki. “Is it? They'd been saying for years aliens were among us. Turned out not to be so wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I”m not having an affair with Tony,” Jane assured. “Or any Avenger, just so that’s completely out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the supervillain they took down,” Darcy added, lifting her glass in a mock toast to Loki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They only won because I let them,” He retorted with a sinister grin, and Erik scooted a little closer to the edge of the bench, away from the Asgardian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane brought her glass to her lips and took a long, unhealthy drink from it. When she took all she could - which ended up being most of it - she unintentionally slammed her glass down and sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to need food, or I’m going to be drunk way too fast,” She stated, looking first to Darcy then to Erik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re in luck because I ordered food,” Darcy beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not terribly off from an Asgard celebration,” Loki noted. “Drinks, a feast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No smashing cups, though,” Jane pointed out, and he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suppose not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is your birthday?” She asked, turning to him as she moved her glass from side to side with her fingers. “Did we miss it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” He said, tone clipped. “No, it would be… it would be in about another three months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what, you tried to get a planet for your birthday?” Darcy joked, and Erik turned a little further away from them while keeping his eyes on Loki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki hesitated, seeming to debate with himself whether or not he should say something. He glanced at Jane, then took a steadying breath he didn’t physically need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” He said, putting on a mask of confidence, a grin that didn’t reach his eyes. “No, I was unaware when the day came and gone. Though I’m sure I was marvelously tortured in celebration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone got quiet, and Jane fought the overwhelming urge to attempt to wrap him in her arms. Instead, she dropped her hand beneath the table and hovered it just over where his knee was for as long as she could manage before her arm got too tired, and she had to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly two hours later when she found herself alone with Loki again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd in the bar had grown in size and volume, Erik had gone off at some point, and Jane wasn’t sure if he intended to return. Darcy was asked to join in a game of billiards by a guy she’d managed to run into in the few days they’d been in the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry she….” Jane started to say but lost the words, unsure how even to broach the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t know,” Loki replied, turning in the booth to face Jane straight on. “And it is a fair question, one I know I will likely endure for the rest of your days. I fully admit to wanting to rule Midgard, to show Odin and Thor the sort of king I could be. Can be, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not all you are, and it never was,” Jane retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But in those four days, it was me. It was the worst version of me, the one where all my darkest, most coveted desires had been drawn to the forefront of my mind, and I was made to believe it was all I wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard for Jane to try and figure out how, if at all, she should make it better. She stared into her glass, her third drink having dwindled to nothing. Her head was just the right amount of fuzzy that she knew one more would lead her a touch too far beyond tipsy, where now she merely skirted the beginnings of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jane,” Loki said, getting her attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she apologized, but Loki shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have merely said yes to Miss Lewis and moved on. Let it be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have asked,” Jane protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a fair question,” Loki reasoned. “Not like much could be done for it, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane sighed, sliding the glass away from her before she was tempted to fill it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I can turn the night around,” Loki told her lowly, and she snapped her attention to him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fully expected that devious little grin of his to be playing at his lips, given his tone and choice of words. But he looked almost excited, and maybe nervous, and Jane’s heart stuttered in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” She asked, her voice a little higher than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” He said, taking her hand as best he could, placing what one might have called pressure if he were physical on her hand to guide it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane turned so they were facing each other in the booth, and Loki lowered her hand below the table line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki?!” She asked indignantly but couldn’t help giggle either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing untoward, “ he assured her, though the way his eyes lit up for a moment, she was sure he was thinking of things that might have been. He kept his hand “wrapped” around hers a moment, seeming to think. Subtly, Jane shifted her leg so her knee could support her arm, and she could allow Loki to have his hold on her for as long as he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced down at their joined hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not only a name but an explanation as to what’s happening in regards to your research.” He told her finally, meeting her eye again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” She perked up, making him chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Jane,” He replied, staring into her eyes a moment before the pressure on her hand returned. “Turn your hand for me,” he instructed, and she did so, placing it palm up. “Keep it there,” he said softly, but Jane drowned out every other sound around them, her attention hyper-focused on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki took his hand away, moving it so it was palm down, hovering about four inches over hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you recall how I explained Yggdrasil was not truly a tree, but rather a more complex system that circles around each other?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm,” Jane hummed with a nod, watching as Loki slowly began to circle his hand around hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you then that they don’t exactly orbit something, which is true. But Midgard is in the center of it, though it does not hold the realms like your sun holds your planet. So the realms have circled Midgard for thousands of years, and on occasion, a realm or two align,” He said, bringing his hand down so his palm just skimmer her leg beneath her extended arm, “but nothing happens. Still, they grow closer in alignment,” he said, bringing his hand slightly nearer. He watched his movements, glancing at Jane on occasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while she could see the movements in her peripheral, she watched Loki. Watched how he explained things to her, listening to the melodic pattern of his speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then when all the realms begin to align perfectly, the borders between them begin to thin,” he explained, his hand moving closer to hers. “It happens every five thousand years. The pathways opening in ways we could never have imagined, allowing us to pass easily from one to another,” Loki said, his palm skimming hers, sending a tingling thrill over Jane’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, on one day, for one hour, when perfect alignment has been achieved,” He said, and on the next pass, he blended their hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most intense, unsettling, and yet intimate thing Jane had ever experienced in her life. She stared, transfixed at the way it looked like they could be clasping hands, and yet they were merged together, shadows of his hand surrounding hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All realms are connected, borders blurred to the point where one does not know for certain where one ends, and another begins,” he said in a husky whisper of a voice, “ And when the hour is passed,” he moved his hand away, “they return to how it always was, and those glimpses into one another fade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane let out a long, slow breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called the convergence,” Loki told her, his eyes gone darker than normal. “All of your odd little gravitational shifts, all your spacial anomalies, they’re occurring because of this. Most don’t even know it’s happening, and many won’t until it does. But you, you clever, beautiful thing, noticed it was happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m a thing now?” She asked with a shaky voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clever, beautiful, infuriating mortal woman,” He corrected, and she laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me more, what do you mean you could pass easily from one to another?” She asked, extending her fingers to touch the space where his still hovered near her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My understanding is that, if one was to find the right pathway, they could slip from one realm to another with little to no danger. You could move from Earth to Asgard as if stepping out your front door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would it take you?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that I know not. I would assume here, since you pinpointed so many variables in the specific places, that the pathways lead there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And on Asgard?” She asked with a hopeful lilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki snickered, “Doubtful one would find themselves transported to the dungeons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking one very specific cell,” she countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” He teased, leaning further toward her. “I had no idea you were so interested in meeting the marauders of Vanaheim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a quiet laugh, the moment growing heavy with possibilities that could never come to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jane,” he said softly, eyes closing as he leaned closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” She said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She debated, for one crazy moment, making to kiss him anyway. But then, all she could think of was how she would essentially be making a puckered face since she could never actually press her lips to anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she cleared her throat, forcing the longing down, and asked, “Mauraders of Vanaheim, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not them?” Loki asked, leaning away from her once more. “Perhaps you’d rather meet the rogues of Nidavellir? They’re more your height, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” She huffed, laughing, allowing them to drift into safer topics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But something inside her said she could change things if she wanted to. That the Convergence could give her a way to Asgard if she was only willing to take the risk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A way to free him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished writing chapter 21 tonight. I might have finished it earlier, but I was a bit out of commission yesterday and I didn't have it in me. So *maybe* Monday for 22, but it could be Tuesday if I don't get a lot done tomorrow and Monday. And, word of warning, things *might* slow down a bit for updates as while I did have so much of the changes written <strike>three years ago</strike> before, these two sped up a few things, and other characters decided to play the game a little differently. <br/>Anywho, until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you take my advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned around, away from his mirror, and looked to see Fandral standing by the barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior grinned, looking Loki over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did. Otherwise, why else would you be preening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave his friend the barest of grins, then crossed the space to stand before the barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I merely want to remind those who join the ranks of us below that I am above their station?” Loki asked, putting his hands out to the side in a broad gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral scoffed, “They can’t really forget, can they?” He asked, gesturing about the cell. “How did it go? Well, I expect, since you aren’t moping around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced about, noticing them alone in the dungeons except for the other prisoners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as it could, considering the circumstances,” Loki replied. He then realized that Fandral was fully dressed for battle. With a frown, he asked, “You’re off again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just returned,” Fandral sighed. “Vanaheim was fighting back against Asgard rule more than most. Myself, the others, Thor, we’re all just getting that promised break. And Hogun that promised stay in his home realm. I grant you Thor gave it. I think otherwise, he would have been expected to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The All-Father not keeping his word? How surprising,” Loki deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not for me to say,” Fandral quipped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose it isn’t,” Loki smirked. “I would bet there is about to be a feast, now. You best be off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sending me away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have somewhere to be,” Loki informed him, and this time Fandral was the one who smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, say hello to somewhere for me,” Fandral said before giving Loki a bow and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Fandral go before he went to his chair to retrieve the relic, eager to rejoin Jane even if she was just going to be trying to compile notes and data to try and prove her theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with her the last few weeks reminded him a great deal of what it had been like working and studying alongside the scholars of Asgard. And since the Convergence was a new experience for him as well, they were discovering things together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On occasion, it made the longing easier. Other times, Loki would have to slip away for a while, need space before did something stupid like risk making himself sick by breaking too much of his projection on her in an attempt to kiss her, hold her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand had barely touched the relic, and he appeared next to Jane just outside her building. A quick glance around, seeing no one in view, Loki shifted his projection to his Midgardian clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” She noted, giving him a moment before they began their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, I was delayed by Fandral,” He explained, dropping his hand to take hers before clenching his hand in a fist at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” She replied, either not knowing or completely ignoring his attempt at casual intimacy. “Just glad you popped up now instead of partway down the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might have been more entertaining. Should I go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t think I had ever expected you to enjoy my little tricks,” He commented, and Jane smiled up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only serious when it comes to science,” she informed him proudly. “I like to think I have a sense of humor. But let’s maybe not have Loki of Asgard pop up in the middle of the sidewalk? I want coffee, and I have a feeling if you cause mass panic and mayhem, I might not get it. In fact, pretty sure I’d get arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then we’d both be in prison, and wouldn’t that be fun?” He smirked, seeing her nostrils flare a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t think it would be,” She replied in a clipped tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arrival at the cafe would generally follow the routine of Jane ordering hers and Darcy’s beverages and her breakfast, all while Loki stayed by the door and looked around the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today only changed slightly as there was a longer line than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki still looked around and spotted exactly who he expected to see sitting at the same table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That mortal has looked for you every single day,” Loki told Jane quietly, and when she looked to him curiously, he gestured with his head to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Jane look directly at the mortal, and when she did, the mortal perked up a little, smiling, giving her a little wave all while his face turned bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know him,” Jane said after giving a polite if not awkward smile back at the man in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he certainly seems to want to know you,” Loki retorted, a niggling of something unpleasant crawling up his skin as he darted his gaze back at the mortal man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m spoken for,” Jane said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned away from the mortal to look at the woman at his side, seeing the slight grin on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips he wouldn’t ever get to kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But perhaps you should consider him,” He said, earning a furious scowl from Jane. He lifted his hands in a placating gesturing, moving with her as the line moved instead of falling back like he usually did. “I don’t exactly want to give you up, but.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no but,” Jane said firmly. “Stop trying to convince me I’m going to need more than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki dropped the subject, not that he had wanted to bring it up in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after the anniversary of her birth, Loki stayed with Jane until she fell asleep, and even a little while after, and was reminded that with every breath she took, she was closer to her end. And it would come so fast, and he already was filled with regret over his choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they had led him to her, something that would not have occurred otherwise, but they also prevented them from ever having something more substantial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part of him that loved her wanted her to have a better life than he could give her. The rest of him wanted to terrify the mortal man from ever thinking of Jane again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same mortal man that was now making his way to Jane with shaky confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, hi,” He said, doing an odd slight knee bend that reminded Loki of curtsey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jane grinned back awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, umm, I’m Richard.” The mortal waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes and stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” she politely told him, though Loki couldn’t bear to watch the rest of the interaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane. Lovely name, Jane. Umm, listen. I know this sounds sorta creepy, but I’ve noticed you come in here for the last two weeks. More, really. And, uh, I’ve been sorta working up the nerve to ask you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jane said, the surprise possibly genuine which Loki couldn’t understand. Even before he </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, he thought she was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Richard laughed, and Loki buried his face in his hands, hoping this would be over soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, I’m seeing someone, actually. Him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned around, seeing Richard look at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” he said, “Of-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark Industries,” Jane interrupted. “Doctor Loki Friggason of Stark Industries. We met through work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Richard’s eyes went wider. “Oh, I… well he always sorta… hung back. I figured you were colleagues but not, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we are,” She said in a nervous sort of way that was amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane then hurriedly stepped up to the counter where the woman there blessedly had Jane’s usuals waiting.  After quickly paying with her small, plastic card thing, Jane grins at Richard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you,” She said as she hurried for the door, and Loki quickly followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that to be my alias now? Doctor Loki Friggason? And Stark, why would you have it, so I was one of his lackeys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m one of his lackeys,” Jane retorted, “And yes. Because as much as that is who you are, I can’t have you going around introducing yourself as the guy who tried to take over the Earth. Besides, you used it first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I did,”  Loki capitulated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed back upstairs, Jane placing Darcy’s coffee next to an empty bowl and a box of cereal that seemed abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then went right to the table where her many notes and the odd picture were strewn about. Jane gently shoved a few sheets aside, then tossed her little bag containing the pastry onto the table with a smack for plopping down in her chair. The one next to her was already moved just enough away from the table for Loki to join her, apparently not having moved since the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still getting weird readings now and then,” She told him as she proceeded to take her breakfast out of her bag. This time it looked like there was some sort of fruit on it. Before Jane took a bite, she added, “I never seem to catch them in time, and they stop before I can pinpoint where they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’ve taken to bringing your scanner into the bedroom with you?” He asked with a grin, enjoying it a bit too much when a little bit of that blue stuff ended up on her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane grabbed a napkin and wiped it away before he could comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She replied without shame. “I want to be there when the effects of the convergence take place. I want to see it happen. I want to record it like I recorded Thor coming out of the damn sky, and this time I’m not going to let SHIELD take it and keep me from sharing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have footage of my brother when he was kicked out of Asgard?” Loki asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had. Past tense. I got most of my stuff back, but that was never returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy came stumbling out of the hallway and headed directly to the abandoned bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should be boring, this humdrum day to day with these two women. Loki should not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to spend his time with them in such a simple way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed these quiet moments when they simply broke their fasts, drank this coffee they always seemed to need first thing in the morning. He liked listening to the traffic or the news should Darcy or Jane have put it on. It didn’t matter that he could go anywhere else or simply not go anywhere at all. He had the rest of his eternity to do those things, but only as long as Jane wanted him with her to experience what it might be like to live a life with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beeping started down the hall, and Jane was up quick as a bolt and dashing down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched, expecting that any moment to beeping would cease as it always had, and Jane would come out in an adorable huff and rant in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the beeping didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy! Get the bag!” Jane yelled, startling Miss Lewis enough to hit her spoon against the bowl in a loud bang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the car,” She yelled back even as Jane came out of the hallway still clutching the device. “Geez, it sounds like we’re about to have a baby or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopping, but I’ve never seen a reading this steady. We gotta go. Now!” Jane said, dashing for her jacket, slipping on her shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy seemed to scramble to do the same, face screwed up as she drank a lot of her apparently hot or bitter beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming, right?” Jane asked Loki as he got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check in on you in ten minutes. If you’re no longer moving in your vehicle, I’ll be at your side.” Loki replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, see you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have totally mastered driving in London,” Darcy stated, but Jane couldn’t exactly agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure we just cut someone off,” Jane retorted, glancing down between her scanner and the GPS. “Left,” she instructed and had to hold on to the door to prevent herself from being tossed around like a rag doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Loki just hovers if he, like, teleports to Tony when he’s flying in the suit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the physics of his projection are,” Jane retorted. “Only that he passes through things because he’s solid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder why he doesn’t just sink into the ground?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Make a right,” Jane replied, too excited about finally be close to finding some sort of physical evidence of the convergence. Her heart was hammering, and she was tense at the possibility that the readings will stop, and whatever they were picking up on would disappear before they arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something told her that this was about to be the most significant discovery of her life. That nothing, absolutely nothing, would top it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy put on the radio to fill the silence, getting the hint that Jane didn’t want to talk about anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were heading into a neighborhood that looked a little sketchy; somewhere Jane likely wouldn’t consider going for any reason other than the promise of discovery. Some houses and buildings look well kept, but others were run down and abandoned. There was graffiti on multiple surfaces, not precisely the mark of something bad, but preconceived biases were sometimes hard to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled into an empty lot outside of an abandoned building, something Jane would guess by the dormant vehicles might have been a factory.  She peered up and around through the windshield, but Jane couldn’t find anything that might be making her scanner go berserk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she knew in her gut, in her soul, that they were in the right place. Even if the scanner stopped beeping frantically, Jane knew that a point of the Convergence was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the camcorder,” She instructed before opening her door and climbing out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy followed. “Do we need the phase meter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I just want to get proof that this is happening.” She said, glancing in the back seat where Darcy had stashed her equipment but didn’t see anything else that would be of use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Darcy said dubiously but did as Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Jane sensed someone behind her, and she darted her gaze to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t stopped,” she told him brightly. “And it’s only gotten stronger the closer we got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked from the scanner to the building, squinting hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to be of much help. I try and sense any sort of pathway, and I get nothing. The magic in my cell doesn’t even allow me to find the ones on Asgard, let alone any further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really,” Jane assured, a wave of giddy overcoming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Door’s open,” Darcy noted as Jane started to head toward the building where the readings were stronger. “Cause that’s totally something that should be a thing in a building that looks like it hasn’t been used in forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your sense of adventure, miss Lewis?” Loki taunted, bringing his hands behind his back as he grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home on a bookshelf where it belongs.” Darcy retorted. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, this is exciting. But it also sorta looks like the setting of a movie where everyone gets murdered, which sorta puts a damper on the whole discovering a once in many lifetimes event thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself,” Jane mumbled as she entered the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly it didn’t exactly give off a vibe of anything near safe. The building was eerily quiet except for the soft coo of pigeons somewhere out of view. The floor was covered in various forms of waste, natural and human-made alike. The paint on the bricks was peeling or molding a little, not something Jane had any urge to inspect closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Jane proceeded into the building, trying to track the reading on her device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, looking around, trying to get a feel for the layout of the building, when something made the pigeons suddenly take flight, startling her and Darcy as well if the way she grabbed Jane’s arm was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not getting stabbed in the name of science,” Darcy said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Loki said softly, just loud enough for them to hear. “Unless they’re Asgardian children, I doubt you’ll find much in the way of stabbing about to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children, what?” Jane started to ask him before she heard them whispering to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll make it go away,” One protested, only to be shushed by another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make what go away?” Loki asked loud enough for the kids to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, three of them came out of hiding, a young girl and two boys who seemed to be deferring to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you police?” She asked them cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re scientists,” Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you?” One boy asked, eyeing Loki suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think of myself as more a scholar,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t seem to know what to think of that, but he gave a nod nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy looked at his friends before sayin, “We just found it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you show us?” Jane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silent conversation was held between the three kids, and then the girl nodded. They turned, leading Jane, Loki, and Darcy beyond the plastic curtain, into a room that Jane couldn’t decipher what its previous use was for. It might have been a loading deck or a parking garage. There was no evidence except the lone cement truck in the middle of an otherwise empty space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Readings on Jane’s scanner were getting increasingly erratic, the screen breaking up as if unable to handle the input. She glanced over her shoulder to see Darcy was recording and then to Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a quick, reassuring grin as they followed the kids toward the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest of the kids, the taller boy with braids in his hair, went toward the vehicle, then checked over his shoulder to ensure they were watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then with no more than three fingers, he lifted the truck off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… is this something we should have expected?” Jane asked as she watched the boy take a few steps back as the truck began to rotate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually don’t know,” Loki confessed. “While I would have expected a change in gravity, I would not have imagined a young Midgardian boy to be able to lift a truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s new,” the other boy said as if a touch jealous. “Only started today. There’s something cooler, though. Been goin’ on for a couple days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cooler than a levitating truck?” Darcy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl grinned, then beckoned them to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led everyone back in the other room, heading for the stairs and climbing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good six stories up, Jane noted a piece of yellow boundary tape tied to the rail and was somehow unsurprised when this is where their ascent ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two boys picked up a mostly empty bottle, then went to the platform’s rail between staircases. She met Jane’s gaze, then dropped the can over the rail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started its plummet toward the ground, and just as Jane leaned over the railing to see it descend, it vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did it go?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look up,” the girl told her, smiling as she pointed upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane followed the girl’s gaze and gasped as the can suddenly appeared and continued to fall as if it had been dropped from higher up. She then laughed in delight as the can disappeared once more, repeating the whole process over and over until the older boy caught it with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is incredible,” Jane beamed, turning to Loki. “This is the boundaries thing, isn’t it? This is a point where the alignment is happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think so,” He said, looking up then glancing down before turning to her. “It might not be all nine. It might only be Midgard and another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna throw something,” Darcy declared, turning about until she found an empty can and picked it up. She tossed it over the edge, and it disappeared in the same spot the bottle had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after a few seconds, nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jane wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes they come back, sometimes they don’t,” The little girl shrugged regretfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning there is a pile of Midgardian refuse on one of the realms,” Loki said, watching as Darcy darted for another empty can and tried again. This time, the can followed the same path as the bottle, much to Darcy and the kids’ delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked down at her scanner again, seeing it starting to go mad again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something told her there was more, probably higher up where the item tossed reappeared. She glanced up, watching the can reappear a couple of times before making a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unannounced, she began to go higher, trusting Darcy would record what was happening below until Jane needed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need to wonder if Loki was following her. He might not make a sound as he walked, but Jane had become far too attuned to him not to know when he was nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” He asked her after she climbed the first set of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking there’s more to be seen,” She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likely,” Loki agreed as they continued climbing. “Still, Miss Lewis has the recording device, yet you didn’t ask her to follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a shout away,” Jane replied, glancing over her shoulder. “And I’m not sure if there will even be anything worth seeing. My gut’s telling me there’s more up here, but she’s getting evidence of the convergence right there. Unless I get to the top of these stairs and see a whole other realm at the top, she can stay where she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unlikely that you’ll see another realm that clearly,” He reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, so where Darcy is right now is just fine.” She said with a single nod of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t argue, simply followed where she led, probably glancing around them as they moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only another two staircases to the top floor, and the readings began to get stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was unsettling about this area of the building, more so than any other spot they’d been to. If Darcy had seen it, she’d have deemed the first floor to be a positively cheery sitcom set by comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls were more rotted away, some to the point of being nothing more than the framing. The beams that made the building were far more rusted, and most of the windows were broken out, allowing the cool wind picking up outside to pass through and ruffle Jane’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of leaves and debris were more than anywhere else in the building, too, and they swirled around her feet and through Loki’s with every little burst of breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go back downstairs,” She told him as she caught him grimacing after the third time it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d much rather stay with you,” He told her firmly, eyes scanning the area. “Much as I would be no help should there be a sort of danger lurking. I might at least be enough of a distraction for you to get away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute, but my dad made sure I knew self-defense and could fire a gun,” She said as she looked at her scanner again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a gun?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I do know how to make a guy twice my size beg for mercy. I had to use it once in college. Was oddly satisfying,” She confessed as she followed her feet and her scanner further away from the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How I wish I could have seen that,” Loki mused as they ventured into a different spot on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This area looked like it was once offices and was probably the best place for anyone with nefarious intentions to be lurking. Still, nothing should stand in the way of what Jane was picking up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was anticipation, perhaps it was fear, but Jane’s heart rate started picking up as they moved down a corridor and rounded the corner to another. It was darker, but the windows here were intact, and things were a little less rotted away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight or flight instincts in her wanted to run. Everything screamed, “danger, turn back now.” Yet something deeper told Jane she was exactly where she needed to be. That she could ignore that primal, human instinct to run if she only looked a little deeper. If she listened to the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stood beside her, looking at the scanner with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t seem to read anything anymore,” He noted, something Jane hadn’t realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Yeah, you’re right,” She said as she looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leaves at her feet shifted, the strands of her hair began to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Loki glanced around, and she was sure by his frown he realized the same thing she did. That it was impossibly for things in the hall to be moving the way they were to the wind because there was no way there would be wind coming from the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It began to pick up, and Jane stumbled, losing her footing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, she reached for Loki, as he did for her, but their hands passed through each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki, what’s happening?” She asked, finding it harder to stand her ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” He said, panic entering his voice as she suddenly was blown back a good meter. “Jane, hold on,” He tried to tell her as she reached for a door jam to keep herself steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the dampness of the wood, the rot, made her hand slip as the wood gave way, and she gave a startled yelp as the wind pushed against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was at her side, trying in vain to catch her, chasing her even as she was being carried away. She couldn’t dig her heels in. Couldn’t even try to catch the walls or fight anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Jane saw was Loki’s eyes go wide with horror. The last thing she heard was her name screamed from his throat. The last thing she felt was the last-ditch attempt and trying to pull her back and his ice-cold projection passing through her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the factory, and Loki, were gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so it begins! Coming up there will be angst, mild bouts of jealousy, tender moments, canon dissected for what I liked while the rest is discarded. I am loving seeing all your predictions about what's to come, but a word of warning, you're not going to be thrilled with Loki in the next couple chapters. I swear he isn't going to do something really stupid. Any more and it will give things away,<br/>On another note, remember when I was thinking I would fall a bit behind? Umm.... I didn't. So we will see what happens next Wednesday night! Yay!! <br/>Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jane!” Loki screamed, but she was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never knew pathways to act like that. Yes, the pathways were dangerous as people had been known to go off course, but they were never pulled or whatever it was that happened to Jane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps pounding somewhere, just a single set, and he closed his eyes. Maybe, with luck, she somehow found herself in another spot of the building like the Midgardian refuse went in a continuous loop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki could picture her elated face, imagined hearing her rambling of what she discovered. Wanted to be equal parts angry and relieved so desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let it be Jane, let it be Jane, let it be</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki!” Darcy called, and Loki squeezed his eyes shut tighter as the overwhelming disappointment mixed with the cold dread in his stomach. He felt physically ill, even as disassociated from his body as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy came to a stop beside him, and he felt her hand pass a bit too far through his arm to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Jane?” She demanded, the same panic in her eyes Loki felt in his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone,” he managed to choke out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone?! What do you mean ‘gone’?” Darcy demanded, and Loki turned more fully toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone, as in she was pulled I know not where!” He snapped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how do we find out where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Darcy, otherwise I would be doing it now!” He yelled, seething, misdirecting everything he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of cowering, Darcy only flinched before she steeled herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t ask anyone on Asgard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would I ask!?” He demanded. “I can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Asgard. Otherwise, I risk losing the chance of returning here. And even if I could go to someone, who would I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, okay? Even when Thor was here, I didn’t bother learning anything about you guys. I still call his hammer mewmew, for crying out loud!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed, a smile breaking out on his face for the briefest second, easing his tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Darcy said, scrubbing at her face and moving about. “Maybe… maybe we can get the Avengers or something here? I mean, you have an instant connection to Tony Stark, right? You could pop over and call for help or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are halfway across the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any better ideas?” Darcy snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki, admittedly, did not. All he had in his head were cautionary tales by his mother and Heimdall from a very young age of how he had to be very, very careful when he snuck through the pathways as there was never a guarantee that where he went would lead him anywhere safe. All Loki could think of was how he let go of Gungnir, expecting to find one of those voids he always avoided and found himself instead in the hands of the most ruthless, uncaring creature he had ever had the displeasure of encountering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed shakily, running his hands over his face before looking at the spot where Jane simply vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have another scanner like the one Jane had?” He asked Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, maybe?” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if you do, see if you can find out what is happening here. I felt nothing, of course, but there was wind or something just before Jane was pulled in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pulled?” Darcy’s eyes went wide as she looked between Loki and the spot he glanced at before. “Like how? Because I don’t feel anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how,” Loki reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy took a breath, then solemnly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell those kids to scram and then get a scanner. You go to Tony.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Loki loathed about Midgard, it was the ridiculous cycle it underwent in which one part of the world was in daylight, and the other had yet to reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still dark in New York, enough so that the stars one might have seen through a window were clear enough to spot, and the lights of the buildings around the city were shining bright and clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, on this unfortunate occasion, Tony Stark was sound asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake him,” Loki said as he stared at his friend sprawled out on the bed, the woman beside him curled away from an unruly arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” JARVIS said before Tony started to stir. “Sir?” The voice said lowly, almost like he was trying to whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned, and Pepper stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She mumbled sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Loki, sir, and I sense this is not a pleasure visit,” JARVIS informed Tony, and the man opened one eye to peer at Loki in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper reached over to the side of the bed and turned on the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Tony asked groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane’s gone,” Loki told him. “She was studying an anomaly when it pulled her in, and now she’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Pepper said as Tony got out of bed, stumbling a little as he headed for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you know,” he said as he led Loki through a hall and to a set of stairs not unlike the one he had in his other home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I can tell you,” Loki replied, following Tony as he went to his workshop and immediately went to a computer. “At least about what happened with Jane. There was a secondary anomaly that children were interacting with. They would toss something into an unseen portal and watch as it came out of another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS,” Tony said as he brought up a monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attempting to track Doctor Foster’s phone now, sir,” The AI replied, “though I can’t seem to get a read on it. It seems as though it’s no longer in range of any satellite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off-world. Jane was somewhere off-world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony reached for his device that functioned much like Jane’s phone, then tapped a few things. A moment later, a still image of Captain Rogers appeared on it. There was a ringing noise that carried on for a moment before it cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” Rogers voice came through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogers, suit up. We have a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s five in the morning,” Rogers replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re up, probably getting the early bird special with all the young seventy-year-olds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the problem?” Rogers asked with exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane’s vanished,” Loki said, glancing at Stark, who only watched the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanished how?” Rogers asked, and this time Tony gave the rundown, blessedly allowing Loki not to have to repeat himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before Rogers replied, “I’ll meet you at the tower in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in London, or was,” Tony told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to call any contacts in SHIELD we have over there,” Rogers stated reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIELD doesn’t know what she was doing, and if they find out, they’ll shut it down before she gets any answers.” Tony retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers sighed. “We’ll still meet up. If you’re calling, and Loki’s worried, then she’s likely not just gonna pop back up any time soon. We’ll come up with a plan, maybe head to London ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ready the fastest jet I have,” Tony replied before hanging up and turning to Loki. “You did do your thing to try and find her, right? Your force-sensitivity, or whatever you use to find us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if you can. Come back when you can,” Tony said in a gentle, almost reassuring tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded and regretfully pulled himself fully back into his cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t bothered returning before, or he hadn’t dared to. Despite fully knowing it wasn’t how it worked, it was as though he feared returning to himself would sever his connection to Jane, and he wouldn’t be able to return to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved the relic around in his hand, trying to find it in him to latch on to her again. But what if she already returned? What if, right now, she and Darcy were having a laugh at how worried and afraid he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And later at night, when Jane was stretched out in bed, she would tease him more gently. But she would also look at him with eyes so filled with everything he shouldn’t be so lucky to have, and they would try so hard to be as close as possible without being so close that his projection would break against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath, then another, Loki tightened his grip on the relic and focused on Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And came back with nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely made it to the basin before the bile left his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of the cliff came as suddenly as Jane stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cliff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not an abandoned room in a factory, but the edge of a rocky surface that led to a deep, dark canyon below. She’d been displaced somewhere that looked to be a cave but wasn’t as dark as a cave should be. In fact, even though she couldn’t see anything concrete, Jane was pretty sure there was sky above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki?” She called, hoping he would simply pop up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited, but nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning slowly, hoping she wasn’t on some precarious pathway, Jane went to take in more of her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she seemed to have plenty of walking room as she appeared to be on a wide, jutted rock. Her cave theory seemed more likely and heading further away from the edge. She could see a few spots where some rock was missing to allow whatever light was shining to come through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also a very tall rock formation that reminded Jane a little of those of Stonehenge. Too perfectly squared and rectangular to be natural, a taller rock almost hovering on top of a smaller one. In between them was a red glow, and the whole formation sat on something that looked too familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane approached it, circled it, and confirmed what she suspected the moment she noticed the lines embedded in the rocky ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had been a place where the Bifrost connected. This was a link to Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swell of hope blossomed in her chest for a moment before she realized that the stone wouldn’t be there if someone hadn’t deposited it. Still, maybe this was a sort of vault? Maybe she was closer to Asgard than she could have ever hoped to get with the Convergence. She had hoped for it, wished for it. Maybe this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was about to become a reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red glow flared, pulling Jane’s attention. She thought she heard something, a voice or a screech from within. It should have scared her, it should have made her weary at least, but it didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She approached the formation and bent to peer in the crevice where the glow emitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, she knew it wanted out. Whatever was trapped did not want to be trapped any longer, and it knew the time had come for it to be free. It had been waiting; Jane could feel it in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached her hand out, hoping to find out what it was, how to get it loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liquid surged toward her, startling her, causing her to stumble bodily backward away from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever it was hit her anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t feel any pain as the red liquid light entered her body through her mouth, nose, eyes. It should have burned, felt like fire, but instead, it was only a mild warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wanted to be there. It wanted to be part of her. Jane and it were meant to be one, and it had been calling out to her to find it for a while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Jane feared nothing, then the second it settled in her veins, panic took over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled, clawing at her skin with blunt nails, heart-pounding and breath quickening. She looked around, considered taking one of the sharp pieces of rocks around her to cut it out of her, to bleed it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem to like that idea very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a warm surge within her, something calming, and instantly all her panic left her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terribly dizzying, that sudden shift of emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A step, then another, and Jane was on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… was she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of Jane felt as though she were floating. Through space, through reality, she couldn’t be sure. She saw flashes of things, space ships hiding among space rock, hands reaching for her, touching her. A pair of dark eyes tinted red that loved. Another that didn’t exactly hate but wasn’t warm either. A third pair tinted purple, familiar and yet strange. She saw a rainbow, and then black. Aliens she could never dream of, and palaces made of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as though the red liquid inside her wanted to give her something for finally coming for it, but she didn’t know what. An inkling told her if she tried hard enough, focused enough, she could have anything she wanted. That the liquid would make it happen. But she was only human. Probably. Was she still human? Was she ever fully human?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red eyes. Purple eyes. Strange and familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden castles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Space ships hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not hers, the liquids. It wasn’t sure it wanted space ships and darkness. It didn’t like aliens either. It liked her, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It liked her enough to give her anything she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat and stared into space, responding to nothing and no one. Earlier, as Eir came to his cell, and he had Fandral and a pair of Einherjar standing by in case he tried something, he did wonder if his mother had somehow enchanted the cell so anytime he was ill, someone came. They left him alone shortly after, though Loki had no idea what they declared to be the cause of his illness. Mercifully no one went for the relic, which he clutched in his hand and refused to give up for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d no idea how long it had been. He didn’t dare go to Tony, or Darcy, or anyone and face what would be their inevitable conclusion. And the longer it dragged on, the longer he knew that that was what would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker. A heartbeat. That’s all Jane was ever going to be, but he hadn’t had enough. He hadn’t been ready. And now she was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never felt more miserable in his long life. He’d go back to Thanos gladly to feel his version of pain instead of this gut-wrenching, soul-crushing loss that invaded him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth invaded him a moment, and Loki squeezed the relic wishing the warmth away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t leave. It only grew stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was in London, sitting on the ground in that building where Jane had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and noted her running toward the doors leading out to the area where the car was parked and where flashing blue lights were noticeable against the dark, grey sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper escaped him, and the lump in his physical form was so big that he couldn’t even form words as a projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinct told him not to be too careless, but it didn’t stop him from getting to his feet and heading for the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could just hear Jane and Darcy yelling at one another when a rumble of thunder cut through the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers had asked him once if he was scared of a little lightning, but what Mortal ears could not hear was that there was a distinct difference between the thunder that followed natural occurring lightning and that which came after lightning caused by magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stopped at the doors, looking skyward, seeing heavy rain start to fall heavily on but Jane and miss Lewis. And Loki knew, at any moment, his would-be brother would make his appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up had been weird. For one, Jane hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep. Or passed out, whatever it was that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around as she got to her feet, not wanting to lay on the dirty floor of the abandoned factory any longer than she had to. Odd, though, was the fact she wasn’t even in the same room of the factor she last remembered. Instead of the top floor office area, she was now back on the ground floor, facing the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving her a clear view of Darcy and a bunch of police cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell,” She cursed, running out the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy spotted her almost immediately and left the officer she was speaking with to run toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane! Where the hell were you?” Darcy asked in an angry, panicked tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane gaped at her, “Did you call the cops?” She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was freaking out!” Darcy yelled back. “Loki told me to get a scanner and see if I could pick something up, some reason you were gone and then never came back! I couldn’t get hold of Tony, or Erik, or anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you called the cops? Cops who would tell the feds, and then next thing you know, we have SHIELD crawling all over, area fifty-one-ing the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” Darcy snapped, but she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a stable anomaly, unheeded access, and our only competition was ten-year-olds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, you were gone for five hours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane blinked, shaking her head slightly. “What? Seriously? Where’s Loki?” She asked, glancing around as a rumble of thunder cut through the air, and rain began to pound down around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird,” Darcy noted, and Jane leaned toward the barrier and stuck her hand out. Rain hit the palm of her hand—wet, cold, real. Okay, so this was a thing happening to them right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something shifted in her, but it wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>part </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red liquid. That had been real, she realized, as she looked at her outstretched arm and saw the subtle glow beneath her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one person she had thought might be able to tell her more of what was happening with her. And he was nearby, she knew he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane started looking around, trying to spot him among the crowd, maybe disguised so no one would question his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of finding Loki among the crowd, she spotted someone else between the shipping containers a little ways away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked alien to her somehow. Perhaps her idea of Asgardian had shifted in her time spent with Loki. Or maybe it was because this Thor didn’t fit the version of him that Jane had in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The God of thunder began to head toward her, hammer in hand, looking ready to bring down an unseen foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced about again, noting Loki watching from just inside the factory doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the tension Jane hadn’t realized she was carrying left her shoulders when their eyes met. She gave him the tiniest grin but didn’t dare do much more or look too long. The last thing they needed was Thor discovering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Thor was getting closer. Tall, broad, imposing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane darted her gaze down, looking at his boot-clad feet. At the shadow behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow? That was weird. He shouldn’t be casting a shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” He said her name tenderly as he stood before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Jane swung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy yelped as Jane’s hand met Thor’s face in a delightfully satisfying way. She sort of wanted to do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said instead, “I just needed to make sure you were real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am,” Thor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded, humming in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, where were you?” Thor asked after a few quiet seconds passed. “Heimdall could not see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, umm… I really don’t know,” She furrowed her brow, remembering the Bi-frost markings beneath the stone column. “I… well, I was sorta tracking this thing when-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Darcy said, getting their attention. “This you?” She asked Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor glanced up, and then the rain stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. So, I’m pretty sure we’re getting arrested,” Darcy told Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s eyebrows shot up, and she shoved the scanner in her hand into Darcy’s before turning around and stomping over to a waiting officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about being arrested?” She asked with perhaps a bit too much attitude, given where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might have had dual citizenship thanks to her mother, but Darcy was on a work visa. Not to mention that places like this weren’t typically open for anyone to come have a walk around whenever they felt like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is private property, and you’re trespassing,” He told her in a no-nonsense tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a scientist,” She said as if it would somehow give her some clout. Inspiration struck, and Jane stood just a little taller. “I actually work for Tony Stark, and my intern and I were here doing important-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Tony Stark own this factory?” The police officer cut in, his tone saying he already knew full well what the answer was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” Jane faltered, her gumption waning. “But-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, you’ll have to come with me,” He said, reaching for her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought that was Jane’s but also not came on suddenly before a burst of heat flared all through Jane’s body, rocking her so hard she fell backward, landing with a hard thud onto the cold concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea how she didn’t hit her head, but instinct told her that something was protecting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked in the direction of the doors, spotting Loki frowning at her in worry. But it was unlikely that it was him who had protected her, given that he hadn’t been able to use magic aside from on himself the whole time he’d been coming to Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane!” Thor called, and she blinked, forcing her eyes skyward so she wouldn’t betray Loki’s presence. The blonde god was in her field of vision a second later and then gone as he knelt to help her up. “Are you alright?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd having his gentle touch on her arms, guiding her up. She wasn’t sure she wanted the touch, and the red liquid in her stirred again, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” She said, fighting back a wave of dizziness as he let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Place your hands on your head!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane and Thor both turned to see a younger officer with a billy club at the ready start to inch toward Jane. Thor moved toward her protectively even as the cop told him to step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This woman is unwell,” Thor told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dangerous,” The officer ascertained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I,” Thor warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arm snaked around Jane’s waist unexpectedly, and she found herself pressed against the cool, rough metal of Thor’s armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on to me,” He instructed her lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Jane asked, expected the whole affair to cause the red liquid in her to surge out like it had when the first officer tried to touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it felt giddy, and in turn, it made her giddy. She glanced down, seeing the familiar markings begin to burn themselves into the concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gasp, Jane looked over at the doors just as Loki crept out with wide eyes, mouth in the shape of an oh as he realized the same thing she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor was about to take her to Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly where she wanted to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Bi-frost whisked Jane and Thor away, Loki emerged from the shadows and made directly for Darcy as she cursed loudly, watching their ascent until it was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the light from the bi-frost dimmed, she looked to Loki, face screwed up in rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where the hell were you?” She demanded lowly as the other mortals around them seemed unsure what to do with themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mourning,” He told her bluntly. “I was certain I would never see her again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy softened a little. “Yeah, sorta know how you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark and Rogers are on their way,” He told her, recalling the pair of Avengers having plans to arrive as soon as possible. “Do what you can to contact the former. Let him know if these… whatever they are try and apprehend you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do I tell them about Jane?” She asked. “Because that was seriously messed up what happened there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them the truth as you know it, that Thor came down and brought her to Asgard.” He said, glancing over her shoulder to see the mortals seemed to know she was the one to go to and eyed him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki made to leave, but clever Miss Lewis seemed to know he was about to go and reached for him, halting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, she’s going to Asgard,” She grinned a little, “Aren’t you excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her gaze. “No,” He informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a sad smile, one fueled by the relief that there was still a Jane to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Asgard, as well as their circumstances. “Because here on Earth, our physical separation is because of distance. Expected. Acceptable. But there, she would literally be on the other side of a glass wall, making our inability to touch truly a physical matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want her to see you,” Darcy deduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki said before he started pulling himself away. “I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm so excited to be sharing these parts with you. Despite these characters playing a different game than originally intended, they are co-operating beautifully and there are so many words to share! When I post Friday, we'll be on Asgard, and there are so many lovely little (big?) changes to the story coming up! We like a sassy Jane, yes?<br/>Now, don't get *too* excited. Just because we're FINALLY on Asgard does not mean our lovers will be together yet. It IS a slow burn, we have to get through a bit more of the pine forest.<br/>So, yes, Friday! Because there are words, and they are wanting to be written like the Aether wanted to be a part of Jane. So, until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it like?” Jane asked one night just after the new year as she and Loki stared up at the stars. New Mexico had been having some clear skies lately, and despite the cold of night in the desert, Jane couldn’t help but simply take the chance to look upon her first love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Weightless,” Loki replied from the chair next to her. In her peripheral, she could see his head still turned toward the inky black before them. Whether or not he was actually looking, she couldn’t be sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment, he continued. “The Bifrost moves you at an incredible speed, one you can’t possibly imagine. And while you can move, it takes immense strength to merely shift within its pull. Yet you feel none of the pressure. You simply feel weightless.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does it look like anything?” Jane asked, turning her head toward Loki, and surprised to see him already looking at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beautiful,” he said, and Jane had to reign in her emotions before he realized that for a second, she thought he was complimenting her. “There are more colors to it than I think is possible for you to see. But imagine a kaleidoscope of them, constantly changing and shifting but never not dazzling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope I get to see it someday,” she confessed, and Loki gave a quiet chuckle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe you will,” he conceded. “But I’m afraid there’s only one way you ever will.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was, without a doubt, everything Loki had described the night a couple of months back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had a heady rush, an incredible thrill as she was tugged from Earth to Asgard in what felt like both the longest and shortest trip of her life. She tried to see the colors as they danced around her and Thor. And, when that failed, tried to see past the colors into space. She couldn’t, of course, but that didn’t take away from the experience in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Loki and the Convergence, Jane’s whole scientific life revolved around proving an Einstein-Rosen Bridge was possible, and just now, she was traveling through one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Thor came to land on their feet, and she stumbled a moment before she turned to look behind her, watching the bright, nearly blinding light begin to fade as something around them slowed to a stop. Only then did she take in the rest of her surroundings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in a giant, gold dome where the walls were decorated in intricate, circular patterns that reminded her of stars. Where the bridge connected had a huge, clear glass surface that allowed her to see the stars outside closer than she had ever dreamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was circular in pattern, and the inlaid panels leading to a central raised platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that looked like a broadsword had been driven into the center, and beside that stood a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tall and dressed all in gold. Even his eyes were gold, sharp, and focused. Those were the eyes she knew could see everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caution. The liquid, she determined, was cautious of this formidable-looking man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he smiled, and the liquid settled, easing Jane’s growing anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Asgard, Jane Foster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned back, “Thank you, Heimdall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, and when Jane glanced at Thor, he looked confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. He might have mentioned the gatekeeper when he had been with her those three days two years ago, but she couldn’t remember. It was through Loki that she learned who watched over the Bifrost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had ensured a pair of horses be here waiting for you,” Heimdall said to Thor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be faster to fly,” Thor said, starting to reach for her again and lift his hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Jane stepped back. “I wouldn’t mind the horse. It’ll let me get a good look around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t seem so sure but acquiesced with a single nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” He said, putting a hand on her back and guiding her out of the Bifrost to the rainbow bridge beyond. “I’ll take you to see the finest healer Asgard has to offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The liquid wasn’t so sure it liked that, amplifying the unease Jane felt in Thor’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully it didn’t react. It allowed her to let Thor help her up onto the massive black horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ridden before?” Thor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in a long time,” She admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hold tight to the reins. She’ll follow mine,” He assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then with a kick, they were off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned at Frigga’s voice behind him and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He confessed, moving to sit on the edge of his bed and bury his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought this would have made you happy,” Frigga said, coming to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed. “Why would you think that? Why would anyone? How does everyone seem to think that simply being in the same realm as her is somehow better than our distance? At least with her on Midgard, there would be no fruitless hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could be brought to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not bring her here,” Loki cut in sharply, turning to his mother and silently begging, pleading to be understood. “I can’t have her on the other side of that barrier and not be able to touch or hold her. I can’t have her see me caged as an animal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga drew a breath but nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then if you will not have her come to you, then you should go to her,” She said, glancing at the relic. “With her this close, some things will not be needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it wise?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that you will not last long before you make your way to her anyway,” Frigga said with a knowing smile. “Now, I must go. I have to ensure her room will be ready for her, and the gowns I’ve requested already placed within.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You requested gowns for her?” Loki asked face scrunched up in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga looked at him over her shoulder. “I was blessed with two sons. One sometimes played at being a daughter from time to time, but never was I able to bestow the lovely dresses we have tucked away on anyone. She’s practically my daughter-in-law. She deserves them more than anyone at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned as his mother disappeared, amused and fond, and perhaps a touch embarrassed at having his heart so neatly laid out. Daughter-in-law indeed. What had Jane said to that Midgardian once? That she had chosen to spend her life with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A life that may draw to a close all too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor brought her here, but the oaf wouldn’t have done so without just cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki knew just where his would-be brother would take Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting his form to his female version, Loki changed black hair to blonde to ensure that little bit more anonymity. Royal garb of the youngest prince became the blue dress of the healers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she brought herself to the healing room, standing at the back just out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arrival was timed perfectly with Jane and Thor’s, and Loki watched as the nurses divested Jane of her jacket and shoes, then had her hop up on the Soul Forge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jane was climbing up, her eyes met Loki’s. After a brief second, Jane did a double-take, smiling all too brightly in Loki’s direction before she was guided to lie down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smirked, adoring Jane just that little bit more for being able to spot her regardless of what she looked like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down,” Eir instructed, and Jane did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laying on the Soul Forge gave Loki a better view of her would-be brother and the dopey, love-sick eyes he made at the mortal he had no claim over. Loki felt her nostrils flare, her lip curl, but she kept her composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused on Jane and Eir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Eir flicked on the Soul Forge, activating the scanner, Jane began to reach for the energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be still,” Eir lectured, and Jane immediately dropped her hands down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane gasped, her delight at watching Asgardian technology making Loki smile, and despite her dislike for Thor, Loki glanced at him to see what he thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he looked somber as one of the nurses mumbled something to him before bowing and turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a quantum field generator, isn’t it?” Jane asked, pointing to the orange scans above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scans that should be solely orange - or blue as Loki had always seen hers to be - but there was a red within it. Something that looked alive and unsettled, moving about and through Jane with no discernible pattern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Soul Forge,” Eir mindlessly corrected as she focused on the red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?” Jane challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eir paused in her movements, then looked to Jane with a very subtle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded once, settling fully on her back, glancing briefly at Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, then turned her gaze back on the red in Jane’s reading. It seemed calm, now. Or, at least, more relaxed. It wasn’t moving around quite as much as before, settling somewhere around Jane’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?” Odin said in way of announcing his arrival, flagged by two guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurses and Eir backed away from the table, effectively vanishing the scan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Loki noted that the red in Jane did not seem so at ease when Odin bellowed just before the last of it disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s ill,” Thor replied firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait.” Odin said as he entered further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane sat up on her elbows, a furrow between her brow as she watched Odin cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought her here because we can help her,” Thor defended his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table.” Odin retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki and Thor seemed to ball their hands into fists at the exact moment, but before the oaf could say anything more and before Loki could accidentally betray herself, Jane was fully upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least this ‘goat’ has better manners,” She snapped back, making Loki need to bite back a grin. “You’re in here calling me an animal, and Thor was here shouting and breaking things to get his way on Earth. Really, who do you think you are-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know very well who you are, Jane Foster.” Odin interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jane Foster. And my asking who you are was a rhetorical question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki licked her lips before ducking her head to hide her delight as she was certain she was now the one with the love-sick look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A joke about a carafe was on the tip of her tongue, but thankfully Thor spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is within her, father, something I have not seen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her world has its healers, their called doctors,” Odin replied with a sharp glance at Jane before looking dismissively at Thor. “Let them deal with it. Guards, take her back to Midgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Thor cautioned as two guards reached for Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late. Whatever was inside her reacted as it had back on Earth, only this time Loki was too close, and the blast of energy not only kicked her back to her cell but shifted him back to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands, seeing a pale blue appear in patches, the odd patterned ridge popping up even on pale alabaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a niggling of something in Loki’s mind, hidden behind foggy layers of pain. He knew what it was that was infecting Jane, but he just couldn’t grasp it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin led Jane and Thor to a room she would have found absolutely beautiful on any other day. A tall, ancient-looking tree stood tall and proud, beams of light shining down through the branches. Above, among the leaves and obscuring whatever would be on top shone six lights in rainbow colors, made to look like stars and galaxies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us,” Odin commanded of those Jane would guess were the scholars Loki had told her about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed Odin’s order but seemed to do so reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king then led them to an alcove where every inch of the walls were covered in books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been paradise, the whole place. Jane could almost see herself working away there, Loki at her side as he taught her everything she could ever want to know about so many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were here to learn one specific thing that Odin deemed necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor was convinced the red liquid in her was defending itself and not her when the guards tried to take her. He didn’t know that Jane’s vehemently not wanting to leave Asgard was what made the red liquid cry </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It lashed out, just as it had on Earth, finally earning Odin’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever was inside her, he said, wasn’t possible, but Jane had seen the Bifrost markings and knew damn well it was put where she found it by an Asgardian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odin pulled a book from the shelf and brought it over to a small podium. As he opened it, Jane was fascinated to see the images on the page come to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are relics that predate the universe itself,” Odin began to explain, “What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odin turned a page and revealed an illustration that had the thing inside Jane equal parts nervous and excited.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged.” Odin pointed them out, and Jane glanced up as Thor began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves comes to steal away your light.’ They were these stories mother told us as children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Us. At the word, Jane thought of Loki, and she was damn well certain she could tell he was somewhere in the next room listening in out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness. It was called the Aether.” Odin continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The liquid - the Aether - didn’t seem to agree. Jane could feel it wanting to surge out, to attack the liar. But it didn’t, maybe because it had already lashed out a few minutes before, or perhaps it was because Jane didn’t want it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While the other relics often appeared as stones,” Odin explained, “the Aether is fluid and ever-changing. It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Aether churned again, and Jane sensed that this bit of Asgardian history had things very, very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malekith sought to use the Aether’s power to return the universe to one of darkness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had it settle as if it could finally agree on something Odin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed, ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace,” Jane mumbled, knowing damn well that wasn’t true at all. “So what happened?” She asked Odin a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with contempt but answered her anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane narrowed her eyes at him, getting the sense that the only thing keeping her alive was the fact that it wouldn’t look good on him to murder her simply for being mortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, according to him, the Aether was going to drain her of her life force anyway, so what did it matter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain?” Thor challenged his dad, sounding suspiciously like he was about to call bullshit on the whole thing, too. “The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Elves are dead,” Odin said with absolute certainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to wherever they were opened, and Jane turned to see a friendly-looking woman striding in without a care in the world. She glanced at something off to her right, a grin pulling at her lips before she came right up to Odin and put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand we’re to have a guest,” She said, smiling at Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, I would like you to meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard,” Thor introduced his mother lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jane’s eyes widened, and she found herself twitching, unsure if she should curtsy or bow or do nothing. “Hi,” She eventually managed with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Jane,” She said warmly. She turned back to Odin. “I’ve a room made up for her. We should allow her time to bath and change, given she’s a long way from home and appears as though she hasn’t had the easiest time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s cheeks turned hot and red, and suddenly she was very aware of the dirt on her hands, her jeans, and probably her face. That there might be leaves in her hair, if not worse. She had woken up on an abandoned factory floor, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we must,” Odin said dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga sighed and rolled her eyes in a way someone might call fond before she turned to Jane with a genuine smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” she said, “We’ll get you sorted out. And then there is someone who is desperate to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s eyes went wide, and her breath caught. But she managed a dumb nod, at least, since the very idea that she was in the same realm as Loki caught up to her all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Odin had to be wrong. It had to be anything else but that in which he claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it also made sense. What lived inside Jane was red, fluid, and powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled to himself, a mirthless thing that had begged for escape from his chest because Odin was so utterly ignorant of the reality behind so many of his precious legends. Ah, but of course, they don’t shine a glorious light on the golden realm of Asgard!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tesseract is merely the tesseract. A nifty little stone that wields energy, power and can be used for space travel. Let’s ignore or pretend that the real treasure lies inside it. Let’s leave it in the hands of the Midgardians so long as they only worship it, but take it back as soon as they start to understand it’s more than just a shiny cube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the Aether. Or, as Loki was reasonably certain was the case, the reality stone. Of course, the Dark Elves would use it to turn matter into dark matter because they would use it to change reality! If Jane wanted to wield it….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jane couldn’t. In fact, Jane should have been dead the moment she’d come into contact with it. She’s mortal. She should have already burned up from the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Aether </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> protecting Jane. For reasons Loki couldn’t even begin to understand, the infinity stone was not destroying her as it should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paced in a circle around his cell from the moment his mother had entered the archives, announcing her intentions to take Jane to her rooms. And with every lap, he repeated the cycle of disbelief, confusion, worry, and nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to take another moment of jumbled emotions and small spaces, Loki sat in his chair and sent himself to Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed on a breath as he instantly recognized where Frigga had put her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It surprised Loki to find his room was relatively untouched. His books were still on the shelves. The odd, impersonal trinket still placed about the room. The things that would have been truly his, such as magical artifacts, were gone. But the touches of deep green were still throughout the linen, as were the odd black though everything had always been more white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Loki did a turn about the room and spotted Jane standing on the balcony he knew faced the gardens and the mountains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had changed. As he got closer, Loki could see that Jane had either chosen or been put into a heavy, golden gown that wouldn’t require any plating for either modesty or decorum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen her arms bare since that evening when he saw her in that black dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He genuinely didn’t know if he preferred her in the Midgardian dress or this gown his mother had chosen for her to blend in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say you look the part of an Asgardian,” He said as he came up beside her, “but I think you may outshine them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her beaming smile was infectious and all the more precious after having experienced hours believing she was dead and knowing that what was inside her could turn on her at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his smile lost some of its body when she made to embrace him, and Loki had to take a quick step back. At Jane’s confusion, Loki moved his hand to her still-outstretched hand and put his palm to hers, feeling it pass through a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t quite as intense as it had been on her birthday, nor was it uncomfortable. They held their hands like that for a few seconds before Loki dropped his to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still just a projection,” he told her apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought maybe since I was here….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would let me out for nothing. They think me dangerous, treasonous, patricidal. Which, in fairness, I did murder my birth father.” Loki conceded with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick laugh burst from Jane’s lips before she put her hand over her mouth, stifling most of her giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t laugh. It’s not funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, “I suppose it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s giggles petered off, but the ghost of a smile remained. “I suppose I lost any chance of convincing Odin to let you serve your ‘sentence’ on Earth,” She said, grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but it might have been worth it to see you flaunt how little you care about his station,” Loki smirked, leaning in toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane met his eye and shifted closer as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he’s the ‘protector’ of the nine realms, but given everything you told me and how little ‘protection’ Earth has gotten in the past, I think he’s full of bullshit. Especially when he stands there and arrogantly ensures Thor and me that the Dark Elves are dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you? I know you were there. I know you heard everything he said. He was made to believe the Aether was destroyed, but we know it’s not true. And, I saw Bifrost markings where I found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smirk faded, and he debated with himself a moment about how much of the truth he should tell Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time do you think I have?” She asked him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s chest tightened, and he made to reach for her, hold her by the waist even if he couldn’t truly be close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should already be dead,” he admitted reluctantly. Debate won, he added, “You have an infinity gem in you. It should have burned you right from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked up at him, then slowly nodded her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it likes me,” She said shyly, “I get the feeling it wanted me to find it. Me specifically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, “how do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t put it into words,” She shook her head, looking out over the gardens below. “I just feel like that was the reason I was pulled in. Maybe even why I chose London over New York.” She said the last with an incredulous laugh. “But that’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If,” Jane said, and he noted how she seemed to grow nervous. “If I am burning up, though, do you think-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would give you everything I possibly could, but not what you are about to ask.” He cut in before she could give it a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, suppose it’s not like anything would… you know.” Jane gave a sad smile, and Loki touched his forehead to hers, feeling the warm static of the contact to the depths of his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were with me in the medical room.” She stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was. How did you know it was me so easily?” He asked her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes. I love your eyes,” She told him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I love your eyes as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed happily, tipping her head back a little bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” He said softly, making to cup her face even though he still couldn’t touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely had his fingers hovered over her cheek before there was a banging on the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped away, backing up and blending in with the shadows just before the doors opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are,” Thor said with a wide grin as he strode across the room to Jane. He glanced around, frowning. “I can’t say I expected to find you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jane laughed nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are Loki’s rooms,” Thor replied, giving a slight gesture to the space around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s cheeks darkened, and she shot Loki a quick glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned back, but there was some regret in not telling her himself. To have that blush all for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought, perhaps, you would like to take a walk around Asgard. Or at the very least the palace grounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s eyes brightened, and her lips turned upward in a shy, reserved grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that,” She nodded, closing the distance between her and Thor until she was at the oaf’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki peeked around the column he’d hidden behind and watched as Thor reached an arm around Jane, lightly hovering it for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should be him walking Jane through Asgard. It should be him who put his arm around her, guiding her with a light touch between her shoulders—telling Jane all she could ever wish to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki returned fully into his cell just as a surge of power shook the furniture and caused the barrier keeping him away from the woman he loved to quiver.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why do you guys want her to punch Thor so badly lol? I sorta love it, but just infinitely curious why!<br/>So, there were a few changes from the film in this one, next chapter we are going to see even more. <br/>If everything posting-wise goes to plan, the Convergence should take place on Thursday. And I don't mean the alignment of the Nine Realms if you catch my drift. But still some Lokane goodness to come in both 24 and 25.<br/>Until Sunday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asgard was absolutely beautiful. Its people would probably look at her in contempt if they knew what she was, as those who she met before her Asgardian makeover. But the actual country, planet, realm - whatever it was - was gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that would make it better would be having Loki at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized some of the spots and things he’d told her about in their past conversations. She hadn’t realized what a vivid picture he painted for her, and yet at the same time, he hadn’t done half of the scenery justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony would have been fascinated by that ball,” She said to Thor, trying to find a way to make conversation with her tour guide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor hadn’t exactly been what she would have called talkative. He pointed things out, gave vague explanations when she had questions, but otherwise, he simply led her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose he would be,” Thor agreed. He glanced at Jane a few times from the corner of his eye before adding, “I hadn’t realized you knew him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s actually the one funding my research,” She said with a grin, feeling as though maybe they had finally made it to a safe territory of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Thor asked with mild interest. “I’d have thought he would have said something while we were together in New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know him then,” Jane shrugged. “Well, I should say I only knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. We’ve gotten to know each other since then. Oh, and I met Bruce Banner not long ago. Pretty sure I bored him, not really sure I will ever get over that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane laughed awkwardly, fiddling with the pale blue shawl she grabbed before she and Thor went for their walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shawl inevitably had her looking down at the gown, the detailing embroidered in the heavy fabric being exquisite. She felt like a princess, though she would never admit it out loud. She also thought she complimented Loki’s typical clothing choices as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would have more questions,” Thor cut through her thoughts, leading her over to the side of the boardwalk-type thing they were walking along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?” Jane asked as she leaned against the rail, turning her torso toward Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “About New York. My being there and not coming for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” She chuckled awkwardly. “Umm, yeah, no. I mean, I did, once, after it happened. But… I was angry with you. For a while, I was so angry. But….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, I made you a promise, and I did not keep it. I need you to know that I would have come for you. But the Bifrost was destroyed, and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know all that,” she said with a shake of her head, cutting him off as she looked out over the water, at the palace beyond. “And I’m not angry anymore, and I haven’t been for a long time. Let down, yeah, but I guess at this point, I can say I forgive you.” She smiled up at him, the perplexed look on his face making her grin bigger. “Is it that weird? Forgiveness? Is that something not done here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Thor shook his head, frowning. “No, it’s not that. How did you know-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been searching everywhere for you,” Frigga said as she approached them, moving toward Jane. “I do hope my son hasn’t bored you too terribly. He tends to think the best places on Asgard are the training yards and the taverns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane chuckled, “Umm, no, he just sort of walked with me around. I mean, we did visit one tavern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor chuckled, “she didn’t seem too surprised by anything she ate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something in his tone that made Jane believe he was suspicious of something. But what he could be suspicious of, she didn’t know. She’d been very, very careful not to mention Loki despite how often his name sat on her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure given where she is, Jane didn’t expect to find the same things she would on Midgard,” Frigga smirked at her son before meeting Jane’s eye as if they had a shared secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put her in Loki’s rooms?” Thor asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does have one of the best views, don’t you think?” Frigga countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother and son stared one another down. The latter was clearly suspicious that something was going on, and the former obviously knowing more than she was letting on despite the placidness of her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, if she hadn’t known the truth, Jane would one-hundred percent believe Frigga was Loki’s mother from birth. He certainly took after her in every conceivable way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor parted his lips to say something when he stopped, narrowing his eyes. He then turned to the palace in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prisons,” Frigga stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Thor said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jane’s heart skipped a beat, and she glanced from Frigga to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised to find him in her personal space, a hand making for her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jane stepped away, Frigga stepped between them. “I’ll look after her,” She assured Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, turning a longing gaze to Jane before he lifted his hand in time to catch his hammer. He then jumped and went flying toward the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you have anything to worry about,” Frigga said cautiously as she looped her arm through Jane’s and began to lead her toward the castle. “Loki is a very skilled warrior, and if something were to happen to have him outside of his cell, he could create himself a weapon to defend himself. And then, I imagine, he would come for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised he’s not here now,” Jane admitted, glancing around for some sign of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likely knows you to be with his brother, and Loki has never done well when those he takes a fancy to turn their attentions to Thor. Even if he knows you’re unwavering in regards to him, he’ll worry his brother would win you over nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re telling me is men are idiots regardless of where they come from,” Jane smirked, and Frigga returned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re far too young to have learned that already. Now, come, it’s not a long walk back to the palace, but I imagine we’ll want to be within the walls of it soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t about to stay in his cell and dwell on the fact that Thor was escorting Jane around Asgard. Loki wouldn’t have been able to follow them, not as anything that would look too suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A handmaiden acting as a chaperone would be expected to do things for Jane that he wouldn’t be able to since he couldn’t interact physically. An Einherjar would have to break up fights or answer questions from the citizens. Anyone else following the crown prince of Asgard would be treated with suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, given he couldn’t be with Jane, Loki decided it was best to check in with those of Midgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appeared in Jane’s dwelling, noting how strange it was to see Tony and Captain Rogers sat around the dining table while Darcy paced about on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed him first and turned a glare toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking finally!” She shouted, looking at her device a moment before slamming it rather roughly on the table. “What the hell is going on!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you dealt with the mortal law enforcers,” Loki avoided the question, smiling as Miss Lewis looked positively murderous for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to have Tony bail me out. Because I was actually fucking arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I bought the building,” Tony said as he got to his feet. He turned to Loki, putting his hands in his pockets. “Okay, spill. What’s happening with Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A question Loki did not want to answer in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes a moment, steadying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s… infected is the wrong word. I would actually say it is more along the lines of ‘chosen’ by an Infinity Stone. Currently, she’s host to it. And Odin intends to keep her on Asgard until she dies from exposure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hold up,” Rogers said, turning more in his chair to look at Loki more squarely. “They’ve taken her hostage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, Rogers? Shout at the sky until the thing opens up, and they let you storm the kingdom to save fair maiden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers gave Tony a whithering glare before he looked to Loki again, likely for clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not Thor’s intention when he took her,” Loki clarified. “He was hoping the healers of Asgard could extract it from her. But Odin put an end to any chance for them to figure out how to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else do we know?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much else. Except, perhaps that it was hidden during the last Convergence. Jane mentioned markings like that left from the Bifrost where she was pulled to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when Fury said Asgard wasn’t a hostile?” Rogers asked Tony in a pointed sorta way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony scoffed. “I mean, I think he technically meant Thor, but….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor is hostile if you don’t do as he wants you to,” Loki told them. “I was not the one who started the war with Jotunheim. I merely meant to be the one who ended it in the violent, bloody way of my family. The fact I failed is the only reason I stand before you today in his form.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do?” Darcy asked before the Avengers could take over the conversation any further. “Jane’s up there for who knows how long, and this whole Convergence thing is expected in, what, two days? Do we wait for it to happen and find a way to Assguard? Do we call up SHIELD and see if they have some sorta ‘phone home’ thing set up with Thor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nineties pager,” Tony said, glancing at Rogers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it would come to that. We don’t even know what it’s for. Could bring down something worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much as traveling the realms would be easier and with less risk, miss Lewis, there would still </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a risk. The Convergence at its peak lasts only a few minutes, and once it passes, the pathways close. You risk not returning or having a way to be found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a waiting game,” Rogers nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Loki nodded as well. “I simply can’t give you more than that. Perhaps I can coax my mother into getting Jane…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear a klaxon somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked around the room, expecting any moment now for one of the Avengers or Darcy to pull out a phone or other device to silence it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one reacted, and they were beginning to look at him with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned on Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is happening in the prison on Asgard,” He told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep us posted,” Tony told him. “We’re waiting here until after the Convergence is over of Jane comes home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded once before pulling back into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the relic on his bedside table and rose from his bed. There was most certainly a disturbance going on as guards were rushing to a cell further down the corridor. Loki moved to his barrier, peeking as best he could, trying to see what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisoners ran by, their numbers increasing as the hiss and crackle of barriers being broken reached Loki’s ears. He turned, shifting to the other barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did, a large, formidable creature approached his cell. It looked as if it came from an ancient time, its dress from thousands of years ago. Its armor and helmet were covered in horned spikes. Though as it got closer, Loki began to doubt that it was a helmet. Maybe it had been at some point. Perhaps it had melted onto the creature’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about it seemed solid, its eyes soulless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki could be more so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he studied it, the creature came closer. Loki turned to face it straight on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to free me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought with a barely-there smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stared back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature began to raise his fist, and Loki’s heart quickened with glee at the prospect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the creature stopped, seeming to think better of it, and backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched him go, a sick feeling in his gut that being left behind wouldn’t end well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to take the stairs to the left,” He informed it, knowing full well with the alarms going that there would be an army of guards coming from that direction to bring order to the prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature paused and looked at him, but Loki couldn’t tell one way or another what it thought of his advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the monster was out of sight, he turned to see his friend and former allies attempting to subdue the prisoners. He moved again, trying to see if he could make heads or tails of how many got out and how the others were fairing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Return to your cells, and no further harm will come to you!” Thor’s voice boomed through the prison, stopping Loki in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Thor were here, then he was not with Jane. Which meant Jane was somewhere either in Asgard or in the palace alone without protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling at his hair, Loki wracked his brain through the panic to come up with a way he could somehow protect her without actually being physically present. Moving to his pile of books, he sat on the floor and opened one at random, putting it on his lap. He then bowed his head and closed his eyes, concentrating on Jane, all while knowing that if anyone saw him, they would think him simply reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Jane in his mother’s chambers, Frigga talking to her quietly, her continence serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening,” he asked, gaze darting between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father says a skirmish, but I sense it’s more than that,” Frigga replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, a rumble could be heard, along with the groaning of metal failing and the splash of the ocean. Loki went to the balcony and found an alien ship in the water and another rising from behind the Bifrost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know those ships,” He said, eyes wide as a thrill of fear shot through him. “Dark elves. From the stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Odin said they were dead,” Jane glibly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get her a weapon,” Loki turned to his mother. “One of my daggers, a sword, anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to use a sword,” Jane protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t want to see the woman I love dead for being defenseless!” He snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, stunned silent, and Loki had realized why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softened just a little, moving to her, wanting to take her in his arms, settling for being as close as he could while looking into her eyes. Hoping she would understand,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a plan,” Frigga spoke up as gunfire grew closer, and the sounds of battle grew louder. “But I think with you here, I may have a better one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Loki asked, pulling his gaze away from Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should they come this way, you take her form, she hides. I’ll fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” Loki started to protest, but she gave him a look that had the ability to silence him since he was a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will protect my kingdom and my family. She is my family.” She turned to Jane. “Go to my dressing rooms, down that way,” She pointed to an alcove. “You’ll be safe there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane looked up at Loki pleadingly before turning to Frigga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe,” She asked them, then left, following Frigga’s directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki and Frigga watched her go before he shifted his form to look like Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see my mother die either,” He told her in his own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure you don’t,” She swore, and the two of them listened to the sounds of battle growing closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Loki been free, it would have been expected of him to fight alongside the guards. He would have had to defend his home to his last breath, as is proper for a prince of Asgard. This training had him twitching, wanting to find a weapon and fend off the attackers. It had him circling his mother’s fountain and avoiding his reflection so he won’t see Jane with his mannerisms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a time, there were sounds outside the door, and Loki tried to think of what his love would be like when facing danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brave. He decided that Jane would be brave as she was currently carrying an infinity stone within her, was told by more than one person it would kill her, and still, she did not break down for fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she would not be a shieldmaiden. She would not stand fiercely when faced with the enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened, and Loki backed up, slinking back toward a wall as he took in the Dark elf that walked into his mother’s rooms as if he belonged there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale skin, paler than anything Loki had seen on a humanoid. White hair, long and braided. Black and white armor that looks slightly behind the times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the most distinct thing Loki focused on was the blue of the elf’s eyes. It was the same as that of the creature he faced down in the dungeons. Which meant that thing was also a dark elf, though clearly of a different variety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga moved gracefully, sword poised and ready to strike, sparing Loki only a glance as she moved around the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand down, creature. You may still survive this,” Frigga told it confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have survived worse, woman,” The elf replied, his voice so much deeper than the ones of Alfheim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of them moved closer to one another, both seemingly at ease as if they were merely meeting at a social gathering, prepared to exchange pleasantries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Frigga asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Malekith,” the elf replied before his eyes fell on Loki, “And I would have what is mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf made to step around her, but Frigga struck, swift and sure, slashing Malekith’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, in turn, produced a blade from somewhere hidden on his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two fought, Frigga’s grace and litheness giving her advantage, Loki pondered how Malekith knew it was Jane in particular who had the Aether. And yet, he could not sense that Loki as Jane did not have the stone within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Malekith began to lose, his mother overpowering the dark elf, Loki noted the creature coming into the room. Big and lumbering as it was, it moved all too quietly. There was no way Frigga would hear its entrance, especially not with the clash of blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My queen,” Loki called with Jane’s voice just as his mother put her blade to her foe’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away, seeing the creature come for her, pulling her blade away from Malekith to strike at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Loki could only watch in horror as the creature grabbed his mother’s arm and twisted the blade away before grabbing her by the throat. The beast lifted Frigga off the ground as Malekith stalked toward who he thought to be Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frigga met Loki’s eye, and he saw she was prepared to die by the creature’s hand should it be needed to keep Jane and Asgard safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous. It was terrible and foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have taken something, child. Give it back,” Malekith said as he came to stand in front of Loki. He reached out, and Loki expected a hand to go for his throat. Instead, it passed through his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grimaced as Malekith’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Witch,” He accused Frigga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe I altered reality,” Loki said in Jane’s voice, the words shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the power you use, child. You should surrender it to me. I promise, no harm will come to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, slow at first but then faster. “Okay, okay, I will, but you have to promise not to harm her, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my word,” He vowed, and what surprised Loki most was that Malekith seemed sincere. “Now, tell me where you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see the gardens,” Loki said. “There’s a lot of burgundy and blue in the decor. I… I can show you. Please, if you just let me-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malekith lifted a hand, and Loki fell silent. He watched as the dark elf circled his way back to Frigga and the creature, assessing her silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Le-“ Malekith started to say before lightning struck him in the face, burning him and causing him to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched in horror as the creature jabbed the sword into his mother’s back, her face twisting in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature let go of the blade, allowing it to fall to the ground as he went to what Loki could only guess was his master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki did not stay to see Thor charge after Malekith and the creature as they headed for the balcony. He shifted away from the scene going back to himself for only a second before focusing on Eir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her alone with an unconscious guard. His sudden presence startled her, but as she seemed to be finished with what she needed to do with the young man, it caused no harm except for perhaps a jolt to her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head healer stood wide-eyed, mouth moving though she remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Queen is injured, possibly gravely. She’s in her rooms, and she needs aid. Now.” He told her bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock wore off immediately, and Eir ran for the door to the room she was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the queen, bring her here,” Eir shouted at someone, and Loki was positive a relay of shouts were about to spread through the palace until someone could get to Frigga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eir then turned to him, “her injuries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stabbed. Asgardian blade. In the back, but I can’t tell you more than that, I was too far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> far away,” Eir said as she approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling Eir’s arm pass through him from shoulder to shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and stared at the healer, seeing the understanding there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded once, then returned to cell briefly before sending himself to Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was clearly trying to see what was going on, trying to peek around a corner that wouldn’t give her a view of anything as a great commotion came from the room her Loki’s mother had been wounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” He said her name, getting her to whip around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki, what’s-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane!” Thor’s voice called, and Loki looked to the doorway before looking apologetically at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded, and he moved behind a pillar where he could still hear what was happening but not be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” She called and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Loki peeked around in time to see the oaf take Jane in his arms and embrace her tightly. He stepped back, holding her by the shoulders, looking her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m fine. What’s going on?” She asked, her head half-turned toward Loki’s hiding spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother was injured gravely. We had guards already come to take her away. Somehow Eir knew what was needed. Father has followed. I think he fears she’ll not recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched as Jane’s mouth formed an O, her eyes wide as her shoulders dropped. She turned to Loki’s hiding spot and nodded. Her eyes sparkled as she held his gaze a moment longer before ducking her head and turning back to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you to the room mother gave you, and I will try and be with you when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shook her head. “I’ll be fine. You need to go be with your mom and dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, then nodded, dropping one hand from Jane’s shoulder before snaking the other around her, guiding her from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki returned to himself and looked around the prison, at the carnage, at the debris littering the floor. He would give Jane time to return, to settle, and then he would go to her for as long as it was possible to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Answer me this- how does Fandral get pierced through the chest by a massive ice spike on a different realm, has to be dragged across the realm, then goes through the Bifrost back to Asgard which takes more time, then has to get back to the palace which is a looooooong way away from the Bifrost, and survives. Yet Frigga gets stabbed by a sword in the back while IN the palace and she dies instantly!? <br/>I didn't like it so I fixed it.<br/>Tuesday! Until then :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night was falling, and Jane hadn’t felt able to leave her room just yet. </p><p>After Thor left her to be with his parents and Loki returned to stay with her, the pair remained silent for the most part. Jane would ask the odd question when she thought of one or spotted something in the gardens below, but her enthusiasm and Loki’s responses were subdued.</p><p>He had hidden when servants came in with the evening meal and a brief word that Thor was still occupied and would see her when he could, but that was the only interruption the pair had had.</p><p>Loki had been staring at something on the far wall for a while, and Jane had yet to figure out what it was. She wasn’t even sure if he was <em> looking </em> so much as staring off into nothing, his thoughts a mystery to her.</p><p>She’d run out of questions when the sky began to darken, and it became harder to see what might be out there to pique her interest.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jane eventually said with the current bout of silence was getting to be too much. </p><p>“Whatever for?” He asked her without looking, no expression to his voice.</p><p>“For everything. This is all my fault after all.”</p><p>He finally looked at her, and his green eyes filled with sorrow and confusion was too much to bear. Jane stood from the divan that sat on and paced away.</p><p>“Jane?”</p><p>She huffed, gesturing about the room, “This? Being here, with you, on Asgard? It’s like my wildest dreams come true. But the price for it? You’re not even physically in the room with me, and I’m-“</p><p>“What price, Jane?” Loki asked as he got to his feet, moving around to stand in front of her.</p><p>“Your mom,” She said, guilt welling up and choking her.</p><p>Loki searched her face for a moment, reaching up as if to touch it. </p><p>“My mother is the queen of Asgard. Along with every other member of the royal family, she is meant to protect this kingdom. She was protecting you, the woman she viewed as her daughter. And she knew the risk of facing anyone alone.” </p><p>Jane licked her lips but must have lost the argument on her tongue in the process because the fight left her. She looked down at their feet, so near yet just far enough apart that the skirts of her dress wouldn’t pass through Loki’s legs.</p><p>His hand reached for her, touching her chin, encouraging her to look up.</p><p>“It is I who owe you an apology,” He said quietly.</p><p>Jane frowned, and Loki chuckled. But his smile lacked weight, and the sound held no joy.</p><p>“I was the one who went to Eir,” He told her. “I told her what happened so that she could possibly save my mother, for I know Thor not to think well when his heart is heavy, and I trust Odin very little to summon help even for the woman he claims to love.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jane nodded, the furrow in her brow growing deeper. “I don’t get why-“</p><p>“Because I exposed the flaw in my cell,” He pointed out. “How else would I know my mother was hurt? How else would I be able to see Eir to tell her? I’ve been sitting here all these hours anticipating that at any moment, someone will stand outside my cell and shout for my attention, or simply reinforce the spot through which I have let my magic slip through all these months.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jane replied, at a loss for what else to say.</p><p>“I promised you I would be with you until you sent me away, and I went back on that. I don’t swear much to anyone, but I gave that pledge to you and went back on it. For that, I can not begin to atone.”</p><p>“Hey,” she said, cupping his cheek, feeling a cool tingle beneath her fingers, “I’m not going to be around long. Not compared to you.”</p><p>“Jane,” He started to argue, but she shook her head.</p><p>“You did what you had to save your mother. Anyone with half a brain should get the risk you took to do that. If they lock you up further, that just makes this whole place so much worse. It’s all golden and shiny, but god, there are so many assholes here.”</p><p>Loki laughed honestly this time.</p><p>“You’re one of them,” She teased, noting the sparkle returning to his eyes. She wanted to keep it shining, but there was too much she still had to say. Stealing herself, she told him, “if the reason I never see you again is that you gave that up to save your mom, I will never be angry or upset with you. You would have nothing to atone for.” </p><p>Some of that merriment left him, but Loki didn’t look as lost or weighted down. </p><p>His eyes slowly swept over her face, and his thumb shifted, so those cool prickles were now on the skin of her lips. </p><p>In a low voice, nearly a whisper, he recited, “And so I think of you in every waking moment, in every sleeping dream. Wherein I touch as I long to touch, and kiss how I long to press our lips ‘til you and I are blended like starlight and dusk; Separate yet equal.</p><p>“And when I or you are but memory - to us, to all, to none - my soul will find its way to you. Be it in Hel or Valhalla, for no gate or fire shall bar me from your side, nor can any paradise exist without you there.”</p><p>Jane felt her knees give out a little, and all the air leave her lungs as her face turned red.</p><p>“You sorta sounded like you were quoting Shakespeare,” She told him.</p><p>Loki smirked, “I would wager that’s a Midgardian poet or author?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a guy people know about,” She shrugged, and he grinned.</p><p>“That was from a poem I had found once among my mother’s collection when I was younger. By a man called Vidar, who wrote of two lovers separated by a lengthy war. Of never knowing if they would see each other again. It sometimes sat in my mind when I sat with you or laid beside you in the evenings. And now that we may be separated further….”</p><p>“That won’t happen,” Jane said with confidence, and for the first time in hours, the Aether shifted within her, agreeing somehow.</p><p>She could tell Loki, but what would she say? <em> Oh, the infinity stone seems to think I’m right? </em></p><p>“Perhaps it won’t,” Loki stated.</p><p>The doors opened without warning, and Loki started to dart behind a pillar.</p><p>“I’m guessing this is where I would encounter not only fair maiden but the fiend as well.”</p><p>At the sound of the friendly face’s voice, Loki stopped. He grinned, chuckling quietly before moving slowly back to Jane’s side. </p><p>“I do hope your intentions of coming here are good,” Loki said to the man Jane recognized from New Mexico. And if she remembered correctly, Fandral was the only name Loki ever mentioned in a friendly way.</p><p>“Well, I’m not about to attempt to charm her away from you if that’s what you’re worried about,” Fandral gave Loki a devilish grin.</p><p>“You wouldn’t succeed if you tried.” </p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“Hi!” Jane interrupted. “Standing right here.”</p><p>“Indeed you are,” Fandral said to her, taking her hand and bowing over it. “And may I say, it’s been far too long, Lady Jane. How is your delightfully charming and gorgeous friend?”</p><p>“Darcy? Is he talking of Darcy?” Loki asked her, a single brow raised as his eyes narrowed at his friend with concern.</p><p>“She’s probably pissed, but otherwise great,” Jane replied. </p><p>Fandral beamed and then sobered, turning primarily to Loki. “I was meant to inform you of your mother’s condition, but I suspect you already know.”</p><p>“Unless it’s changed,” Loki nodded.</p><p>“Eir has told the King and Thor that if the Queen lives through this night, she will survive. How long she’ll take to wake is uncertain.” Fandral then turned to Jane. “I was asked by Thor to apologize to you on his behalf. He asked me to tell you you may go anywhere on the grounds you wish but asks you not leave the castle for your protection.”</p><p>“Are there still dark elves out there?” Loki asked.</p><p>“We’re not certain,” Fandral replied. “I’d been assisting the Einherjar in assessing the damage done and what we know of them. I’m expected to meet with Odin around midday tomorrow to inform him of what we uncover. But to be blunt, it’s not looking well.” </p><p>Loki nodded at the assessment.</p><p>“Why did that cursed creature leave you alone?” Fandral asked him curiously. “I must admit I found it strange to see you sitting in your cell still.”</p><p>“I think he found me to be a greater danger than was worth it,” Loki said proudly. </p><p>“You are changed,” Fandral agreed. “Not that you were never not dangerous, but there’s something new to you. Fiercer.”</p><p>“Months of torture would do that,” Loki said as if he was merely stating the weather, and Jane watched Fandral’s eyebrows shoot for his hairline.</p><p>“Did Thor make mention of how Eir knew of Frigga?” Loki asked in a curious tone that Jane knew masked his nerves.</p><p>“No,” Fandral said, “Not a word. Now,” He smiled, “I’m going to go to the dungeons, stand outside your cell, tell you something. And you’re going to nod and make as if you are listening to me and not up here in your childhood bedroom making eyes at a beautiful woman.”</p><p>With that, Fandral turned around and left the room.</p><p>Jane and Loki stood together for a moment, watching the doors until a yawn came over her.</p><p>“You need rest,” He stated the obvious.</p><p>“It’s been a long day,” Jane agreed, glancing down at her dress. “How do I get this thing off me?”</p><p>She expected Loki to grin and make a joke, tease her about undressing.</p><p>Instead, his lips went tight, and his eyes grew darker.</p><p>“What are you wearing beneath it?” He asked.</p><p>“My camisole,” she replied, “My… earth stuff.”</p><p>“Pitty,” he grumbled. “If I were here, I would untie the sash at the back of your waist. That would loosen the part on your shoulder, here,” he explained, and while Jane didn’t feel it, she could see his hand moving out of the corner of her eye as she watched his studious face. That hand moved over the parts of the dress he spoke about as if he meant to caress them.</p><p>“From there,” he continued, “I would unwrap you like the gift you are. Slowly, carefully, watching as the last of the fabric that wraps around you is loosened. And then the dress would simply fall, allowing me to gaze upon what I am certain is the most exquisite creature in all of the nine realms.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jane said as his eyes snapped to hers on his last word.</p><p>After a beat, he stepped back quite a ways, shrugging, appearing utterly unaffected. “But since I’m not, I think it best if you use that cord and call for a handmaiden to help you.” </p><p>“You…” She pursed her lips and huffed, but Loki was already gone, his giggle echoing in the room.</p><p>She shook her head for a few seconds before storming over to the cord he pointed to and summoned someone to help her. And then she swore to herself that she would sprawl, no matter how big the bed, so the jerk couldn’t join her no matter even if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When she woke the following morning, a group of handmaidens had ushered her out of bed, had her bathed and dressed. Once in her new dress - green this time, slightly lighter fabric with a gold chest plate - another group came in to bring her a small feast and then turned to the door.</p><p>Well, all but one.</p><p>Jane pursed her lips and took a seat beside the table laid out with breakfast and waited for all the women to leave before she met the mischievous green eyes of the one that remained.</p><p>“So, were you one of the ones that dressed me?” She smirked.</p><p>“How could I have been? I wouldn’t be able to touch anything,” Loki’s voice came from the woman’s form as it came to stand beside Jane. In a blink, Loki shifted to his usual self, then let his gaze roam over her. “Though I may have suggested this dress over the blue. I can’t say I have any regrets.”</p><p>Jane snorted and then reached for the thing that looked like grapes, but she already knew tasted more like oranges. After she had a hand full, she sat back and popped one in her mouth.</p><p>“How did you sleep?” Loki asked her coming around and sitting beside her.</p><p>“Alright, I guess. I kept having nightmares, though. Dark elves, and these things I’d never seen before. War, like… this massive battle. And I kept thinking I heard something the whole time, but I couldn’t quite catch what it was saying.”</p><p>Loki nodded in understanding, but Jane could see the faint furrow of his brow and the slightly distant look in his eyes.</p><p>After a moment, he asked, “And how are you feeling?”</p><p>Jane chewed and swallowed the last of her fruit. </p><p>“Homesick,” She confessed. “If you were here all the time by my side, I would feel less… alone, I think. But you saw that none of those women talked to me. They barely looked at me. I miss Darcy.</p><p>“And guilty. I know full well, no matter what you say, that your mom would not be where she is now if it hadn’t been for me.”</p><p>“I assure you, anyone who matters would not blame you for that,” Loki reached for her hand, and while he couldn’t take it her curled his fingers around it. Jane turned hers, the side of her hand blending momentarily with his. When they were palm to palm, she curled her fingers until the cool prickle touched the pads of her fingers.</p><p>“I can’t sit here all day,” She told him. </p><p>“Then don’t,” He replied. “Fandral said the night before that you could go anywhere. Return to the archives. I know you want to.”</p><p>“I don’t remember how to get there,” She confessed.</p><p>Loki grinned wide, and then in a blink, he was Fandral.</p><p>“Well, I can surely escort you,” he said in the rake’s voice.</p><p>Jane laughed, taking her hand back so she could grab something that looked like a roll.</p><p>“And what if we run into the <em> actual </em> Fandral?” She asked, meeting Loki’s eye.</p><p>As a copy of someone, Jane couldn’t see Loki through the disguise as easily. But she knew the way he looked at her, and it was the one thing that allowed her to remain at ease now as he kept the face of someone else.</p><p>“If we run into him, it would surely create chaos until I vanish, and everyone wonders what tricks the dark elves have up their sleeve.”</p><p>“And you don’t think anyone would suspect you?” Jane questioned, arching a brow as she began picking at her roll.</p><p>“Oh, I have no doubt my name will be the first on anyone’s lips. But how could I ever be the one to cause such mayhem when I am locked away deep below the palace?”</p><p>She snickered in spite of herself.</p><p>“How did you get your title, I wonder? You’re so well behaved?” She asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p>“I will have you know, Doctor Foster, that I can be very well behaved under the right circumstances.”</p><p>“That, coming from this form, is disturbing,” She said quietly as the doors opened again.</p><p>Jane turned, expecting to see the handmaidens returned, and instead found Thor standing stunned, looking between her and “Fandral.”</p><p>She brought her lips together and bit down, knowing exactly what it looked like. What’s more, she could practically see Thor trying to understand how what he seems to think he’s seeing could come to pass.</p><p>“Jane was just saying how she would like to see the archives again,” Fake Fandral said as he got to his feet. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be meeting with father?” Thor asked suspiciously.</p><p>“I slept until almost midday?” Jane blurted, causing both Thor and Loki-as-Fandral to look at her in concern.</p><p>“You’re ill,” Thor said in understanding. “It would make sense you would sleep that long.”</p><p>“And the journey here was long, I’m sure,” Fake Fandral said in that gentle, caring way of Loki’s. </p><p>Thor narrowed his eyes just a touch more at his “friend,” but then Loki smiled. </p><p>“I should be heading off now. I’ll come find you later,” He said vaguely, leaving rather quickly. Probably so Thor wouldn’t attempt to stop him and give up the ghost.</p><p>Which was a rather amusing idiom given the circumstances.</p><p>Thor must have left the door open because he didn’t seem to question “Fandrals’ lack of using one. </p><p>“I did want to see the archives,” Jane confessed, getting to her feet. “Maybe without your dad’s condescension spoiling the mood.”</p><p>Thor gave a quick chuckle, his usual, sunshine self seeming to return to him now that it was just the two of them.</p><p>“Come, then. I’ll show you the way.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Jane was mesmerized by the database of information easily accessed by the beams of light surrounding the tree in the center of the room. She played with it endlessly, bringing up everything she could possibly think of while Thor stood by and watched.</p><p>She unabashedly looked up the information Asgard had on Jotuns and couldn’t help but scoff at some of the poorer choices of words used to describe them. It was hardly any wonder Loki went through a bit of an identity crisis. </p><p>She also looked up her own species, though it took a while. Perhaps it was because of the Aether in her veins, but it kept bringing up another species before finally landing on Midgardian. </p><p>But there wasn’t much to see, and how Asgard thought the Aether worked was far more interesting to her.</p><p>“You learn fast,” Thor commented as she kept switching from one subject to another.</p><p>“I’m not normally great with technology,” she commented, “not unless it’s super intuitive or I built it. This is intuitive, mostly,” She frowned at the minimal information it had, then with a shake of her head, she brought up the infinity stones.</p><p>“I don’t think I apologized for what happened to your mom,” She said, looking over her shoulder at Thor.</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” He informed her.</p><p>“Bet your dad does,” She smirked, turning back to find that Asgard generally didn’t believe the infinity stones were anything more than a story. </p><p>Thor chuckled humorlessly behind her. </p><p>“My father will warm up to you as soon as he realizes how wonderful you are,” Thor said with sincerity, and in the next room, there was a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.</p><p>Jane glanced at the doorway to where the books were, seeing an older man slowly pace by, head bent over a book and smirking. She rolled her eyes, having already figured out who he was the moment she saw him when he walked by earlier. </p><p>“Jane,” Thor said cautiously. “I had wondered…”</p><p>But Jane didn’t hear the rest of what he had said. Instead, Jane’s eyes focused on the image of the infinity stones, and the world went awash in red.</p><p>Through the red, she saw different faces, some familiar, some unknown, blurred just enough she couldn’t see them. Questions raced through her mind, like voices on film when fast-forwarded. </p><p>The Aether wanted to tell her something or offer to change something. Jane couldn’t decide. The colors of the stones blended together, different faces popped up. She wanted to see them, understand what it was telling her.</p><p>“Jane!” </p><p>Thor’s hand on her shoulder pulled her out of it, and the Aether was displeased. But instead of flaring out as it had, it merely warmed her to a dizzying degree.</p><p>Thor frowned and withdrew his hand.</p><p>The Aether settled in her veins again.</p><p>“Sorry,” She blinked rapidly, shaking her head a little. “What were you saying?”</p><p>“Jane Foster?” A familiar voice said her name, and she turned to see one of Thor’s other friends coming into the room with two guards.</p><p>He looked regretfully at Thor before looking back at her.</p><p>“You need to come with us,” The large, red-haired man said.</p><p>“Volstagg, what is the meaning of this?” Thor inquired, hurt in his tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry. The All-Father asked me to escort Jane back to her room and lock her in. She’s not to leave.”</p><p>“So Odin wants me to die in a gilded prison,” Jane said flatly, and Volstagg looked at her apologetically.</p><p>“Come with us, please,” He said.</p><p>“Wait,” Thor said, snatching Jane’s arm as she went to do as she was asked.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she assured Thor. </p><p>He seemed about to argue but relented anyway. </p><p>Jane followed the guards and Volstagg out of the archives without looking back, knowing she wouldn’t be alone for long.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” </p><p>It had been a few hours since Jane was brought back to the room. Loki was waiting for her when she arrived, hiding behind a column until the guards shut and locked the doors behind them. </p><p>Neither of them had spoken. When she first arrived, he’d gone to her side, hands hovering around her as if to hold her and just being with her until she found the need to sit down. </p><p>Loki had departed for his evening meal, leaving her to herself for a time, but returned shortly after she finished some of the leftovers from her earlier meal.</p><p>It was after he settled on the divan beside her that he asked the question.</p><p>At first, Jane couldn’t be sure what he meant, and then she realized that he would have seen Thor trying to snap her out of the trance induced by the Aether.</p><p>“I saw things. Sorta like my nightmares from before, but not as clear.”</p><p>Loki nodded.</p><p>“I don’t feel like I’m dying,” Jane told him, shaking her head. “I don’t feel like I’m burning up or anything. So if Odin plans to keep me here until I die-“</p><p>“I don’t have a single doubt that that’s what he plans. And likely the only reason you haven’t joined me down below is because there he risks it falling into the wrong hands.”</p><p>“Why? You would think a prison cell here would keep it in,” Jane commented.</p><p>“It barely keeps me contained,” He smirked arrogantly, which shouldn’t have been half as charming as it was. “But the prison usually has more to one person in a cell, myself being the exception. And all of them are full. So, if he were to put you down there….”</p><p>“Being locked up with you wouldn’t be too bad,” She smirked.</p><p>Loki’s smirk turned a little lascivious as he eyed her over, “oh, what would we do to pass the time?” </p><p>“Chess. Do they have chess on Asgard?” </p><p>He chuckled. “A part of me thinks he would put you in with me because he believes I’d kill you faster. But I doubt Odin would take the risk of my getting the power of the Aether.”</p><p>“Would you want it?” She asked, ignoring how unsettled the Aether seemed to be inside her.</p><p>He looked her over again, this time with a different sort of hunger. </p><p>“Oh, what I could do with the power in your veins,” He said as he ran a hand down her arm. “But if the cost was you, I would never be willing to pay it.”</p><p>The Aether settled.</p><p>“I don’t really want you to go,” Jane said, “but maybe you can update Tony and Darcy?”</p><p>“I can do that for you,” he said in a way Jane might say was loving.</p><p>She and Loki held one another’s gaze a moment, and then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>When he had returned from giving the others an update, Jane was asleep.</p><p>He’d been tempted to stay with her, but if he were to simply sit around and wait for dawn, it would be best to do it in a place where he could at least entertain himself. </p><p>In his cell, Loki picked up a book and paced around his cell while reading, pausing once in a while if a passage stuck with him just that little bit more.</p><p>“So should you wake,” he read aloud, “from sleep’s reprieve and find me gone, take care. I am not far. I am beside you in soul and heart. My blade bears your name as I fight for you alone.”</p><p>“He was never a man of honor, Vidar.”</p><p>Thor’s voice startled Loki, though he made sure to turn to face his would-be brother as placidly as possible.</p><p>He blinked, Thor’s presence throwing him off balance. </p><p>“Asgardian honor, perhaps,” Loki retorted.</p><p>Thor said nothing to that, but Loki could see the oaf was battling with something.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, trying to read Thor’s posture, but he found it oddly difficult.</p><p>“And why now, after all this time, have you come to visit me?” Loki challenged, snapping the book shut with a dull <em> thunk. </em></p><p>Thor crossed her arms. “You have heard of what happened to mother?”</p><p>Loki’s jaw tensed, all the muscles in his body coiling tight as he thought of the cursed creature who stabbed her even after her well-being had been promised.</p><p>“Yes,” He grit out.</p><p>Thor tilted his head back, seeming to study Loki. Whether or not he got a read on him or not, Loki couldn’t tell. Thor, it seemed, was getting better at not wearing his emotions on his sleeve when it mattered.</p><p>“You seek vengeance as much as I do.”</p><p>“I would gladly fillet the demon with my own blades if given a chance,” Loki confirmed, and for the first time, the smallest smirk appeared on Thor’s face.</p><p>“You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterward, this cell.”</p><p>Loki chuckled, shaking his head, stepping away to put away the book but also to give himself a moment of composure.</p><p><em> Afterward this cell </em> . That meant that Thor didn’t mean to ask <em> how </em> to escape Asgard, but for someone to get him out. Loki took a steadying breath, willing his heart not to beat furiously so that he could remain calm.</p><p>“Oh, you must be truly desperate to come to me for help,” he said as he turned back to face his once-brother. “What makes you think you can trust me?”</p><p>“I don’t. But our mother does, as does Fandral.”</p><p>“She’s awake?”</p><p>“No,” Thor replied, his eyes sharpening, “we’re unsure if she will. Father, in his grief and pain, is willing to sacrifice all those in Asgard when the dark elves return, believing he will win.”</p><p>Loki scoffed, thinking of how he was in the damned cell because of the lives he took on Earth. Barely any, and here Odin would let tens of thousands of people die because of his hubris.</p><p>“He’ll lay waste to all of Asgard just prove its might,” Loki sneered.</p><p>“In this, we see eye to eye,” Thor agreed.</p><p>“So we shall do… what?”</p><p>“I will tell you, but know this: when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you.”</p><p>What was a betrayal? Escaping to Earth? Or was having Jane’s heart already crossing that line in Thor’s mind? </p><p>But freedom, to leave the walls of this cell. And what’s more, Thor would not want to leave Asgard without taking Jane somewhere as well. It was her the dark elves were after, so it would only make sense that he would lure them away from the kingdom.</p><p>And why else would he need Loki if not to sneak away?</p><p>“You must realize, of course, that this plan, whatever it is, will certainly be viewed as treason?” Loki said cautiously, one last reminder in case Thor had doubts and hopes of being near Jane were dashed.</p><p>Thor took a breath, “Yes,” he said simply.</p><p>Loki grinned, baring his teeth with sheer delight.</p><p>“When do we start?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I know what's next. You know what's next. I'm both super excited to share it with you, and also terribly afraid I will disappoint. It's also going to be a very fast pace chapter as they work out Thor's plan.<br/>Until Thursday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*puts the chapter down, slides it over to the readers, runs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We start now,” Thor said, uncrossing his arms and moving to the side where the switch for the barrier was. He flicked it off, and the barrier dropped completely for the first time since Loki was put inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his magic the entire time, of course, but there was a cool rush that washed over him when the invisible shield had dropped. His eyes widened, and Loki sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to get his barrings, but when everything settled, Loki met Thor’s gaze and walked proudly out of his cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped down, straightening his top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” He asked, and Thor beckoned him to follow as he led Loki out of the dungeons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As we speak, Sif is making way to the rooms in which father has confined Jane Foster and will liberate her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s heart flipped, and while his lips parted, he wouldn’t allow the gasp in his throat to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We two will take her off-world using the hidden pathways and make way to Svartalheim. In her veins lies something the dark elves want, what they would destroy all of Asgard to obtain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would bringing her to them achieve?” Loki questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malekith will extract it from her, and when he does, I will destroy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stopped, grabbing on to Thor to cease his movements as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his hand as Thor grabbed his wrist, and Loki marveled at the feel of flesh beneath his hand. All those months of reaching for others and not making contact, and he couldn’t help but chuckle that the first contact he had with someone was this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Destroying the Aether will not be as easy as you think,” Loki warned Thor, holding those cool, disconcerted blue eyes. “But if you actually succeed in doing so… all the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor let go of Loki’s wrist, then glanced around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki did as well, realizing how out in the open they would end up being in just a few steps. The pair met one another’s eye again and then quietly made their way through the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing out through the open spaces, Loki realized it was still incredibly early in the morning when it was sunny at least, but many of Asgard wouldn’t be quite awake yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Jane already asleep when he returned from his visit to Tony, Darcy, and Rogers, wondering if she would have had enough sleep when Sif came for her with the Aether still in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Loki realized he’d left the relic in his cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he sighed as he continued to follow Thor to the royal wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Thor asked perfunctorily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Loki shook his head in short movements, “just an errant thought regarding my own carelessness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor snickered, and Loki glanced at him from the corner of his eye with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Thor didn’t say anything, something Loki wasn’t sure was better or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the end of the royal corridor where it merged with the one they were traveling, and Loki took a moment to realize the magnitude of what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to see Jane in the flesh for the first time. With his proper eyes in his proper form. He could feel her human warmth and the softness of her skin. He would breathe her air, and her scent would be known to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Thor said as a noise sounded down the hall. Reluctantly, Loki turned to see what his once-brother would have to say. “One more thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the cuffs close around his wrists, and the wave of disappointment knocked the breath out of him. But it wasn’t for the restriction so much as it was for the sheer, blatant mistrust Thor had in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize I have followed you willingly from the dungeons without threat. I could have simply disappeared at any moment, taken off, or manifested a dagger and simply killed you. Why now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor inched closer, holding Loki’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I can’t trust you wouldn’t simply kill Jane and take the power within her for yourself,” he told Loki plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s nostrils flared, and he leaned further into Thor’s space, making sure the blonde was looking him square in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> harm her,” He said through clenched teeth. “Rest assured, she will never be safer than when she is within my presence, and I will gladly spill the blood of anyone who dares to try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki continued to hold Thor’s eye as he took a step back and watched as the crown prince of Asgard’s face went through confusion, understanding. More uncertainty, as it seemed Thor understood that Loki meant it, but couldn’t conceive how or why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a gasp a short way away drew their attention, and Loki turned to see Jane staring back at him just a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had managed to get the armor plate off before she’d crawled under the blankets the night before - fully intending to wait for Loki - but not her dress. So when Jane awoke from a sleep she hadn’t meant to fall into, she was still in the green ensemble from the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one came to her today to help her bathe, or dress, which she supposed was fine. She was a little wrinkled, but then she was also supposed to be a prisoner now instead of a guest, so she figured luxuries like clean clothes were no longer available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d have put back on her Earth things, but except for her jacket, she couldn’t find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hadn’t popped up yet, which was odd since Jane had gotten somewhat used to him being around before she even stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her moving around his rooms once before she remembered what he told her the day before: that there was a chance his seeking help for Frigga could mean the flaw in his cell would be fixed. And that they may never see each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane collapsed on the sofa, burying her face in her hands as the overwhelming loss hit her like a punch in the gut. Her heart lurched into her throat, staying there and choking off a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to cry, but tears wouldn’t come, as if the part of her still in denial refused to let her grieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what other conclusion could she possibly come to? He never returned. He hadn’t shown this morning. She asked him to relay a message after she was imprisoned, and that was the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how she hated Odin. Hated Asgard. Hated this whole flawed, archaic world. Advanced in so many ways, yet not where it mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened, not even a knock to prelude it, and one of the guards walked in carrying a small, covered dish. Because, of course, a feast was for guests. On the plate was probably nothing more than a roll and a goblet of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry,” Jane told the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a loud clang as a weapon violently hit the guard across the head, causing Jane’s heart to drop back into her chest and pound rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the guard fell, Jane recognized the woman standing in his place, sword in hand still poised to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sif turned to Jane, barely looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she said, “let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go?” Jane asked but still grabbed her jacket from where it rested on a table and shrugged it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t about to ask Sif if she could help her get the armor plate back on, as she doubted this was some sort of “take the prisoner for a walk” scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sif said pointedly, leaving Jane no time to zip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any further word, Sif turned around and clearly expected Jane to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered as she chased after Sif if the Asgardian would have cared if Jane followed her. Sif’s spine was rigid, her muscles tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask where we’re going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sif replied without looking over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Jane mumbled to herself as she practically had to jog to keep pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned a corner, and Jane could see Thor standing at the end of the hallway, looking as though he were talking to someone quietly. She couldn’t see who past Sif.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the Asgardian stepped a little to the side, Jane nearly tripped over herself to see Loki staring intensely at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane couldn’t begin to think why Loki would go to Thor and not her and wondered if maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>come while she was asleep and saw something he felt she needed more help with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something off about him, though. Loki looked the same, dressed as he had been lately in his fancier clothing. His hair was long and loose, less curled. Something was on his wrists, though she couldn’t make out what it was. She frowned, scanning down his body for something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow. Loki had a shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her eyes back up to his face, and Loki turned sharply toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re real,” She said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” He replied in a condescending tone that might have fooled anyone else into thinking he thought her beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his eyes were sparkling, bright and happy, full of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she started marching toward Loki, Thor chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be entertaining,” He said, but Jane ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was nearing arm’s length, Loki lifted his hands as if reaching for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higher,” She demanded, coming to a stop just out of his reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, inching closer, making Jane take a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned smugly, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift. Your hands. Higher,” She said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki blinked, then laughed, shaking his head incredulously. And dare she say he blushed a little. Actual blush, small, light. She couldn’t remember if his projection ever blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed, lifting his arms well above his head, much to Thor’s confusion and Loki’s amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane grinned back for only a second before reality began to overwhelm her, and she couldn’t keep away a second longer. She launched herself at Loki, throwing her hands around his neck and holding on to him as tight as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, then exhaled on a sob laced with a laugh. He was so solid, not just because he wasn’t a projection, but because she had never realized how much muscle he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s skin where it touched her cheek was cool, though not as cold as he would be when she would “touch” him before. Every breath she took smelled of leather and the clean, warm, heady musk of his skin. His hair beneath her fingers wasn’t as soft as it always looked, but only because she only realized how thick it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been only a split second after she had her arms around his neck that she felt Loki’s shoulders relax as he sighed in what she could only call contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” He said softly, pressing his cheek and nose further into her neck as his arms came down around her. He couldn’t return the embrace, but he used his arms to cage her in, not that she would want to be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sorcery-“ Sif snarled somewhere behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His cuffs contain his magic,” Thor said, “it can’t be….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane laughed again, less wet this time, and leaned back to look Loki in the eyes. She put one hand on his cheek, cupping it, feeling the smooth skin beneath her palm. There wasn’t a trace of stubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose I could have been more subtle?” She said as she ran her thumb back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we are attempting to be a bit more clandestine,” Loki mused, then turned to Thor. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather all unlike you. We’ve yet to encounter anyone. I had expected you’d rather punch your way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sif did some of that already,” Jane said before Thor could say whatever he seemed about to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was noise coming from down the hall, and Loki lifted his arms over Jane’s head, causing her to step back. As he dropped them, she caught one of his hands, holding on to it a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must go,” Thor said, eying the hallway while gently encouraging Jane to move. As he went to do the same with Loki, Sif thrust her blade out and held it just beneath Loki’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sif,” Thor said in a warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t be trusted,” She grit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s our way off-world,” Thor reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust him,” Jane stated. When Thor and Sif turned to her, she looked at the latter. “I trust him more than I trust you or anyone else here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sif gave Jane what she could only call a stink eye before the dark-haired warrior looked at Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betray him, and I’ll kill you,” She warned, pulling her sword back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good to see you, too, Sif,” Loki replied coldly before stepping away. Thor followed, and then the pair and Jane were heading away from the guards where Sif would try and hold them off on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane grabbed onto Loki’s arm, holding onto it, to him, and she looked up at Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we doing exactly?” She asked as they hurried down the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re escaping,” He replied, and when he didn’t elaborate, she turned to Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at her, “We’re committing treason. Odin means to use you to lure the Dark Elves back and believes he can wipe them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean the aliens he was adamant were all dead, those ones?” She replied, and Thor chuckled beside her, seemingly despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Loki said, “those ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not just a goat, but a goat for slaughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I can help it,” Loki snarled as Thor said, “It won’t come to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane glanced between the two brothers, who looked at each other over her head and swore she saw the tiniest bit of solidarity between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to what she assumed was once the throne room, seeing the large dias with what looked like a broken throne sitting atop it. Over half the room was in shambles as a massive space ship had apparently crashed into it - likely one of the reasons for the shaking and rumbling she’d heard a couple of days back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized Volstagg standing in front of it, battle-ax at the ready. He eyed the hand Jane had on Loki’s arm as they and Thor got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor stepped ahead, reaching out to Volstagg. They clasped each other’s forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you as much time as I can,” He told Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my friend,” Thor said, earning a smile from the large warrior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Thor unclasped his hand and headed inside the crashed ship, Volstagg turned his attention first to Loki, then to Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Jane, why don’t you go inside with Thor?” He said with barely-there politeness, eyes shifting back to Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have a feeling you’re about to threaten Loki,” She replied casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled as some of the thin smile dropped from Volstagg’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was,” Loki deduced, “I imagine it was something about killing me should I betray him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volstagg’s hands shifted on the handle of his ax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki leaned into Jane, “evidently, there will be a line,” He said as if they were flaunting an inside joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Volstagg said sharply, and Loki led Jane inside the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather disappointing on the inside. Jane had always imagined alien spaceships to appear high-tech, clean, and streamlined. This looked like the inside of a weird cavern full of suspiciously smooth and well-placed rocks. There seemed to be lights of some sort embedded, which gave off a subtle blue glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what was your plan from here?” Loki asked his brother, and Jane slipped her hand off his arm so he and Thor could go to (what she assumed was) the ship’s helm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re flying this thing out,” Thor said as though it should have been rather obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane didn’t need to see Loki to know he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but do you know how?” He asked Thor, and Jane shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter what Loki said about their relationship. Jane had heard enough sibling interactions in her life to know that those two, regardless of what came between them, were still very much siblings at heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but how hard can it be?” Thor retorted as the sound of guards grew louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, guys,” Jane said, not quite being able to figure out how to check to see how much trouble they were in. There didn’t seem to be any windows, and if the doors were still open, it seemed stupid to go to them just to see if they were about to be arrested or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever you’re doing, I suggest you do it faster,” Loki said with a snarl in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane went up to him, putting her hand on his back, between his shoulder blades. She had no idea if he could even feel her hand through the leather, but at least being beside him should offer support of some variety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor was frantically pushing every button on what Jane guessed was the control panel to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have missed something,” Loki said much more calmly this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. I’m pressing every button on this thing.” Thor said as he slammed his hand a bit more on the smooth, rock-like surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t hit it, just press it gently,” Loki demonstrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am pressing it gently. It’s not working!” Thor shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Aether, which had been oddly quiet, suddenly stirred within Jane, rushing through her body. She looked down at the palm of her hand as subtly as she could, as well as to her wrist, and saw the faint glow beneath her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coincidentally, or perhaps not, the ship roared to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane watched the red ripple under her skin until the light faded, and then she found herself stumbling into Loki as she lost her footing when the ship began to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around them appeared to be a hologram depicting what was outside the ship. Therefore, Jane could see each column Thor steered into just before the corresponding rumble and shake of it collapsing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you missed one,” Loki said as Thor paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” He snapped back before shifting his hands around the controls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship began to take off, the lurch unfelt now that the ship was operational. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane, however, was finding it difficult to look at the image around them as they sped through Asgard. She turned into Loki, pressing her head into his shoulder, the metal plating biting a little into her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked her, and she felt his hands wrap around hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit much,” She admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of gunfire could be heard over the roar of the engine, and Jane made the mistake of peeking to see what she could spot. She tucked herself right back against him, but it didn’t stop her mind from spinning. Even with her eyes clenched shut, she could still see the blue-tinted blue around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may have been better if I flew,” Loki said, his voice sounding farther away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Thor replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, I’d be the better pilot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?” Thor asked, his voice barely audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki made some sort of reply, but Jane didn’t hear it. Her head was on a merry-go-round that was spinning far faster than it should. Her limbs were light, weightless like traveling by Bifrost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thank goodness, that blue blur behind her eyes began to fade to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jane’s hand go limp in his just before she began to drop. It was an awkward movement, but with his hands bound, Loki could only slow her descent by looping one leg around both of Jane’s and maneuver her arm between his so he could squeeze it with his forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bending his knees, he slowly started to bring her down to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Thor snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing,” Loki snapped back as he felt Jane stirring a little. “Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, “I’m okay,” She managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked her, assisting her in getting her arm out from between his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her movements were sluggish, putting him on alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dizzy,” She grumbled as she curled onto her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Thor,” He retorted as they hit something else, the crash and rumble echoing through the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word,” Thor warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just stay down here?” Jane asked weakly, tucking her hands under her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as Thor doesn’t crash the ship, it should be fine,” Loki replied, attempting to soothe her by running the side of one of his hands over her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cursed cuffs were making it difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to his feet and turned sharply to Thor. He glared at his brother even as Asgardian ships got closer, actually making the odd hit on the exterior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor, for his part, continued his crazed maneuvers, flying the ship dangerously close to buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting a bit too-“ he attempted to warn, but Thor sliced the head off the statue of Bor anyhow. “Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the commentary, Loki. It’s not at all distracting!” Thor snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What distraction? You did that well on your own.” He turned over his shoulder, the image of their surroundings showing several battle boats coming toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, however, was veering away, and Loki watched it with interest as it pulled up alongside the ship, just low enough that no one would notice it easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have just realized we have yet to encounter Fandral on our little escape,” Loki said as Thor reached over to the controls and pushed a few buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door at the ship’s side opened up, and Loki understood what Thor intended to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncuff me so I can carry her,” Loki said, lifting his hands to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor grinned, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shove, Loki was out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore he heard Jane shout for him, but with the air rushing past him, it was hard to tell if it were real or just wishful thinking in his head. And he couldn’t exactly dwell because he knew full well Thor intended to make a fool of him, and Loki wasn’t about to let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted, changing the angle to which he would land, and found himself on the floor of the boat, one knee bent up, the other down, hands outstretched for as much balance as he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later, Thor landed with Jane in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled to get out of them, and thankfully the oaf set her down without a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went right to Loki, a bit unsteady on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asked, hands moving over his face, shoulders, arms as if inspecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled, “I’m fine, Jane,” He assured, basking in her warmth on him. And she was so much warmer than he expected her to be. It had melted him earlier in the corridor, that unquestionable tell that none of this was a dream. He could never have made the feeling of even a brush of her skin on his as warm as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jane got back on her feet, still unsteady, and swung at Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was too far away to properly enjoy the slap she’d given the God of Thunder the first time, but now he had a front-row seat to that satisfying smack that could be heard despite the gunfire above and the rushing wind around them. And while Jane would not have hurt Thor in any way, Loki was still surprised to see the pain in his once brothers eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly felt sorry for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you!” She screamed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, he’d have been fine,” Thor assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His hands are cuffed!” She shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” Loki said as he got to his feet, having her wrath momentarily turned on him. “Much as it pains me to say it, he’s right. I would have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is a spitfire,” Fandral spoke up from where he was operating the boat, the sound of gunfire growing distant as the ship continued to be followed but the rest of the fleet. “I did expect to see the pair of you more entangled with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane blushed, and Loki couldn’t help but wink at her just to see it spread more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit tied up at the moment,” Loki said as he turned to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandral smiled at him, clapping him on the shoulder before gesturing to the rudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All yours,” He said to Loki before he moved to Jane. “How are you fairing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dizzy,” Jane said, and Loki glanced over his shoulder to see she took a seat. “The flight was a bit….” She trailed off as gunfire drew near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over his shoulder again, this time seeing the same thing Thor and Fandral likely did: another boat, but this time with more competent guards who didn’t fall for Thor’s ruse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Fandral said, and Loki heard something get picked up, “For Asgard,” Fandral said, and then a moment later, Loki felt the boat shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat, and then the gunfire stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any other parts of this brilliant plan I need to be made aware of?” Loki asked, knowing Thor would reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take us to your secret pathway,” Thor replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gave a tilt of his head in reply, then stretched out his magic to sense the pathway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it felt divine to stretch that bit of himself out without constraints. The pathway needed no searching, the ways through space and between the realms coming to him as easy as a breath. His time spent in his cell, seeking out Jane and Tony, visiting places, and his mother, using the relic and not, had strengthened that metaphorical muscle to the point that Loki barely needed to flex it. Magic was at his fingertips, at the ready, humming like it hadn’t before. He could feel the way to that special split in the mountain so strongly he likely could do it with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Thor said in warning as it looked to anyone who didn’t know the way as if he intended to crash them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were easy, everyone would do it,” he reminded Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad?” His once brother snapped back as they got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” He grinned. “Are you ready, Jane?” He looked at her over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was biting her lip, her leg bouncing where she sat, but when she looked to Loki, all he could see through that nervous excitement was absolute trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he was so sure he couldn’t love her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faced the mountain and beamed as the wall of it came closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of rainbow light, and then it was gone, the boat bouncing on the ground of a new realm before equaling itself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” He said with as much flourish as he could with his hands cuffed. He set the boat to autopilot, then turned around with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked much less than impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane sat in stunned, wide-eyed wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched her instead, his breathing heavier than he thought it should be, his heart pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Jane said, blinking rapidly, “was amazing! How have you never told me what that was like?” She asked as she got to her feet and came to stand beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you just experience it. How could I have possibly described that to you?” He countered, barely keeping his delight in that she had enjoyed the experience. Loki hadn’t realized until just then how much he had wanted to share that talent of his with her, to bring her across the realms without the need of the Bifrost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To show her everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Jane shook her head, smile still wide, “but I mean…. That was, what? Speed of light travel? How is it that we moved from one realm to another that fast, with absolutely none of the same feeling of the Bifrost? It was-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like stepping out your front door?” Loki cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured at him with her hand palm up and a touch of frustration in the gesture. “You said that was your understanding of a Convergence pathway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured it would be much the same,” He grinned, though Loki tried very hard not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just when she was angry or frustrated, her nose scrunched a little, and there was a fire in her eyes, and Loki adored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to kiss her. Silence her before she went on a rant. And he could if he wanted to because now they were in the same physical space. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Thor said rather abruptly, far too loud in the quiet of the planet they were on, the Dark Elves still a way away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked to Thor and found himself stepping closer to Jane, and then a bit in front of her at the dark expression Thor gave them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it that you two are so familiar with one another?” He turned that dark gaze to Loki, and Loki couldn’t help notice the way Thor’s grip tightened around the handle of the hammer. “I demand answers. Now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Not to sound weird, but I know what Tom Hiddleston smells like. Should I use this for Loki?<br/>Bestie/Beta: yes.<br/>I still couldn't get it right. Just trust me, if you haven't had the chance to meet him, he smells good. </p><p>Also, if I at all didn't meet your hopes and dreams for this union, I'm sorry. But hey! confrontation on Saturday, that's fun, right?<br/>See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki wished his hands weren’t bound. He wished he could….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at the cuffs that were supposed to keep his magic contained and realized that, much like his cell, he could get some of his power out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he met Thor’s gaze and very nearly summoned the key to the cuffs to break himself out. It was tempting, so very tempting to show the supposedly mighty Thor that he could still be easily bested when it came to anything but brute strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s counter demand halted Loki, and he watched as Thor turned his gaze to Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hand on Loki’s arm, and Loki dared to pull his eyes away from Thor to look at the fiery woman at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you get to demand an answer? What difference does it make?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor softened, but only a little as if he expected Loki to spring a trap on him at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, it’s unlike you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing about me!” She shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Loki does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” He replied, getting Thor’s attention. “I know her better than you and far more intimately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor’s face screwed up in rage and horror, just like Loki knew it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But so long as he didn’t touch Jane, Loki didn’t care what Thor did in his short-sighted anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki took a half-step forward, holding Thor’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew her for three days, but I’ve known her for nearly a year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Thor asked again, making Loki laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did say I would pay her a visit.” He said with a slight shrug of one shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have bewitched her, then?” Thor growled, fist clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I have done that? I’ve been in a cell all this time,” Loki asked innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth. When I thought she was safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled, “She was,” he said. “I had no reason or use for her to be bewitched. And what good is fake love when I’ve already had </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did something-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never touched her,” Loki snapped. Then with a snort, added, “I hadn’t touched her at all until today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor smirked, “Is that so? Well, then, I suppose if that’s the case, you lie about how intimately you know her. After all, Jane never kissed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snarled, ready to charge Thor as Thor was prepared to charge him, but Jane stepped around them, getting between them and raising her hands as if to hold them both back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” She said, and Loki found himself suddenly unwilling to rip his once-brother apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked just as bewildered as if he didn’t even know where he was for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to Jane, heart dropping into his stomach as he saw her eyes gone all black but for the bright blue where her brown irises should be. But that was… wrong. Blue, yes. Blue was a sign of being possessed by a stone, but black sclera? Black sclera was something else….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands faintly glowed red like fire running under her skin, but Jane herself seemed calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Thor. “You don’t get to demand answers,” she told him, and when Thor met her gaze, he paled. He whipped his head around to Loki, and he didn’t need Thor to ask if this was his doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Thor’s fear-filled eyes with his own and shook his head before looking back at Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glow subsided, and when Jane dropped her hands, she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Loki,” She said with resignation. “I know how he stabbed you when you guys were, like, eight. And that Fandral stole his crush when he was, like, two hundred. I know he spent more time in the archives than training and that he once made a double of himself so he could get out of it. And only got caught because some poor guy lurched too far and stabbed his friend in the foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t help but snicker and was surprised when Thor barely suppressed a laugh, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know his favorite food is that weird boar thing with the cheese and the pear, and that he has a sweet tooth just by how he’ll talk about dessert even when he tries to say it was so that I had a better understanding of Asgard. But he also knows I can’t cook worth a damn and that I can’t start the day without my coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One cream, four sugar, which sounds horrendous even to me,” Loki interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor grinned, but it was confused again as if he had forgotten he was ever angry at them for having known one another and but still trying to figure out how it was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki’s met my dad,” Jane went on. “And he sat with me while I cried over Tony when we thought he was dead. He humored me when I was trying to figure out how he was there and actually encouraged me to move one when I wasn’t sure what to do with my career. I have seen the thing about himself that scares him most, and he’s told me so much of the bad that’s happened to him, and I’ve told him all the same things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrubbed her hands over her face, then looked up at the grey sky over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the time I saw you again… I hadn’t thought about you in a long time. You hadn’t crossed my mind in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, hand loosening a little around the handle of his hammer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I confess, I had noticed an indifference toward me from the moment we were reunited,” he said, coming to stand before Jane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for her, at first toward her cheek, then lowered his hand to her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you said you already knew my reasons for not coming to you, I admit I was confused. At first, I thought that perhaps Fandral had been going to you. He seemed rather keen regarding your presence, eager to give word to you when I asked. And finding him in your room-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was me,” Loki confessed, earning a frown from Thor. “I had intended on walking Jane to the archives and used Fandral’s form since he should have been with Odin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how?” Thor asked, stepping back from Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced at Jane, then created a double of himself. Even with the cuffs, it was nothing for him to produce it. He and the double looked at one another. Then the latter went to Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched the double cup her face, look at her with everything he felt for her, seeing her smile at it for a second before shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, can we not go back to that, please?” She said with a nervous laugh, and Loki canceled the projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane, seemingly satisfied that Thor and he were not about to kill each other at the moment, returned to Loki’s side. She held on to his arm again, giving it a slight squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cell was flawed,” He told Thor. “Mother knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she have to do with this?” Thor shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She gave me a magic relic. I never did find the name for it, and the information regarding its power was all handwritten. But with it, I could seek out people and places I had interacted with from a great distance. The more I used it, the less it drained me. By the time Jane was taken by the pull of the Aether, I was able to stay with her for days at a time if I wanted, splitting my time on occasion between her and Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark?” Thor frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…,” Thor trailed off, “the two of you are…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at Jane, all his secrets having already been laid bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, and even if her eyes weren’t quite right, he could still see everything in them, all that blessed sentiment that he had come to cherish and could still lose if this plan of Thor’s failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said with a blush, “the two of us are, uh….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come now, no need to be so modest. You told that mortal on the street you were going to spend your life with me.” Loki teased, smiling a touch wider at the scrunch of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, it’s the plan, but I mean… you don’t have to make it sound like….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you didn’t know her so well after all,” Thor commented with a slight smugness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane turned away from Loki, and for a moment, he thought it was because of Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then that glow started beneath her skin again just as a large ship broke over the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malekith,” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Thor said as if suddenly remembering their reason for being there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me any more of the plan than what it took to get us here. So what’s to happen next?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to betray me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aether had been unsettled since Thor anchored the boat and explained what he expected of them. Jane kept getting strange, barely-there flashes, glimpses of something she couldn’t make out. The harsh, red-on-black that washed over each one made it hard to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding on to Loki’s arm as they clamored up the hill wasn’t just because she didn’t want to be all that far from him. It was because she couldn’t exactly focus on where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” Thor said gently, and she turned to him to see him extending a hand to her. He searched her eyes a moment before saying, “The plan won’t work if you’re seen on Loki’s arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Loki said, getting Jane’s attention. “This plan of his may possibly get us killed, but those chances are much higher if Malekith sees you and I together from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, squeezing his arm before trailing her hand down to his. She took it, giving it a squeeze before letting go and taking Thor’s hand with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crested the hill, and while Jane knew she was scared, the Aether kept her oddly calm. It seemed to ensure her heart didn’t pound out her chest like Jane was sure it should, nor did it allow her to breath to quicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noted that Malekith was there at the bottom near the foot of the large ship, flanked by the thing that attacked Frigga and a little more than half a dozen other, smaller aliens. And Jane knew that the Dark Elves had spotted them. She could just tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Loki said, turning to Thor and raising his bound hands toward him. Thor let go of Jane’s hand and stepped around her to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane watched curiously as Thor slipped something from inside his gauntlet, then reached for Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Thor hesitated, it looked genuine. She couldn’t recall this being part of their plan and wondered if Thor was suddenly going to change it now that they were standing on the precipice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t trust me, brother?” Loki mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you?” Thor countered, then slowly grabbed the cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked them with one hand, tossing them to the ground once they were removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath as if the cuffs had somehow restricted him in that way. He rubbed his hands together, rotating his wrists as Thor turned toward the elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in his right hand, Loki suddenly held a dagger. It was a blink, nothing then there, which was fascinating because Jane had to remind herself that Loki wasn’t just a form of his own magic, but the flesh and blood person. He didn’t alter a projection of himself to hold it. He manifested it from somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t,” Loki said, and then that manifested blade was in Thor, causing him to wince in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki withdrew the blade, then kicked Thor down the hill, and if Jane hadn’t known that this was the plan the whole time, she might have freaked out a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially as Loki didn’t look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki, but more like the one in all the Germany photos and videos. Eyes wild, intense. Shoulders set, rigid, ready for an attack. Jaw tight lips parted with a slight sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he flashed his eyes at her, and Jane swallowed. Okay, so maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> her Loki, just a different version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focused once more on his task, Loki marched down the hill, tall and proud, following the tumble of Thor, who still seemed in a lot of pain. Jane followed at a slower pace, finding it harder to keep her footing than she suspected either Asgardian expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the shifting dirt and rock, she could hear Loki as he approached Thor’s prone form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think I cared about Frigga? About any of you?” He said before giving what looked to be a rather hard kick, sending Thor rolling closer to Malekith and the elves - all of whom had come closer at some point during the supposed fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One that was looking far more real than Jane expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I ever wanted,” Loki said as he approached Thor as the blonde reached out his hand, “was all you ever had and Odin dead at my feet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Jane made it to flatter ground, Loki grabbed Thor’s outstretched arm and, with his dagger, cut off Thor’s hand well before the summoned hammer could ever make it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor gave out a somewhat more realistic scream than Jane had expected, her cue to run to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to Loki instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” She demanded as she stomped her way over. A part of her really wanted to know because he’d made the whole thing look so authentic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for her, grabbing her roughly to bring her to his side, holding her there. She was supposed to struggle, wasn’t she? She didn’t want to. This close, she wanted to grab him right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to face the elves with her to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift,” He said, taking a few steps toward the elves, half-carrying Jane in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was supposed to throw her at Malekith’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“More like a gentle push,” Thor suggested when Loki looked appalled at his choice of words. “Jane can stumble and fall to the ground, then. She just needs to be where Malekith can extract the Aether, and he can in no way believe it to be a trap.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of tossing her, Loki roughly turned her to face him. He took a step back, running his eyes over her, his hand trailing down her side from shoulder to hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In return, I ask only two things,” he said, shifting to face Malekith head-on. “A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn, and her at my side unharmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malekith looked at Jane for a moment, then at Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already promised her I would not harm her. I keep my word.” He then walked past them, and while Jane desperately wanted to see if Loki expected this, she had already deviated from the plan and didn’t want to risk making things go any further off course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dark Elf went to Thor’s prone form, stood over him as he groaned in pain. After a couple of seconds, Malekith used one foot to turn Thor over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he commanded, though from where Jane stood, she couldn’t tell if he did or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking at her, Malekith raised a hand toward Jane, and she thought he meant for her to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to take a step but soon found there was no ground beneath her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to float above the ground, and the Aether both struggled to stay within her while also trying to be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew what was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malekith had used it once. He was summoning it to him again, the Aether finding traces of itself within the Dark Elf, a more ancient and magnetic pull than this affinity it had with Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it liked her. It liked her so much for what and who she was. It had chosen her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jane felt her arms move away from her body and the Aether start to leave, it rushed to give her one last gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights of Earth going out, the realms dying, a universe of inky black. Malekith’s perfect reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earth. Earth was key. And not just Earth as a whole, but a specific spot that was familiar to Jane. He would go there, and if they went, too, they could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, not knowing if she had communicated with it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to get it because after she thought that, it shifted what it wanted to show her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes tinted red that loved but were most times green. Mischievous. Loyal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes tinted red that didn’t exactly hate and had started off blue. A man that kept his promises even if they were promises that weren’t mean to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes tinted purple that turned blue, and Jane with a matching set. Hundred of thousands of miles apart but connected all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aliens she could never dream of in an open field with an unimaginable city behind it, charging toward an eclectic ensemble of humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palaces made of gold seen from a rainbow bridge and a shadow cast over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reality. Destiny. What was and what could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the Aether was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything for Loki not to show how terrified he was as Jane floated above him, arms open and out to the side like some sort of sacrificial offering. His heart pounded as he watched the Aether very slowly - too slowly if Malekith’s confused frustration was anything to go by - left Jane’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This passive watching was agonizing, and Loki found his grip on his dagger constantly shifting, trying to act as though this was all perfectly fine when all he wanted to do was drive his blade into Malekith’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as he waited, he recalled with relish what it felt like to stab Thor. Nowhere vital, of course. Much like in New York on Stark tower, he aimed his blade where it wouldn’t be much more than a nuisance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kick was a bit much, but Thor hadn’t rolled as far as he should have, and there had been a lot of built-up frustrations over a millennium. Taking advantage of Thor’s being unable to fight back was just a small amount of payback for all the times Thor had belittled and humiliated him for his own gain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, perhaps, for suggesting he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>throw </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jane at Malekith’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Thor really think he would do it? Perhaps he hoped, and then he could laud it as proof to Jane that Loki didn’t honestly care for her since he could risk injuring her so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of Thor’s plan didn’t go as he wanted, but it was terribly thought out and relied far too much on Loki being a villain. He should count himself lucky that Loki hadn’t actually cut off his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been rather tempting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flow of the Aether slowed even more until suddenly it remained floating in the air, and Jane dropped to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki, now!” Thor shouted, and the God of Mischief sprang into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing the spell on Thor, Loki then dove to Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have rather pulled her away from what would be ground zero of the Aether’s potential destruction, but Thor already had Mjolnir in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki knelt on the ground, partly straddling Jane as she rolled to her side just as Thor was conjuring lightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look,” he told her, bracing his weight on the hand holding the dagger as he tried to shield her eyes with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard for even him to watch, the power of the lightning driving the Aether up, out of Malekith’s grasp. The energy between the two forces got intense enough that Loki had to shut his eyes and turn away, instinctively hovering closer to Jane to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thunder that heralded the explosion vibrated everything, including Loki to his core.  The world around them was far too quiet as if nothing had survived. But it had, Loki could hear the pounding of his own heart, feel the rise and fall of Jane’s chest against his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, the dust was a thick cloud around them, blocking everyone but one another from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down, seeing Jane’s head moving about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked, and she looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were back to their usual brown on white, which was relief enough. But then she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?” She panted, eyes roaming over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He said, getting quickly to his feet and reaching down a hand to help her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dust began to settle, and Loki took in the scene around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His brother and the elves all standing around with the shards of the Aether littering the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief, brilliant moment, relief rushed through Loki so visceral he nearly fell to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the reality stone destroyed, Thanos was as good as stopped long before he could ever get his hands on all six stones. The universe wouldn’t have to fear his warped sense of balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Loki turned his sight on Thor to assess if he was alright, he could see horror dawning in those blue eyes as Thor looked at the ground around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki followed Thor’s gaze, and cold fear set in as the shards slowly began to lift into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the Aether gathered together at Malekith’s will and then shot at him almost as if the Aether wanted to punish the Dark Elf. It looked like a form of torture, the Aether entering Malekith through eyes, nose, mouth. Where it left Jane gently, it ravaged the Dark Elf to the point he was screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was also quicker, and once the Aether was absorbed, Malekith turned and headed back to his ship with purpose. As he retreated, half the elves that had been with him turned and headed toward Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki could see his brother had the elves under control and turned his attention to Malekith and those that followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midstride, the cursed creature paused, pulled something off his belt, and threw it at Loki and Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes at the projectile, then realized with sickening horror what it was. He’d seen them used on the Einherjar, saw them slowly being crushed before sucked in and vanishing into the vortex the weapon created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Loki dove at Jane, it occurred to him that this was the first time he had properly taken her into his arms. No cuffs binding his hands, preventing him from encircling her, pulling her body against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane yelped at the impact, tucking herself into him on instinct as Loki rotated his body so he would land on his back with Jane on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he hit the ground, he rolled them again, covering her as the vortex bomb exploded above them. The force of it was intense, Loki’s hair and Jane’s lifting toward it. He could feel the tails of his long coat billowing as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki!” Thor shouted somewhere behind them, barely heard through the winds. “Jane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have her,” Loki shouted over his shoulder, and a moment later, the winds died, the vortex closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane made a sound that might have been of relief, a sentiment Loki could agree with. Getting to his feet and helping Jane to hers, Loki looked around, taking in what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor was going after Malekith and the others, the elves Thor had supposedly been dealing with before starting to come for them. And it appeared another couple of their friends accompanied them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you knew how to use a gun?” He asked Jane while shifting his stance so he could protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She replied shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, if given the chance, take one of theirs. If not, stay behind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One elf moved, just a fraction, and Loki struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nearly a year since he fought anyone, a little longer since he’d fought anyone with a clear head, but muscle memory took over, and Loki fell into the movements like a dancer performing a well-loved piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stabbed with one hand, ripping the weapon away with the other, hearing it clatter behind him before he finished off the first. A repeat for the second, the others more hesitant to engage him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Loki wouldn’t stop. Not until they were dead, not until they were stopped and Jane was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He elongated the dagger in his hand, then stabbed at the gut of the third multiple times as a gun blast fired behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned, finding Jane had recovered the discarded weapon of the first elf and had figured out how to use it. She had taken out one of the elves and was aiming for another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sensed the last one coming up behind him and sprung, swinging his arm around to catch it in the head, crossing his other arm over his body, and ripping the gun away. He then swung himself around, getting behind the elf and slashing his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he spotted Thor and the cursed creature, the former looking as though he wasn’t winning the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki instinctively went to go to Thor’s aid but hesitated. He looked behind him, seeing Jane still with the gun. He looked to the bodies on the ground, not immediately noting any of the elves moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Jane’s gaze, “if any of them move, shoot them,” he said before he sprinted off toward Thor and the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing had already survived too much. There was no way it had gone through the prison without getting a single mark on it. The Einherjar were all too well trained for them all to have missed. And Loki was sure he had seen a sword or two stuck in the creature’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was certainly no way Mjolnir hadn’t struck, no way Thor would be so easily beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature had those grenades, and Loki was pretty certain he could see one still clipped on the creature’s side. But he needed something more than his dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at his weapon, he used his magic to change it into a longer blade, and as he got closer - the creature distracted by pummeling Thor - Loki stabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no wet sound when the blade hit, which meant this thing was not going to suddenly drop despite a rather well place entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature already started to turn, and Loki had no doubt what it would do to him when it got its hands on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely blinked, and he had a double, standing in wait for the creature to spot it while Loki carefully followed its movements to remain constantly behind him. When the creature stopped inspecting Loki’s double, Loki grabbed the pin of the grenade and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retreated out of reach as the creature made to grab for the illusion. Loki cringed at the feeling of something passing through the double, though he had to admit it was less pronounced than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of dismissing the projection when the creature realized he wasn’t there, he made it echo him as he said, “see you in hell, monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature turned to the proper Loki, but the glow of the grenade caught its eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched with satisfaction as the grenade went off, thinking of his mother back on Asgard as the creature began to turn inside out by the pull of the grenade. He only glanced away to make sure Thor was watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing dead and gone, Loki closed his eyes and exhaled, listening as Jane’s footsteps grew louder, coming at him at a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he knew she was close, he turned, catching her as she ran up to him, arms around her waist and holding tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turned his head toward Thor, watching as he slowly started to get back to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” he said without feeling. “And here I thought it had done you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed through a grimace of pain, and Jane stepped away from Loki as Thor limped in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today,” Thor said, beginning to find his footing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something like thunder sounded, and Loki and Jane looked around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s coming,” She said, squinting at the dust cyclone heading toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to take shelter,” Loki said, looking to Thor, who he knew would protest, “We’ll not make it back to the boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malekith escaped with the Aether,” Thor said, not surprising Loki at the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will not last out here. Jane’s mortal, you’re injured, and even if you weren’t, we’d not be able to see our way through that to leave the realm anyway,” Loki countered. “With luck, the storm will pass, and we’ll be on our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked to the storm, the direction of the boat, and relented with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Asgardians and Jane made their way across the plains to a cave, but they hadn’t outrun the storm. Loki had manifested a cloak that at least kept some of the sand out of her face as the wind and sand caught up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably for that reason that neither of them said anything, both just keeping close to Jane as if by silent agreement to keep her safe from the worst of the  Svartalfheim weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both brothers helped her down the rocky slope to smoother ground, where flat rocks jutted from the walls and would make for an excellent spot to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor had been the one to let go, surprising Jane enough that she looked over her shoulder to make sure he was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor gave her a weak smile, then leaned on a rock on the opposite side of the narrow cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Loki asked Jane, getting her attention from Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down on the rock and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess. My hand,” She gestured to the one he was holding, and Loki looked down. He cradled her hand gently in both of his, turning it this way and that to examine it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the kick-back,” He guessed, noting the bruising on her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded. “I figured out how the gun worked, but I didn’t have the proper protection. The elves looked like they had a glove thing on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed in agreement, running a thumb gently over her fingers. “Still, two shots shouldn’t have made them this bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to shoot them if any of them moved, then took off. I just preemptively shot them then went to catch up.” Jane smirked. As long as she didn’t think of them as beings with lives, it had been easy. And if for a moment she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> think of little elflings somewhere, she thought of them as potential future zombies she was just making sure couldn’t rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki met her eye, that dark, appreciative look from earlier back for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Loki asked, and when she shook her head, he laced the fingers of one of his hands with hers, looking at the way they interlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile played lightly on his lips, but Loki’s eyes lit up in a way he could never hide. Then slowly, he brought their hands toward him, gently turning her wrist so he could place a delicate kiss on the bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down her spine, and goosebumps broke out over her skin as all the breath left Jane’s lungs at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips. Lips on skin. Fingers interlocked, his cool palm pressed against hers instead of passing through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you thinking?” she asked without heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just now?” Loki asked, arching a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… when you went after the thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Loki battled the elves, Jane had noticed he was lithe, graceful, showing none of the brute force typically used by Thor in a fight. He’d taken out most of the elves and likely only hadn’t gotten the other two because he had so kindly provided her a weapon, and Jane figured it out pretty quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Loki ran after the creature while it was beating Thor like a ball of bread dough needing to be punched down, Jane was terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had watched with bated breath, and her heart in her throat as Loki first stabbed then fooled the creature, cunningly ending it before it could harm anyone anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words “what the hell were you thinking” had been screamed, mumbled, cried, and shouted in her head on repeat until she finally managed to get them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki at least seemed to understand because when he met her eye again, it was the same contrition he had when he returned to her after his two-week absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” he shook his head before leaning toward her, pressing their foreheads together. It was almost as perfect as lips on her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Loki leaned away, looking up to the ceiling of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking… that I couldn’t let my mother wake to know the same creature that nearly ended her life claimed that of her son’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked, “You know I speak Loki, right?” she said, watching his eyes darken in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” he said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” She agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind outside howled, a reminder that they would be stuck in the cave for a while still. That getting off the planet would be a while yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that they were running out of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Aether showed me something,” She said to both Loki and Thor, the latter shifting out of view. “I mean, it showed me a lot of things, but the important part was… Malekith is going to Earth. And he doesn’t want to destroy a star or Asgard. He wanted to turn the universe dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Aether showed you?” Thor asked with a frown as he came around to the other side of Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It liked her,” Loki informed his brother. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> protecting Jane. On Earth, in the medical room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were there?” Thor questioned but didn’t seem to expect an answer as he snorted. Shaking his head, he grew more serious. “So when this storm is done, we must find a way to Earth. Stop Malekith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have maybe,” Jane said, reaching in her pocket and taking out her phone. She turned on the screen, reading the time, “five hours until the Convergence hits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The storm may last that long,” Thor commented uneasily as Jane stared at her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battery had lasted a surprisingly long time, though she had yet to figure out how. She’d been off Earth for long enough she shouldn’t have any sort of charge, let alone the twenty-five percent that remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what was even stranger than a long-lasting battery was the fact that it looked as if she had reception. Damn good reception, too, if those four little bars meant something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Loki asked as Jane detangled their hands, needing both of hers to operate her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think…,” she said as she opened up her contacts, hit dial, and pressed speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a phone ringing echoed off the cave wall, much to the Asgardians’ confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy!?” Jane beamed. “Holy shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Darcy demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On an alien planet,” Jane replied, looking up at Loki and Thor, finding the latter perplexed and the former with his eyes alight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki began to look around the cave, then headed in a little deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way,” Darcy replied. “How the hell do you have reception?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea, but I had to try when I noticed the bar things,” Jane responded, her grin growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing you did because we haven’t heard a word from Ghost Man in, like, a day. Which given everything that’s happened is not a good sign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that,” Jane chewed her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane!” Loki shouted eagerly, stopping her from explaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hopped off the stone, stumbling just enough that Thor had to catch and steady her before she could take off to find Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just around the corner, beaming at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midgardian refuse,” he said, gesturing with flourish down to the scattered bits of bottles and cans by his feet, all neatly stopping at the same invisible line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane laughed in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it? What’s going on?” Darcy asked on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have Tony trace my phone so he can find us,” Jane replied. “We’re coming home.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming to you earlier in the day because allergies are kicking my ass!! <br/>And as promised, absolutely no Loki impalement. <br/>We are nearing the end of this fic. On my end, I think I have maybe another chapter or two to write. It took me a while to understand why this seemed so much shorter than my other work, but then I realized I'm used to altering either multi-books/movies worth of content or entire seasons of shows. <br/>That said, how this story ends could technically alter a LOT of the MCU for varying reasons. I haven't decided if I want to dive into that yet. <br/>Next update might not be until Tuesday (sorry). Until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’re going to end up falling,” Jane said as she pocketed her phone, keeping the call open but taking Darcy off speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falling?” Thor, eying the space where the portal was uneasily, glancing down at the junk that didn’t make it back through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw this anomaly back on Earth,” Jane explained. “The exit would be really high up,” She chewed her lip as she remembered the height. “I won’t survive a fall that high. And if I did, I’d break something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Loki said casually before darting for her, scooping her up into her arms in what Jane could only call bridal style, making her yelp before giggling. He looked at her with a grin. “Will this do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you actually land like this?” She asked as she looped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just earlier today, you saw me pushed from a ship far higher in the air and land on my feet.” He reminded her as he turned to the portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you aren’t going to be able to see where you-“ Jane started to say as Loki walked through the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the words died in Jane’s throat as the free fall through the air took her breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she hadn’t considered was that they would be falling face down, at least in the initial descent. Jane squeezed her eyes shut, and she just barely managed not to scream. A whimper did escape, and she might have held on to Loki a little tighter, but at least she didn’t faint or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel how he adjusted their weight, but it didn’t mean she relaxed any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she felt them land with a slight jolt, she was still maintaining her white-knuckled grip on Loki’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of another set of feet landing, and then Thor’s chuckle echoing in the quiet of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let go, Jane,” Thor assured her, but she still couldn’t muster the bravery to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Loki countered mischievously. “She can hold on to me as long as she likes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a minute,” She snapped back, taking a deep breath to slow her heart rate and hopefully unclench her muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers were quiet except for the soft shuffle of someone’s feet and the creak of leather and metal. They were moving, probably leaving the building. Then they stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you think….” Thor started to say, and Jane felt Loki shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jane asked, finally managing to open her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shifted to set her down. It and loathed as she was to part from him, it wouldn’t be practical to stay there in the cradle of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand on her back to study her, and Jane held on to his arm for balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying?” She asked Thor again, and he gave her a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Stark would find us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right about now,” Tony’s voice came from somewhere above them, sounding different through the speaker of the Iron Man suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane stepped back on instinct, ensuring she was clear of any heat or debris caused by the repulsors on his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony landed which a dull thunk on his feet, the helmet of his suit opening. He gave her a warm smile that was more like a smirk, then gestured to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brought him back with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure it’s going to be an all the help we can get situation. Not to mention he was with us on the dark world,” She shrugged as she stepped a little closer to the group again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turned to Loki, pointing at him, “You’re in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I in trouble?” Loki countered as Thor’s eyebrows shot toward his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never came back,” Tony protested, gesturing as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, “well, how was I supposed to do that when we were escaping Asgard and then attempting to destroy the Aether?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Tony’s brow furrowed, then he stepped forward with one finger pointed toward Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he stretched out his arm, poking Loki in the shoulder as the God of Mischief looked on with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Tony stated. He then clapped Loki on the shoulder. “Welcome back, I guess. I mean, as soon as Fury finds out you’re here, he’ll be putting you to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that Loki will remain on Earth?” Thor asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, as far as I know, Earth is a non-extradition planet. Hard to tell. Anyway, he’s been cleared here.” Tony explained as a car on the road slowed down and signaled toward the factory parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cleared?” Thor frowned further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know. Gave him an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> trial. Sorta,” Tony replied, an oddly unfriendly look in his eye. “So if he’s physically here-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki is a prisoner of Asgard,” Thor stated firmly, the sound of an engine cutting out and a car door opening punctuating his words. “He will return to his cell when we are through here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he won’t,” Jane and Tony said as one, Jane shifting to stand in front of Loki and crossing her arms as Tony stepped a little closer to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this looks intense,” Darcy’s voice cut in, though it didn’t ease any of the tensions running through the group. She looked at each of them in turn, then made her way over to where Jane and Loki stood. She stepped out of Jane’s line of view, presumably standing next to Loki as Captain Rogers came up beside Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ghost Man, how’s it-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of a smack against leather, Darcy stopped talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you’re actually here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” Captain Rogers said without looking away from Thor. “Good to see you back,” he said to Thor as if he didn’t mean it in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor shifted, radiating unease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it were under better circumstances,” He replied with a single nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean without the possible world-ending event or without abducting Jane and holding her prisoner on Asgard?” Rogers countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, snap,” Darcy said quietly, and Jane thought she heard Loki snicker a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the time to get into all this,” Jane said firmly, realizing this was about to become a pissing match soon if someone didn’t end it. “We only have a little over four hours until this thing hits, and we have to figure out where. And then we need to figure out a way to stop Malekith from actually using the reality stone to change things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selvig’s waiting for us back at your place,” Tony said to Jane without taking his eyes off Thor. “Sorta commandeered the place a little, helped him work on the gravity stabilizers to match what you knew about the Convergence. By the way, you need a stronger password.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My password is fine,” Jane protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your password is ‘stars are cool, with a z and the letter r.” Tony countered, smirking at her. “It’s okay. I get it. Head of security had the password password1. Anyway, we need to head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we expect this many people originally?” Captain Rogers asked, looking from Tony over to Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said we,” Darcy said, hands up defensively. “When she said we and I heard Loki, I expected just her to walk through the portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe earlier in the day. Thor made a point of how he was the only one of the pair of us who could fly,” Loki said, earning a glare from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Jane and Loki go with Darcy and me back to the apartment,” Captain Rogers said in a commanding tone. “Thor can follow Tony in the air. We meet up at the apartment, figure out where the Convergence is happening, do what needs to be done. Let’s rollout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere of the vehicle was interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers was tense, a muscle in his jaw twitching. Loki couldn’t help but notice it in the mirror at the front of the car, the same one Rogers glanced at often enough, blue eyes meeting green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Lewis did the same, though she was far less inconspicuous about it. She had to stretch to peek at the reflection, her leg bouncing the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Jane remained quiet. Still, her brow furrowed in that way of hers that meant she was well inside her head, thinking. But when they first got in the vehicle, she interlaced their hands between them in the backseat, the action as natural as breathing. It might have been a further sign of solidarity between them, or maybe just her own way of making sure this was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they’re probably already there,” Darcy suddenly broke the silence. “Tony, Thor. Probably hanging out on the balcony, or already inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has it been a bit? Do you need to eat?” Darcy asked then, straining to see in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should eat,” Jane said absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so maybe I can see about getting some food delivered or something. Just gonna….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off as she pulled out her phone and started typing on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor ate a lot, right? Like, I didn’t hallucinate that he ate a whole box of pop tarts and then a massive breakfast, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the realms is a pop tart?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Rogers replied, “You don’t wanna know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? There’s nothing wrong with pop tarts! And you’ve seen me eat one!” Darcy said as she turned to look at Loki in the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you,” he said with a shake of his head, amused, “I have never paid attention to what you consumed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy gave him a smile that Loki could only call knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bet you didn’t pay attention to me,” She said before turning around and sitting properly in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m missing something,” Jane said to herself, glancing out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when Thor was here last,” Darcy started to say but stopped when Loki lifted a hand in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at Jane, then moved the hand that had ceased Darcy’s ramble to Jane’s cheek, gently turning her head back toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to remember?” he asked her, keenly aware that Rogers was watching them almost as much as the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Aether showed me,” Jane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It showed you things,” Rogers said in concern. Loki’s curiosity must have been evident enough to the captain because he said, “Back before I went on Ice, the man who had possession of the tesseract said it showed him the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Infinity gems can impart knowledge,” Loki nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to pick it up, and he disappeared,” Rogers said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How interesting,” Loki frowned. “Was he mortal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers met his eye in the mirror, “define mortal,” he countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled, “I’m certainly reevaluating the definition I always had,” He said before turning back to Jane, who smiled at him knowingly. “I may be able to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can… well, it’s rather intimate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Darcy shouted, “Maybe wait, like three minutes until we’re at a place that has a bedroom, with a lock, then there can be all the intimate you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes. “Will it take long?” She asked Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be quick,” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What every girl wants to hear,” Darcy mumbled just loud enough to be heard, and everyone in the car looked to Rogers in some degree of shock when he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki refocused on Jane, “Just think of what you’re trying to decipher,” He said, then summoned magic to the tip of his fingers and placed them gently on Jane’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a green space surrounded by white buildings that reminded Loki of a courtyard. A ship in the middle, clearly a Dark Elf ship, trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all he could make out. All the Aether likely showed Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulled his fingers back, Jane shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I recognize it,” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, figure it out,” he assured her, brushing his fingers down the side of her face as the vehicle slowed, then stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced out the window as the mortals unbuckled, realizing that he was outside of the building Jane lived in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reality of their current state hit him all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as though he’d gotten used to touching her yet, to feel her solid warmth where he made contact with her. Nor did he think anything as foolish, like he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to it. But being in the factory where she disappeared with her in his arms had been a blow. It reminded him of how desperate he was to have been able to catch her hand, to keep her close, to prevent the anomaly from sucking her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were outside her home where he would they would start and end a morning walk every day for weeks. Where he wished he could hold her hand like he’d seen mortal couples do, or touch her back or tuck her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki followed the others outside, looking up at the building and feeling his heart do odd things in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Jane asked as she and Rogers came around to the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Loki replied, looking down at her, giving her the best smile he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna go up,” Darcy said pointedly. “So when you two are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be up there in a minute,” Jane assured, sending the Captain and Miss Lewis up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement caught Loki’s attention, and he spotted Thor watching them from a balcony above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jane said, pulling Loki’s attention back to her. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you I’m fine, Jane,” He said as he reached for her, pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m only trying to reconcile how this is real. I had never thought it possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you regretting it?” She asked, real pain hiding under the teasing tone. She hesitantly put her hands on his chest, fingers tracing the lines of the leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could I possibly regret?” he asked in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” She said, shrugging one shoulder, “before it was… if you ever got bored….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he reminded her, though somehow she was still stunned by the words. “I want to spend your life with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about when I get old?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would that make a difference with my being here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to see it?” She countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have seen it anyway,” He laughed. “And if it would bother you to age as I would not, then I will appear to do so with you. You earn a silver hair, then so will I. Your lines will be mine. No one will think anything odd of seeing you and I together, I swear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane seemed to try hard not to smile, her cheeks that fetching deep pink they tended to turn. She ducked her head, pressing it against his chest between her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” She said very softly, almost like she didn’t want him to hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she must have known he did. That close to his heart, Jane had to have heard how it fluttered. And if that didn’t tip her off, his wrapping her a little more tightly in his arms likely had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was just about to press his nose to her hair and breathe in the scent of her when a whistle cut through the white noise of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wesley and Buttercup,” Stark yelled, “food arrives in five, get up here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane laughed, “Yeah, we should probably, um,” She said as she stepped out of his hold, gesturing at the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” He quipped, adoring how she laughed with embarrassment before leading him inside where the others were waiting. It made sitting through the nearly two-hour-long film once worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t expected Erik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she and Loki entered the apartment, she was surprised to find him sitting at her dining table with a laptop open and no pants on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, someone tell me Barton has not gone this mad,” Loki said to the room, but the only response he got was a snicker from Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane!” Erik said as he realized she was there. “How wonderful! I’m told you’ve been to Asgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yeah, it was… a place. Where are your pants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said it helps him think,” Tony said, now free of the Iron Man suit which hovered in the corner of the living room. “I dunno might try it sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that, and Pepper will have your head,” Loki commented, moving around Jane, running his hand over her back as he moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went over to inspect the suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went more red this time,” Noted with a tilt of his head, and Tony started to launch into an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane took a moment to sneak down to her room and change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t inside, with the door closed more than a second before it opened, and Darcy came inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” She said in a chipper voice as Jane took off her jacket and tossed it aside. “Loki is now actually with you and probably has been for a bit, and I think you should spill, lady, because I want details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane gestured to the back of her dress, hoping Darcy would know what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully she did and began to work buttons or laces or something that Jane couldn’t reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….” Darcy said after a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world, the universe, is about to experience a possible life-ending event, and you want to gossip?” Jane asked, feeling the dress finally loosen up enough to get off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh,” Darcy said, giving Jane space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane heard the springs of her bed compress and knew Darcy was sitting with her back to her so Jane could change in some manner of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me everything,” Darcy said giddily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing some fresh underthings, Jane glanced over at her friend, decided to play it safe, and darted into the walk-in closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the door just enough to hide from Darcy, then sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t anything to say,” She replied as she quickly changed things out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That big of a letdown, huh?” Darcy called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane, now in clean underthings, scrubbed at her face before grabbing a pair of jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t kissed yet.” She confessed, tugging the denim on and only just managing to get them buttoned before the door was yanked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy stared at her wide-eyed. Incredulous, furious, bewildered, disappointed, pinning down an emotion was impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious,” Darcy said after holding Jane’s gaze for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing and blushing far too much, Jane grabbed a favorite flannel and threw it on over her camisole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy stuttered a moment before saying, “I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>for sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first chance you got you would jump his bones, and you haven’t even kissed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when were we supposed to?” Jane shot back? “In front of his brother and all his brother’s friends who threatened to kill him as we were running out of Asgard committing treason? Or was it in the middle of fighting for our lives after Thor’s plan to destroy the Aether backfired? Oh! I know, it was just outside before we were told to come in because food was coming,” She scrubbed down her face before placing her hands on her cheeks. “We haven’t even been in each other’s physical presence for more than a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy softened, studied Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re scared, isn’t it?” She realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane dropped her hands with a smack against her legs, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Loki,” She said, shaking her head. “But I didn’t think we’d ever be able to have anything physical. And now that we can? I kissed his brother on a whim because I thought, ‘why the hell not’? How often do you get an attractive god’s attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, remind me to get all your skincare tips and what flannel you wear because the fact that it’s happened twice-“ Darcy smirked as Jane burst into a much-needed laugh that didn’t last as long as she would like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like if I were to make a move, it would cheapen things,” She confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy grabbed her arms as if Jane needed steadying and looked her square in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t cheapen things,” She told Jane firmly. “He loves you. He’s loved you for a long ass time. I have had to sit through </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many</span>
  </em>
  <span> nights of the two of you flirting and being all cute before either of you clued into what was happening. And now you guys have the chance to make something of this. Like a real something. Don’t let your past - or his - stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shook her head, “I hate you sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Darcy grinned, then pulled Jane in for a hug. “Now, let’s go back before the Asgardians eat everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Tony had discussed his suit until a buzzer sounded, and the Iron man and Rogers went to handle what appeared to be a small feast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was tempted to send a double to Jane to hear what she and Miss Lewis were likely chatting about in her room but refrained. No more doubles. Not with Jane, not if it could be helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bags of food were brought in, spread out over the counter in the kitchen, countless little white boxes that brought an unusual but not entirely unappealing aroma to the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was standing in Jane’s dwelling, and he could smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to reconcile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tricksy and Thunderbolt, grab a plate. The ladies will be out soon.” Stark instructed as he made himself at home, bringing down dishes and pulling various utensils out of the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ladies are here,” Darcy said as she went directly for the kitchen, where Jane drifted over to Loki’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should eat,” He said even as he looped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane shrugged as she wrapped her arms around him, “I can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t,” Loki said, tilting her head up with a light touch beneath her chin. “It’s been a few hours since our escape, and you were the one that brought up food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but….” She trailed off, and Loki glanced over to see his brother, Rogers, and even Stark with an impressive amount of food on their plate. “And what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we together?” He offered, and Jane nodded, stepping away from them so they could join the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it hadn’t been for the looming threat of Malekith and what he intended with the Aether, it might have been considered a pleasant meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the flavors were unusual, most weren’t terrible. The mortals would explain what things were, often getting into a heated discussion over what versions were superior. If more than one variety of the item were among them, Darcy or Tony would encourage Loki - and Thor to a lesser degree - to settle the argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strangely touching. Selvig and Rogers didn’t participate quite as much in this display of comradeship, but the Captain wasn’t cold or aloof, sometimes even going so far as giving Loki a grin when the god of Mischief amused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon, the food was eaten, and the empty containers were discarded. Dishes were piled in the sink, and the seven of them gathered around the kitchen table in what reminded Loki of a war table discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take place here,” Jane said with certainty as they tried to hammer down what they knew. “I’m really beginning to think it was no mistake I chose here over anywhere else. And what I saw? It looked like somewhere I’ve been before, somewhere here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way to just pop in your head and see where,” Tony said in a throwaway tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” Loki spoke up, getting incredulous looks from Tony and Rogers. He rolled his eyes, “I’m not a mind reader. I’ve no idea what you’re thinking. But with the right spell, the right touch, I can see a memory at the forefront of someone’s mind. The building is white. There’s a garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that narrows it down,” Darcy unhelpfully quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need something more concrete than that,” Rogers said thoughtfully. “Selvig said something earlier about this happening before.” He arched a brow at Loki, glancing at Thor, obviously knowing if anyone could confirm that it was them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every five thousand years,” Thor nodded once, his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not just in one place,” Jane spoke up. “There were pockets all over the world. But they were central to three places,” She said as Selvig got up and retrieved something from around the corner. He came back and flicked out a large roll of paper, smoothing it down to reveal a map of Midgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane darted for the counter, returning with a writing utensil, and began to mark on the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some pockets were found sporadically, but the main concentrations were here,” She said, first marking what she would call the sporadic pockets, then focused on the cities where there had been the most activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It started happening almost a year ago, and I noticed in the last few weeks that the older ones started out further south. They shited further north, and now they’re concentrated here,” She stabbed the map over where Loki would assume they are. “The walls between worlds are almost nonexistent here in some spots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just shut down the whole city. We don’t have enough time or resources to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We follow the directions,” Selvig said as though it were obvious. He plucked his own pen from his pocket and then went to the counter to grab some sort of straight edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began making markings on the map, following the path toward where Jane had stabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony seemed to understand what Selvig was doing and grabbed a smaller map that had been folded rather than rolled. After getting it open and spread out, Selvig gave a mumbled thank you, then continued his marking with a single-minded focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greenwich,” Rogers said when Selvig circled the spot, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like,” Selvig nodded once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we need to know?” Rogers asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be increased and decreases in gravity,” Jane said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the stabilizers for that,” Tony pointed at her. “Make sure the world doesn’t rip apart while we’re trying to save it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we can use the Convergence to our advantage,” Loki said thoughtfully. “It’s unlikely Malekith will come alone, and while I might have dealt with his cursed comrade back on Svartalfheim, he likely had an army on that ship of his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ya thinkin’?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Loki admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems obvious,” Jane stated, earning everyone’s full attention. She glanced around then blushed, laughing nervously. “I mean, the gravity stabilizers are used to make sure the world doesn’t rip apart. But what if we use them to destabilize gravity? Suck things in like the Aether sucked me in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony and Selvig exchanged a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. Just adjust the controls to go the other way. Only takes a couple of tweaks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would need to start soon. We only have about three hours until the Convergence hits,” Selvig agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Jane volunteered, and Rogers nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three, get to work. I’ll see what I can do contacting the authorities, get Greenwich cleared out, or at least get a lock in place order,” Rogers stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Selvig and Tony retreated to the living room where there was more room to work, Jane took Loki’s hand in hers and squeezed. He turned to her, meeting her eyes as she gave him a small smile that he couldn’t help return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go, then joined Tony and Selvig to work on the devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy,” Rogers continued, “try finding the place Jane saw that Loki described. Out of the four of us, you’re probably the only one who can track down the location online. You two,” Rogers glanced between Loki and Thor. “Tell me everything you know about this Malekith. Is he part of Thanos’ plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanos?” Thor said in a baffled tone as Loki shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malekith is an ancient being who would have had no awareness of Thanos unless the Aether showed him. And his goals do not align with that of Thanos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers nodded once. “So this isn’t about all the stones,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Loki agreed. “Malekith only needed the Aether - the reality stone - for his end goal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes our job just a little easier,” Rogers sighed. “Right, I have some calls to make.” He stepped away, leaving Thor and Loki by themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere between them was tense in an awkward way that Loki didn’t know how to change. Simply walking away wouldn’t relieve it, not with the way Thor was staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor shifted, shuffling from side to side before looking out at the balcony, the door still open a crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel as though you and I should speak,” Thor eventually said. “As brothers, like we once were. Like, perhaps, we still are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glanced away, then looked to Jane. She was studying them, concern in her eyes that she couldn’t mask weakening her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Loki relented, pointing to the balcony where he would be near her and Tony. “Let us speak, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I said Tuesday, and then I think I sold my soul or something because I suddenly had all the time in the world to write and I ended up finishing the story. Yay! There was some confusion/misunderstanding last time, so please look at the Chapter count. Also... it's been made a series. <br/>There will still be an update Tuesday, as Thursday, Saturday, and possibly Monday depending on if I want to post the epilogue and one-shot on the same day as chapter 30.<br/>Until then!</p><p>PS - The Next chapter you WILL get that thing there that begins with a K and rhymes with miss.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stone ledge surrounding the balcony was rougher than Loki had expected. He’d thought it would be smooth, but there was a catch against his skin as he ran his fingers over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor had tucked himself in the corner, out of sight from those inside, which had made Loki uneasy. He opted to stay near the doors, where he could see Jane, and she could see him, so should Thor suddenly get any ideas about attacking or cuffing him, Loki would have an ally (or three) at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, the oaf remained silent. Whether that had been his plan or not, Loki couldn’t decide. Surely Thor would have learned by now that his intimidation tricks weren’t going to work on Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent, the traffic below and the coo of nearby birds the only sound. The sky above them threatened to add to it with rain, but that seemed to be a constant state in this part of the realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A part of me wants to believe this is all a ruse,” Thor eventually said, looking out over the horizon as he spoke. “But I know the way you and Jane look at one another can not be faked by magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you jealous?” Loki asked on impulse, turning his head to face his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thor confessed, making Loki’s eyes go wide. Thor met his gaze, open and honest. “I had longed for her these last two years. On every quest, every mission from father, I had thought of her here, wondering how she faired, hoping I had not left her thoughts. And now, when I finally have the chance to come for her, I find her in the arms of my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in all the realms made you think a woman like her would wait for anyone?” Loki questioned, once more blown away by Thor’s arrogance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a connection,” Thor countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had an affair at best. Three days, and a kiss,” Loki countered, tamping down his own jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell for her,” Thor gesticulated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had an infatuation,” Loki grinned, vaguely reminded of a previous conversation that sounded much the same from their younger days. “You hardly know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to see that,” Thor agreed with a nod. “As I’m also seeing I hardly know you. You’ve changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffed, “You know, I really haven’t,” He said, shaking his head and looking out at the city, the good humor from before lost. “I’m the same as I’ve always been. It’s just no one ever bothered to notice. The only time I wasn’t truly myself was when I was in New York. It’s rather insulting to think my brother thought that was who I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He cut Thor off, snapping a cold gaze his brother’s way. “No, you should have seen me. Seen I was nothing like I was before, on Asgard. If you thought of me at all-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the world of you!” Thor snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you thought the world of yourself!” Loki growled. “The mighty Thor who can do no wrong, leading his friends into glorious battles, giving a wink and a smile and charming the ladies of Asgard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought the world of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I did not lie when I said I only ever wanted to be your equal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t!” Loki snapped, closing his eyes pulling at his hair in frustration. “You had the loyalty I was denied by the warriors who were meant to be at </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> side. You had the love of a kingdom that saw me as lesser. I was lied to my whole life about who I was while you were held high as the golden child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m eldest,” Thor protested weakly. “The firstborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And weren’t we always told we both were born to be kings?” Loki reminded him. “Only I was meant to be a pawn, king of another realm, raised with loyalty to Asgard so Jotunheim would fall in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why not just take it instead of that mad scheme of ripping it apart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I wanted to be this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned his body toward Thor, facing him dead one, Loki instantly shifted from alabaster Asgardian to ice blue Jotun, wearing his second form proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the shit?” He heard Darcy somewhere inside, a chair scrapping, a murmur of surprise from Rogers, but it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stood tall in his blue skin, refusing to allow himself to feel any hate for this part of himself at this moment. Thor didn’t turn away, but Loki had noticed the flinch. That slight almost-grimace that Thor couldn’t hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I rejoiced at the discovery of what I was?” Loki asked him genuinely. “Volstagg warns us not to let the Frost Giants touch us, and then I am grabbed. I watched my armor fall away from that freeze hold, and then my skin turn blue and ridged. Do you think I leapt for joy at the prospect of being the bastard prince of Jotunheim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor bowed his head. “No,” He finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffed, shaking his head, returning to his preferred form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was taught to hate myself without knowing it. And then all I wanted, all I craved, was Odin’s approval. His love. His acceptance of what I was, or at least acceptance of what I knew I could be for him. For you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did love you. I did want you to have the throne, but not as you were. I could see you would have led us to ruin on the path you were following. With Sif in your ear snubbing the rules and Volstagg encouraging your reckless abandonment. Hogun and Fandral not doing anything to the contrary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You let the Jotun’s in,” Thor reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Loki agreed, “Because I knew you wouldn’t resist a retaliation. Why do you think I told the guards… right,” He laughed mirthlessly, “you were cast out when that came to light. I had informed guards you were gone so that they would tell Odin. So he could put a stop to it, to you. And make you merely regent until he was through his Odin sleep, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> perhaps, he would consider you were not ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how quickly you took the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who else was to take it?” Loki snapped back. “And I knew full well I was not meant for it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you come here to conquer the realm?” Thor started, but Loki laughed again, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, back to the point at hand. New York,” Loki said, looking out over London. “You looked me in the eye over and over, were probably there for more of my lucid moments than any other. And yet,” he turned, looking inside to see Jane and Tony working together at a laptop. “It was those two who saw the truth. They barely knew me for more than a couple of months, and they put together what happened. You knew me my whole life and still thought me capable of all I had done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki looked to his brother and saw the genuine heartache in those blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was as much under the mind stone’s thrall as Barton or Selvig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who put you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My captor, my torturer. Do you think I fell to freedom when I let go of Gungir? I had hoped for death, then begged for it, and it was never granted. I’d still be there if Thanos hadn’t found a better use for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Thanos you spoke of,” Thor stated, and Loki nodded once to confirm. “You expect he’ll come here? To Earth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt,” Loki replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet fell between them, heavy and unpleasant but needed all the same. Loki considered telling Thor the horrors he endured but had the feeling it would not have much effect. Thor looked terribly downtrodden, and for now, that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Thor asked, “how much time before the Convergence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little more than two hours, I would wager,” Loki replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, then looked around them. He then went for the doors, their sliding open and closed announcing Thor’s heading back inside. Possibly to find a use for himself, or maybe to talk to the others. Loki wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he stayed on the balcony, feeling the dampness in the air on his skin as grey clouds scattered overhead, blocking the blue of the sky. He hadn’t been sure how a confrontation with Thor would make him feel, but he’d always thought he’d be freer for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki had thought he’d feel as though he at least won something, and yet there was no victor here. Thor would probably say he’d gotten the girl, but Jane was not a prize to fight over. He hadn’t bested Thor in any way except to say what he likely already knew: his arrogance had prevented him from seeing a number of truths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors slid open again but did not close this time. Loki stood patiently until he felt Jane’s warm hand over his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asked as Loki turned toward her, turning his hand so he could interlock their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truly, I have never been better,” He said as he snaked his other arm around her. “Where are the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy, Tony, and Thor are taking the equipment down to the car. Erik and Steve are changing. Or, Erik’s putting on pants, and Steve is changing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we are alone?” He said, sliding his fingers from between hers to instead cup her cheek so he could feel her blush against his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, sorta,” She laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked his thumb over her cheek. “I’ll not let anything happen to you today,” he swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about the world at this point,” Jane confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will stop Malekith one way or another,” He promised. “When we do, the Aether will no longer be a weapon. The Convergence will pass, and all will be as it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except you’ll be here,” She said with just a hint of uncertainty to her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What must I do to convince you that I have no intention of leaving? Nor will I let Thor or anyone else drag me back to Asgard?” He asked as his thumb caught her bottom lip, inciting a catch in her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in slowly, running the tip of his nose along her cheek until he was breathing in the skin by her temple. She still smelled of Asgardian bath oils, and he wanted nothing more than to know what Jane’s true scent was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jane’s fingers touched the exposed skin of his neck but his collar, Loki shifted, so his lips hovered just over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” He whispered, not at all surprised by the huskiness that came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane just nodded, albeit enthusiastically, and Loki pressed his lips to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft at first, but the contact became far too electrifying after so long of nothing. Of wanting and longing to feel what it was like. Soft became hungry, almost desperate until he reined himself in. It was only once he reminded himself they were not truly alone that Loki realized Jane had fisted his hair, reciprocating the kiss with the sort of ferocity he would never have expected and yet wasn’t entirely surprised by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who deepened it after that didn’t matter. All that did was that there was no questioning whether this love between them was real. This kiss, despite its frantic and enthusiastic nature, didn’t feel as carnal as it seemed. It was as if they were both trying so desperately to meld themselves together, to make sure one would never be without the other. As if Loki could pass the essence of what made him so much longer-lived through each press of lips. As if Jane could take part of his soul and offer pieces of hers in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled back as one, and yet both couldn’t resist stealing one more peck before foreheads pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment didn’t last because Loki felt eyes on them, watching. He peeked and snickered at the sight beyond the transparent doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selvig horrified. Tony and Darcy smirking with the latter a little misty-eyed, both eerily with the same arched brow. Thor, dare Loki think, looked rather proud. The Captain looked dumbstruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was to him Loki directed his commentary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called a kiss,” he told the Captain before stepping back, taking Jane’s hand, and leading her inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tossed his head back, laughing. “Ease up on him, Horny. It’s been a while for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki pursed his lips, taking in that both Tony and Rogers were in their respective battle attire without their helmets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki changed from his standard prince attire to something more battle-ready, adding more plating to his body and his helmet with nothing more than a thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Horny,” Tony pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least my helmet never tried to attack me,” Loki quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” Rogers asked, getting Loki’s attention. “You come with us, you're as good as walking into SHIELD to say you’re here. You won’t be able to stay under the radar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve no intention of doing that,” Loki assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Rogers said, “We’re suited up, so let’s fall out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The University of Greenwich at the Old Navy College.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane hadn’t been before, which is how she didn’t realize what she was seeing in her own mind. But her aunt, a staunch royalist for reasons Jane could never fathom, had loved the history of the grounds so much that she often visited and even pressured her own children to at least apply there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane was already hearing the laments from her over stilted phone conversations when this place inevitably became a victim of either the Convergence or stopping Malekith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still people milling about, though at least they were heading in the direction of the exits. It was nothing to what they had passed on the street walking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane supposed there was something to be said about the sight of Captain America and the once-war criminal Loki walking a pair of women and a man who had apparently made news for public indecency at a well-known tourist spot while carrying fancy-looking equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be all over the papers,” Darcy commented as more than one flash went off while they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not after what’s about to happen,” Jane was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached a man in a police uniform, Tony and Thor landed, earning more attention than they already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirs,” The man said, looking at the three Avengers and eyeing Loki apprehensively. “The area’s still clearing out. We redirected the boats away on your order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to make sure all the civilians are as clear of the area as possible. We’re expecting an alien force, and in large numbers.” Captain Rogers said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The policeman eyed Loki again, more darkly, “you don’t say,” he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do well to mind how you speak,” Thor warned the man. “Loki was not the one behind the New York battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I shouldn’t have said a word. Now it’ll be ‘poor Loki, it wasn’t his fault’ at every chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to be my-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Captain Rogers said loudly over the bickering siblings, dismissing the officer and getting everyone to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer nodded, then left, heading off to wave more people along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Rogers turned to face them, meeting everyone’s eye as he addressed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor, Loki, Tony, and I are going to start placing the stabilizers around the area. Once they’re placed, I want Thor and Tony in the sky, keeping an eye out. When the ship comes in, Loki and I will be here on the ground, ready to fend off any of these elves that will come with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, Darcy, Erik, I want you guys in those towers,” He said, pointing out the two on either side of the courtyard. “Make sure the stabilizers are holding, and if it looks like we’re outnumbered, see if you can use them to our advantage. Stay high, stay out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a sleek metal case. He opened it, revealing six small, silver discs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Communicators,” He explained as Thor reached for one. “They’ll stay in your ear, keeping lines open between us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had wondered how you were doing that,” Loki mused as Darcy plucked on and fit it in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so sure I want a god in my head again,” Erik said apprehensively, glancing at the disc, to Loki, and even to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in your head,” The Captain assured gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane took one, fitting it into her ear before taking another and turning to Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helmet off,” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned back, obeying, bending down enough for her to place the communicator in his ear for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her eye as he straightened up, putting his helmet back on slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malekith is mine,” Thor said, getting everyone’s attention. He shifted his grip on his hammer. “I failed to destroy the Aether. I’ll not fail to destroy him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t get to have a hand?” Loki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took care of the creature that tried to kill mother,” Thor reminded. “I allowed Malekith to escape the palace. He’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded once, seeming to understand this need Thor had to take care of Malekith on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain did the same, “Then Tony, Loki, and I will be defensive, keep back the others, keep things clear for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll have projectiles as well as blades,” Loki told him. “Less effective than the Chitari, but more prone to fighting in groups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Convergence is in an hour. Let’s get this going,” Tony said before taking off into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor glanced at Loki before swinging his hammer and leaping upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the others started to disperse, Jane grabbed Loki’s hand before he could get on with his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to her, curiously at first before he seemed to know what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down, placing a quick kiss on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” She told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “I’ve faced worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Jane shrugged in false nonchalance, “Just… don’t leave me yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sobered, then gave Jane one more, slightly longer kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t you leave me, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so cute,” Darcy’s voice came through the communicator. “Seriously, you’re so much better than a good soap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy,” The Captain’s voice chided as Jane blushed and stepped away from Loki, meeting up with Darcy, who had their controller for the stabilizers in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m just saying what we’re all thinkin’.” Darcy argued, grinning up at Jane as Jane frowned down at her.  Darcy just shrugged, “It’s been months of seeing the two of you making eyes and not being able to do anything. Which reminds me, when this is done, if we’re all still kicking, I’m getting a hotel room. Ain’t no way I’m being anywhere near the apartment tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane groaned, horrified even as Loki’s chuckle came through the communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making the good Captain blush, Miss Lewis,” Loki commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t take much,” Tony replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have some focus, please,” the Captain asked, and Darcy’s mouth twisted up as she either tried not to laugh or simply smile. Not that anyone would know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship broke through the Earth as it dropped its cloaking, and Loki stood with the Avengers in the shadows, watching the red glow shift from top to bottom, signaling the imminent arrival of Malekith and his army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it opened, the plank detracting to let them off the ship easily, a flash in the sky above caught Loki’s attention, along with the gasp from Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A portal opened plain as day in the sky above, leading to Svartalfheim if Loki’s senses were correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was. The way the light broke through, the way the clouds seemed to soften around the edges formed something truly lovely to look at, as most dangerous things were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting it all on camera for you, Janie,” Tony informed her. “You just focus on making sure… shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snapped his attention back to the ground and could see why Tony had such a reaction. At least two dozen elves started to come out of the ship, and the shadow of more was still behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said elves,” Rogers said over the communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark elves, which is what they are,” Loki informed him as Thor came swooping in for his grand entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground around his brother’s feet cracked and crumbled, a prelude to the destruction that would be unavoidable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my word,” Rogers said steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t have come so far, Asgardian,” Malekith told Thor as the two began to meet in the middle. “Death would have come to you soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by your hand!” Thor countered, and Loki rolled his eyes. Showboating lug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Malekith unleashed a blast of dark energy to Thor, Rogers gave the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flick of his wrists and Loki had a pair of daggers in hand. Giving them a toss, he moved out from the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malekith hit Thor twice more by the time Loki and Rogers met him in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, with all that power, I thought you would hit harder.” Thor taunted before tossing the hammer at Malekith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader of the elves was tossed out of the courtyard, the sound of metal crunching in the distance. Thor took off, but the elves were only distracted by Thor flying after Malekith for a moment before their attention was redirected by Tony landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Twelve to one,” Tony said as the elves stalked toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smirked, tossing his daggers in his hands one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy odds,” he said before throwing a dagger hard, striking an elf in the throat, signaling the rest to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Loki fended off elves, repeating the dance he had done on Svartalfheim as best he could, the skies above lit up more. Loki glanced up, seeing more portals opening above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I said you wouldn’t see another realm that easily,” He said as he turned his attention to another elf coming his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could enjoy it more,” Jane replied, and a pulse near the ship caused three elves to disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did they go?” Tony asked, the sound of his repulsors echoing in Loki’s ear. “Oh, there they are,” He took off somewhere, leaving Loki and Rogers in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep the fields stable,” Loki said to those in control. “We don’t want the elves out where we can’t see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jane said, and another pulse had Tony and two elves reappearing in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that wasn’t fun,” he commented before tossing an elf away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki noted one about to shoot from behind and tossed a dagger at it, hitting it in the neck before turning to fend off one coming at him from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes,” Selvig informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we just have to keep Malekith busy for eight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Rogers asked, tossing his shield at a group of five elves, the thing bouncing off their heads and causing them to stagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps, and as Loki manifested another set of daggers to take down another pair of elves trying to subdue him, he heard Darcy swear in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, they were there outside, but now they’re not. Oh wait, they’re back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor’s leading Malekith through the Convergence portals,” Loki explained, seeing an opportunity to use the good Captain’s shield to deflect blades out to the elves closing in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting Rogers’ eye, the blonde seemed to understand and ducked behind his shield. Loki threw, the sound of the shield bouncing the daggers strangely satisfying. Then Rogers was poised to throw the shield at him, so Loki ducked, feeling the disc rush overhead as he rolled closer to the captain. It cracked against an elf, then bounced back, Loki shifting just out of the way of the disc before it could hit him on the return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any others?” Tony asked, a slightly hysterical edge to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen any,” Jane confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of them seemed to leave the area,” Selvig confirmed as the sound of mortals speaking came through the communicator just as Malekith materialized in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malekith looked up, and so did Loki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portals above were closing in, all aligning as they were meant to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think not,” Loki said as he started to walk toward Malekith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark elf met Loki’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gift is appreciated, Jotun,” He said when he realized who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I wanted Asgard to </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not blacken,” He said calmly, smiling as charmingly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never promised it would,” Malekith replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki chuckled, “I know,” He said with a tilt of his head. “Which is precisely why I followed you here. And called on a few former enemies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shield smacked Malekith in the head, causing him to stumble back in a daze before a pair of repulsor beams sent him flying backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rogers came up beside Loki to catch his shield as Tony landed on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need-“ Rogers started to say before all three of them were knocked down by a blast of dark energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Aether had hit harder than Loki could have imagined, likely because it was Malekith’s will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it felt like the storm from Svartalfheim had found its way to Midgard, wind kicking up around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Tony said, sounding rattled. Rogers just groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pulse and Loki looked up to see that part of the storm seemed blocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane?” He asked as there was another pulse, and the storm of dark widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to destabilize the field around Malekith,” She explained with frustration as the storm grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get closer,” Thor said, landing in the courtyard and plucking up the stabilizers from further away. Then he went flying into the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there,” Thor said in reply. “Jane, Erik, when I give the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds ticked by after murmured confirmation from those in the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darkness returns, Asgardian,” Malekith’s voice came through faintly. “Have you come to witness the end of your universe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve come to accept your surrender,” Thor said, followed by a grunt, “now,” he instructed, and there was a subtle pulse. “Now,” He repeated, and another pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can stop this? The Aether cannot be destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can,” Thor informed him, and the crackle of lightning could be seen through the blackness of the storm. “Now!” Thor shouted, and another pulse rippled through the air, and the black storm disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that,” Jane said in awe, and Loki, Tony, and Rogers turned their head skyward to see the realms all aligned for just a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was beautiful, though hard to see anything terribly detailed on each one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Loki considered that he may never see any of them again, that this small glance may be the last he’ll ever have of them. A life on Midgard, claiming sanctuary from crimes he didn’t really commit, hiding from a man who had once claimed to love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Jane’s giddy laugh filled his head as she marveled at the phenomenon taking place, and there wasn’t a doubt that for at least the next sixty years, this was precisely where Loki would want to be. And then, maybe he would try to see where else he can sneak off to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, not to, you know, rain on the science parade,” Darcy said, “but… is Thor dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki snapped his gaze down and spotted his brother laying prone on the courtyard ground, face down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the groan of metal from the Dark elf ship, bits falling off it before the bottom collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark!” Loki shouted as the ship started to fall forward toward the courtyard and Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it!” Tony replied, shooting off into the sky as Loki ran for his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was heavier, of course, but he managed to pick up the lug with a grunt, looping an arm around his shoulder. Rogers was at Thor’s other side, getting under the God of Thunder’s other arm and helping Loki drag him out of the way as the sound of running footsteps echoed over the communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clear? Because this is gonna… shit,” Tony said, the sound of metal breaking free, hitting the Iron Man suit before the ship groaned more behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Loki was sure they were clear of it, and he and Rogers set Thor down before both crouched over him, shielding Thor from incoming debris as the ship plummeted for the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a pulse, and the crash never came. Loki and Rogers looked at each other, the latter lowering his shield before they both twisted around to see that the ship was no longer there, but a delighted Selvig stood in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody okay?” He asked with a grin, and Thor moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been better,” he said, and Loki couldn’t help but chuckle as he vanished his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand over his hair as Tony landed by Thor’s head, popping his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I gotta say. It works out a lot better when you’re on our side,” he said to Loki with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did say I wasn’t trying before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I believe you,” Rogers grinned. “You’ll make a great addition to the team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Loki warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, sorry, you’re an Avenger now,” Tony retorted as Jane and Darcy’s footsteps grew closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll watch your words, mortal,” Loki said without heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk details another time,” Rogers said, “let’s just….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I already got Damage Control coming in,” Tony said. “Though, I mean, hey. We did less damage, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so,” Darcy said, “Umm, I don’t know what we do at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki got to his feet. He and Jane drifting together like magnets, hands joining together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traditionally, we get shawarma,” Tony said very matter of fact. “But I think this calls for something a little different.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the forecast for this series so far: I'm taking a tiny break. I have a head full of ideas, but I like some decompression time between stories. The series as a whole will center around Loki and Jane, HOWEVER there will be smaller ones that may involve other characters.<br/>Speaking of other characters, what other ships do you all sail on? Stucky? Stony? Pepperony (I know there's some from earlier chapters). Seriously, I'm reworking the universe here which means some ships can sail where they don't in canon, but the truth is I'm a little indifferent to a lot of the ones I've read so far. Lokane is forever (saying endgame in this fandom is probably not good) so you don't need to worry about that, but I would love to see where some of you might want some changes. No guarantees, of course.<br/>Anywho, next update is Thursday! Until then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me you two knew about this thing for three days, and you didn’t tell me!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick Fury was standing in Jane’s living room, hands on his hips beneath his long coat, and she was completely unsure how to deal with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of them had walked into Jane’s apartment with bags of fish and chips from a local tavern in hand. Darcy was carrying beer, all while Steve lamented a lack of hydration. Tony and Thor arrived by the patio, and then the lot of them realized it would be another meal scattered between the living room and dining table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely gotten through the start of their meal when Jane’s door had opened, and Fury walked in unannounced and uninvited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had been rather indignant but knew better than to voice it, at least for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, he was currently glaring at Tony and Steve (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please call me Steve,” he begged the first time “captain” slipped out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.) There was the odd glance for Thor, but of the three Avengers sitting on Jane’s larger couch, he was the one Fury likely knew he couldn’t yell at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Tony nor Steve seemed to care what the super-spy thought, both carrying on eating their fish and chips, though with far less enthusiasm than Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I knew about the Convergence for months,” Tony replied, pointing at Fury with a fry before popping it in his mouth. “But the alien trying to end the universe-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This alien,” Steve corrected before taking another bite of fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> alien coming to Earth to try to end the universe we only knew about… what, today?  We were here because Janie got sucked into a portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury glared harder if that were possible, but Tony didn’t flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki sent out the distress call,” Steve added, “He didn’t know what to do, either, but by the time we got here, Thor had already taken Jane to Asgard. Loki kept us up to date until he couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury then turned to where Jane and Loki sat together on the other sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki and Jane hadn’t even bothered with the meal, Jane because she wasn’t sure she could eat, Loki because he had said it hadn’t appealed to him. But at that moment, Jane had wished she did order something so she could try to hide behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> here now?” Fury asked Loki pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” He nodded with a grin, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to keep your ass low,” Fury said pointedly. “It’s already going to get out that you were here, and you were fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Avengers. Until I can get the rest of the world up to speed, you need to stay in the shadows. And remember one wrong sneeze….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll behave,” Jane assured, ignoring the way Loki smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury narrowed his eye at her, glancing at Loki, then turned away with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a report from you, Rogers. On my desk by tomorrow,” He said as he headed for the apartment door and left without saying goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That went well,” Stark said before tossing a fry in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to make me hand over all my work, is he?” Jane asked as she realized their explanation left little doubt that the Convergence was a large part of why Malekith came to Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let it happen,” Steve assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t anyway, not without causing a big stink,” Tony assured, setting his container down and wiping his fingers with the napkin that had been perched on his lap. “You were researching for me, which means anyone so much as takes a piece of paper from you without asking, we can take it to court. Fury’s a smart guy. He knows that. He’ll leave you alone with this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jane said meaningfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that the world’s scariest dude is gone,” Darcy said as she got up from the dining table, chair scrapping on the floor as she gathered her dinner remnants and tossed them out. “I’m going to go check into my hotel. Get a shower, curl up in a fluffy bathrobe, watch terrible movies while eating twenty-dollar ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pound,” Jane corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Point is, I’m not going to be here,” Darcy retorted with a knowing smirk. “I want to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, not actual it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?” Loki asked, eyes sparkling with glee while he feigned innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I’ll go to,” Erik scrambled up, not looking at anyone as he tossed out his wrapping as well before hurrying to get his coat. “I’ll drive you,” He said to Darcy, putting a hand on her back and practically shoving her out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five remaining watched them go. Then Steve looked at Tony in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we shouldn’t have let him throw out the medication,” He said uneasily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to see about getting him a good doctor,” Tony said as he stared at the door. “Get the feeling ol’ Saint Nick didn’t do much for the Selvig after everything was said and done. Probably wrote him off as a lost cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good man,” Thor commented with a nod, “he deserves his life back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Loki said with a nod. “I know the stone is likely part of it, but it’s not the whole cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it likely isn’t,” Thor agreed quietly. He set his wrappers on the coffee table then got to his feet. Uneasily, he shifted from one foot to the other while avoiding looking at Loki and Jane. “I must return,” he said, fleetingly glancing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Loki asked, standing and going to Thor. “A return to Asgard will only mean your imprisonment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor gave a weak smile, “I don’t think it’ll come to that. Not if father can be made to see reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odin made to see reason?” Loki asked with a slight grin. He shook his head, “And what of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled but said nothing, simply clapping Loki on the arm before turning his attention to Jane. It looked like there was a lot he wanted to say, his frown growing with every second before Thor shook his head and smiled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care, Jane,” He said, “of Loki and yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” She said, getting on her feet giving Thor a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was tempted to thank him for coming for her when the Aether pulled her away, for looping Loki in on his crazy plan and essentially freeing him, for letting her keep him by not dragging him back to Asgard in cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all those things were also a little cruel, so she kept her mouth shut, stepping back and looping her arm around Loki’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned the gesture, pulling her close to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a stranger,” Tony said as Thor headed for the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply nodded at his teammates, then stepped outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane watched as the glow of the Bifrost began to surround him, taking Thor away in a rainbow flash, only leaving behind the markings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Tony said, clearing his throat and standing up. He gathered Thor’s trash along with his own and moved swiftly to the kitchen. “You two probably have a lot to talk about. A lot of… things to sort out. So, Steve and I, we’re gonna….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes widened in understanding, and he practically leapt up from the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he said, going to the kitchen and throwing out his remains before returning to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to Loki, offering his hand. “Nice work today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smirked at the offered hand but dropped his arm from around Jane to take it, clasping Steve by the forearm as Thor had with Volstagg in Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming to dinner sometime,” Tony said as he headed for the door balcony door where the Iron man suit hovered just out of sight. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time we’re in New York,” Jane agreed, though she couldn’t imagine what would take her there any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tony stepped out on the balcony, Steve headed for the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, simply gave a wave before stepping out, the sound of Tony taking off muffling that of the door clicking shut, and then they were alone in the quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane flopped back down on the sofa with a sigh, scrubbing her hands over her face before dropping them to her sides heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a long day,” Loki mused before joining her, picking up one of her hands and lacing their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have woken up on Asgard, was smuggled to an alien planet, brought back to Earth, and was half distracted from an alien invasion because I could see practically the whole universe open up above my head,” Jane said as she shifted herself closer, looking up at Loki. “Long day doesn’t even begin to cover it,” She said with a grin, making him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” He agreed, eyes dropping down where their hands were joined. “I will never go back to Asgard,” he said quietly. “I’m not sure I’ll ever want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your mother?” Jane asked, “Fandral?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, “Fandral, I’m sure, will be just fine without me. He’ll follow Thor, Sif, the others. Perhaps spare a thought for me now and then.” More seriously, he said, “Mother will forgive me. I know she would rather I be here with you than return, even if I were to return with all my freedoms.” He tilted his head, resting it on the back of the sofa. “And so I suppose I will go on, no longer Prince of Asgard, the rightful King of Jotunheim. Just Doctor Loki Friggason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jane said firmly, shaking her head slowly. Loki peeked at her from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” He said as his lips ticked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go on calling yourself doctor. Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how long it takes to get a doctorate? You have to earn those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been a scholar for over a thousand years. I’m certain I’ve done enough work to earn the title dozens of times over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are papers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve written plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And proving your thesis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’m sure I’ve done at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a prince. No one is going to make you argue and defend your point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, quite the contrary,” Loki’s grin grew. “I’m using the title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not,” Jane countered, not actually caring but enjoying this far too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bestowed it on me,” Loki reminded her, twisting in his seat to face her better. “And I think I like how it sounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to use it,” Jane repeated, laughing just a little as she twisted and got on her knees so she could hover over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki let go of her hand and grasped her waist as her hands fell to his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who will stop me?” He asked, tugging on her to bring her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane went, heart starting to beat a little faster as she settled into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” She said confidently, even though she knew it was unlikely to be the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you won’t,” He said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in the positive. “I’ll make you forget you ever had the thought to deprive me of my Midgardian title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deprive?” She laughed, shaking her head. “You are… something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, say it,” He encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An asshole.” She said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you love me,” Loki said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s lips were on her faster than she could blink, and Jane melted into him just a little, her hands moving from his shoulders to his hair, letting the thick strands slide between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you,” Loki said as he pulled back a fraction. “Would you allow me to show you how much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jane said on a breath, going back for another kiss even as she felt Loki get to his feet, carrying her effortlessly down the hall to her bedroom where they would stay for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was shining through the curtains of Jane’s bedroom when Loki awoke. The warm weight of Jane pillowed on his chest, beneath his arm, anchored him in the reality that for once he was waking to a reality far sweeter than dreams. One where he didn’t have to wonder at the feel of her skin against his or the taste of it on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every sound, every sigh, had been better than he could imagine, better than he thought he deserved, but something he took greedily, repeatedly, until she had no more to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her now, taking in how her warmth clung to his cool skin, how she curled around him in sleep as if she was afraid he would disappear when she woke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that simply wouldn’t do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki brushed her hair from her face, lingering along her jaw, stirring Jane from sleep. When she made a noise of protest, he tilted her head and dipped his own so his lips could meet hers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, humming happily as she sleepily responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” She mumbled after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” He agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed and curled into him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still early, I would wager.” He said, leaning back and noting her clock read just after six in the morning, quite early for Jane. He played with her hair for a moment until he felt her start to drift back off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I can go get you your breakfast?” He offered, stirring her once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, “could,” She grunted, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her crown, “I think I will.” Loki said, detangling himself from Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened one eye, peeking at him, running it over his form before shutting it again and curling into his abandoned pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My card’s by my keys,” She mumbled and likely falling back asleep in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki manifested his favorite Midgardian attire, his regular Asgardian clothes still in a pile on the floor by the bed, Jane’s own scattered over them. Not that they would do him any good now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Loki walked down the street to the cafe he had accompanied Jane to, he took in the reality of his new life. That this was where he would call home, or at least the realm was. He would go where Jane went, where ever that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cafe was nearly empty when he walked in, only Richard and a couple of others occupying the space as a news report droned on somewhere in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the familiar woman behind the counter said as he approached. “Where’s your young lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, “Resting. We just got back from a long trip,” he told the woman. “I’ll have what she usually gets, but with two of the pasties and perhaps another black coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded once, and while Loki copied the tapping motion he had seen Jane do countless times on the keypad, seeing it say the payment went through, he listened to the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In a strange turn of events, it would seem the Avengers were accompanied by none other than the man that was thought to be the leader of the New York battle last year.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s nostrils flared, and he couldn’t help but snicker as his eyes fell on the paper by the counter, a colored photo depicting himself with Tony and Rogers and the others just before the battle began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to get back to Jane, to see if she could find out more of what they were saying if Fury’s desire for him to lay low was in vain. He could picture it now, the indignation on Jane’s face as she ranted on about how SHIELD was supposed to expect something like that if news reporters still found ways of getting information when it should have been impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman returned with his purchase, the news reports speculating on what they thought it meant to have him there. As Loki looked away from the paper, the woman looked down at it, likely about to comment on the events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him wide-eyed, and Loki couldn’t help the mischievous wink he gave her in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you tomorrow,” he assured her in a non-threatening way, giving Richard a little wave as the man glanced up at him while Loki stepped out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the whole realm would know he was there, somewhere. He wondered if that would mean a harder time for Fury, what with his delaying spreading the word of Loki’s supposed pardoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also wondered if that would make things harder for Jane, something he didn’t want for her in the least. But pictured with Tony, Rogers? That had to mean most people would look the other way or think that perhaps the media had it wrong the first go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so wrapped up in his head that he almost didn’t notice the flicker of light in the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki thought nothing of it until he heard the crack of thunder. He stopped, looking skyward to see that the day remained uncharacteristically cloudless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what that would mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the heavy step and the shuffle of leather and metal before Thor stepped out of an alleyway, hand gripping the hammer. He spotted Loki and gave him an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go back,” Loki swore, already regretting that he would inevitably have to drop Jane’s food and drink to fight off his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, “I know,” He said but didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the two brothers stared each other down for a few heartbeats, Thor raised his empty hand while setting Mjolnir down on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at it, then looked to Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to take you home,” He said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Loki asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor looked away, “The All-Father has effectively banished me, stating that I may only return to Asgard when I have you with me. Preferably in cuffs.” He smirked, then turned to Loki. “So, I’ll not be returning to Asgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed, a mix of relief and disbelief, then slowly resumed his stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor plucked up Mjolnir and followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems the old man really is a fool,” Loki said, earning a snicker from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to tell him that we were wrong about you, that your actions were not your own. He dismissed it, saying it was in your nature, and we should have expected it. Then when I added that you were forgiven here on Earth, he laughed. Midgard does not have the understanding of you to grant such a pardon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he believes that,” Loki scoffed. “He still thinks them, primitives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem,” Thor agreed. After a second, he said, “I was not permitted to see mother, the others. I don’t know what their fates are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure someone will find a way to inform you,” Loki assured, thinking of their mother and the relic he had left behind. He would not at all be surprised if she used it herself, sending herself to her children when Odin would bar them from the realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped outside the building where Jane’s dwelling resided, and he turned to face his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t come up,” He told Thor bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Thor asked all fake innocence made more evident by the smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why,” Loki retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. Tell me,” Thor said stubbornly, grin growing as he crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you do this now?” Loki complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why I can’t go up, and I’ll let you go,” He countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jane’s voice came from above, getting their attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could make out Jane’s head just over the top of the railing, probably getting on her tiptoes to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my coffee.” She called down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Loki called up with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be if someone doesn’t bring it up,” Jane countered before she disappeared, probably back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki ducked his head a moment, but Thor’s chuckle said he wasn’t fast enough to hide the lorn love look he had given Jane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are well suited,” Thor said like a concession. “I swear my presence here will in no way impede what is clearly meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had best not,” Loki returned as a way of saying thanks. “So, go find Stark. He’ll get you sorted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Thor nodded. “And perhaps, in time, you and I may once again find a way to be brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Loki agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor clapped his shoulder then took a few steps back, swinging his hammer and taking off to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched him until he could see Thor no longer, then went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was greeted with a kiss, though it was brief as Jane took the coffees from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set them on the table, removing the lids so she could see which one was which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony sent me the videos of the Convergence while you were gone,” She said as Loki took in the way she looked in the green linen tunic he wore beneath his leathers. It was so long that on her, it was a dress, a fetchingly loose one that would never be worn in public, but one all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he asked as he pulled out his own chair and sat next to her, his leg brushing hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one of the pastries out of the bag, taking a bite, getting a little of the blue goop on her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, So once this is done, I’m going to have a look, see what I missed while I was trying to send bits and pieces of Dark Elf across the realms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki swiped the goop off the tip of her nose, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something fruity, very sweet, sticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have made a hum of approval because Jane smiled smugly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if there are more interesting things to be done?” He asked, leaning into her space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could possibly be more interesting than a once in five thousand years event?” Jane asked, arching a single brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Companionship,” Loki replied, bringing the dark coffee to his lips and taking a sip, grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More companionship later. Science first,” She said before taking another bite of her breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” He relented and realized he had at least another sixty years of this ahead of him. Of this bossy, fiery woman calling the shots, something he looked more forward to than he cared to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with luck, perhaps there would be more than a handful of heartbeats ahead of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The epilogue and the one-shot will be coming very soon after this. I don't have a timetable for posting more than that. Real-life things have came up, which is why I'm rushing the rest of the posting. I promise there will be more to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A few months later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puento Antigua was far hotter than Loki anticipated, and he had yet to get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy constantly teased him about not just wearing short sleeves, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. He’d rather go around with his cuffs undone, and his sleeves rolled up than going even a little more simplistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old habits, he assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, despite the heat, he found he liked the lab in the dessert far more than he enjoyed London. Jane seemed the same way, becoming more lively when they returned a few weeks back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her papers on the Convergence were getting a lot of attention, and while it was everything she had wanted from a career perspective, Loki could tell the attention was beginning to get to her a little. They’d been spending more nights on the roof looking at stars than inside with Darcy watching her ridiculous fictional narratives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were fictional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here they were unbothered, no news reporters looming outside trying to snap a photo of him and her together, no stares from the townspeople when they went out for a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why it was really odd to have a black vehicle with tinted windows pull up outside the lab one sunny afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki set down the papers he’d been carrying on the dining table and moved closer to the living room area. He eyed the men stepping out suspiciously, not recognizing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” He called, “are we expecting company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said as she came back into the lab proper from their bedroom in the back. He glanced at her, seeing her frown at the men who approached the door. “They look like SHIELD agents. Why would…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki noted one of the men draw a weapon, aiming it at her, and he shoved her behind the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glass shattered, muffling a little of the gunfire coming from only two of the four assailants, effectively destroying the lab. Down the hall, he heard Darcy scream at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there,” Loki yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, he had daggers in hand, readying to throw them at the two men who fired him and Jane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bullet grazed his arm, but he grit his teeth and ignored the burn. He tossed his blades, the aim more sure than anything the apes on the other side of the broken glass could hope for, taking two out of four of them out. They struck with precision, but as he took out the ones with guns, the other two men came crashing through broken panes, charging after Loki as if they thought they could somehow subdue him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought them off initially in hand-to-hand combat, then manifested another dagger and stabbed at one while the other tried to gather his wits. Loki tossed the dagger at the remaining man when that one was down, landing a hit square in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Loki turned ensured there wasn’t anyone else about to storm the lab before he turned to where Jane was hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked up over the sofa, brushing her hair away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are SHIELD agents,” She stated shakily, slowly getting to her feet. “Why were SHIELD agents shooting at me? At us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone on the counter rang. Whether it was Loki’s or Jane’s, it didn’t matter. He simply saw who was calling and plucked it up, answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on?” He demanded. “We just had what we thought to be allies attack us unprovoked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to suit up, Agent Chaos. Rogers needs us.” Tony replied, lacking his usual cheek. His voice sounded as adrenaline-fueled as Loki felt. “SHIELD’s fallen.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone who took a chance on the AU for reading, and joining me on the journey. Again, I don't know when the next bit will be posted but I promise there will be more than the following one-shot. <br/>Back a few chapters I posted the link to the collaborative playlist. Here I will post <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1TEuS8Mxph01fLQgSyK7lc?si=a9784ee7ff7d44d6">the "official" one. </a><br/>You guys are awesome, and hopefully I will see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>